


Commissioner's Daughter

by Natasha210



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crime Scenes, Dark Past, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Violence, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Romance, Stalking, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 110,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha210/pseuds/Natasha210
Summary: Greg Sanders is looking for a change.  An opening at the New York Crime lab might just be what he needed.  Alison Reagan is just getting through life.  Will a new co-worker be the thing that she needs to start living her life.
Relationships: Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Danny Reagan & Greg Sanders, Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan, Danny Reagan & Original Female Character, Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan, Greg Sanders/Original Female Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. CSI NY: 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not cover all the episodes for all the TV shows, mainly focusing on my favorites. If you have any favorites, let me know, and I might try to include it or at least a scene from it. I don't know how long this will be or how much I will be able to upload, but I will do my best. Thank you for trying the story. Let me know what you think.

Frank Reagan sat across from Mac Taylor, looking over his reports.  
“So, I hear you’re bringing in a new CSI.” Mac shut his folder, looking up at his friend.  
“Yeah, he’s a promising young CSI out of the Las Vegas crime lab.” Frank Reagan leaned forward.  
“I have everything sorted out if he works well with the team.” Mac nodded his phone, going off.  
“Thank you, Frank, I need to get back to the lab before he gets here.” Frank nodded, closing his file.  
“Keep up the good work.” Mac smiled, grabbing his coat.  
“I’ll tell Alison you said hi.” Frank gave a smile, not saying anything. Mac quickly headed out of the building. Hopefully, this Sanders is as good as Grissom said he is.

* * *

Greg Sanders walked into the New York crime lab. This was crazy. He was about to meet his potential new boss. He knocked on the glass door. The man in the suit turned to look at him. Greg thought he looked tired but didn’t have that long to think about it. He was motioned into the room.  
“You must be CSI Gregory Sanders.” The man said, extending his hand. “I’m Detective Mac Taylor, the CSI supervisor Gil said that your one of the best.” Greg was surprised by that.  
“I only recently became a field agent,” Greg said Mac nodded.  
“Yes, but I need another detective, and your application and recommendations caught my eye. Here is how it’s going to work. You are going to work this case with me as a trial run. If you like the job and I like you, then you will go to the academy upon graduation the Commissioner has agreed that you will be given detective status. Then when I think you’re ready, we will send you out with one of my Level 3 CSI’s. They will follow you around until I feel comfortable. Now head down to the ME office. I will meet you there.” Greg nodded, heading out of the office. He rounded a corner and ran into a woman reading a report. She glanced up with big brown eyes and auburn hair.  
“Watch where you’re going.” She said, her accent coming through as she continued down her way. Greg rolled his eyes, watching the woman walk away.  
“I was you were the one reading and walking.” He called back at her. She didn’t even falter in her step. Shaking his head, he continued looking for the ME office. It took him several minutes to find the room. The lower levels were old, and it was hard to not get lost. When he walked in, Mac was standing Next to the ME looking at the Vitim.  
“Sorry,” Greg said, gloving up.  
“As you were saying,” Mac said to Sheldon, keeping one eye on Greg.  
“Contusion and ecchymoses around the neck area,” Sheldon said.  
“Strangulation,” Mac asked, looking the body over.  
“Nothing in her eyes to indicate it. petechial hemorrhaging. You better see this before we get to cause of death.” Greg walked around the side of the table to see the bruising along the back.  
“She was on her back for a while,” Greg asked  
“A great while indicated by bedsores.” Sheldon showed.  
“Cause of death,” Mac asked.  
“Hemorrhagic Stroke. She had two one ischemic stock where blood is cut off to the brain that leads to convulsions.” Sheldon said.  
“Two strokes. What went on with this woman,” Mac said.  
“I’m afraid that is doesn’t stop there. Histology shows she inhaled something her body didn’t agree with.”  
“Smoking,” Greg asked.  
“I was something that was inhaled just before death,” Sheldon said.  
“Perry mortice inhalation. Run a tox screen. Greg, you stay and take pictures.” Greg nodded, grabbing the camera on the table. Sheldon slowly worked though the body letting Greg get the pictures Mac needed.  
“So, I hear you use to be a lab guy what made you change.” Sheldon finally broke the silence.  
“Yeah, I made the full switch about a year ago. My world was getting smaller and smaller. Being out in the field made my world get bigger. Either way, I could help people.” Sheldon nodded, looking at him.  
“Must be nice.” 

* * *

Greg and Mac walked around the barge, taking pictures of the victim. Greg was having a hard time wrapping his head around how different Mac ran things then Grissom.  
“What do you see,” Mac called up to Greg. He bent down next to him.  
“She appears to have similar bruising on her neck to the other victim,” Greg said.  
“Murder by the same hands,” Flack asked.  
“One way to find out.” Mac lifted the back of her shirt, revealing the similar horizontal marks. “I think we have a serial,” Mac said, sending chills down Greg’s spin. Mac called the rest of the team while Greg took the pictures. When the team showed up, Mac assigned Messer, Aiden, and Greg to go through the barge. Greg had done plenty of Garbage dumps in Las Vegas but never to this scale.   
“Jackpot, I found a purse, but it’s empty,” Aiden called out.  
“I got a camera that’s still on,” Messer said, holding it up so they could see. Greg walked over to him. “The back is open.”  
“They might have been trying to pull out the film,” Greg said.  
“Whoever tried to pull it out didn’t get it all,” Messer said.  
“I see read in our future,” Aiden said.

* * *

Greg was looking at the picture on the computer when Mac and Stella walked up to him.  
“What are you doing,” Stella asked Greg jumped slightly.  
“I was thinking that we could try triangulating where she is based on the background. We do it a lot in Las Vegas.” Greg said Mac and Stella sat down next to him.  
“Alright, let’s get this Triangulation started.” Greg nodded.  
“You give me the information, and I’ll put it on the computer with Zoya as the Primary reference,” Greg said.  
“The ME said she is 5’9.” Greg put it in.  
“Second, the needle on the Chrysler building.” Mac pointed.  
“1046 ft including the needle.” Greg nodded  
“Triparty object the slant of the Citicorp building,” Stella said.  
“915ft alright now, we can find out where she is,” Greg said.  
“Queens,” Stella said when the results came in.  
“Long island city. Greg, you stay here and get as much evidence as you can here. We’ll call you when its time to process the scene.” Greg nodded.

* * *

Greg walked up to the house with Messer.   
“Sanders, you help Messer with the rooms.” Greg headed into the building. No matter where he lived, there were always places like this.  
“No pictures, no partials,” Messer said. “Was he living in gloves.”  
“There’s a lot of stuff lighting up over here,” Greg called out. “We should be able to get a DNA match from it.”   
“You would know all about that,” Aiden called out.  
“What’s that supposed to mean,” Greg asked, Aiden glanced at Messer.  
“You were a lab guy right, and now you get to walk in here and be a detective.” Greg lowered his camera.  
“I was the top DNA analyst for the Top crime lab in Sin city. I Gave it up to be a CSI, and now Mac wants me here. If you have a problem, take it up with him.” With that, he went to go take pictures in another room.

* * *

Greg walked into Mac’s office.  
“Greg, you have four days to decide if you want the job.” Greg froze.  
“But I didn’t do anything,” he said.  
“No, you did exactly what I told you to do and did it well. Welcome to the team Sanders.” Greg took his hand.  
“Thank you, Sir.”

* * *

Alison walked into Mac’s office, handing over her report.  
“So, you were able to close one of your files.” She smiled, looking over at the stack on the corner of her desk, causing it to vanish. Mac followed her gaze.  
“Do you want to look at it.” Alison took a deep breath.  
“Have you added anything to it.” He shook his head.  
“No, not since that note with the last victim.” Alison stuck her hand in her pocket.  
“We close so many cases the ones that go in the stack are always the hardest.” Mac’s phone went off, and he picked it up.  
“Taylor…Alright, Sander, I’ll send you an official contract.” He hung the phone up, looking at her.  
“New higher. With Sheldon Moving from the ME’s office, we needed another Level 3.” Alison nodded, it made sense.  
“Is he any good.” Mac looked at her.  
“Yeah, he’s out of Las Vegas lab.” Alison tilted her head.  
“But they don’t run detectives out of that lab.” Mac smiled at her.  
“The Commissioner helped me with the details.” Alison looked out the window. Mac leaned forwarded. “What is it?” Alison turned back to him.  
“I need a Month off.” Mac looked over at the calendar.  
“It’s already in the books,” Mac said, looking at her. “I’m sorry you have to do this.” She waved him off.  
“It’s not that big of a deal. I’ll give a brief talk at my altimeter.” Mac raises one of his eyebrows.  
“Glad it all worked out.” there was a knock on the door. The two turned to find Stella leaning in.  
“Reagan that test you were running got a hit.” Alison stood looking back at Mac.  
“I’ll finish up the test then head out.” Mac waved her off. Alison walked next to Stella.  
“So did he tell you about the new guy he’s bringing in.” Alison looked up for the report he had handed her.  
“Yeah, did you work with him. I was to busy to get to meet him.” Stella smiled, opening the door to the lab.  
“You would like him. He’s good at what he does.” Alison walked over to the microscope.  
“That’s good. I can’t imagine Mac finding someone that wasn’t the best.” Stella leaned up on the counter next to her lowering her voice.  
“He’s cute too.” Alison flinched slightly at the word.   
“That won’t be a problem.” Stella looked at her.  
“Come on, if you wait too long, you’re going to end up with Messer.” Alison laughed.  
“Yeah, I don’t think that would fly with my brothers.”


	2. BB:1.1

Alison Reagan ran around her apartment. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail while slipping on a pair of heels. She needed to be out the door 5 minutes ago, but she was coming off a long shift and had overslept. That's what she gets for pulling an extra shift. Her family would never let her live it down if she missed today. Alison grabbed her gun and toothbrush before heading out the door. Just before it shut, she stopped it pulling the vase to the edge of the table by the door. She scanned the small apartment, taking a deep breath before heading out the door.

* * *

Alison slipped into the row next to Erin, her older sister and Nicky, her niece.   
"Nice almost missing Jamie's big day," Erin said, just as the graduates started to walk out. Jamie was her closed sibling In age, but he was still six years older than her.  
"Can we not do this today," Alison said before joining the cheering crowd.  
"I'm just saying, Alison. Your running yourself raged ever since you got back. Let me guess you just finished a back to back double." Erin said back over the crowd. Alison pushed down the frustration at Erin.  
"I just took a whole month off." Alison defined. Erin glanced at her.  
"Yeah, another trip to MIT is not time off. Why are you pushing so hard." Alison ignored the ice in Erin's voice.  
"There's this new guy Mac hired he's already making waves in my department. Some hotshot from Las Vegas." She hadn't met the new guy yet. Their shifts hadn't lined up yet. Messer and Stella said he was good, though, and they were not ones too throughout complements.  
"Would you two stop fighting? I'm trying to watch my kid brother throw away years of college for mounting debt." Danny, her oldest sibling, said, leaning in between his two sisters' ears. Alison turned back to watch her older brother graduate from the police academy. He had told them all a few months ago that he was thinking about being a cop. Everyone thought he was crazy. Hear they were getting ready to see him walk across the stage.

* * *

After the ceremony, they all met outside the stadium. Alison squeezed Jamie's arm, smiling at him and Sydney, his fiancée. He shifted slightly like he wanted to give her a hug but settled for a nod.  
"Glad you could make it," Jamie said. "Erin said she didn't think you would be here. Something about you pulling another shift." Alison smiled, glancing over at her sister.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Oh, Flack wanted to apologies for not being here. I saw him last shift. He picked up a double." Jamie smile looking over at Sydney. Flack was a close friend of the family.  
"It's fine. He called me before we went out there." The rest of the family got in line to shack his hand or hugging him. Her dad Frank Reagan and her grandfather Henry Reagan finally made their way over and she waved at them.  
"Mom's probably spinning in her grave, you giving up law and becoming a cop and all," Danny said, shaking his head.  
"Danny." Linda his wife said glaring at him.  
"I'm just saying he was on the fast track to Washington, and now he's just like the rest of us."  
"Don't bust my chops, Danny," Jamie said, smiling.  
"Excuse me, all the Reagans," Erin said, crossing her arms.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry I forgot an assistant district attorney in the family." He gave Erin a side hug.  
"We would have another lawyer in the family if these two would set a date," Linda said to Sydney.  
"What and spoil all the fun," Sydney replied, glancing over at Jamie.  
"We should get going. They won't hold our reservation forever." Frank said.  
"Sorry Junior associates don't get a lunch break I was lucky they let me out for this." She kissed Jamie and left.  
"She seems to be handling the whole cop thing pretty well," Erin said.  
"We're dealing with it." At that moment, both Danny's and Alison's phones when off.  
"That can't be easy with your brother dying," Linda said.  
"Joe died doing what he loved to do." Henry, her grandfather, said. Joe was in-between Jamie and Erin before he died a year ago. Danny hung up and walked over to Jamie.  
"Little brother, I'm going to have to buy you lunch another time. I got a missing kid."  
"That goes for me too. I got called in to help clear the scene. Messer can't make it." Alison said, hanging her phone up.  
"You too up for this," Frank asked.  
"Yeah, we can take my car, Danny." She said. Danny nodded.  
"I'll see you later." He said to Linda kissing her goodbye before the two of them walked off. Alison let Danny drive while she tossed her heels in the back, switching them out for her converse.  
"Little girl, I don't like the sound of that," Alison said, getting her things ready. "I'm hoping she ends up at a friend's house." Danny looked over at her.  
"Yeah, but then why'd they call us?" They didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. Alison didn't like to guess about anything until she saw the evidence, and Danny liked to mull things over in his head. One thing was for sure they were glad they were working the case together. They were Reagans, making them the best.

* * *

Danny pulled up to the scene. Alison grabbed her badge and case then headed into the scene close behind him. Danny was talking with his partner and the reporting officer. Alison walked over to a CSI that was bending over a small doll, taking a picture of it. He had level 3 marked on his back, so he must be the one in charge.  
"Is that the Victim's," Alison said, keeping her distance not wanting to cause any unnecessary shadows. It looked like he had made good time processing the scene.  
"I don't know, a neighbor saw some boy's run off with a pink backpack, and this was near by," The man said, not looking up from his camera.  
"What part of the scene have you processed," Alison asked, at this, he stood up, turning to look at her. Alison was slight taller the average at 5" 8 but was still the shortest out of siblings. This guy, however, was easily over 6 feet tall. He gave her a crooked smile extending his hand.   
"Greg Sanders, you must be my shadow." She smiled back looking at his gloved hand. He shook his head taking it off. "Sorry." She took his hand. This was the man Mac had stolen from the big Los Vegas lab. Stella was right; he was cute with his dirty blond hair and chestnut brown eyes.  
"Alison Reagan, I missed meeting you when you were here last time, but Mac said that you were a good CSI now a detective." She said, letting his hand go the pulling her sleeves down.  
"We did meet you ran me over while reading a report." He replied causing Alison to blush. She didn't remember him, but she probably wouldn't. She was in the middle of looking over one of her old cases that week. The fact he did, however, made her stomach do a little flip making her feel strange. She had had that happen since…a long time ago.  
"Sorry, about that so where do you need me." She said, trying to change the topic from her rudeness.   
"I finished this area can you see if you can get anything over buy the curb, they might have left some trace." Alison nodded, and Greg walked over to Danny with the doll.  
"You got a doll there…" Danny trailed off, not knowing his name.  
"Sanders. It's one that you press, and it talks." Greg said, showing the action.  
"Alright, get prints and swab it," Danny said.  
"Sure thing," Greg replied, placing the doll in an evidence bag.  
"Good," he looked over at Alison. "Al Be sure to get the tapes from the surveillance cameras." Alison looked up from her camera.  
"I'll be sure Sanders gets them. This isn't my scene." She responded then got back to taking pictures. Greg looked over at her admiring her. There was something different about her. She seemed closed off, but when she introduced herself, she gave him a beautiful smile. Nothing like the first time they met. Her long auburn hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She tucked a few strands behind her ear that had fallen out.  
"Like something you see," Danny said, Greg glance over at him smiling.  
"I would have transferred a long time ago had I know the detectives here were so hot." The cops standing around them burst into laughter. He raised an eyebrow. "What," Greg asked, wrinkling his forehead. Danny walked over to him, lowering his voice.  
"That hot CSI Detective your admiring happens to be my kid sister," Danny said, causing Greg to close his eyes as his face to grow red.  
"Sorry." He whispered out. Greg opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Alison got their attention.  
"Sanders, I got burn marks over here someone wanted out of here in a hurry. It may be the getaway car." Alison called out.  
"That is my kid sister. You remember that." Danny said before walking over to the parents of the missing child. Greg took a deep breath walking over and crouching down next to her.  
"I don't think that we're going to get a mark on it, but log it anyways." He said looking at.  
"That's what I was thinking." He looked at her.  
"Let's find that kid." With that, they turned back to their work. When they were finished, Alison walked over to one of the other officers.  
"Where is my car." He looked at her.  
"I'm sorry, Danny took it." Alison closed her eyes, the frustration building.  
"You could ride with me," Greg called out to her. Alison froze her breath hitching slightly. She stuck her hands in her pockets. "Since we're heading back to the lab and all." Alison pulled out her phone.  
"Let me tell Mac." She called over at him. Greg gave a small nod and walked back over to his car.   
"Taylor," Mac answered. Alison let out a low breath.  
"Danny took my car. I have to ride with Sanders." Mac let a low grown out of his lips.   
"Do you want me to send someone over and get you from the list. I can even swing by and get you." Alison bounced on her toes looking around. She hatted this. She shouldn't have to do this.  
"No, it's fine, I just…" She trailed off.  
"Sanders is a good guy. I wouldn't have assigned you with him if I didn't trust him." Alison took another deep breath.  
"Alright, I'm fine. I'll go with him." Alison hung the phone up, walking over to the car. Greg smiled at her.  
"You ready to roll." She didn't say anything getting into the car.   
"I hope you don't mind. I like listening to music." Greg said, turning the car on. It filled with heavy mettle. Alison turned the music up higher.  
"I don't mind." Greg laughed.  
"You Reagan are the woman of my dreams. Everyone at my old lab hated my music." Alison looked over at him.  
"Welcome to New York."

* * *

The Mayor walked into Frank's office. It was late, and he should have headed home hours ago, but he had work to do.  
"We got to find this girl alive." Frank turned to look at him.  
"I know." The Mayor stepped forward.  
"What's this I hear that your son is the lead detective and daughter is the assisting CSI."  
"Do you mean detective first grade Reagan and Detective CSI Level 3 Reagan," Frank said, walking over to his desk.  
"Do you think that's wise, Frank? To be exposing yourself to all kinds of scrutiny if it goes south. You're popular with the public, but I don't have the tell you, you don't have a lot of friends in high places to back you up." The Mayor said  
"I don't spend a lot of time worrying about that," Frank said, taking off his glasses.  
"Well, maybe, you should. Oh yeah, and another thing. The attitude with the press and that little sound bite about how since you've been chief and the crime stats decreasing. There is no future in that kind of grandstanding. Just ask your old man."

* * *

Alison sat at her desk, looking over the report when her phone rang.  
"I need the doll." She stood with the file in hand.  
"Why Greg didn't pull any prints or DNA from it." She said scanning the report.  
"There's no prints, no DNA, no nothing. Why?" Alison banged on the window of her office, motioning to Greg, who was walking by her office to come over. He looked puzzled but ducked into her office, standing in front of her desk. She put the phone on speaker so he could hear Danny.  
"I have Greg with me, Danny." She said. "He's wondering why the doll is so clean." She explained Greg nodded.  
"Maybe they were wearing gloves," Greg said.  
"But why, why would they have it," Alison asked. There was a loud thud on the other end of the line.  
"They were using it as bate. We need to find out who makes it and where is it sold." Danny said Greg didn't wait. He ran out of the room.  
"Greg's on it, Danny." She gave him the rest of the report, and about a half-hour later, Greg can run back into the room. He walked over to the phone.  
"Danny, the doll it's not for sale yet. It's a prototype, and only three people have this type of doll." Greg said into the phone the smile back on his face.  
"What are their names," Danny asked, and Greg pulled out a piece of paper. This could be the break they needed.

* * *

Alison and Greg pulled up behind Danny and his partner. They walked up to them. Danny had asked if she wanted to ride with him. She decided she was fine riding with Greg. Since he wouldn't be likely to leave her behind like Danny often did.  
"We confirmed that one of the dolls is in China," Greg said to Danny. They made their way down the ally. Danny and his partner leading the way, and Greg and Alison following closely behind. They all had their guns ready to be pulled.  
"Police open up," Danny called. The door opened, and a guy with dirty hair stood there.  
"Are you Oliver Peele." The guy looked confused.  
"Yeah." He said slowly.  
"We need to look around your house." Danny leads them into his apartment. There were dolls everywhere. Greg and Alison scanned the room for the doll while Danny and his partner talked to Oliver. Greg tapped her arm and pointed toward the back of the small room. She looked and saw what he was pointing at.  
"Danny It's not him." He turned at that spotting the doll. Greg used a gloved hand to press the doll, making it talk. With that, the four walked out of the apartment.  
"That leaves one more person," Alison said, running to Greg's car. Danny pulled out his phone and call in their results while they go in the car and headed to the other address. "You sure you don't want me to drive." Greg glanced over at her.  
"What you don't like my driving." Alison blushed, looking over at him.  
"No but I have lived here all my life. I know the short cuts." Greg pulled onto the road following Danny.  
"If I let you drive everywhere, I'll never learn my way around." Alison shrugged her shoulders.  
"Fine, have it your way."

* * *

Greg and Alison sat in the car while Danny and his partner went to talk to the wife of the other person that had a doll.  
"So, he's your brother," Greg asked, needing to pass the time. Alison seemed fidgety. So he did his best to keep the conversation going while the music was off.  
"Yeah one of my brothers." She smiled.   
"I thought the last name was a coincidence like the commissioner being named Reagan." Alison had to fight a laugh.  
"Really, I thought that cat was well out of the bag at the lab. No, no coincident, he's my father. Around here, Reagan's bleed blue. Danny and I were late to the scene yesterday because we were coming from my other brother's graduation from the academy." Greg looked at her.   
"Two brothers and both police officers and your dad a commissioner. Your family does bleed blue." Alison gave him a chagrined look.  
"It's worse, my grandfather was the commissioner before my father, my sister is an ADA, and my other brother before he died was also a cop. What about you what made you go into CSI." Greg smiled over at her.  
"I got my first Chem set when I was 7, and it was all downhill from there. While I was at Stanford, I did an internship at a crime lab and decided that I was going to be a lab guy. Fast forward, and now I'm here in New York solving crimes with the commissioner's kids." Alison smiled, looking over at him.  
"You not the normal CSI." Before he could respond. Danny and his partner came running back to the car. Greg put the car in drive and followed them as best she could. They pulled up behind a blue van. Greg was the first to get out. He looked it over.  
"This has been painted recently. "Danny pulled out a knife and scraped the side.  
"It used to be white." He ran up to the font of the car, trying to look through the window. He ran to the back and broke the window.  
"What are you doing," Greg yelled.  
"There is something inside." Danny snapped unlocked the door. There was a bag inside, Alison grabbed his arm before he could grab it. Greg stepped forward with gloves and her with a camera. Greg looked it through it. Allowing Alison to get the pictures that she needed.  
"It's a communion dress and candles that haven't been lit." He said, pulling everything out.  
"You two finish up here we will check inside," Danny said, leaving the two to log the evidence. After a few minutes, Danny's partner came out. His face red and eyes full of anger.  
"He may be your brother, but I don't know how long I can put up with this." His partner barked walking over to his car. Alison took another picture not paying any attention to him. Greg glanced the cop and her.  
"What's he talking about." He asked, Alison looked up from her camera noticing the confused look on his face. She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything, but he would find out anyway. The department was large but her family was always talked about.  
"Let's say that Danny has a reputation. Not the nicest one either. Especially when it comes to people that mess with kids." Greg looked in the direction Danny went.  
"I don't blame him." He said just as Danny came out of the building with a bruised man. Greg was shocked by what he saw but quickly whipped the expression off his face.  
"Alison, we need to go I know where she is." Greg looked at her holding up the bag on evidence.  
"We can't break the chain of custody." She looked over at Danny.  
"Go, she doesn't have long. We can't leave this evidence behind." Danny rolled his eye and got in the car pulling away. She turned back to Greg concern filling her eyes. "We need to find what we can in this van. Something tells me that everything else is going to get thrown out." Greg looked at her.  
"And he is the commissioner's son." Alison didn't say anything as she walked into the apartment. There was blood where Danny had clearly gotten in a fight with the suspect. She took a deep breath.  
"I know it makes our job all the harder." Greg at the toilet that had blood on it from the looks of it Danny shoved his head in it.  
"Sorry to hear that. I'll give Mac a call and let him know that we are going to have a second location." Alison nodded, bagging another piece of evidence.  
"Let him know that most of this is probably getting tossed out." Greg gave a small nod.

* * *

Alison was walking up the steps to the house when Danny met her.  
"Any luck on the Van." He asked she shook her head.  
"No and the apartment is getting tossed out." Danny shook his head.  
"We found the girl. What difference does it make." Alison grabbed his arm, stopping him. She let go is it quickly sticking her hands in her pockets.  
"Yeah, you found them, but Danny, he could walk away from this." He opened the door cutting off the conversation. They walked in dining room just as they finished saying grace taking their seat.  
"I'll tell you where it got me. I got a clean conscience, and I can sleep at night." Grandpa said.  
"Where what got you?" Danny asked.  
"Mom's mad at him because he took your side," Nicky said.  
"Okay, Nicky, stay out of it, please." Erin said in between bites  
"Oh, your mom's riding around on the high horse again." Danny said.  
"Don't make this about me. I'm not the one that slapped some guy around and stuck his head in a toilet." Erin shot back.  
"What do you know about it," Danny said. Jack looked over at his dad, surprise on his face.  
"I know you're supposed to be enforcing the law, not making it up as you go along," Erin said.  
"You have no idea what goes on. You only know what you think, you know." Danny said around a mouth full of food. "If you had to deal with what Al and I had to, you would be singing a different song." A lump formed in Alison's throat, making it hard for her to swallow. As images filled her mind.  
"The laws are there for a reason," Erin said, ignoring Alison's shift in demeanor. There Father, however, noticed his youngest pull back from the conversation.  
"Yeah, to protect the criminals." Grandpa chimed in.  
"No to protect society from a police state." Alison pushed her chair back.  
"A lot of good that did me. In two more years, it won't matter what happened because your DA won't do anything." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Needing the space to breathe.  
"Now look what you did, Danny," Erin shouted.  
"Me it was…" that was all Alison heard before she closed the kitchen door. She walked over to the sink grabbing the side of it trying to steady her shaking hands. The noise filled her mind. She tried to block it out, but it wouldn't. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed the item that she kept with her. The noise in her head got louder, and she closed her eyes. Reaching out with shaking hands, she turned the water on. The door behind her open, and Linda walked over to her.   
"Hey how are you doing." She asked Alison whipped her eyes. Staring into the water that crashed into the bottom of the sink.  
"Fine, you think that I would be over it." Her hands were shaking. Linda leaned against the counter, being careful not to touch her.  
"Take a deep breath and live in the here and now. It understandable it's only been four years." Alison took in a deep breath turning the water off. She turned to look at her sister in law but moved to quickly. There was a sharp pain in her side and she let out a low breath. Linda grabbed her hand steadying her. "How long has this been happening." Alison gave a small smile.  
"Since it happened. The doctors can't give me anything, so I have to live with it." Linda looked at her.  
"May I see them." Alison slowly lifted her shirt reviling her side. Linda closed her eyes, clamping her mouth shut so she wouldn't gasp.  
"I'm sorry…" Alison's phone went off.  
"Reagan…be right there… I'll bring him with me." She hung the phone up pulling her shirt down. "I have to go. We got the evidence from Florida." Alison ran out the door calling for Danny to follow her.

* * *

Greg knocked on Alison's office door.  
"I just got a call for the DA. We are to send down the neckless and all the untainted evidence down to Florida." Greg said, causing Alison to look up from her computer.  
"Good less stuff for us to worry about." Greg sat down across from her. He tipped his chair back, lacing his fingers behind his head.  
"How do you feel about how things are done here." He smiled.  
"It's different than Las Vegas, but I think that I'll adjust. I assume you know I'm going to be your office mate." She smiled, glancing behind him at the empty deck behind him.  
"Yeah Mac told me." He leaned forward.  
"Can I ask you something since we're going to be roommates." She thought about it then gave a small nod.  
"Sure, what do you want to know." He stared at her trying to get a read.  
"I know your family bleeds blue, but how did you end up here." Alison did her best, not the flinch. Her eyes falling on one of the pictures on her desk. It was the last picture before her mother died.   
"My brothers catch the bad guys. My sister puts them away. I make sure that there is nothing that prevents point A from getting to point B. Sometimes I even get to help with point A." With that, she turned back to her computer, typing up her report.  
"So, what happened 4 years ago." Her finger hovered over the keyboard.  
"Sanders, you can ask me about a lot of things, but that is not one of them." She said around tight lips.  
"Sure, thing Alison. Sorry to bother you." He said standing up. "I'm going to probably move my stuff in tomorrow." Alison was grateful for the change in topic.  
"Sanders!" She called out stopping him at the door. He looked over at her. She pointed at the bookshelf behind her. It was full of books and most of all Yankees Memorabilia behind her. "If you bring any Red socks stuff past that door, we're going to have a problem." Greg smiled at her.  
"Sure thing Reagan. Besides, I'm a Dodgers fan." Alison raised her eyebrow.  
"What!" Greg smiled.  
"I lived in Las Angelas long before Las Vegas. The Dodgers are one of the few teams I really care about." Alison picked up the tennis ball on her desk. Greg ducked out the door sticking his tonged out at her as he walked past the window. She scrunched her nose up then started to laugh. Sanders was certainly not who she thought he was.


	3. BB:1.2

Alison and Erin walking into the house. It was dark, and they had both had a long day.

"Hey, my favorite Granddaughters," Henry called out.

"Come on, Gramp's Erin can take it admit it I'm your favorite," Alison said, setting her messenger bag down, flashing him a smile. She flopped on the couch. It was her night off, and she wasn't bothering to drive all the way back to her apartment. She rubbed her side, trying to ease the pain.

"You alright." Her dad called from where he read the paper. Alison pulled her hand back. Glancing over at him, she tried not to let him see her do that. It only brought up memories.

"Yeah, it was a long shift." He looked over at her.

"I heard so why did jump the fence." She closed her eyes. That's what she gets since Mac was one of her dad's best friends.

"Messer was taking too long, and it could do it how was I supposed to know that they had a dog. We got the evidence, by the way." Her dad smiled at her.

"Good, just don't push yourself."

"Still playing with toys, Danny, that's cute," Erin said, pulling Alison back to their conversation. He had a remote-control car in pieces across the table.

"It's for my son's birthday Wanna help?" Alison shot up.

"If mom were still alive, she'd tell you it was beyond your skills," Erin called out.

"I do," Alison called out, getting to her feet with some effort ignoring her dad's look. Jamie walked in from the kitchen, setting down a mug of coffee.

"Finally, someone with a degree that can acutely help," Danny said as she looked over the plans.

"It's not my fault none of you weren't smart enough to become an engineer," Alison said, popping a piece into place.

"But that still didn't stop the call of blue did it, sweetheart," Henry said.

"Yeah." She stuck her left hand in her pocket to hide the fact that it was shaking. She was able to get about halfway through before her phone went off.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night if they're already calling me in." She said, picking up her phone.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll help you finish it." She called over her shoulder, grabbing her bag.

"Hey, want am I supposed to do," Danny called after her. However, his phone went off, cutting his protest short. "Sis, can you give me a ride." Alison looked over at him.

"Only if Jackie is giving you a ride after that. I'm not losing my car again."

* * *

Greg met Alison at the police line.

"Sorry to call you on your night off, but this is going to be a big one, and your name was the next on the call list," Greg said, lifting the tape for her to cross under it. She smiled, pulling hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, it's part of the job. I would have done the same to you." They walked down the stairs and on to the train. There had been a subway robbery, and from the looks of it, someone got shot. "I'll start with the establishing shots if you work on the footprints." Greg smiled.

"Sound like a plan I knew I wanted you." Alison took a picture.

"Don't let Messer hear that I would hate to break up the dream team." Greg set a marker.

"Last, I check you, and I were the dream team if the competition last month showed anything." Greg smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Messer and Sheldon are going to give us a run for our money next time." Alison took a picture.

"It still seems strange that he gave up being a ME for this." Greg laughed, looking over at her.

"You forget who your talking to. I was a lab guy long before this." Alison held up her hands.

"I'm sorry if you're the example to follow. He will be passing me up in promotions in no time." Greg gave her a crooked smile.

"Listen flatter me all you want, but I'm not filling your reports out for you." Alison pouted.

"Fine, whatever, but remember that I came in on my night off."

* * *

They were in the middle of processing the scene when Alison's phone rang. She ripped off her gloves, pulling it out.

"Reagan" She listened for a minute then hung up. Taking off her other glove. She walked over to where Greg was marking a coffee cup that had been dropped. It probably wasn't from the suspects, but it could give them some information on the people that were on the train.

"They found one of the suspects dead from a gunshot a few blocks away." Greg looked at her, making a note on her clipboard.

"Well, do you want to prosses all this or the trail of blood." Alison looked around the train car; there was a lot that still needed to be done.

"Danny said it was about a block down the tunnel then pops out a service hatch." Greg held up a fist. They did rock paper scissors to decide. Greg groaned, and Alison laughed. "Have fun with your long walk I will be here in the well-lit train car." She called, turning back to the scene.

"Yeah, Reagan, I let you win." Alison stopped looking at him.

"No, you didn't. I am just really good." Greg picked up his bag.

"You keep saying that." With that, he turned heading down the tunnel working as he went.

* * *

Alison was looking over some evidence when her phone rang; it was her Dad. She put it on the speaker then turned back to her work.

"Hey, Dad, what's up." She marked another blood sample to be tested.

"We are going to take the website down." Alison turned to her computer to check her emails. There was a video online that showed the entire scene in the train car.

"Okay, we got our copy for the DA." She said, putting on new gloves to go back to the evidence.

"Good, how is the rest of it going." Alison paused at his comment. Looking over at her phone, weighing her answer.

"You like Danny can read the report when I am finished. You may be the commissioner, but that doesn't mean you can cut in line." He laughed. Alison never would give a heads up on the evidence. It could sway the investigation, and she wanted justice, not results.

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." She hung the phone up, but before she could set it down, it rang again. This time it was Danny.

"Listen if you are trying to rush my report. I'm going to tell you the same thing I just told dad." She said, not hiding her frustration.

"We found the Samaritan. He is coming in for questioning I need someone down here to collect the evidence." Alison pulled her gloves off.

"I'll see if Greg can go. If not, I'll head down." She said then hung the phone up. Walking into the lab where he was working, she was greeted with deafening music and Greg dancing while looking through a microscope. She switched it off, causing him to whip around.

"What's was it too loud?" He asked when he realizes it was her.

"No are you available to go down to the station they found the Samaritan and need someone to prosses him." Greg pulled his gloves off.

"Yeah, I can go. I'm finished going through my evidence from the tunnel. Now you see that I let you win." He smiled, slipping by her. She watched him leave.

"No, you now have to spend your afternoon with my brother."

* * *

Alison was washing the dishes after Sunday dinner. She hadn't paid much attention while during the conversation. Danny and Erin walked in, holding more plates. She took them, adding them to sudsy water.

"Hypothetically, what would it take to get this thrown out," Danny asked. Alison and Erin froze. A knot forming in Alison's stomach.

"That's collusion Danny, you know we can't do that," Erin said.

"You have seen good people go away for worse before why this time," Alison asked, sitting on the counter. Whipping her hands with a towel.

"Maybe I can do something this time," Danny said Alison walked past him.

"I can't be part of this conversation." With that, she left the room just as Frank walked in.

* * *

Alison walked out to the station spotting Danny looking over the water.

"Hey, what are you doing." She called out, walking over to him. He glanced at him.

"I just wished I could help that guy out. He was a good guy that made a mistake." Alison nodded, looking out over the water.

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't help. I wish I could, but I can't risk the lab. Besides, we caught the people that help up that train car." Danny nodded.

"yeah, and now some dad that made a mistake as a kid could go away for a long time."

"What is this a family reunion," Erin called out walking over to them.

"Danny's upset with how this all went down," Alison explained, looking at her sister.

"You caught the guys right," Erin said.

"Yeah," Danny responded, looking at his feet.

"That's usually a good smile," Erin said, looking over at Alison.

"That's what I said. This good Samaritan Oliver Young guy really has him bugged."

"Somehow, it just doesn't feel like much of a win," Danny mumbled. "Make one choice to change your whole life forever."

"There are some that think that's true of every decision." Alison shivered slightly at Erin's words. Danny noticed this and tried to make the conversation lighter.

"Not really the metaphysical brother, you know." Alison snorted out a laugh as Erin mocked him. "Philosophical." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Anyhow, the reason why I detoured down here is because I had a conversation with Black Phelps. Oliver Young is already a local hero for standing up to Handsome, the one the held up the train and getting stabbed is turning him into a martyr, so Black doesn't think this as a career-maker." Danny perked up at this.

"Oh, Blake," Danny said with a smile.

"And I guess that DA agrees, so your guy is looking at probably a long probation on the gun charge. Like I told you, the law sometimes works these things out." Danny looked over at Alison.

"And why did you come by here to tell me you burned the evidence." Alison laughed, holding up her hands.

"No, I came by to tell you I finished that car for you." Danny and Erin laughed. "What can I say? I had to do something, and I can't pull strings like Erin can." Erin raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I pulled strings." Danny tilted his head.

"Because you're a softy." Erin pushed him, then gave him a hug.

"Hey, I just wanted to see justice." Alison looked at her siblings, pulling her arms close around her body.

"I'm glad it all worked out this time."


	4. CSI NY: 2:17

Alison walked around the museum taking pictures of evidence. A woman had been found dead with flesh-eating bugs covering her. Mac had put Lindsay on the bugs, so that left her to take the pictures. She heard a noise behind her. Turning, she scanned the room. There was no sight of anyone. She turned back to Lindsay.

"So, did someone already comment on you and the bugs." Lindsay smiled up at her, collecting one the bugs trying to getaway.

"Mac did so you don't have to." Alison took another picture. Lindsay ate a bug the other day, and everyone was giving her a hard time about it.

"I wasn't going to. If you don't like it, just try not to react to much it will only feed the fire." Lindsay stood up, motioning for the ME to move the body.

"I don't mind the jokes; I rather that then the hazing." Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"True, but remember that I had nothing to do with the last one." Lindsay pulled off her gloves.

"Please, that Ink on my microscope had your name all over It. Greg is just lucky that he didn't have that much to deal with since I was brought on shortly after he was." Alison picked up the camera.

"True that didn't help, Sheldon."

* * *

Alison walked into the hospital. Her headphone in her ear as she walked. Mac had found a kid at the museum, and from the bug found in his pocket, it looked like he might have been near the body. Rounding the corner, she spotted Mac. A man and a woman were standing there and from the looks of it yelling at him for something. Pulling out her phone, she spotted a message from Lindsay. She was waiting for the bugs to finish up while Stella looked into the possible murder weapon. The two people stormed past her, and she walked over to Mac.

"Thanks for coming. I have to stay with the boy, and I wanted to get this do as soon as possible." He said to her.

"No problem, which was that." She said, keeping her headphones in but turning the music down.

"The Vic's sister." Alison nodded.

"How did they know to find you here." She glanced at the small hospital bed where the boy was lying.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Mac walked into the room to explain to the child what she was going to do. Alison turned the music back up, bouncing on her toes. He stuck her hand in her pocket, taking a deep breath. Mac turned pack, gesturing her into the room. Pulling her headphones out, she walks in, smiling at the child.

"Hi, my name is Alison." The boy gave her a small smile. "I'm going to take a few samples." He nodded and she pulled out the two containers. Alison was quick getting his DNA and a sample of the blood on his cheek. "Alright, all done." She stood back up, packing her things up, grabbing her headphones.

"Thanks, Alison, let me know what you find out."

* * *

Alison worked in the lab, looking over the dollar bill. Mac's kid eyewitness had gotten it from the killer. The killer had given it to him in an attempt to get him out of his hiding place. Alison had to get everything she could from it. She stood up, straightening her back she let out a deep breath as the pain slowly took over. There was a knock on the door.

"Is it giving you problems again." She looked up, finding Mac standing at the door. Alison ripped her gloves off, grabbed a file walking over to him.

"Nothing that I can't handle. Here is the information on the bill you pulled out of the vending machine. The bloody fingerprint is to the boy's biological father. Looks like he might be the killer." Mac shook his head.

"We're going to get him."

* * *

Alison sat down at the family dinner table, her mind lost in thought.

"Pass the rolls." Danny said to her. She didn't hear him. She was listening to the small kid. His life had been changed because of his father. His father had killed his aunt in an effort to get him back. Mac was going to make sure that his adoptive parents would keep him, but it was never that easy. "Earth to Al." Nicky elbowed her in the side, trying to get her attention. The movement, however, set pain shooting up her side. She hid her gasp of pain by couching. Linda and Frank watched her.

"Sorry, what." She said.

"Danny wanted the rolls. You alright." Frank asked her. She passed the rolls down, giving a small nod.

"You picked up that museum case, didn't you." Erin called down the table to her. "I heard you got the guy." Alison pushed her food around.

"Yeah, Mac and Lindsay did most of the work." Erin looked down the table so she could see her.

"I heard that the Vic's body was in bad shape." Danny said, looking at her.

"Yeah, but we got the guy that's all that matters." Danny shook his head.

"Flack said that Mac was really involved with this one." Alison looked over at that.

"Mac just wanted to get this guy. He had a connection with the kid." Linda shook her head.

"I can't imagine what he went through." Alison glanced over at Sydney; her face was pale.

"He has good adoptive parents. They'll help him." Frank raised his glass.

"Family can get you through anything." Sydney said. Everyone looked over at Alison. She took a deep breath.

"That it can." She dropped her hands into her hands, doing her best to stop her hands from shaking.


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of any episode.

Greg knocked on the door to the lab where Alison was working. She glanced up, smiling.

"What are you doing here," Alison asked.

"I wanted to see how the case was coming. I finished up mine and thought that I could help before Mac sent me out on another." Greg said, putting a lab coat on. Alison was working on a homicide on the southside of town. It was reasonably straight forward, but there was a lot of evidence.

"Why don't you look over at those samples and see if you can find a match. I'm busy looking for trace." Greg walked over to her.

"Why are you giving me the easy job." Alison turned, looking up at him. He was close enough that his breath moved her hair.

"Simple, it's not." With that, she turned back to what she was doing. Greg waited a moment before walking over and looking at the stack of samples. She glanced over at him. He adjusted the microscope to his height. When she realized that she was staring at him, she pulled her eyes back to her work.

"You weren't kidding," Greg said. He spotted a music player in the corner. "What type of music do you listen to." Alison resisted the urge to look at him.

"Press play, and you will find out." Greg did as he was told, and a set of classical cello music greeted him. He growled, slightly closing his eyes at the sound. "You're into classical, but you said you liked my music." He said, doing his best to hide his disappointment. Alison laughs at his comment and the change in his tone.

"I do, but that is a copy of the pieces that are being played at a dinner this weekend. I always like to get a taste of what I'm getting myself into." Greg nodded, turning back to his work.

"Right, your Dad's the commissioner you have that ball this weekend." Alison groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, normally I don't go to things like this, but Erin has a thing with Nicky and can't go." She grabbed a hair off the shirt, putting it a container to be tested.

"Why don't you normally go." Alison was so focused on what she was doing that she answered without thinking.

"Erin is like them, and my dad can show off his oldest daughter that is a lawyer, and finding a dress that doesn't show my scars is not fun." Greg froze then glanced over at her. He hadn't seen any scars, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Alison looked sick as she glanced over at him. Her face growing red. He tried to find the right thing to say.

"I bet you look nice in anything you ware." Greg quickly turned back to the samples so he couldn't see her reactions. He closed his eyes as the silence grew. Why did he say that? She was quit, and he could feel her looking at him.

"Thank you." Was all she said, and Greg let out a silent breath.


	6. BB:1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a crazy day and needed something normal, so I thought I would post an extra chapter. Hope you like it, let me know.

Alison sat next to Syd, finishing a report while Syd was making wedding plans. Jamie was practicing using a baton and doing a wonderful job at ignoring Syd. Alison was trying to help, but it was working.

"What do you think of pink roses for the flowers," Syd called out.

"Yeah, great," Jamie said, not looking away from his practice.

"What if I went topless." She called back, testing him, but again he didn't look at her.

"Yeah, that be great," Jamie replied, Syd, stood up and walked in the kitchen where Erin was working. Alison crumped up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"What, Al." He said the confusion filling his eyes.

"You sometimes have no idea what you're doing." She walked into the kitchen, wanting to see how Syd was doing. Erin was looking over a file while Syd sat next to her.

"Al, why didn't you date any cops," Erin asked her, causing Alison to laugh.

"Simple Danny scared them all away years ago." Her phone went off.

"I thought you weren't on call tonight." Alison looked at the phone.

"I'm not, hello…No we keep them in the Glovebox…Yeah…Do you need any help…Good, I wasn't offering…See you next shift." She hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Syd asked Alison to picked up a cup of tea.

"Greg…I mean Detective CSI Sanders. He had to take one of the dayshift's cars. There a wreck he couldn't find one of the forms. Dayshift always put it in them in the wrong place." Erin looked at her.

"From the way you were smiling, I would say Danny hasn't scared everyone off." Alison threw the kitchen towel at her.

"He is a coworker," Alison explained, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"But is he cute," Syd asked. Erin looked over at her.

"Good question from the blush on my sister's cheeks; it looks like it. I haven't met him yet. Alison hasn't brought him by." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Erin, it's not like I brought Sheldon and Lindsay by when joined the team." Syd waved her hand.

"Excuses Excuses. From what I heard from Jamie, you ride with him when you go to the same scene." Erin looked up at this.

"He's on..." She trailed off, looking at Syd. Mouthing the word "List" to her. Alison gave a small smile.

"What can I say? I trust him."

* * *

Danny walked up to the scene. A college girl had been attacked on her way home from work. Danny spotted Greg taking pictures with a clipboard under his arm.

"Sanders." He called over at him. Greg lowered his camera walking over at him.

"She's over there I called Lindsay in to help with this one. She going to go with her to the hospital. The guy came up behind her." Danny closed his eyes; he hated this. An image flashed in his head, and he had to fight back the emotions.

"Thanks, I'll go see if she's willing to talk." Danny walked over to her. Greg turned back to his work. Making another note on the form. Alison was right about the dayshift keeping the car in a mess. A small smile slipped across his face at the thought of her.

"Sanders." Greg turned around, finding an officer behind him. "We go another vic about 2 blocks away. This one wasn't as lucky as the last two." Greg closed his eyes. This night was not getting any better.

"I'll go tell Reagan." Greg walked over to him. "Can I talk to you." Danny looked at him, annoyed but got up and walked over to him. Greg lowered his voice. "There's another one. Lindsay and I can handle this you should head over there Stella will meet you there." Danny nodded, walking over to his car.

* * *

Danny walked into the hospital. Rounding the corner, he spotted Stella. She had collected the evidence from the vic.

"Reagan, how are you doing." She looked at him. She waved her off.

"I'm fine, how is the girl." He pointed back at the room where the girl and her father were.

"They gave her something to help her sleep. Her father's a mess. He lost his wife 15 years ago. She didn't tell him about anything that would cause her to be a target." Danny gave a small nod.

"I'll talk to him. You see what that evidence can get you." Stella looked down at that the bag.

"I will, but remember Danny, this is just another case don't live in the past." Danny shrugged her off, walking down the hallway. Easy for her to say. He didn't live with a reminder of how he failed.

* * *

Greg walked over to Danny's desk; he was not going to like this.

"That suspect you have isn't your guy." Danny looked over at him.

"What do you mean, Sanders?" He held up a file walking over he pulled out a picture.

"He was on the jumbotron last night. He rabbited because of the drug prior." Danny leaned back in his chair.

"Man, I thought we got the guy." Greg smiled.

"That's why I came down here. They found the other car and need me to go down and look it over. I thought I would stop by and pick you up." Danny stood up.

"That's great what are we waiting for." They pulled up and saw a woman yelling at the officers.

"You take as many pictures of the car without touching it," Danny said. Greg nodded, and the two got out of the car. Greg walked around and taking pictures while Danny talked to the woman.

"Sofia Calso?" Danny asked the woman.

"Yes, do you have any idea what the traffic is going to be like going out to the Hamptons now?" She sneered, looking at her friends. Danny walked over to the car opening the door as Greg took pictures.

"No, ma'am. Um, is this your vehicle, ma'am."

"Yes, it's my vehicle, would you mind telling me what's going on? Because they wouldn't." She pointed at the officers.

"Yeah, were you using this car last night?" He ignored him. Greg pulled out his flashed, taking a few more pictures.

"I was at the Metropolitan Museum of Art for a charity auction. I took a town car."

"Would you happen to have the name and number." Danny walked to the back of the car, and the woman followed him.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Danny looked at Greg, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sofia Calso." The woman straightened, looking at him.

"My husband is the Deputy Counsel of Argentina. I have diplomatic immunity. You have no right to stop and detain me." Danny looked at her id spotting the symbol.

"Well, look a vehicle matching your in make and model with a similar license plate was involved in a series of sexual assaults last night." The woman's friends gasped.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said more to her friends than to Danny and Greg.

"Does anyone else have access to this vehicle," Greg asked, looking up from his camera.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not talking to you people anymore."

"Reagan, look at this." Greg pointed at a bumper sticker on the back.

"Your kids must be at some nice schools," Danny asked the woman.

"Yes, my daughter is at Brown, and my son goes to school here in New York." Danny looked at Greg.

"I think we have all that we need." Greg nodded, walking back over to the car.

"You going to try talking to the kid." He asked Danny got in the car.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot."

* * *

Greg walked into the commissioner's office.

"Sir, you have some evidence on the cares that I'm working on." Frank pointed at the cup.

"That could have the DNA you need to get a partial match." Greg nodded, pulling out his camera. Then hesitated before taking a picture.

"You don't mind, do you." He asked, suddenly becoming overly a where that he was in the commissioner's office.

"By all means." Greg nodded and started taking pictures. "You work with Alison." Greg looked up.

"Ally…I mean Alison. Yeah, she's a great CSI." Frank smiled.

"Why did you move to New York." Greg pulled out gloves and an evidence bag.

"Las Vegas had lost its appeal." Frank watched as he meticulously prosses the evidence.

"Do you have any family." Greg stood up.

"No, my grandparents died 5 years ago. My parents were in a car accident a year ago. Some guy high or drunk out of his mind. Probably had something to do with why I wanted to move." Frank leaned forward.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know." Greg noodled, walking out of the office.

"Thank you, Sir, this should get us the partial match that we need to confirm our suspicions. Next, we need to deal with his diplomatic immunity."

* * *

Alison laughed at the story her grandfather was talking about. Greg had explained to her about the case he and Danny were working on.

"I'm with Danny on this one people abuse diplomatic privilege. They don't pay their parking tickets their rent scoff at our laws." Jamie said.

"I think that the gun bust might have knocked some sense into this kid," Danny said, smiling at his brother.

"You're with Danny on this," Syd asked, looking at him.

"I am." She seemed surprised.

"So, what you think he should get away with this," Danny asked, looking at her.

"Of course not I think what he did is heinous. I just think you have a naïve what of looking at things." Alison closed her eyes. This was going to blow up.

"Oh, I'm naïve, huh?" Danny pointed at her.

"Not that that should surprise me." Jamie tried to calm her down.

"What he's the only one who's allowed to have an opinion at the table." Alison choked on her water.

"Nice." She whispered out. Danny slipped in another comment. Syd stood up in frustration.

"Back down now, he'll never let you hear the end of it," Frank said. She stopped looking at him.

"Diplomatic immunity may not be perfect, but it serves a purpose."

"Yeah, it lets them get away with anything."

"SO, what about American diplomats abroad?" Syd countered.

"They don't pay their parking ticks either," Frank said, earning a smile.

"I'm talking about the female diplomates in the Middle east who ends up in jail because he wears inpatriate grab and doesn't have diplomatic immunity. Do you really want our ambassadors in tenuous counties to be subject to trumped-up charges thrown in jail and used as pawns in a diplomatic game of chicken? The world a lot bigger than the five Boroughs Danny."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend my junior year abroad like you I had my hands full in Fallujah." Syd stopped looking at him.

"Well, Argentina turned us down. They're not going to way immunity." Frank said, hanging up his phone.

"Well argued Syd Erin would be proud," Alison called out as she walked into the kitchen done with Danny's comments.

* * *

Greg stood outside the interview room listening to Danny interview the diplomate's kid. Danny's sister Erin had been able to get the information in order to bring him down. The kid and his lawyer stood up, walking out. Greg grabbed his bag, walking into the join Danny.

"Okay, he grabbed the door did you see anything else," Greg asked, swabbing the door.

"I saw him drip over the table and the chair." Greg nodded, making it.

"This should get us the full match." Danny nodded, watching him work.

"Here is the real question why does that brat have the same tattoo as one of our vic's boyfriends." Greg lowered his camera.

"Well looks like I got get this room cleaned up so you can drag him down here."

* * *

Alison sat on the counter while Erin cooked.

"You know I could help." Erin turned, pointing at her.

"I could also drink that bottle of hot Sause, but I won't." Alison rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault that I'm no good at cooking." Danny laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"Not good Al, you're the worst cook I know. There is a reason you never have a turn when it comes to Sunday dinner." Alison took a drink of her coffee.

"Very funny. I heard that you got the diplomat." Danny sat down at the table.

"Yeah, one of the vic's boyfriend flipped, giving us the other kids in the club. It was part of some hazing. Then Pop's came and help us get the immunity dropped." Frank razed his hand.

"I couldn't have done it without the DNA. Sander's really knows what he is doing." He said, watching the flash of emotion cross his youngest face.

"He's the best." She whispered out.


	7. BB:1.4

Alison and Greg walked down the hall in the lab. They had just gotten off shift.

"So Jamie got Danny to go to Shakespeare in the park. I don't know your brothers apart from when we work a case together, but that doesn't seem like Danny." Alison laughed looked down the hall; there was a small commotion coming from Mac's office. She stopped keeping an eye on it.

"Danny doesn't want to go, but Linda does. She thinks it will be romantic. Jamie and Syd need a night of normalcy, and this was what he came up with." Greg gave a small nod.

"Sounds like…" Greg didn't get to finish that sentence. Mac opened his office door, whistling at them to get their attention. He ran over to them.

"I need the two of you to head down to Dimond bank." Greg tilted his head.

"We just got off a double."

"We got an officer down." Alison and Greg didn't say anything taking in the information. "She interrupted a 10-30. All tours have been extended, and I need you to go down and start processing the scene."

"We're on it." Alison said before turning and running down the hall with Greg close behind her." They grabbed one of the dayshifts cars with Greg getting behind the wheel.

"We will get this guy," Greg said, noting how quiets Alison was being.

"I, the city won't rest until we do."

They pulled up to the scene, and Alison hopped out, spotting the already large crowd growing.

"You want outside." She nodded, heading into the bank. Before she entered, she spotted her brothers. Danny was one of the detectives working the case, and Jamie was roping off the scene. The siblings gave a small nod to each other, then returned to their work.

* * *

Greg walked into the lounge at the lab while he waited for another test to run. Alison was already sitting there, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Anything." He asked her.

"Danny is looking into the electrician that blocked the camera." Greg grabbed a cup sitting across from her.

"He will get. His new partner seen just as driven as him." Alison gave a small smile.

"Jackie, yeah, hopefully, she will stick he goes through partners the way you go through coins." Greg looked at her.

"What are you talking about." Alison razed her eyebrow.

"Every time either of us gets change, you always go thought it and trade out certain coins. What do you do collect them." Greg's face turned red. Alison leaned forward. "No…Sanders, you collect coins. How did I not know this." Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"You never asked, and its call numismatics." He whispered out the last part. Alison opened her mouth to say something, but her home went off.

"Danny got a location. We need to head out." Greg looked at his watch.

"I'll get a new case." Alison nodded, tossing her mug in the sink.

* * *

Danny stood next to Jackie. Alison and Greg walked over to them.

"Alright, we have the street blocked off," Danny said.

"Let's get these guys," Jackie said. The four pulled their guns slipping into the building with the other officers following behind them. Danny gave the signal, and they went into the room. Danny and Jackie leading the way with Alison and Greg right behind them. The front room the empty, but there was a light on. Greg and Alison went left, clearing the back of the house.

"All clear!" Greg called out. "Danny, they're not here." They walked back into the kitchen. Danny felt a drink that was sitting on the counter.

"We just missed them. Still cold, let's go." He headed out of the apartment.

"I'll get the case," Greg said, running back to the car.

"I saw at least one laptop we'll clear it first so it can go back to the lab and get worked on by Adam.

"I bet you Ricky winds up at his daddy's," Jackie said. Alison tapped Danny on the shoulder, pointing at the street. He followed her gaze noticing their Father walking over to them.

"This will be fun," Danny said as he and Alison walked over to him.

"Detective." He said to the three of them.

"Commissioner Reagan," Jackie said with a nod of respect.

"Found anything that will lead us to where they are." He looked at Alison.

"We got a laptop CSI will work to clear it first them the rest of the house. Hopefully, it will have something on the hard drive." He nodded, turning to Danny.

"We're also thinking of giving his old man Happy Jack a shake," Danny added.

"Okay, well, I have three words for you call my Lawyer. Put him under 24- hour surveillance. The kid makes contact we'll know about it." Frank said to Danny. Alison didn't have time to hear the rest as Greg returned with the cases.

"Alright, Commissioner, we'll get this scene cleared."

* * *

Alison and Greg pulled up to her Father's house. They had got the guy, and they were finally off the clock.

"Thanks for the ride do you want to come in for a cup of coffee." Greg looked up at the beautiful house.

"Maybe just for a minute, but can we go in the back." He was looking at the commissioner's car in the front.

"Sure." They got out and slowly made their way to the kitchen door. She opened it, greeted by her dad and Grandpa.

"Hi Al, and who's the guy you know family only," Henry said, Alison rolled her eyes.

"This is Detective CSI Greg Sanders. We have been processing scenes and evidence for the past 3 days. He gave me a ride home, and I am giving him a cup of coffee for his troubles." Alison said, making him a cup. The two of them looked like roadkill with dark circles under their eyes. Henry extended his hand.

"I'm Henry, so, why didn't you become a cop." He said, shaking Greg's hand.

"Pop's," Frank said in frustration.

"Sir, I always wanted to be a Nerd. So, I worked in the lab for years. But it made my world so small, so I took the pay cut and became a CSI. Mac asked me to come out here. I had spent some time in New York before, and it was time to move." Greg explained.

"That's good enough for me. Do you have any family." Henry asked, looking at the man. Greg glanced over at Frank.

"No, sir, it's just me." Henry gave a small nod.

"Why don't we make an exception to the rule today? How would you like to have a home-cooked meal?" Pop's asked Alison couldn't hide her surprise.

"If it's no bother," Greg said tentatively, looking at Frank who nodded his head.

"I'll set a place," Alison said, grabbing another plate after handing him a cup. Henry led him into the dining room.

"Everyone, this is Greg. Greg, this is the Reagan family. He is going to join us for dinner." Danny and Jamie waving at him. Greg hesitantly sat next to Henry, and Alison slipped in next to him. Erin gave her a look causing her to blush.

"So, what do you do," Linda asked, Greg, rubbed his hands on his pants.

"I work with Ally." He said plainly, smiling at Alison, who smiled back at the nickname. He had slowly started to use it if she was honest; she liked it more than the one her family used.

"These poor guys have been proceeding scene all weekend," Danny said, pointing at them.

"How long were you two on shift," Erin asked, Alison, squinted her eyes looking at Greg.

"I don't know." Greg looked at his watch.

"We went on the clock Thursday and did a double. We were coming off shift when was got called out to the first scene and worked until about an hour ago apart from the funeral, which we were able to attend." Greg explained while they passed the food around.

"Did you have time to Sleep," Syd asked, looking him over.

"There are bunks at the lab. So we were able to sleep when we could. I think we used every last hour of overtime they could give us." Ally explained between a yawn.

"When do you have to work next," Henry asked.

"Tomorrow night." They said in unison, making everyone laugh.

"That explains the coffee in your mugs," Frank said. After they were finished eating, Alison showed Greg to the family room sitting on the couch.

"What are these," Greg asked Alison smiled.

"Those are old family albums I guess someone was looking through them." Greg picked one up.

"May I." Alison nodded, explaining who people were and what was happening. About 30 minutes later, Danny and Erin came into seeing if they wanted dessert. They found the two fast asleep. Alison was leaning her head against his shoulder and his chin resting on his chest.

"I never thought I would see this. Should we wake them." Erin whispered over to Danny, trying not to disturb them. Danny, however, cleared his throat, waking Greg up. He jolted, looking around in confusion until spotting Danny and Erin realizing what happened. He glanced down at Alison. Moving slowly, he slipped off the couch. Not wanting to wake her walking over to them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep; I should head out." Erin smiled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Greg nodded.

"See you around Sanders, and remember I have a gun," Danny said, looking him hard in the eyes. Greg chuckled, glancing over at Alison. Then turning back.

"Don't forget Danny. I have a gun too, and I know how to get rid of the evidence." He flashed them a smile and left.

"I like him," Erin said, Danny laughed a little.

"You know what I like him too."


	8. Interlude

Greg walked into his and Alison's office. She was working on her computer. She had pulled a murder-suicide that turned ugly with the family and had to fill out a report. He set a cup of coffee down in front of her. She reached over, grabbing taking a sip. She looked over at him. Raising her eyebrow, looking at him.

"How did you know my coffee order." Greg walked over to his desk, leaning against it.

"I've been working with you for 4 months, and you get coffee almost every shift, how was I suppose to miss it." Alison blushed, turning back to her work.

"True, but here's a question how is it that we have shared an office for 4 months, and you have never mentioned that you wrote a book." Alison clicked her pen, pointing at his desk. Greg glanced behind him and started to laugh. He picked up the hardcover copy of his book. Alison spun the pen, gesturing him to turn it over. He did and saw his picture covering the back of it. "Imagine my surprise when I'm perusing the bookstore with my niece and nephews, and they run up to me asking if this is the Greg that came to dinner once. And there you were on the back of the book. She picked up her marshmallow gun and pointed it at him. "You better start talking, or I'm going to be processing your body." Greg shook his head.

"Take your best shot, Reagan." She shot one at him, and he caught it in his mouth.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders, how did you not mention you wrote a book on Las Vegas crime lords. To me, your own office mate." She pointed back at her bookcase at all of her true crime books. Greg gave her a crooked smile.

"Why don't I sign it for you, and we can move on in peace." Alison squinted her eyes.

"You think that I will just roll over at the offer of a pretty guys signature." Greg smiled, walking over to her.

"It works on all those reports you make me sign." Alison shot another marshmallow at him. He again caught it.

"Yeah, if it works so well, why do I keep coming back." Greg smiled, signing the book then handed it over to her.

"Because you like me." Alison took it rolling her eyes.

"No, I just don't want to get stuck with someone else in my office." Greg walked over to the door.

"Admit it, Alison, I make your life interesting." Alison open the book reading what he wrote.

"Hey, you signed this to my Grandfather." Greg looked back at her.

"If you want a signed copy for yourself, you'll have to ask nicely. Besides, Henry asked me for one the other day. Apparently, he read it when it first came out and didn't realize it when we met." Alison nodded. This was a book he would like.

"Fine, I'll give it to him." Greg laughed.

"No need to He invited me to dinner in exchange for next time I had I free Sunday." Alison's mouth dropped open as he walked away. Who was this man that walks into her life, and why was she so infatuated with him. She stuck her hand in her pock, grabbing the small item she keeps with her. Alison had never thought this would happen to her, and here she was tracing her finger over Greg's signature.


	9. BB:1.5

Greg and Alison walked down the street toward the park.

"You know you don't have to come to this." She said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"If you forgot, you didn't invite me Henry did, and if I ever want to eat his amazing roast again, I need to keep him happy," Greg said.

"When did you become my Grandfather's best friend." Greg shrugged his shoulder.

"Since I signed that book for him," Greg said, taking some of her popcorn.

"Hey, that's mine." She pushed him. He leaned over.

"I bought it, so it should be mine." He stopped in front of her.

"Position is nine tenth the law." She smiled, pulling it close and started to run down the street. Greg rolled his eyes and ran after her grabbing her. She squealed as he scooped her up into his arms in a bridal carry. That way, she wouldn't drop the popcorn. There was a brief flash of surprise that crossed her eyes.

"Now I have you, so that makes the popcorn mine." She laughed, and they looked into each other's eyes before he cleared his throat and set her down. "Sorry, Ally…" He was cut off by his phone going off. "Sanders… I'll be there." He hung up. "I got a case I guess I won't get to see the game." She nodded, pulling her phone out.

"I haven't been called yet, but if you need me, give me a call." Greg nodded, grabbing a hand full of popcorn before heading back down the street. Alison continued walking down the street, headed to meet her family. Her eyes darted around as she was now alone. She could have asked Greg to walk her to the park first Mac would understand. But no, she was fin she. She could walk the three blocks alone.

* * *

Greg got back to the lab. Mac wasn't clear about what was going on the phone. There was a flurry of activity coming in and out of his lab. The hair on the back of Greg's neck stood up on end. Something was going on, and from the look on everyone's faces, it was going to be good. Greg knocked on the door. Mac looked up at him, giving a small nod.

"Sanders shut the door." Greg did walking over to him.

"What is it, Mac," Greg asked, looking around the office.

"We have a possible terrorist attack." Greg's blood turned to ice. He knew that there was a possibility, but having lived in Las Vagas, it seemed like a decent idea.

"What do you need." Mac gave a small nod.

"I have to head over to the Commissioners office. Stella is going to manage the lab. I need you to help Messer with the evidence." Mac grabbed his coat, heading out of the office after handing over the file. Greg headed into the lab where Messer was already working.

"I'm looking for trace if you can figure their plans out," Messer said, pulling out the pains and a box parts. Greg worked fast, looking over the information that they had gathered. Pulling out his phone, he called Mac.

"Sanders, what do you have."

"I can confirm this is not a dirty bomb. It was built in the car and form the looks of it. It could easily take out two blocks with the blast. At least one more with the shrapnel. I won't know more until I can run some more tests." Greg explained also telling Messer who was listening in.

"I'll inform the Commissioner."

* * *

Danny walked up to Greg, who was stopping by with some reports before returning to the lab.

"Sanders, where is my sister? I thought she would bring the reports." Danny asked his voice low.

"Probably really mad that she wasn't called in on this and had to go to the game." Danny paled, grabbing his arm.

"I just talked to Erin; she said that Al never showed up. I assumed that she was at the lab." Greg's heart was starting to pound.

"We were only three blocks away from the park when I left her," Greg explained.

"You left her to walk by herself why would you do that he could have grabbed her…." Danny clamped his mouth shut. Greg leaned in, slowing his voice.

"Who, Danny." Danny shook his head.

"No, you don't get to know now I have to find my wife, my kids, and now my sister." Greg shook his head.

"No, I will look into it. You stay on the case." Greg left before Danny could argue. He tried calling her, but it went to message. Greg called Stella.

"Sanders, what is it you're supposed to be dropping that file off for Reagan," Stella said the frustration building.

"Do you know where Alison is." There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean." There was a sliver of ice that head filled her voice.

"We were walking to meet her family. I got called in. She only had three blocks to go. I don't understand." There was typing on the other end of the phone. Stella let out a loud breath.

"Mac gave her a case a few minutes after he called you. It was before he headed out." Greg nodded.

"I'll let Danny know. Thanks, Stella. He was really worried."

"He's her older brother what do you expect." She hung the phone up, not bothering to respond. Greg ran back over to Danny's desk.

"Alison is at another scene. She's fine." Danny let out a low breath.

"Thanks, Greg."

"Sorry, Danny I would have walked her to the park had I know." Danny waved his hand.

"It's not for you to know." Greg wanted to argue about it, but Messer texted him, letting him know that some of the test results were back.

* * *

Alison walked up to the house with Danny. She had arrived back at the lab shortly after Greg had talked to Danny.

"I can't believe how many reports I had to fill out," Danny said, grabbing the door for her. She looked at him.

"You disserve it running toward a bomb like that. Poor Greg has to now deal with yet another crime scene. I'm glad I got a small robbery." Alison said, looking at him. They had found the woman had the bomb in the car. She wanted to kill herself and her family. Danny had been able to distract her long enough for them to save her son, who she had dragged into it.

"Yeah, that's what he gets for leaving you alone." Alison stopped before they were seen by the rest of the family, turning to him.

"He doesn't know about my past. Only that something happened. You can't expect him to think like I have to…The family has to. He doesn't even know about the list." Danny tilted his head.

"The way he talks about you and the way you act around him. I have a feeling that he is going to need to learn." Alison's stomach gave out at the thought of having to tell Greg. She hated the idea. He treated her normally, unlike everyone else. She didn't like the idea of giving that away.

"I will never have that, Danny. It's me," Alison said.

"You will have your happy ending and if it has to be with someone you work with. Then I would pick Sanders over Messer." They walked in and were greeted by the rest of the family.

"Sorry, you and Greg got called in. You missed a great game." Henry said. Alison smiled, sitting down.

"Yeah, and Greg was sorry he couldn't come. When I left, he was only a third of the way through Danny's mess today."

"Well, maybe he can make it to the next one." Erin bumped Alison in her good side, smiling at her. They all sat down to dinner when Linda and the kids showed up.

"I have something to say," Frank said. "We all went our separate ways today, expecting to return to our family to celebrate this wonderful young man's birthday, and here we are. And I feel very blessed and fortunate for that."

* * *

Alison sat on the couch with Erin and Linda while the men cleaned.

"So, you were coming to the game with Greg," Linda said, looking at her. Alison blushed.

"We parked in the same parking lot, and so we walked together." Alison thought back to when he picked her up. The fact that it didn't bother her surprised her.

"What's that look," Erin said, tapping her little sister's foot. Alison shook her head, looking at her.

"What." Erin glanced at Linda.

"You had this weird smile cross your face. What were you thinking about." Alison removed the smile with some effort. "None of that, spill." Alison let out a small breath.

"I don't know I just feel conferrable around him." Erin looked at her.

"Who is he, and what do you mean conferrable." Alison fidgeted slightly.

"I don't panic when Greg touches me." Linda's eyes flashed at that.

"Oh really, then maybe this is a little more serious than we originally thought." Alison rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door. Alison stood up, not wanting to undergo any more questions. She answered it surprised to find Greg standing on the porch. She looked over at the Family room, holding up her hand so he wouldn't say anything stepping out on the porch.

"Is there a problem," Greg asked when she closed the door. Alison looked at him. He looked tired from the long day, but his eyes were still light.

"No, I just didn't want my sisters to bother us. What are you doing here? You still had a lot of evidence to prosses." Greg shifted slightly, pulling his coat tight, fighting back the cold. Alison wished she had her coat, but she was too surprised to see him that she didn't grab it.

"Messer helped me when he was done running his." Alison nodded.

"So, did you need something," Alison said, bouncing slightly as it got colder.

"You sure you don't want to go inside its cold out here," Greg said, watching her.

"No, I'm fine." Greg rolled his eyes, taking his coat off.

"At least put this on. You won't be able to hear me if your teeth are chattering." She looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Thanks, now you better hurry up." Greg shook his head.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to do it, but. Alison, would you got out with me on a date." his words were like a cold shower. Her body freezing as her mind raced. "If not, that's totally fine."

"No, I would like that." Greg nodded, smiling, then turned to leave. Alison watched him. "Don't you want to come inside." Greg looked at her.

"I can't I have to get back to the lab I told Messer I was going to get our dinner." Alison shook her head.

"He's going to love that." She laughed, walking back into the house. She leaned against the door letting out a deep breath.

"Al, whose coat is that." Alison opened her eyes, looking into the Family room. Her family was all standing there by the window. They had clearly been watching her and Greg. She rolled her eyes then looked down, seeing Greg's coat. She quickly turned, opening the door. Greg stood there with his hand raised, ready to knock. Alison gave a sheepish smile, handing over the coat.

"Thanks, he said." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, kissing his cheek. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Go before Messer sends out an APB." Greg laughed.

"See you later, Alison." She shut the door glancing over at her family.

"Well, what are you looking at." She said, fighting the urge to smile.


	10. Interlude

Ally walked into Mac's office. He was talking with Flake

"Hey, I need something." Mac looked up from his file.

"What is it." Alison held up a piece of paper. "My resulted were negative." Mac set the file down.

"You're kidding me. That can't be right." Alison nodded.

"I know." Mac looked over at the lab.

"Maybe it's a false negative," Mac suggested.

"Yeah, but I only have enough to run it one more time. I would hate it us it on a machine that isn't working." Mac pinched the bridge on his nose.

"Go see if Greg got anything. If not, then we'll go from there." Alison turned to head down the hall when an explosion went off. She ran in the direction it came from. The closer she got, the more worried as it was the lab that Greg had been working in when she last saw him. Rounding the corner, she saw him lying on the ground. He had been blown through the glass. She ran over to him, doing her best not to touch him.

"Greg! Greg, can you hear me." She repeated his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. She looked around them to see what had caused it, but there weren't any clear signs. She didn't notice the time pass. She was so focused on counting his breath. She felt someone pulling her back. She tried to fight it, but after seeing that it was Flack, she moved back. The Medics treated Greg and rolled him out of the lab. She slowly followed them until they reached the ambulance.

"Are you coming." The paramedic asked as they lifted Greg into the back of it. She took a step forward then stopped shaking her head; her eyes locked on the heart monitor. She looked to her left, where Flack was still standing. He gave a small nod.

"I'm coming." He hopped in, sitting next to Greg. They rode away, and Alison bounced on her feet.

"I'm sorry," Mac said, standing next to her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"That doesn't make it any easier."

Alison stood in front of the hospital.

"Do you want to go in," Frank whispered in her ear. She gave a small nod, not trusting her own voice. Frank grabbed her hand after she put her headphones in turning on the music. "Then well go as slow as you need. They eventually made it to the hall outside Greg's room. Flack spotted them walking over to them.

"He has a few full-thickness burns, but the doctor says he will make a full recovery." Alison stuck her hand in her pocket. "He's been asking for you." Frank squeezed her shoulder.

"He's not on any monitors, so there is no noise," Flack added. Alison pulled her arms tight around her and walked into the room. Flack and Frank watched her take her headphones out.

"I never thought I would see her do something like that," Flack said, letting a small smile cross his face.

"Yeah, I just pray he doesn't hurt her." Alison was sitting in the chair next to the bed, one hand holding Greg's the other wrapped tightly around her body.

"How are you doing." She whispered out. He gave a small smile.

"Better now that you're here." Alison looked at the door.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Greg looked into her eyes. He could see a small glimmer of fear in them.

"Your timing's perfect."


	11. CSI NY: 3:24

Greg walked into the warehouse. There were bodies everywhere.

"Hey, Sanders, good to see you," Flack called out, walking over to him.

"You too." He pulled out his camera.

"Hawkes, where are you," Greg called out to the other CSI. Hawkes set down another marker.

"Lindsay should be here, but you can start over by that door." He called out to him Greg nodded headed over where a large number of bullet casing had fallen. He crouched down, wincing slightly. He had mostly recovered from the lab explosion, but he was still a little stiff. There were people everywhere, as this was the biggest bust in recent history. Alison was so mad that he got to work this one. She was on the other side of town, testifying in a case.

A few hours later, Adam walked over to him.

"Hey, Greg looks like you were left to clean up the mess." Greg glanced around at the now-empty warehouse.

"Well, Lindsay should be here soon. Once the guns and the cocaine were taken back to the lab, it cleared out." Adam set his case down.

"Mac thought I could help you." Greg smiled at him.

"He's right. If Lindsay doesn't show, we got another 6 hours, at least."

* * *

Alison walked into Stella's office.

"Hey, kid, how did it go." Alison plopped into her chair.

"I got Capner today." Stella let out a moan.

"So he let the guy walk. I honestly don't know how he is still at the DA's office." Alison looked over at her.

"We got the conviction but only because he got a deal. He should have been put away for ten but got a measly 4. Erin said that she would have done the same with the evidence." Stella closed her folder.

"Your sister is the best ADA in the office, and she could have easily gotten the conviction. She is just a team player." Alison opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by an alarm. Alison flipped her legs in front of her. They headed over to the elevator. Stella stopped causing Alison to look at her. Following her gaze, she stopped Mac standing in the middle of the hall.

"We'll take the next one," Alison said as Stella walked over to him. The door to the elevator closed; they followed Mac into the lab.

"If there's a gas leak, then why isn't the flame reacting," Mac said looking at a burner that was still on. "I'm going to do an air test." Alison walked over to the machine turning it on.

"There is only one peek," Stella said, looking at the results. "We don't use that chemical here." Mac looked over at them.

"Then how did it into our building."

* * *

Messer walked into the warehouse.

"Adam! Greg!" He called out, but there was no answer. He walked further into the warehouse. The Police tape had been pulled down. He pulled his gun out. After rounding the corner, he spotted their cases.

"Adam!" He called out again, looking around for any sight of his friends.

"Messer lookout," Adam screamed from the back of the truck right as he got hit in the back of the head. They dragged him to the truck, where Adam was sitting next to Greg. They were both bloody and beaten.

"Get back against the wall." One of the masked me yelled.

"Okay, okay," Adam whispered out, looking down the barrel of the gun. They walked to the end of the truck to talk. Greg locked eyes on Messer as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was trying to get a message out. Before he could send one of the masked men, saw him walking over and breaking his hand after kicking him in the back. Messer screamed out in pain, causing Adam to pull further back. The man pulled Messer up to a sitting position.

"No more dumb moves. Are we clear." The man said in a thick Irish accent.

"What do you want? The drugs are gone." Messer yelled back in pain.

* * *

Stella pulled out her phone and tried calling Adam. She shook her head when it didn't go through.

"No signal." Mac and Alison pulled theirs out but were met with the same results. Shaking her head, she walked over to the lab phone.

"Land line's dead." She said, her eyes locked on Mac's. He walked over to another phone while Alison tried the computer.

"Internet is down," She said, looking at the screen.

"All our lines of communications are down," Stella said when Mac shook his head after trying the phone. The alarm cut out.

"Somebody just shut off the alarm," Mac said, looking around.

"Mac, I don't have a good feeling about this," Stella said, walking over to him.

"What do you think," Alison said.

"Someone's faking a gas leak to force an evacuation." Mac's words sent a chill down their spines.

"On the same day, we happen to have 900 kilos of cocaine in our vault." Alison looked up at this.

"What!" Mac looked at her; she had been in court all day and must have missed it.

"Flack had one of the biggest busts today." Stella nodded.

"This is no coincidence, Mac." She said.

"Let's split up; find out how the smell is getting in. if we can locate the source, we might be able to get some answers." The three turned to head in different directions.

* * *

Messer looked over at Adam and Greg. Greg was staring at Adam. There was a glimmer of emotion on his face. But all the blood and bruising was making it hard to tell. Messer looked down at Adam's hand, spotting three burn marks on his hand.

"What did they do to you," Messer asked.

"I'm so sorry," Adam said. "They were going to kill us."

"But what did they want." Adam looked over at Greg.

"They wanted his I.D. and the passcodes to the parking garage and the crime lab and…" Greg trailed off, looking at Adam.

"And?" Adam slammed his head against the wall.

"They wanted to know where their guns and drugs are."

* * *

Alison headed back to meet up with Mac and Stella. A hand clamped around her mouth and fear shot through her. She started to struggle, but Stella appeared in front of her.

"It's us," Mac whispered in her ear. She relaxed, and he pulled in behind the counter with Stella close behind them. Mac gave her a hard look, and she nodded. He slowly lifted his hand off her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in a quiet breath. Mac pointed back toward the hall. Alison opened her eyes, spotting a group of men coming down the main hall.

"We've been following these guys. They're not from the gas company. They belong to the gang we took down earlier. I saw them come off the elevator. One had a nine-mill under his jacket. Got trace off their shoes." Mac explained.

"We hound identical trace at the warehouse in Brooklyn," Stella added looked at Mac. "They're here for their coke. Mac, I told Hawkes to take the test samples back to the vault and then seal it. I mean, there's no way they can get in there unless they torch it, and that would take hours." They watched the men working.

"That's how they're going to get their drugs back. That gun was built to penetrate armor. It can slice through the vault door like a knife through butter." Mac explained Stella locked eyes with him.

"What are we going to do?" Mac turned back to look at the men.

"Stop 'em."

* * *

Greg looked at Messer's hand with his one good eye. They had clearly broken it. It was bent over at a bad angle.

"Can you help me," Messer asked, looking at Greg he gave a small nod looking down at his own arm. It was dislocated. Greg slipped over next to Messer. He pulled out his wallet, giving Greg something to bit onto. In one quick movement, he popped it back into place. Greg shut his one good eye fighting back the pain. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Messer, who gave him a nod. Messer ripped his shirtsleeve off, handing it over. Danny bit down as Greg splinted his fingers. Messer's body was trembling in pain.

"Adam, what have you got in your kit, buddy?" Messer asked when Greg was finished. They had clearly taken all of Greg's things. Adam paled, looking at them.

"What do you mean." Adam stammered out. "My…my kit's all the way over there."

"What you have in there." Messer pressed him again.

"Presumptive blood test, enough kit stuff to cast with a narco test kit." Messer nodded at this.

"Test kit, a test kit that's good. That means that you got Marquis reagent in there, which contains sulfuric acid." Greg looked up at this.

"You sure about this," Greg asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Messer said, then looked back at Adam. "I'm going to need you to go get it." Adam paled.

"What?" Adam started to panic. "No…no…If I...If I move, they're going to kill me."

"I'll do it," Greg said, getting ready to move, but Messer stopped him.

"No, I need you for something else," Messer said, then turning back to Adam. "They're not going to kill us, 'cause if they were they would've done it already, okay? They need us as hostages. I know you're afraid, but so am I…so it Greg…but you are going to get it. You understand me?"

"How am I supposed, to…?" Adam didn't say anything before running out the back of the truck. Greg waited for a heartbeat before doing the same. Messer went one way, and Greg went the other get the guards away from Adam's case. Greg heard Messer get caught right as he got slammed against the wall.

"What yah liked it so much the first time. You thought we go have another go." The man in the sky mask said to him. Greg gasped as he hit his back, where one of his burns hadn't quite healed.

"No, I just wanted to give you a second shot at winning," Greg said, spotting Adam going through his case. Time he needed more time. The man smiles a sick smile.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Alison listened to the report going over the police radio that the intruders had. There was a hostage situation. Mac and Stella paled they looked at her.

"Messer Adam and Greg were still at that scene." Alison closed her eyes. This day was going from bad to worse.

"We got to get out of here, Mac," Stella said the concern for their friends evident.

"These guys aren't cowboys. To be able to pull something like this together in a matter of hours means they're well-connected and methodical. I'm sure they've got eyes on the exits." A group of the intruders walked over to the elevator.

"Where's your piece," Alison asked.

"In my desk." They both said, looking at her. She shook her head.

"Mine too."

"Great, we've got no guns. What's the plan?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we got the home-field advantage. I'm not letting anyone walk out of my lab with evidence." One of the computers started to beep, and Alison slipped over to it.

"Guy's," She whispered over to them. "Looks like Hawkes is still in the building." She explained as they slipped up next to her. "The internet is down, but the internal messaging system is still working." Mac turned the computer as he typed to Hawkes.

"They're coming," Stella whispered as he sent his last message, and the three slipped out of the lab. Right as Alison slipped out, she hit a chair with her elbow causing it to spin. She mouthed, sorry as they ran down the hall. They would know that someone was still in the building. Mac opened the door to one of the side halls for then right as a group of the intruders rounded to corner. They pulled their guns right as the three CSI cut to the left, splitting up. Mac going right as Alison and Stella going left. They could hear gunfire and prayed that their friend was alright. Stella opened the door to Alison and Greg's office.

"Get your gun," Stella ordered as she shut the door. Alison was glad that the blinds were drawn. She walked over to her desk, unlocking it.

"I see Mac," Stella said, still by the door. Alison glanced over at the computer.

"You go find him I'll send another message to Hawkes." Stella nodded, taking Alison's backup piece.

"We got at least 12 men on this floor." She typed fast, glancing at the door. She could only see a glimmer of the hallway through the blinds.

"none on this floor." He wrote back. Before she could respond, the door opened. Alison dropped to the ground spotting one of the men in the reflection. In a smooth motion, she poped up, hitting him with her Yankees bat. He was looking at Greg's side of the office and didn't see her. He dropped to the ground, uncourteous. She picked up his gun, reaching into her desk drawer, grabbing her handcuffs. After restraining him, she made her way back to where Mac and Stella were. They were dragging a body over to the elevator.

"Two down 10 to go," Stella said to her.

"9 I got one locked up in my office." Mac nodded.

"I'm sending this one down to Hawkes," Mac explained as the elevator door closed.

* * *

Danny Reagan walked up to Flack.

"I hear that you got a Hostage Situation," Danny said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here." Danny pointed behind him, where Lindsay was standing next to his partner.

"She wanted to know how Messer was doing. I told her I would check." Flack looked at him.

"We don't know what the condition of the hostages is." Danny raised his eyebrow.

"But you have an idea." Flack stared at him.

"It didn't sound good, Danny."

"Nice toy." The radio in Flack's hand came alive, and Danny signaled for everyone to keep their voice down. Jackie and Lindsay walked over, standing next to him.

"Why don't you come outside?" Flack spoke in the radio. "I'll show you how to use it."

"oh, you're funny." The voice replied. "I like funny people. Unfortunately, the lads in here they're just not cutting it." Lindsay looked at Danny's concern written on her face, but she kept her mouth shut as Flask talked.

"Why don't we swap, me for the hostages." Flack looked at Danny, and he gave a nod. If they took the deal, Danny would run things out here. "I'm the one who put you out of business after all."

"Ooh, I'll think about it."

"While you're doing that, why don't you tell me what you want. Give me something to think about."

"Well then, let's start with my guys, the men you arrested this morning. I want them released."

* * *

Alison taped the man she had captured in the chair next to the one Stella had gotten. When they were finished, they walked over to stand next to Mac.

"They look confused," Stella said with a smug smile. Mac grabbed an aerosol can spraying it reveling lasers.

"It's simple if you two cross these lines or someone else does. It will set off that pipe bomb attached to the Hydrogen canister. Killing you and making the cleaning crew very unhappy." The three of them headed back down the hall toward the elevator. It opened, and Hawkes stepped off, jumping slightly until he realized it was them.

"You okay?" Mac asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, what about you guys?"

"Wish I had called in sick today," Stella said with a half-smile.

"Adam's I.D," Hawkes said, handing it over to Mac. "Took it off one of the guys."

"Blood," Mac asked, looking it over.

"Yeah, it didn't come from the guy who had it." Stella got a fingerprint off the elevator button.

"Any luck finding the bullet?" Mac asked, returning to the matter at hand. Alison did her best to push the thought of how Greg was out of her mind as they ran the bullet. He had just gotten off sick leave and now this.

"print from the elevator match the print we got off the .50 caliber," Stella said.

"SO, the guy who was running the operation downstairs is the same guy who killed Gravin Wilder." The computer beeped.

"Got a case-to-case hit from our database," Mac said. Alison didn't turn away from where she stood at the door, keeping watch. "This slug is from the same gun. That killed Candace Broadbent." Stella walked over to him.

"The FBI agent."

"She was tracking an ex-IRA terrorist living in New York City. Before she was gunned down six months ago. Until now, the case was unsolved." Mac explained. Getting an idea, he grabbed one of the phones using the intercom to get the intruder's attention. He was finished talking. The sprinklers went off.

"I don't think he likes the part about you hunting down his father," Alison called over to him.

"There are only two exits, the stairs, and the elevators. Hawkes head to the garage to stop their cars." Mac nodded, checking how many rounds he had.

"I know good luck." Alison followed Stella heading for the elevator.

"What's the plan," Alison whispered at her.

"We're going to steal the drugs right back." Stella opened the elevator shaft. Looking at Alison. "You ready for this." Alison took a deep breath.

"sure thing." Alison dropped down on top of the elevator. Silently opening the hatch, she found it empty. Stella Handed her a mirror using it to see if they were looking in her direction she dropped down quickly, pressing the button to shut the door. The noise caused them to turn to spot her. Pulling their guns, they shot at her just as the door closed and lifted up to the floor Stella was on. The door opened, and Stella was standing there waiting for her.

"Good job, kid." Alison smiled, pulling the emergency nob.

"Now, they cant get this back."

* * *

Greg lay in the back of the truck with Messer next to him. Messer was a mess. They had enjoyed going in on him.

"Bring out the cops." One of the guys called out. Greg watched the two officers that had been taken with the three CSI being dragged out of the truck. The men forced them to change into the work outfits they had on taping guns to their hands and putting masks on their faces. Greg looked over at Adam, who pulled the bottle out of his pocket. The guys took their outfits out, changing into cop uniforms.

"We got to do something," Messer whispered over. "And quick or they are going to die." Greg nodded as Adam rolled the bottle over to them. One of the guys marched over to them.

"Get up." He yelled at Messer. "I said, get up." He pulled Messer to his feet just as he splashed him with acid. Pushing him up against the wall. Greg grabbed the gun, shooting the other guy. Greg ran over to Messer. He got some of the acids on his arm.

"Adam got save those cops I got this." Greg poured some liquid on it to counteract the acid.

"Thanks, Sanders," Messer said through gritted teeth. Greg opened his mouth to respond, but Lindsay called Danny's name. Messer struggled over to him as Danny Reagan walked over to Greg.

"Sanders, you really know how to step into it." Danny helped walk Greg over to EMS but stopped by Flack.

"What do you got," Danny asked, noticing his puzzled face.

"Gas equipment." Flack pointed at the back to the car. Danny froze.

"Lindsay Monroe said there was a gas leak at the crime lab." Greg closed his eyes. Flack took a step back.

"This was a diversion," Flack said, slamming the trunk shut. "We got to get back to the crime lab." Greg pushed Danny away from him.

"What are you doing, Sanders, your hurt," Danny growled out.

"I know, but Alison is at the lab. I can't go, but you can." Danny hesitated for a moment. Then ran after Flack. He hopped in the car next to him.

"Don't worry, Danny, chances are Alison is outside with everyone else," Flack said, glancing at him.

"No…No, she isn't. Because if she was, she would have been her with Lindsay once she heard that Greg was here." They pulled up to the scene, and Hawkes met them.

"We got a 10-13 in progress Mac Stella and Alison are still in there." He explained as they pulled their guns heading into the lobby. The intruders entered the lobby and were met with guns.

"Drop the bags and put your hands up!" Flack called out to them, causing them to freeze. The elevator door opened, and Stella and Alison walked out.

"Where's Mac," Flack called out to him.

"We don't know," Stella called out to them. They walked the men out to the street where they were placed in the car. Danny watched as Alison's Hand slipped to her side, rubbing it slightly. He opened his mother to say soothing, but a loud explosion went off. Alison and Stella looked at each other.

"What was that," Danny called out to them.

"A-bomb." She responded, heading toward the door with Danny right behind her. Before they could enter, Mac walked out, taking his clip out. Stella ran over, hiding him as Alison turned to look at Danny. He shifted, wanting to hug her but not wanting to push her.

"What are you doing here." She asked, looking around them.

"Greg sent me." Her eyes shot back to his.

"Is he alright." Danny smiled.

* * *

Greg made his way out of the Hospital. His arm was in a sling, and his eyes were still swollen. For the most part, he was fine. Messer, however, was still trying to get out. Greg pulled his phone out with a little effort. He needed to get a ride back to his place.

"Sanders." Greg looked up to find Alison leaning against her car parked at the curb.

"Reagan, what are you doing here?" Lindsay had explained that what had happened at the lab and that Alison was fin.

"I thought I would give you a ride." She said, pushing off the car. Greg slowly made his way over, and she opened the door for him. He slowly lower into the seat. She ran around to the other side, getting behind the wheel.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said, not looking at him. He tried to smile, but his face was swollen.

"Thanks, Ally I'm glad you're alright too." They didn't talk much, driving to his apartment or walking up to his apartment. Greg unlocked the door turning to her.

"See you around." She gave a small nod turning to go. "Ally." She stopped looking at him.

"What's the list." She flinched slightly. Greg instantly regretted asking the question he opened his mouth, wanting to take it back.

"It's a list of people who I can ride with." Greg looked at her.

"You ride with me." She took a deep breath.

"Mac vouched for you the first day we met." Realization dawned on him.

"Right, sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not your problem." Alison waved him off.

"It could be if you trust me." He kept his voice low.

"I do trust you. I'm just not really to talk about it." Greg nodded.

"Take all the time you need."


	12. BB:1.8

Alison pulled up to the scene but was stopped by the officer standing by the tap.

"Excuse me, but I need to get by." She said, holding up her badge. She had thought that her CSI coat would have Identified her enough.

"You can't be here." He said flatly.

"Care to explain to why." He tilted his head.

"Your brother was Involved with a death off duty." Alison closed her eyes, now spotting IA prowling around.

"I'll call and get another level 3 down here." He gave a nod, and she walked away, pulling out her phone.

"Taylor," Mac answered on the second ring.

"I need someone else to process my scene." He waited a minute.

"What happened, Alison." She took a deep breath.

"Jamie was involved with a death off duty" She took a deep breath. "IA Is all over It, and I can be here."

"I'll send Lindsay. I know you want to be there for him, but I need you to leave the scene." She hung the phone up just as Danny and his partner Jackie pulled up. He spotted her walking.

"Kid, what are you doing here." Alison looked behind her, where the tape was.

"Leaving." He gave a nod.

"You know who I'll be dealing with." She nodded.

"Mac Is sending Lindsay down."

* * *

Ally was sitting at her desk, working on a murder when her phone rang.

"Reagan." She said.

"Do you have any information you can give me," Danny ask Alison, stood up and shut the door. Greg was out at a scene, leaving her alone.

"No, and I will do my best to forget, you asked." She said sharply.

"Come on, its Jamie." Alison leaned up against the door.

"Yes, and that's why I'm pretending this conversation isn't happening. If you want IA to let, him go, don't give them a reason to have his job dad's job, your job, and my job." She hissed.

"Glad you are looking out for yourself." Danny spat Alison's blood boiled.

"No, I'm looking out for Jamie, so another case doesn't get through." With that, she hung the phone up. Alison walked back over to her desk, sitting down with a thump. She glanced over at the picture on her desk. Shaking her head, she turned back to her report. She longed to return to that life, but she couldn't. She, like the rest of her family, had to keep moving forward.

* * *

Alison sat across from Jamie. He had called her early that morning, wanting to meet with her for coffee. So she sipped on her coffee, waiting for him to decide to talk.

"So why did you call me." Jamie looked at her.

"Because you are involved with the investigation." Alison flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry, I wish…" Jamie held up his hands, stopping her.

"I know you can't get involved, and that's not what I want to talk about." Alison leaned back in her chair, tilting her head.

"Then what's this about." Jamie's leg bounced at the nerves built.

"Syd and I broke up." Alison slowly leaned forward, trying her best not to react.

"Really." She said, letting her eyes fall to her coffee.

"She is taking a job in London." Alison gave a small nod.

"Have you talked to Dad." She glanced up at him.

"No, with everything that is going on, I just don't know what to do." Alison leaned forward, glancing up at the clock behind him. She needed to leave in a few minutes to get on shift.

"Do you need any help in sorting out the wedding." Jamie ran his hand over his face.

"No, we didn't get far enough in the planning to really need to cancel anything." Jamia took a deep breath then looked up at her. "Can you hold this for me until I figure out what to do with it." Jamie held out the engagement ring. Alison took it looking it over.

"It has one of Mom's diamonds in it." Jamie gave a small nod.

"Yeah, that's why I don't know what to do with it." Alison shifted slightly right as her phone went off. Pulling it out, she read the message before looking up at Jamie. He held up his hands. "If you need to go, go. I'm fine." She gave him a long look before heading for the exit. She stopped turning to look at him.

"Call Dad. He would want to know." Jamie gave her a small nod, and with that, she headed off to work.

* * *

Alison dished some vegetables onto Sean's plat. He gave her an annoyed look, but she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's what you get for sitting next to Aunt Al," Linda said, noticing the exchange.

"Everybody, I have an announcement," Nicky called out to them. "I've decided that I want to be the first Female Reagan to become a cop."

"Attagirl," Henry called out.

"Hey, what am I," Alison said, smiling lover at Nicky.

"You don't count. You spent all your time in the lab." Danny called out.

"I didn't hear you complaining about that the last time I had to work one of your crime scenes."

"Was that what that was all about?" Erin snapped at Nicky.

"What…What was all about?" Linda asked.

"Nicky was grilling me about why I became a lawyer instead of a cop," Erin explained the hurt clear in her voice.

"And I appreciate your honesty, Mom," Nicky replied, pulling some more food on her plate.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her, Mom? It's because all of us cops are stupid. And you're such a genius?" Danny teased Erin.

"Yeah, basically." Erin glared at him.

"Again, what am I," Alison said, holding up her hands.

"She said she didn't feel the call," Nicky explained.

"Kind of like being a priest in that way." Frank chimed in with a smile.

"And while I think it would be fun to be a lawyer. I want to carry on the tradition that Great-Grandpa Henry started, and Grandpa passed on to Uncle Danny, Uncle Joe, Aunt Al, and now Uncle Jamie." Nicky said, smiling at them all.

"I want to be a cop too." Seam called out. Linda let out a frustrated groan.

"Come on, am I that bad?" Danny asked, noticing her response. She smiled, leaning over kissing him.

"Mom, is it so sad when Uncle Joe got killed?" Jack asked, causing the mood to shift. She looked down at Frank.

"That's a big part of it, honey." The front door opened and closed as Jamie walked in, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"Hey, Jamie, we got your favorite—pot roast," Henry called out.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jamie said, sitting down next to Alison.

"No, Sydney?" Linda called down to him, noticing the empty chair.

"No." He said flatly, causing the adults to look around. Alison, however, was looking intensely at her dinner, not wanting to give away that she had information.

"Jamie, your niece, just said that she wants to be a cop," Frank said, changing the topic. "And carry on the family tradition."

"What do you think, Uncle Jamie?" Nicky's smile was only growing the more they talked.

"It's complicated. It's a commitment. It's not just a job; it's your whole life. And you're not just a cop you're a Reagan. In a lot of ways, I didn't know what I was getting into. But I wouldn't trade it." Jamie finished looking at his Dad.

"None of us would, kid," Danny said, glancing over at Alison. She gave a small nod dropping her hands into her lab as they started to shake.

"Well, said son." Frank smiled at him.


	13. BB:1.15

Greg and Alison were heading out to a scene at the beginning of their shift.

"So got any plans this weekend," Greg asked, pushing the button for the elevator.

"My brother Joe is being honored this weakened. An atrium is being dedicated in memory of him."

Greg closed his eyes. He knew that he remembered Flack mentioning how he wasn't going to work this weakened.

"Sorry, Alison, I knew that." She waved him off.

"It's fine." The door opened, and Just as they were about to get on, Mac called out to them, stopping them.

"Alison, I just got a call your father's been shot."

Greg watched as her mind slowly closed up. She took a deep breath, her eyes growing distant.

"Is he alive." She asked her voice cold.

"Yes, they were taking him to the hospital, that's all that I know," Mac said, giving her a small smile.

"I have to go." She said, and her body started to tremble. Mac looked at Greg.

"Take her to the hospital. I don't want her driving. Flack is at the scene, and I'm on my way to help clear it." Greg nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the elevator.

* * *

Alison ran into the Hospital Greg close behind her. She had wanted him to drop her off at the door, but with the way she was shaking, he was worried she wouldn't be able to walk straight. He grabbed her hand and pressed the elevator. Alison bounced on the balls of her feet before making a run for the stairs she needed to see her dad. Alison was taking two steppes at a time on the last one she faltered and would have cracked her head on the hard floor if Greg hadn't grabbed her at the last minute. She barely straightened before making a run for the door, but Greg stopped her.

"Ally take a breath you're not going to do anyone any good in this state." She was shaking and breathing so hard he was nervous she would pass out. He had never seen her like this.

"Greg, let me go. I have to go I need to see him. He has to be okay." She was falling apart, struggling against his grip on her arms.

"Take Five deep Breaths, and then we can go." She nodded and slowed her breathing with some effort.

When she was finished, she looked up at him with water-filled eyes. Greg nodded, and the two walked into the hallway, where the rest of the family greeted them. Danny walked over to Alison. He moved to hug her then stop. She, however, hugged him bursting into tears. Danny gently turned her, so she was shielded from everyone else.

"Thank Greg; I was nervous she would be alone." Greg nodded, stepping back when the doctor came with an update. The woman motioned them to follow, and Linda took Danny's place, grabbing Alison's hand and waking with her. She wasn't crying, but her body was still shaking.

"What can you tell us about his condition," Danny asked the doctor.

"In a word Lucky. He took some shot to his left arm and chest that impacted the artery but missed the heart." The doctor explained.

"Is he talking? Is he sedated?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah, he's talking. He's already trying to talk his way out of here." She replied.

"How long before he gets to go home," Erin asked.

"Uh, we'll hold him for two days minimum. I want to keep him under observation to make sure there's no pulmonary involvement," the Doctor replier.

"But he's going to be okay," Henry asked.

"He's in remarkably great shape and as I said very lucky. Here we are."

She showed them to the room where he was recovering. Alison let go of Linda's hand and stood in the back of the room. The doctor tried to get her to go closer, but she shook her head. Frank was pail and weak, trying to reassure the family he was fine. Alison didn't hear the conversation her family was having; she just watched the beeping of the monitors. She didn't hear their conversation. She didn't notice the doctor telling them to leave or Henry taking her hand and gently pulling her out of the room. She only noticed the disappearance of the horrid machine. Henry set her in a chair in the corner of the waiting room.

She pulled her feet up to her chest.

Jamie came over and sat next to her.

He looked at her, and she gave a small nod. Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Greg went to work the crime scene. He said he would be back."

Jamie said in her ear. "I know that you lost right now. I need you to come back. You have more access than any of us." Alison took two deep breaths then slowly nodded.

"It will take 4 hours to clear the scene fully. And an unknown amount of time on the test. Mac is also working the case with Flack and Greg. They will get this guy." Jamie nodded, rubbing her arm.

"Good, good now how can I help. Do you have your headphones?" He asked.

She looked up at him, her eyes hollow.

"No." Jamie nodded, pulling his out, handing them over. She put them in turning on music.

"Now get some sleep. I won't go anywhere." She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Danny was gone for about two hours, getting an update. When he came back, he brought dinner. Jammie gently shook her awake. She shot up with a panicked look on her face, but Jamie gently pulled her back to a sitting position.

"Are you alright," Erin asked her eyes scanning her, Alison looked at them all.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, turning the volume to her music down a little so she could hear the conversation.

"How is he doing," Danny asked, handing the cups of coffee around.

"We are hoping he will get some sleep," Linda said.

"What's going on out there," Jamie asked, standing up to help with the food.

"Well, they found the shooter's car over in Greenpoint, but nobody's claimed responsibility yet. Greg is there now looking it over he said he would call if they found anything.

Intel is looked at some Mexican cartel that has a habit of taking out public officials when one of their own gets pinched." Danny explained, taking off his coat.

"The Renaldo's," Erin asked.

"Yeah," Danny confirmed.

"Special Prosecutor on that is a friend of mine.

I'll lean on him in the morning."

Erin said.

"Good." Danny nodded.

"Look, I know this is your father, but take care not to overstep your boundaries here," Henry said.

"I don't even know what the boundaries are in a situation like this." She said take the lid of her cup off.

"I'm just saying." He replied.

"It's Erin Grandpa. She wrote the book on "by the book," trust me she won't mess up." Danny said before taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Danny's phone went off.

"Hey…Your kidding me…. Alright, great, great, I'll meet your two outside." Danny said standing up. "Greg and Flack got us a name, Grandpa." Danny said. "Talk to you later."

"Go get them," Henry called after him. Greg and Flack were waiting outside.

"The shooter's car is a '02 Nissan there's no plates, and the VIN Number was ground off the engine block and the frame," Greg explained.

"Is that it," Danny asked.

"No, Adam found a check-cashing receipt in the car," Greg added.

"Was it dated," Danny asked.

"Yeah, day before last," Flack said.

"Greg, you coming with us." Greg looked at him.

"We dove over in my car. I'm not like Ally. You can't just drive off without me." Danny smiled.

"It might be handy having you with us." Greg smiled, getting behind the wheel.

* * *

Greg waited outside the chop shop; he didn't want to taint any evidence. He heard a commotion from the inside, and the door suddenly opened, hitting him in the face. He reeled back before running after the guy. Danny and Flack close behind him. Greg pushed the guy into the snow falling next to him. Danny grabbed the kid and pushed him against the fence, Handcuffing him. Flack help Greg to his feet.

"You alright, Greg, he didn't mess with your pretty face."

Greg laughed as Flack inspected his face. Greg reached up, touching his forehead. When he pulled it back, there was blood?

"Well, his nose isn't broken, but I don't know about his face." Danny laughed.

"Well, I'm sure Al won't dump him right away." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I don't know this could be what finally pushes her over the edge." Flack teased, causing Greg to push him back as they walk back to the car.

"Come on, I catch the guy, and this is how to treat me."

Greg said, grabbing the car door.

"Hold up," Danny called out, causing Greg to stop.

"You just got hit in the head I'm not letting you drive."

Flack said, taking the keys out of his hand.

"Where do I sit then." Greg looked between the two of them.

"You get to keep this guy company," Danny said, patting the suspect on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Greg rolled his eyes, getting in the back of the car.

* * *

Alison knocked on her Father's door. He was trying to put on some cufflinks with one hand.

"Here, let me do that." She said, walking over to him.

"How are you doing." He asked her she glance up at him.

"I'm fine." She said he grabbed her hand.

"I know that this was hard for you." Alison laughed shaking her head.

"you were the one shot." Frank smiled.

"I was the one-shot this time." Alison looked up at him opening her mouth to say something her hands shaking slightly.

"Al, Greg is here." She shut her mouth at Erin's voice. Turning to walked away.

"Alison Greg was there for the family this week don't keep him at arm's length you can trust him." she looked at him.

"what if he can't handle it." Frank smiled at her.

"He can handle it. If you let him."

"I'll do my best." Frank smiled.

"Go get him." She walked down the stairs and smiled at the sight of Greg in a suit. He looked her over and gave her a crooked smile.

"Wow, you look…" He was cut off by Henry, clearing his throat.

"Beautiful." He said, laughing mouthing the word "hot" to her. Alison walked up to him, giving a smile.

"You look beautiful too." She reached up at his face where the cut was from the door.

"Danny told me about what happened, are you alright." Greg grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"I'm fine."


	14. BB:1.16

Ally and Greg walked up to the scene. It was a back ally next to the Plaza Hotel.

"This one of those debutant balls," Greg asked, noting the crowed by the front entrance.

"Yeah, white dresses and suits," Alison said, lifting the police tap for him.

"I'm sure you looked hot when you wore yours." He said, ducking under it.

"You think I went to one of these; my father was a cop."

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Your family is like New York royalty." He set his case down.

"Well, no, the fanciest thing I ever attended was Erin's wedding.

You are too wrapped up in your Las Vegas way of things." Greg shrugged his shoulders. Danny walked up to the two of them.

"Is she a debutant," Danny called out to them.

"She doesn't have the Dress or any ID," Alison called out, noting the number of reports starting to gather around the tape.

"The perp might have taken it and dropped them somewhere else," Greg added. Danny turned and said something to his Jackie before coming over to talk to them.

"What do you got," Danny said.

"Teenage girl head trauma and strangulation," Greg explained while Alison lifted the covering.

"Oh, man, she's young," Danny said.

"Yeah, 16, 17 years old," Greg said.

"Hey, kid, get out of here." An officer called behind them. The three turned to find Nicky standing there. Danny ran over to her while Greg and Alison quickly pulled the cover over the victim.

"Hey, are you guy asleep over here or what." Danny grabbed Nicky's arm and pulled her away. "I told you to wait in the car. Hey, get back in the car, and you wait for your uncle. Get in there." He was commanding her. Nicky seemed frozen, and it took some force to get her back in the car. Alison closed her eyes then looked at Greg.

"This is going to be a fun Sunday dinner." Greg gave a crooked smile.

"Glad it family only." Alison took a picture looking around at the scene.

"I could smuggle you in." Greg took a picture.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

* * *

Alison ducked under the police tape, walking over to her brothers and niece. Jamie had finally arrived to pick Nicky up. Danny had called him to pick Nicky up. He had been running late, which is why she was able to sneak out and look at the body.

"Okay, I have a few minutes to talk," Alison said Greg was going over things with the coroners regarding the body. Danny lifted his hands.

"See Nicky; now you're pulling me and Aunt Al from our jobs."

Jamie shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm late, just uh…" Jamie looks guilty.

"No, it's all right," Danny said.

"Thanks for coming," Ally added, taking her gloves off and putting them in a bag.

"No problem but is, uh… you think Erin's going to...?"

Jamie looked between Danny and Alison.

"She is going to kill us," Alison said, rubbing her forehead.

"No, she is going to kill me. I brought her here." Danny said.

"Yeah, but you didn't lift the cover for her to see clearly."

Alison said.

"I won't tell her," Nicky said, they all turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"About this," Nicky explained.

"No, no, no, it's my fault." Danny shot her down.

"I promised I'd stay in the car. And mom's gonna flip out on you." Nicky said.

"Listen, you go home, and you tell your mom the truth. Okay, I'll call her myself later. We will straighten this all out." Danny reassured her.

"It's for the best, Nicky." Alison reached her hand out tentatively before resting it on her arm.

"Okay." With that, Nicky left.

"Well, that could have gone better," Alison said.

"You're telling me now, get in there and get me something on the girl." Alison nodded and walked back off over to the scene. Greg gave her a small smile.

"How is Nicky." He asked, setting another marker.

"We will find out after her first nightmare." Alison breathed out.

"When was your first body." He asked she pulled put a swab.

"I was about her age." He looked up at her.

"Really, it wasn't until I was working at the lab." Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"It's New York, and I found a dead body on my way to school.

I didn't sleep for a week." Greg shook his head.

"I never had any of that. Being an only child, my mother never let me go anywhere by myself. I got a bloody nose at school once, and she took me out for two days." Alison looked at him.

"You've had dinner with my family; it's not that nice." Alison took out a swab.

"I like your family." He gave her his crooked smile.

"Good because if you're dating me, you're dating my family." Danny walked over.

"Come on, sis that the only reason he would date you." Ally flashed him with her camera. Glancing back at the hotel.

"Did Jackie have any luck with the witnesses?" Greg shook his head.

"You know the way people like that are. Nobody saw anything. Nobody knows anything." Alison took a deep breath making a note on her clipboard.

"I only hope that Danny can find the person that did this before Erin gets to him."

* * *

Danny knocked on Alison and Greg's office.

"Get anything on that debutant case." Greg looked up from the file he and Alison were looking over, gesturing him over.

"We just got the ME report. She is in good health; someone was looking out for her." Danny nodded, seeing the notes.

"She didn't come up in missing persons."

Danny picked up the file.

"She was strangled." Alison leaned back on the table.

"Yeah, it was up close and personal. It takes time. He knows who she was." There was a knock on the door. The three turned and found Flack at the door.

"Sorry, can I talk to Greg." He said. Greg walked over to his desk, grabbing a file and stepping out into the hallway with Flack.

Danny rubbed his face.

"How did things go with Erin." Danny looked back at her.

"I didn't call her." Alison slammed her hand into her face. "Nicky went around town telling all of her classmates about the girl. So Erin came storming into the precinct, wanting to know what happened." Alison walked over to him.

"Well, can you blame her. It's her perfect little girl walking around talking about murder." Alison crossed her arms tight around her.

"I get it, Al, I messed up, but what can I do now." Danny took a step toward her causing her to retreat slightly.

Danny gave a small smile backing up.

"Sorry…but what can I do know."

Alison took a deep breath.

"Ask for forgiveness and be there to help pick up the pieces like you did…" Alison trailed off when Greg walked him. Danny looked in between the two of them.

"Thanks, Al, I better get going." He waved at her as she walked back over to her desk, sitting in her chair. She pulled her legs up, curling into a ball.

"Sure thing, Danny, I'll let you know if we get anything."

Greg called out, noticing Alison's changed demeanor.

* * *

"You know one day they are going to figure out you're the reason you're always late to dinner and not me," Greg said, opening the car door for Ally.

"Please, you wanted to run that last test just as much as I did. If I hadn't gotten that flat, I wouldn't have needed a ride." He grabbed the pie out of the back of the car.

"This is nice." He said.

"What walking into a house that is full of enemies because my one and only niece saw her first body." Greg shut the door.

"No, you and me working cases and getting to see your family."

Ally smiled.

"Why Gregory Hojem-Sanders is this a proposal." He shook his head.

"Believe me if it were you wouldn't be asking, and I wouldn't be just dropping you off." Alison took the pie out of his hands.

"Thank you now. You better get going before my sister see you."

Greg bent over, kissing her cheek.

"Good luck calls me if Erin kills Danny, and you need a CSI."

Ally laughed, stepping into the house.

Jamie was at the door.

"Greg didn't want to come in." Alison heard Danny and Erin already arguing about the food.

"No, and to be honest, I wish I were going with him."

Jamie smiled, taking the pie.

"You and me both." He looked at the pie. "Did you make this." Alison rolled her eyes.

"No, I picked it up at the shop like I always do." Jamie smiled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to deal with food poisoning along with Danny and Erin."

Alison did her best to stay out of the conversation. Until her dad got up and walked out of the room to go talk to Nicky.

"Erin, she saw what she saw there is no going back the nightmare will become less frequent as time passes." She finally added.

"Easy for you to say you play with bodies for a living."

Erin snapped. Alison took a deep breath.

"What dad did to help me was give me closure. Nicky has a face that is with her only seeing the worse moment. Find her closure, and that will do her a world of good." Ally said plainly.

* * *

Alison walked down the hallway.

"Where are we going," Nicky said. Alison shushed her, not wanting to bother anyone.

"I am going to do something that may or may not ruin my relationship with your mother." Nicky tilted her head.

"Then why do it." Alison grabbed her arms.

"Because You are my niece, and I was where you are right now."

She opened the door leading into her office. Alison walked over and sat on her desk. Greg was in the lab with Mac. She picked up a file handing over a file. "Ask me anything." Nicky took it, tilting her head.

"Ask you about what." She opened the file reveling the public reports on the crime. She looked up at Alison.

"Ask me about the case, or if you don't want to talk about it, then we can talk about anything. I'm your Aunt Alison, but I'm also a Level 3 CSI Detective, so ask me what you want to know.

If I'm allowed, I will tell you."

Alison kicked the chair toward her picking up a baseball. "Here is how it's going to work I toss you the ball you ask a question and toss it back, and I will answer. We will repeat this until I have to drop you off with your mom." Nicky nodded.

"I know that they caught the guy, but how did she die." Nicky tossed the ball at Alison.

"She was strangled." Alison tossed it back.

"How did you know that." She tossed it back.

"The ME noted the bruising around the neck and some other indications." She explained.

"How long did the nightmares last." Alison gave her a small smile.

"When I saw my first body, they lasted about three weeks. It was a slow prosses. I recommend not taking any medicine that can make you drowsy.

That way, you can't get trapped in them."

Alison said.

"How did you find the killer." Alison smiled as Nicky started looking over the case. They continued for the next hour when Alison's phone rang.

"Well looks like we have to cut it off at that." Alison stood up from the desk.

"Thank you, Aunt Al, for this." Alison smiled.

"Don't mention it." She grabbed her arm. "To anyone ever." She laughed as they walked out of the office. When Alison got back, she found Greg standing in the doorway holding the baseball.

"Did you have a nice talk." He asked.

"Yes, why." Greg handed the ball to her.

"Just wanted to make sure she got her closure." Alison smiled.

"Only time will tell." She walked over to him, pulling her arms tight around her body. She was near Greg but not touching him.

"Did it work for you." Alison closed her eyes.

"They did for the kind Nicky is having." There was a long pause.

"And the others." Alison looked up at him, her eyes watering.

"I'm still waiting to see what a restful night sleep looks like."

Greg razed his hand to touch her arm, then stopped. His eyes searching hers. She gave a small nod, and he gently rested it on her arm.

"It will come." Alison looked over at Mac's office.

"I hope your right."


	15. BB:1.18

Alison helped Linda pack the bags. Danny was getting some death threats because of a case he had to testify in that week. So he wanted Linda and the kids to stay with their Dad until things die down.

"How long are you staying at Dad's," Alison asked, grabbing the bags for Sean and Jack.

"Oh, I don't know how long are you going to be dating Greg before you get married." Alison rolled her eyes.

"You're as bad as Erin. I don't know. I haven't told him yet." Linda looked over at her.

"What you've been dating for almost a year." Alison closed her eyes, the memories fighting to take control.

"I don't want him to leave. It's a lot having to deal with. I mean, look at my apartment."

"Well, if he is half the man Danny says he is, he won't run," Linda said just as the doorbell went off.

"I hope your right. But I can't blame him if he does." Alison said as Linda opened the door. Alison turned her back to grab the two bags, one in both hands as Linda talked to the man. She stepped out of the house, and the man shut the door behind then.

"I didn't know you would be her Detective Reagan." The man said, seeming slightly fazed by her presence. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Alison dropped the bags reaching for her gun just as she got hit in the back of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk, going over his notes for his testimony.

"Hey, Reagan, your wife decide to drive by herself to your old man's house." Danny tilted her head.

"What are talk'n about." He called back to the officer.

"She never answered the door." Danny stood up to call Linda. She should have answered the door.

Alison was supposed to be over there to help. If he was honest, keep Linda safe until the cops came to pick them up. The phone rang, and a man answered it.

"Hello, detective," the man said.

"Who's this," Danny asked.

"This is your worst nightmare." He said back.

"Come on, put Lin on the phone," Danny said.

"She's not available right now and won't be until you decide not to testify against Salazar in the grand jury hearing." The man said, causing Danny to hold his breath.

"Who is this. Let me speak to my wife right now." Danny demanded.

"She kind of pretty Keep her that way, And amigo don't try to find her or we'll know about it. Oh, and know that I have a spare." The man said.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, I promise you…" Danny said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep your wife's lives depend on it. And your sister's." The phone went dead.

"Hello," Danny said, but there was nothing. He punched the file cabinmate next to him. He took in a deep breath as memories flooded his mind. He needed to act and fast.

Frank and Henry stood in the kitchen, making dinner for Sean and Jack. They came over after school and were just waiting for Danny and Linda.

"Nothing like a grilled cheese sandwich on a chilly night."

Henry said as Frank took the pot of soup off the stove.

"What did you tell the kids when you picked them up?"

* * *

Frank asked while he filled the bowls.

"I…" Henry started but was stopped when Danny walked through the back door. His eyes were red, and his breath quick.

"Hey, Where's Sean and Jack?" Frank set the pot down his son's demeanor concerning him.

"In doing homework." He explained his voice even.

"Don't worry. They don't know anything?" Danny had told them about the threats earlier, but they had done their best to keep it from the boys.

"Daddy!" The boy called out running over and giving Danny a hug. Frank couldn't hide the smile at the sight of his son enveloping his boys in an enormous hug.

"Daddy, great-grandpa picked us up with two men in a cop car!" Sean said in excitement. Danny smiled at his youngest.

"Well, I used to have your grandpa's job remember." Henry said, noting the surprised expression on Frank's face. "I thought it would be fun for them." He defended.

"Where's Mom?" Jack asked, looked at the door.

"Um, Mom's going to stay at a spa tonight, boys." Frank looked over at Henry, hearing Danny's words.

Linda was supposed to stay with them.

"It's an early Birthday gift.

That way, it can be a boy's night out.

Just you guys, okay?" Danny smiled over at Henry and Frank, and they returned it.

"Well, when is she coming back?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I have a feeling you know where I hide the video games."

Frank said before Danny had to answer.

"I do, Grandpa." He replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm feeling generous tonight." Frank said looking at his watch. "You got exactly one hour." The two boys didn't bother to say anything. Turning and running to get to them. Danny looked at his Dad and grandfather.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Frank asked.

"They got Linda…" Henry brought his hand to his face and Frank took a step back at the news. "And Alison." Frank closed his eyes, fighting back the emotions.

"What happened." Danny looked down.

"I called Linda, and a man answered the phone telling me that I shouldn't testify if I want to see Linda again. He also mentioned that he had Al, so he has a spare if I tried anything."

Danny said.

"The boys can stay here. You don't need to worry about them."

Frank said, and Danny nodded.

"They were posing as cops. A neighbors security camera caught it all on film. They jumped Alison before she could do anything and drugged Linda.

From what we could tell, it looks like they weren't planning on Alison being there." Danny explained.

"We will get them, Danny." Henry said, grabbing Franks's arm.

"Dad, how do you think she will handle it." Danny asked quietly. Frank took a deep breath.

"We can only pray that she is able to push the fear down, wanting to keep Linda safe." Frank said, shaking his head.

"I hope you're right, but what if she doesn't." Frank closed his eyes, fighting back the emotions.

"She won't make it out of this alive."

* * *

Alison opened her eyes and was greeted by a small bathroom.

Looking around, she spotted something that sent chills down her spine. Linda was sitting on the other side of the room. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. It was too dark for her to be able to tell if she was breathing.

Alison tried to call out to her, but there was a gag on her mouth, much like the one on Linda's. Her hands were bound behind her back, but her legs were free.

She stretched her leg as far as she could and was just able to hit her foot. Linda opened her eyes. They were wide with fear. Alison tapped her foot, trying to reassure her, but it wasn't much good when she was just as scared as her. The door next to Linda opened and a man in a suit bent down next to Linda. He caressed her face and Linda trembled in fear. Alison's blood boiled, and she kicked at him. He stabbed her foot with a knife that he was hiding and spat at her. Alison screamed through the gag shutting her eyes against the pain.

"Don't forget that I don't need two of you." He said, then shut the door, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

Frank sat in the coffee shop, waiting for Jamie and Erin.

He wanted to be with Danny looking for Linda and Alison, but he wouldn't be much help. Jamie walked into the shop and gave him a big smile.

"Hey, Dad, what's going on?" He asked.

"Thanks for coming." Frank said, then took a sip of coffee to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Yeah." Jamie said, taking a seat.

"Erin's going to join us." He said, barely looking Jamie in the eyes.

"Oh." Was all Jamie could say.

"Want something to eat." Frank asked.

"No, I'm good. I got to get back." Jamie said as Erin walked into the shop.

"Here, she is." Frank said. Erin walked over but slowed the closer she got to the table.

"Something's Happened." She said, taking a seat. The two looked at Frank for an explanation, and he struggled with the words. Finally, taking a deep breath, he said it.

"They have Linda…and Alison." Erin put her hands to her mouth.

"What about the boy's" was all Jamie could say.

"They're safe. They're with Pop," Frank reassured them

"What are we going to do." Erin asked, fighting back the tears.

"Well, It is um…my considered opinion that if this gets out if the media gets ahold of it. They wont have much of a chance. Alison is well trained, but I just don't know how she will handle this situation." Frank said, fighting back his emotions.

* * *

Frank stood in his office, listening to Baker talk about the schedule when he finally stopped her.

"Linda and Alison have been taken." He said plainly.

"I'll clear the schedule, sir." She started to leave when something dawned on him.

"Get Detective CSI Sanders in here." She nodded and walked out. It took about 30 minutes for Greg to get to his office. He came in and gave him a smile that was never quite straight.

"Sir, what can I do for you." He asked. Frank pointed to the seat in front of his desk. Greg took his coat off and sat down.

"I'm going to tell you something that you cannot repeat to anyone. The only reason I am telling you is because I believe you love my daughter." Greg tensed, looking at him.

"Understood." He said.

"Yesterday, Linda was taken in an effort to get Danny not to testify in a case. Alison was with her at the time and was also taken." Greg took a deep breath nodding.

"Are there any leads." Frank smiled.

"Not to their location." Frank said, Greg, looking at that stack of files.

"Are these for the case." Frank nodded. "Can I help? I'm good at looking at evidence, and there is no way I can go home after this." Frank smiled.

"I hoped you would say that." Greg grabbed a file then looked up at Frank.

"Sir, I don't know what happened to Alison, but I know it wasn't good. How do you think she is going to handle this." He said Frank took a deep breath.

"As terrible as it is to say this, she is probably doing better because Linda is there. She will feel like she has to protect her and won't have time this think about her past."

Frank said plainly.

"But, they only need one." Greg said his voice catching slightly. "Sir, they aren't going to pick Alison." Frank looked out the window. His lip was quivering slightly.

"No, they're not."

* * *

Frank and Greg got to the scene before Danny. There was a report of a car fire with two bodies in it.

"Sir, let me look." Greg said, and Frank nodded. Greg ran over to the car, taking a deep breath and looked. Two unfamiliar faces greeted him. He dropped to his knees, feeling light-headed then stood back up, walking over to Frank.

"It's not them." Frank nodded.

Danny pulled up, and Frank and Greg went to intercept him.

"It's not them." Frank said Danny tried to push past him, but Greg held him still. It was easy since Greg was taller than him.

"It's not them. Are you alright?" Greg asked Danny seeing the color drain from his friend's face. He nodded, and the three walked over to the car.

Frank gave Danny the details.

* * *

Greg and Frank walked into the house where Erin and Henry were going over the phone records.

"How's Danny." Erin asked.

"I sent him back to the station to get some sleep." Frank said.

"What about you." Henry asked Greg.

"I won't sleep until I have Alison back safe and sound."

Greg said, sitting down to look at the phone records.

"Greg, Erin had an idea of something that went over my head."

Henry said Greg looked at Erin.

"I thought that we might be able to look at where two phones were purchased. He might have bought a second one." Erin said Greg nodded in agreement.

"Look, you're already thinking like a CSI." He said, making them all smile.

* * *

Alison slowly moved her hands up and down on the pipe she was tied to. Linda had finally been able to fall asleep. Alison had to get her out of here. She bulled her hands as hard as she could ripping her bonds. She crawled over to Linda, touching her gently. Linda jolted, pulling back. Alison held her hand up, motioning her to be quiet. Linda nodded, and Alison got the tape off of her.

She got to her feet but couldn't put any weight on her foot that had been stabbed earlier. Linda helped steady her, and they made it over to the window.

The two of them were able to get the window open. Just then, there was the sound of footsteps coming toward them. Alison leaned against the door to help barricade the door.

"Go." She said to Linda. Linda hesitated for a moment.

"What about you." Linda said after getting out the window onto the fire escape.

"I cant walked now. Go." Linda hesitated for a moment then was gone. The door was easily push open. Alison backed into the corner, closing her eyes.

* * *

Linda made her way down the fire escape. Her heart was pounding. Just as she hit the street, she heard Alison scream. Linda wanted to go back and help, but getting help was the best way to do it. She rounded the corner and found a small shop. Linda opened the door and ran up to the older man behind the counter.

"I need help. People are after me. At that moment, Linda saw one of the men run up the street.

"Get behind the counter." The man said, motioning her to move quickly. Linda did as she was told and hid behind a curtain just, and the door opened.

"Can I help you." The old man asked. Linda heard a gun co.

"I'm looking for a woman now where is she." Linda held her breath at the words.

"I saw a woman run toward the main street. She wasn't going fast; you could probably catch her if you hurry." Linda waited a horribly long moment when the door opened and closed again. The old man pulled back the curtain, handing her a phone. She looked at it for a moment, trying to decide who to call finally she dialed the number.

"Commissioner's office." The woman, on the other end, said.

"This is Linda Regan, the…." She was cut off by the phone transfer.

"Linda, where are you." Frank said, not wasting any time. Linda gave the address and described the building that Alison was still being held.

"Please hurry Frank. They still have Alison."

* * *

Greg and Danny were pouring over evidence looking for any sign as to where they were being held. The phone on the side of his desk rang. Danny answered it listening for a moment he snapped his finger at Greg, motioning him to follow him.

"Thanks, Dad." Danny said then hung the phone up. "Linda got away and gave Dad a call giving an address." They got into the car strapping on their gear.

"What about Alison." Greg asked as they got closer to the location.

"She is still with them." Danny said, Greg took a deep breath and nodded. They got to the location and pulled up in front of a shop.

The door to the shop opened, and Linda ran up to Danny, hugging him.

"Linda, are you alright." Danny said, holding her close.

"Yes…yes go get Alison." She said through tears. Danny motioned a paramedic over handing her off.

"We will get her. Stay with them." Danny and Greg ran up to the front of the house, pulling their guns.

Danny made the call, and they all enter the house. Danny went down a set of stairs toward the basement, and Greg went up. Just as Danny was about to make it to the bottom, someone grabbed his foot, causing him to trip. The man dove for the gun, but Danny pushed him out of the way. Rolling to his feet, pointing his gun at the man.

"Alison…Alison," Danny called. Greg and Jackie came down the stairs. Jackie went over and cuffed the guy. Danny ran toward a room where he could hear muffled screams. He pushed the door open and spotted Alison tied to a bed.

She started to cry, but with the tape, over her mouth, she began to convulse.

"Hey…Hey, kid, I'm here wait." Danny said, taking the tape off her mouth.

"Danny, did you find Linda." She asked her voice raspy.

"Yeah, that's how we found you." He untied her hands. He wanted to pull her into his arms but stopped himself. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed slightly, not having hugged her like this in years.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect her." Alison said in his ear. He pulled back, looking at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We got them, and now let get you two home." There was a knock on the door, and Danny knew by the look on Alison's face that it was Greg.

"We got everyone, Danny. We can take Ally out if she's alright to move." Greg said, keeping his voice low as though he didn't want to spook her. Danny stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Linda. Greg, will you help Alison out." Danny said winking at Alison. He grabbed Greg's arm right as he left, lowering his voice. "Don't push her." He said then left the two alone. Alison held out her hand for him to help her to her feet. Greg shook his head, bending over.

"May I carry you out." He asked softly, not wanting to hurt her. She glanced down at her foot, which he now saw was bleeding.

"That might be best." He scooped her up with little effort. Alison letting out a small gasp when she caught her foot on the door frame.

"Sorry." Greg said, changing his grip. Alison wrapped her arms around his neck, making it easier for him to walk up the stairs.

"Don't be sorry, please, I can't handle any more sorry people."

She said, her voice curt. "My family will be sorry. My coworkers will be sorry. Everyone will be sorry this happened. I can't have you, sorry." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her breath brushing his neck.

"Then consider it done. No more sorry. Just know I love you. and I'm here to listen." She closed her eyes, smiling.

"I love you too.

* * *

They all sat down at the table to eat dinner.

"Where is Aunt Alison." Sean asked.

"I'm right here." Alison said, slowly making her way into the dining room. She moved slowly with a pair of crutches for her foot. At the sight of her, Jamie ran over and helped her to her seat.

"What are you doing down here you should be recovering." Erin said, Sean, Jack, and Nicky seemed focused on the crutches. Noticing this, she smiled.

"Are you kidding me dinner with the family is the best kind of medicine." She hugged Nicky.

"I'm glad you're alright." Nicky whispered.

"Me too," She said. "Where are Danny and Linda." Alison asked her Dad.

"They must be running late." He explained.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy." Sean said. Henry put his hand on his shoulder.

"You have been a real trooper, you too, Jack." The back door opened.

"Hey, we're here." Danny called out.

"Mommy." The boy's called out. Linda ran over to them, giving them hugs.

"There they are." Frank said to them. Danny and Greg walked in. Alison had been released earlier since she hadn't been drugged like Linda was. She was on antibiotics for her foot. Frank had made sure she got out as early as possible. Jamie had picked her up since Danny was busy with Linda, and Greg had to help Jackie clear the scene. He walked over to her, not hugging her but standing close to her.

"Welcome back." Erin said to Linda. Greg sat next to Alison.

"Sorry, I'm late. I'm glad you're alright." He gently touched the back of her head she smiled.

"Me too, did you get everything sorted out." Greg grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, Messer and Lindsay are finishing up. Everyone wanted me to tell you to get better soon."

Alison smiled.

"Hey, if we wait any longer, the fish and chips are going to get cold." Henry called out, making the family laugh. Greg gently grabbed her hand, making her blush.

"Mommy, Grandpa, let us stay up until midnight playing videogames," Sean said.

"What," Linda said, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Hey, what did I tell you." Henry said.

"Whatever happens with Grandpa stays with Grandpa." Jack replied. Frank cleared his throat.

"I would like to say something. Uh, I don't want to get corny. But I would just like to say that uh I feel very lucky to have you all here. And I know your mother and your grandmother would feel the same way. I know people don't make time for things like this, but I'm glad we do. Family is what makes you strong. Linda, I'm glad you had a good time at the spa." Alison whipped a tear from her eye.

"Why, thank you." Was all Linda could say.

"I thought Linda, you might want to say grace."

* * *

Alison sat on the couch, her foot on a pillow. Greg walked in, sitting next to her.

"I what you to know that I was really scared when your Dad told me you were missing." Alison's mouth twitched into an almost smile.

"Well, we're all home now. Everything will go back to the way it was."

"Yeah, it will be nice to have our normal lives back." She let out a dark laugh at his words and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he turned looking at her. "You don't have to tell me I can wait until you are ready." Alison took a deep breath.

"What if I'm never ready." Greg brushed a hair out of her face.

"Then that's your choice. I know you Alison and I love you. But I don't what you to tell me out of obligation I want you to trust me. No matter what, I'll be here." She gave a small nod then pointed at a photo album on the shelf.

"Go get that." Greg did what she told him sitting back down next to her. She flipped to a picture. It was her and her family. He had seen one like it on her des. "This is the last picture we all had together. My Mom died a few months later and then…it happened." She looked around then finding that they were alone continued slowly. Her voice full of emotions. "I was attending MIT. I had gone to a party in Manhattan on a Friday night. My siblings had always given me a hard time about how I was missing out on the college experience. I was home for the weekend, and there was a party some of my friends were going to.

So I went. But I didn't drink anything or do anything crazy. On my way home, he got me." Alison closed her eyes. Her body starting to tremble.

"You don't have to continue." Greg said, noticing the water forming in her eyes. Alison shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. He held me for six long horrible months. He hooked me up to a heart monitor. He wanted me to watch myself die slowly. That continued until one day, he pulled out a gun and shot me.

He left me to die. I would have died if I hadn't been found. The last thing I would have heard would have been the beeping of that machine." Greg whipped his eyes, looking at her.

"That's why you have a problem with hospitals." She gave a small nod. "It's the sound I can't listen to heart monitors. All I can remember is watching my life slowly slipping away." Greg looked at the picture she was smiling. It was a different smile than the one she had now. It was innocent that man had taken it away for her.

"That must be hard." Alison looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"No, the hard part is that he's still out there, and he killed six other women." A chill ran down his spine.

"Are there any leads." Alison looked away.

"No, my file is the bottom one of Mac's pile." Greg closed his eyes. Mac, like many of the Detectives at the labs, kept a stack of open cases that had stuck with them but gone cold. If one got a lead, it was moved to the top. The fact that hers was at the bottom showed how long it had been.

Greg looked down at her shaking hand.

Gently reaching over, grabbing it, and kissing the back of it. "You can read my file if you want. I give everyone permission to if they want the details. You just have to ask Mac." Greg turned, so he was facing her.

"I don't need to." Alison gave a small nod.

"Thank you." Greg shook his head.

"Don't thank me. I just wish I could help." Alison kissed him.

"Don't treat me any differently, and that's help enough."


	16. BB:1.22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late i thought that I posted this earlier.

Danny walked up to the large apartment building. Alison walked over to him, shaking his hand.

"Hey, what do we got." He said as Jackie joined them.

"Four packing none shot. Two neighbors heard a commotion. Then it all broke loss with gunfire." Alison said, looking over her notes.

"Any shell casing," Jackie asked.

"Yeah, but all the witnesses said they hear something like police don't move," Alison added while she walked him through the scene.

"No surprise, none of them stop given the neighborhood."

Danny walked over to the window where they had escaped. Greg was on the fire escape. Danny spotted something strange,

"Hey Sanders, what's that." Greg looked where Danny was pointing the flashlight.

"It looks like Kevlar," Greg called up.

"Thanks." Danny ducked back in, pulling out his phone. Alison walked over to him.

"What is it, Danny." She asked he looked at her.

"I can't talk about it now. But it's big." Alison paled, walking away, calling out to the other CSI, trying to prevent anyone from hearing him talk.

* * *

Alison walked into the house where the other Reagan's greeted her.

"I take it this has something to do with the case." She asked, looking her family over.

"I don't want to hear you spout about keeping the evidence clear. These guys could be who killed Joe." Danny shouted at her. She reached into her bag.

"I brought my report." Alison pulled out a file. She handed it over to her Dad. "We think that the glove was dropped while pulling the gun. Instead of leaving by the window, Greg found evidence that shows the window as the entrance for two, and the others came through the door."

She sat down next to Jamie.

"We talking to IA," Henry asked Frank. Frank didn't look at him. "Not even Bellow. Why not?"

"I trust Alex, but he won't know if the Blue Templar has eyes and ear over there." Alison looked up at that. The Blue Templar was a secret group inside the NYPD. Jamie was helping the FBI gather evidence. He had only told the family about it yesterday when he was almost killed. Someone had cut the breaks in his car. Now the family was helping him bring them down.

"But you can't handle this on your own, Dad," Erin said.

"I'm not going to I have you, and I have Danny and Alison.

We can trust Mac and Flack. What about Detective Curatola." Danny gave a nod defending his partner.

"She's solid."

"What about me," Jamie said.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, Jamie, but they do have eyes and ears on you. So, for now, you have to go about your business like its any other day.

"So what we have nine, and how many men and women in the NYPD?"

Erin said the reality of what they were doing building.

"10" They all looked at Alison. "We have Greg too. I trust him."

Frank gave a small nod.

"Ten. But for now, we are going to keep this as a minimum. We don't know how high or how deep this infection spreads. So this needs to stay in house."

Mac walked up to the Commissioner's house knocking on the door.

Henry opened it.

"Mac, come in." He led him into the dining room—computers and files spread over the table. Mac looked over at Frank.

"What's going on." Frank walked over to him.

"The blue templar is compromised." Mac gave a small nod. "They killed Joe."

"Then let's get them."

* * *

Alison walked into Greg's office. She knew that she could trust most of the people at the lab, but there were some day shift people there. She didn't know them as well. Mac had offered to do this, but he was helping her Dad and Erin with the rest to the evidence.

"Hey, want to go get dinner sometime this week." Alison shut the door and pulled the blinds.

"Greg, I'm going to tell you something, and you need to take it to your grave." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Ally, what is it." She took a deep breath.

"I need you to help me run some evidence, and I need you to do it yourself. My Dad thinks that there is a group of bad cops that have infected the NYPD. We need to collect evidence, and you're the only one here that can do it." He nodded.

"What do you need." She smiled.

"These guys killed my brother I need them nailed."

* * *

Alison and Greg got out of the car, pulling their guns.

Her Dad had called and asked them to give some backup. Mac, Flack, pulling up with them. The Blue Templar was getting out of town, and they needed to act fast.

"Let get these guys," Alison said.

"Are you okay to do this," Greg asked, she looked at him.

"There's no place I'd rather be." The two joined her brothers and Father.

"Let do this," Danny said. They went in guns drawn. First, Danny followed closely behind by Greg. Alison and Jamie went right while Frank walked in behind them.

There were about 20 dirty cops that filled the room. Greg pushed the guys up against the table with Danny and Jamie cuffed them. Alison stood next to her father, doing her best to keep her mouth shut.

"Alex, you... I did not see." Her father said, looking at the IA head.

"That was maybe the hardest part of Frank getting over on you."

"I won't ask why there are millions of reasons in those bags, but how could you look at me." Alex stared at Frank while Jamie cuffed him.

"Your trust was my insurance." Frank turned, walking in front of the corrupt cops.

"Before I take your shields, there is a question I want answered." He paused, looking at all of them. "Which one of you killed my son?" His words met with silence. He walked over to counter, knocking all the bottles and glassed to the groundbreaking them. "I'll ask again who shot my boy?" His voice quivered slightly.

"Just so you know." Sunny on of the cops said. "It's not like he wasn't warned." Alison moved to take a step toward him, but Flack grabbed her arm, stopping her. Sunny stepped away from the table. "Just like the rookie over here again and again. But you people, you just don't take a hint, do you." He counited, walking toward Frank his hands up.

"Not from you, we don't." Jamie spat out at him.

"For what its's worth… I'm sorry. It was nothing personal against Joe." Danny razed his gun.

"It was personal to us." Frank walked over to him as Sunny pulled out his gun, pressing it to his chin. Frank stopped looking at him.

"We all die, son, it's just a question of when." Sunny looked around then. Just as he moved to point the gun at Frank, he dropped to the ground dead. Frank turned to find Greg was the one that had shot the killing blow. He gave him a small nod.

"Call a bus," Mac said, looking over at Frank.

"Danny," Frank said.

"Sir."

"Take their shields." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

Alison sat at the kitchen table, folding napkins.

"I could help." She offered watching the family make the meal.

"You stay right there. We don't want you getting anywhere near our food." Alison rolled her eyes.

"I'm a good cook." She protested.

"Tell that to the last three times you cooked and made something inedible," Jamie said, smiling at her.

"It's not my fault that I accidentally mixed two recipes who writes them." She did her best to defend herself, but it was true she couldn't cook.

"Your hand stop shaking yet," Danny asked Jamie, who was tossing the salad. He held up his hand to check.

"Yeah, almost." He had to fire his gun last shift before everything that happened.

"My prayer for the three of you is you never have to fire your weapon in the line of duty again," Frank said, cutting the turkey.

"Paperwork is murder," Jamie said.

"Right, can't you do something about that commissioner."

The boys headed into the dining room.

Frank looked over at Alison.

"How's Greg doing." She stood walking over to him.

"His's fine we haven't really talked since that night.

He wants to wait until the shooting is cleared." Frank gave a small nod.

"That's probably for the best what are you thinking." She gave a small smile.

"That I miss him, and I can't wait till this can all be put behind us."

* * *

Alison stood next to Jamie, looking at the three graves.

Erin put flowers on Joe's then gave one of the flowers to their Dad.

"Down these mean streets, a man must go who is not himself mean, who is neither tarnished nor afraid," Frank said.

"Raman Chandler," Henry said, recognizing the quote.

"His definition of a Hero. Could have been talking about Joe." They made their way back to the house for their Sunday meal.

"Look what the cat drug in," Danny said, pointing at the step. Linda followed his gaze seeing Greg sitting on the snow-covered step.

Danny moved to get out, but Linda grabbed his arm.

"Wait, let's just see what he wants." Danny looked at her.

"Whatda think I'm doing." She pointed out the window, and he saw Alison slowly walk up to him.

* * *

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here." She said to him. Greg stood up.

"I was cleared about an hour ago and had to come to see you. You weren't here, so I waited." Alison nodded.

"We were at the cemetery." Greg's eyes shot to the cars where the others were waiting.

"I should have called I'm sorry I should go." He moved to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go, please, I really wanted to see you today." Greg smiled.

"I did too. I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait." Alison grabbed his hand, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Greg, talk to me." Greg closed his eyes.

"This is not how I wanted this." Alison paled.

"What Greg." Greg took a deep breath then looked into her eyes.

"Alison, you are the strongest person I know. You trusted me with your secret then again with the Blue Templar. You are smart and funny. Even if you're a Yankees fan. Over the last year, I have grown to love you." He got down on his knee. "Alison Mary Reagan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Alison gasped, pulling her hands to her mouth.

"Greg, are you sure." Her eyes were watery.

"I have never been more sure." Alison smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes…Yes, I'll marry you." Greg stood up, hugging her, spinning her around. He set her down, kissing her. A car horn went off. They pulled back, looking in the direction of the noise.

"That's enough, you two," Danny called out at them. Greg laughed.

"You better listen, or he won't ever let us get married."

Greg bent over and kissed her.

"I'm willing to risk it. I can take him" She smiled up at him.

"I'll even help you hide the body."


	17. BB:2:1

Alison got out of her car, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. This was going to be a long night if she was already getting called out. The Department had been thinned out after the events of the Blue Templar four months ago. Thankfully no one from night shift had come out as dirty. Grabbing her bag, she walked up to the car parked in the side of the road. The cold dead eyes of a man greeted her.

"Jackie do was have and ID on the man." She called over her shoulder.

"Farragaunt," Jackie called back, pulling out her cell phone to call Danny. Alison tilted her head, looking at the victim.

"What is it, Ally," Greg asked, standing on the other side of the car.

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it." She rolled her stiff shoulders and opened the passenger door for the ME.

"Do you find it strange that he is sitting on this side of the car?" Greg asked, watching the ME work.

"A little," Alison responded, tilting her head to the side. Jackie walked back over to them before she could say anything else.

"Danny's going to be late. He had to call Erin." Alison turned to look at her.

"Erin? Why. She's not on tonight." Jackie walked around the car.

"Vic's married to a friend of hers." Alison snapped her fingers.

"That's why he looks familiar."

"Did you know him?" Greg asked while he took another picture.

"No, he was in Erin's world, not mine."

* * *

Greg parked the car. On the side of the quiet street.

"So What did Jackie say." He asked, grabbing the keys.

"Not much just that she had a body that needed to be prosses. I have a feeling it has to do with the Farragaunt case." Greg looked at her.

"What makes you say that." Alison smiled.

"Years of experience, natural instanced, and my sister is standing in front of the place." Greg followed her gaze spotting the ADA pacing on the sidewalk.

"Erin, what are you doing here," Greg called out to her as they neared.

"Danny, let me run into Jackie down here." Alison eyed the pale complexion of her sister.

"From the sounds of it, I bet you wish you hadn't." Erin rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so glib about this." Greg pulled his camera out.

"We're not. We just have to remain objective when collecting the evidence you need." Erin nodded.

"I know sorry you two should get in there." Greg nodded, walking up the steps.

"Don't forget you have that dinner with dad tonight," Alison called out, reminding her. Erin looked at her.

"Why don't you ever go to those." Alison placed her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think he wants to show off. His daughter that's an ADA or the one that runs around in converse taking pictures of the dead." Erin raised her eyebrow.

"You know he's proud of you. And if I recall, you clean up rather nice." Ally flinched slightly.

"I used to but that besides the point. You need to network with these people while it's better for me the fewer I know. That way, you won't be standing there in court and get all of my evidence thought out because I had dinner once with some suit." With that, she headed into the crime scene. The apartment appeared to be normal until they ented the back of it.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Greg comments on the girly room decor. The bright pink walls and child like stuff animals and posters gave the room a strange feeling. Alison didn't respond, taking note of the bloodstain on the carpet.

"Is this all you have." She asked Jackie as she started taking establishing shots.

"Yeah, the super heard a fight, but dint do anything."

"They never do." Greg moaned as he got the kit ready.

"I just hope we can find this girl before it too late."

* * *

Alison walked down the hall to the station. Danny and Erin were standing by one of the holding cells.

"What's up." She called out to them. They turned, giving a sad smile.

"Hey, kid," Danny called out. Alison looked into the cell spotting a girl in her 20's.

"She the one that lives in the apartment," Alison asked, pulling her arms around her body.

"Yeah, the Vic was seeing her." Erin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And his wife wants me to drop the murder charge." Alison tilted her head.

"And are you thinking about it." Alison kept her voice low.

"I don't want to put his family through any unnecessary pain."

"By letting the killer go free." Danny snapped, causing Alison to flinch slightly.

"I just got to find a way around it," Erin said before leaving.

* * *

Alison took a sip of her coffee, pulling her knee up to her chest. The movement caused her to wince slightly,, earning a look from Linda. She did her best to ignore it, listening to her father speak.

"The Mayor asked me to stay on." He explained to them. The family gave their congratulations,, but he cut them off. "I told him I would let him know Monday morning." Alison snorted at that almost choking on her coffee.

"You made him wait?" Danny asked.

"He needs you more than you need him," Henry explained from his end of the table.

"Is this some kinda negotiation," Danny asked.

"No, but this affects the family. SO I thought I would let you way in. There are three of you and maybe one day four." He said, glancing at Nicky. "Who might not like to have your old man as your ultimate boss. Or else the guy down the street who throws a long shadow." He smiled over at Erin.

"Well, that's never been a problem for me." Erin patted his hand.

"Oh, sure it has. For all of you. You guys never wonder if you catch a case 'cause of who your old man is?" The three cops shrugged their shoulders.

"When I was PC, if guys were letting off steam, they'd clam up when your dad came around. He felt outside of the circle 'cause my position." Henry explained.

"You never heard that from me." Frank defended.

"You really think I didn't know?"

"Well, since we get to weigh in, better the devil you know than the devil you don't know."


	18. BB:2:4

There was a knock on the door to Greg and Alison's office.

"Come in." Greg called looking, up from his computer turning, his music off. Erin opened the door. She had a file in her in her arms.

"Erin what brings you into my neck of the woods. Ally at a scene up town with a suspected homicide." Erin glanced around the room before taking the seat across from him.

"You were in DNA before you became a CSI right." She asked Greg leaned forward. Her words were calculated.

"Does Nicky have a boyfriend you want me to see if their compatible DNA speaking, or do you want me to check a guy out for you. You would normally ask Danny Jamie or Ally for this, but you like him and don't want them to know." Erin held up her hand laughing. The tension leaving her shoulders.

"No, that's not why I came. I need a favor." Greg closed the file on his desk leaning, back.

"Sure, what's the favor." Erin squinted her eyes.

"Just like that you'll do it." Greg smiled.

"You are by the books you, wouldn't ask me something that would be illegal. I'm engaged to your sister there is no way you would push the relationship. So, yeah what, do you need my skills are at your disposal." Erin handed over the file.

"It's an old rape case my father was the arresting officer. The convict is asking for a testing of the DNA now that the evidence has advanced enough that it can be done. Greg this, is sensitive if…" Greg held up his hands.

"I'll run it myself let not think about the what if just follow the evidence." Erin nodded standing, up.

"Thanks Greg." Greg smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

Greg waked down the hall to the DA's office. There were people everywhere as there was a big case going on this week. He looked down at the file in his arm. Shaking his head he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Erin called out to him. Greg slipped in shutting, the door behind him.

"Did you get the results." She asked taking, her glasses off. Greg handed over the file his face stern.

"Yes, I figured this news is best given in person." She took it looking it over.

"Those "what if" just became reality." Greg sat down with a huff.

"I went ahead and ran the DNA and got a Justin Armel. Do you want me to tell the commissioner?" Erin shook her head.

"No, I'll do it. Thanks Greg, this will be helpful." He nodded standing, up.

"Well I got to get back to the Lab. If I don't see you before I'll see you Sunday." Erin waved her goodbye and turned back to the file full of bad news.

* * *

Alison pasted Greg the potatoes.

"Frank I'm sorry about the results," Greg said looking at him.

"It's alright better to know," Frank said.

"I'm deep into this park shooting, and I keep running into dead ends. And then on, top of that everybody tells me the victims were just innocent little kids." Danny said in frustration.

"Maybe they were," Nicky asked.

"Well if, they were that the scary part Nicky," Danny said.

"Why," Sean asked as Greg helped put some potatoes on his plate.

"Because then it's just a senseless shooting," Danny said.

"But yo,u still will catch all the bad guys right," Jack asked.

"I hope so," Danny said.

"Maybe I can take a look at it since my case is wrapping up." Alison said. Danny raised his glass in thanks.

"Boys what do you call it when you get your rods and bait and go down to the pier." Frank asked.

"That's not a very hard question." Jack said.

"Fishing." Sean answered.

"That's right no,t catching fishing. On good days we catch some but not every day." Frank explained.

"But every day we, keep going back." Pop's added.

"Can we please just talk about something else I'm trying to get my mom to let me go into the city on my own." Nicky said.

"On the subway at night." Linda asked. "Thank goodness I don't have to worry about that for a few years."

"Please you guys are just way overprotective," Nicky said.

"Can you blame them." Alison called out causing, everyone to cut off looking over at her. She reached out grabbing her glass of water he, r hand shaking ever so slightly. Taking a sip she, set it down. Danny shook his head pulling, his eyes from his sister. Linda closed her eyes.

"Nicky your mom loves you and she just wants you to be safe." Frank said pulling everyone's attention away from Alison.

* * *

Alison walked over to Danny's desk holding an envelope.

"What do you have." He asked.

"Something that might be helpful." She handed over the letter. "I don't know if it will get you the guys responsible for this, but it might help point you in the right direction. Now I have to go I have a double on east side so don't expect to see me for a few days." Danny hugged her.

"Thanks. I'll let Dad know." Alison rolled her eyes.

"He probably already knows Flack is working the case. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, he's not going to let you get by with that one." Alison laughed, pulling her phone out.

"Hey, are you going with Erin to spy on Nicky tonight." Danny blushed, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah its, what Dad and I did with Erin." A shadow fell over the conversation, and Danny's eyes dropped to his hands. "I wish we had done it for you." Alison walked back over to his desk.

"I was in college. There was no way of knowing." Danny looked at her.

"I shouldn't be bring this up. Not with you." Alison raised her hands.

"It's fine, really." Danny stood up.

"Can I give you a hug then." She smiled, hugging.

"Alright I, really have to go, Flack, is going to have my tail. If I'm not there in soon." Alison turned, walking out of the station. Getting into her car, she shut the door, closing her eyes. "I'm fine…I'm fine…Everything fine." She repeated over and over in her head. Her hands slowly stopped shaking. Taking one final deep breath, she put the car into drive.


	19. Interlude:4

Greg helped Alison clean the dishes after a Sunday meal.

"So why do you always do the dishes," Greg asked, drying another plate.

"Because I don't know how to cook." Greg looked over at her.

"Come on; you can't be that bad."

"You didn't have to get your stomach pumped twice because of her," Danny called out as he walked into the kitchen. Alison tossed a rag at him.

"It wasn't that bad." Greg protested, leaning against the counter Alison was sitting on.

"Have you ever had her cooking," Danny called out, pointing at him.

"No. But…" Danny cut him off.

"Then you can't complain about doing the dishes. She is exactly where she should be." Greg looked at Alison.

"I hate to say it, but he is probably right." Greg rolled his eyes.

"No, Ally don't take that. I bet you just need a little polishing." Danny laughed.

"Really, how about Alison cooks dinner next Sunday." Greg walked over, shaking Danny's hand.

"Sure, but I get to help." Danny shook his head.

"No, you can help her cook some time this week, but no on Sunday." Greg glanced back at Alison. Her eyes were dancing in between the two of them.

"Deal." Danny laughed, running out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this," Alison asked from where she sat. Greg closed his eyes.

"Yeah, if you're alright with it." She smiled.

"Sure, but it's not going to be as easy as you think it's going to be."

* * *

Alison ran around her apartment. Why was she doing this? Danny was right; she can't cook. She stuffed a box of tissues behind the couch. There was a knock on the door. The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. She slipped over to the door, placing her hand on her gun. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up the camera. Greg was standing in front of the door. Alison let of a deep breath letting go of her gun before opening the door. She smiled up at him.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." He said with a crooked smile. Alison got on toes kissing him.

"I saw you at the lab not four hours ago." She stepped back, allowing him to enter. Greg held up a bag of groceries.

"I was thinking that we could make Meatloaf." Alison shifted slightly.

"I don't know about this." Greg smiled at her.

"You're going to do fine. Danny is just getting into your head." Alison walked into her kitchen, smiling at him.

"Strong words for a man that has never had my cooking."

* * *

Greg sat across from Alison. The candlelight making her eyes sparkle.

"This dinner is amazing." He said, smiling over at her. She nodded, taking another bit.

"I know this is one of my favorite places to eat." Greg looked around the restaurant.

"To be fair I think your food would have tasted great." Alison lowered water glass.

"I set the fire alarm off and nearly cut your hand off." Greg glanced down at his bandaged hand.

"You did not it was a small cut, and I should have kept a closer eyes stove." Alison slammed her hand into her face.

"Danny was right; I can't do this." Greg reached over with his good hand.

"You can it might just take more practice." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and what am I suppose to do until them. I have to make dinner Sunday." Greg laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Ally don't worry about it. I have it covered." She smiled over at him.

"Thanks, Greg."

* * *

Greg walked up to Danny's house. His feet dragging on the sidewalk. He had taken Alison home and come straight here. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Linda opened the door. There was a flash of surprise that crossed her face. However, it was quickly replaced by a big smile.

"Hi Greg, what brings you here." He looked down at his hand that was hidden in his coat.

"Is Danny home." She looked at him then pointed behind her.

"He's outback," Greg said his thanks then headed to go talk to him.

"Hey Sanders, how's it going" Greg pulled his bandaged hand out, causing Danny to bend over laughing. "No, she didn't…I told you Al has away in the kitchen to turn the most simple task deadly." Greg closed his eyes. "Greg, what is it? You look like your going to be sick.  
"I don't know if I can marry Alison." Danny walked over to his.

"Why? Because if you break my kid sisters heart, I'm going to break you." Greg shook his head.

"No, I just don't if she is ready." Danny squinted his eyes.

"What makes you say that." Greg ran his hand over his face.

"I was helping Alison cook tonight, and the fire alarm went off." Danny closed his eyes.

"You haven't seen her around alarms have you." Greg shook his head. Images of that night flashing through his head.

* * *

_"_ _So I was thinking that we should start making plans for the wedding," Greg said as he pulled a knife out for Alison to use. She turned the heat down and walked back over to him._

_"_ _Yeah, I would like it to be small." Greg smiled as she started cutting them._

_"_ _I was thinking next spring." She looked up at him._

_"_ _I wish it could be sooner but with all our schedules that is probably the earliest."_

_"_ _Your wrong." Alison tilted her head at his words._

_"_ _No, I'm pretty sure that's as early as I can get it. He shook his head._

_"_ _Your cutting wrong." He stood behind her, gently grabbing her hands. "You need to use a fluid motion." He guided her hands. She looked up at him._

_"_ _I Lov…" Her words were cut off by an alarm going off. She jumped, slamming the knife down. Greg closed his eyes as the pain flooded his mind. Alison crumpled to the ground she legs giving out. Opening his eyes, he was relieved to see that he still had all of his fingers and that he wouldn't need stitches. Turning, he says that the food on the stove was smoking. Grabbing it with his good hand, he tossed it into the sink. Taking a towel, he placed it on his bleeding fined._

_"_ _I'm going to shut this off," Greg called out, walking over to the fire alarm. It took a few minutes, but by the time he finished his hand had stopped bleeding. Looking around, he couldn't spot Alison. "Ally." He called out, but there was no response. Walking back over to where she had been standing, he spotted the cabinet under the sink cracked. He sat down on the floor next to it. "Ally, I'm fine you're fine." There was a muffled gasp that came from the opening. "I'm going to stick my hand in so you can hold it." With his good hand, he did what he was told. He felt shaky clammy hands grab it._

_"_ _I…," the small voice trailed off._

_"_ _I was thinking that we could go out for dinner tonight. You know I was feeling Meatballs." There was a long pause._

_"_ _Yeah, that might be nice."_

* * *

"Greg," Danny's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "How did she handle it." Greg pinched his nose.

"She was hiding in the cabinet under the sink Danny," Danny nodded.

"That's where Dad would fond her in the middle of the night…when she didn't wake up screaming." Greg flinched.

"Am I crazy to think that this can work." Danny thought about it.

"No, Al…Alison loved you, and I never thought I could say that. Does that mean that it's going to be easy no? I can count on one hand the number to times I have hugged her since she disappeared. But with you, she seems different more…I can't say normal but comfortable than anyone." Greg sat down on the step of the porch.

"But is this unfair to her." Danny slumped down next to him.

"She said yes when you asked. I think that we all have to go on that. Now she might bolt on the day of the wedding." Greg nodded.

"I understand that. Tonight it just became more of a possibility." Danny patted him on the back.

"Well, know that Linda and I are here for you. Unless Alison bolts, then I'm going to be driving the getaway car." Greg laughed.

"Well, I expected as much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are staying healthy. Thank you for taking the time to read my story during this crazy time.


	20. BB:2.8

Linda and Henry stood in the kitchen, looking at the large turkey.

"That's a big bird," Linda said.

"Go easy on the stuffing. I couldn't sleep a wink last year," Henry said, getting the stool out.

"That's funny I remember you snoring on the couch like a mule."

Linda replied.

"Don't be a wisenheimer," Henry said

"Here, let me help you get down the turkey plater," Henry said

"Oh, Henry, not the platter." Linda winded.

"I'll have you know the platter was a gift to this family from Eleanor Roosevelt," Henry said, passing the platter.

"No, allegedly, it was a gift from Eleanor Roosevelt to the family in Yonkers whose yard sale you bought it at." Linda corrected.

"Just for that, I'll leave it to Erin or Ally in my will." Henry threatened.

"Promises, promises," Linda said there was a knock on the back door.

"It's open," Henry called.

Greg opened the door with arms full of groceries. Linda ran over and grabbed a bag.

"Here, let me help you. Thanks for doing this, we didn't have time to get everything and pick up the turkey at the same time." Greg smiled, setting the bags down.

"Do you need any help I'm off today." Henry and Linda shared a look. "Unless I'm invading, I understand if this is a family only thing."

Linda laughed.

"No, it's just no one asked to help with the prep. They only like helping on the day of Thanksgiving. Can you cook." Linda asked Greg looked at the large bird.

"I have a degree in Chemistry and dabbled with a few things but nothing in the area of Thanksgiving," Greg said.

"Heavens, why not," Henry asked.

"My family is Norwegian, so we didn't celebrate Thanksgiving with traditional food. When I was older, I always worked it so those with families could have off." Henry walked over and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, you have one now." Greg smiled.

"Not so fast, he still has to marry Alison." Linda pointed out.

"Believe me. I want to marry her as soon as possible." Henry smiled. "But with this family's schedule, it's hard. I don't want to push her." Greg said, shaking his head, Henry smiled.

"Don't worry; she will be fine with time. Now enough talk, lets cook."

Greg was making the apple pie filling while Linda made the chocolate. Henry was brushing the Turkey with butter.

"Go easy on the butter. Isn't it one of those things you're supposed to avoid." Linda asked.

"I don't know. I lost that list." Henry said.

"So, what do you do." Greg asked.

"Basically, if something tasted good, then I probably shouldn't eat it." Henry explained, making Greg laugh.

"The Boys are so excited about tomorrow," Linda said.

"Yeah, it's always been my favorite holiday. No presents, no pressure, just wonderful food, and family.

What's not to love." Henry said.

"Sound amazing." Greg said around a mouth full of Apple.

"Am I supposed to put a whole teaspoon of vanilla in here of half?" Linda asked.

"Use a whole; I love vanilla." Henry said.

"You got it." Linda said, adding it. Henry tried to lift the turkey, but it was too heavy for him.

"Here, let me get that." Greg said picking the pan up. "Linda, can you get the fridge door." Linda stood up, walking with him over to the fridge.

"So, Henry, while all the boys are outside playing football. Why don't you and I have that chess rematch you've been avoiding. Get me out of that football game. Greg, if your repeat that, you can't marry Alison."

Linda said as Greg slide the turkey in the fridge.

"I wouldn't…" He was cut off by Henry, letting out a pained gasp.

They turned around, seeing him grab his arm and start to faultier. Greg ran over and caught him, gently lowering him to the ground while Linda tried to get him to talk.

* * *

Greg stood next to Linda while they waited for news.

Greg looked over and spotted Frank coming toward them. He tapped Linda on the arm. She turned and walked over to Frank, giving him a hug.

"How is he." He asked Linda took a deep breath before delivering the news.

"They think it was a heart attack." Frank nodded.

"Is he…is he okay." Frank asked.

"He is for now." Linda reassured him. "and they're running tests. He's in there." She pointed to the room. "The uh the doctor said she'd update us in a… couple of minutes."

"What happened." Frank asked, looking between Linda and Greg.

"We were in the kitchen. We were getting the turkey ready and he just…" She stopped.

"I had to catch him, Frank." Greg said Linda nodded.

"I just I don't think of him as venerable like that."

Linda said Frank gave her a hug and nodded his thanks to Greg. Before heading into the room. Greg waited outside, giving them privacy while the doctor gave them an update. Greg was pacing the hallway when he glanced up, spotting Alison walking toward him. Her arms were pulled tight around her body. He ran over to her. He reached out to pull her into his arm then stopped. The image of her hiding in the cabinet filling his mind. His arm dropped to sides.

"He is alright for now. They're about to take him in for surgery." Greg said reassuring her. She nodded. She wasn't shaking, but her eyes were lost. "Are you alright." He asked tilting her chin up. "You can talk to me." She gave a small smile.

"Thanks." She said, her voice small.

"You can lean on me. I'm not going anywhere." She moved forward, hugging him. Greg gently grabbed his arms around her.

"I probably will over the next few days." She paused looking up at him her eyes watery. "I'm afraid I'll freeze up." Greg brushed some hair out her face.

"We will take it slow."

* * *

After the surgery, they all went into the room. Greg wasn't going to go with them, but Alison pulled him with her. They all stood around the bed. Greg had his arms wrapped around Alison tight. He leaned over so she could hear him over the music she was listening to.

"Don't look at the monitor; look at Henry. Don't listen to the beeping; listen to my voice. This beeping is a good thing. It's not going to stop; it is not your heart. You are here with your family the day before Thanksgiving. You will handle this like you do when visiting victims at the hospital." Alison nodded.

* * *

Alison stood at the side of the room while the family set everything up.

"Al, can you grab that chair." Jamie called out. When she didn't move, he called out to her again.

"I got it." Greg said, grabbing the chair.

"You alright." Erin asked, walking over to her.

"What uh yeah, I'm fine." Erin opened her mouth to say something, but Franks's voice could be heard down the hallway, listing off all the times a Reagan mist Thanksgiving. He would, of course, leave one off the list, not wanting to bring it up. He rounded the corner, pushing Henry in a wheelchair. The family called out they're well wishes, and the great-grandkids ran over to hand hugged, Henry. When they were all seated, Frank smiled.

"It ain't the Reagan dining room, but under the circumstances…" He smiled over at his dad.

"I know this isn't home, but a little bit of home cant be with us." Linda said.

"My turkey platter." Henry smiled at the plate she was holding up for him to see.

"It's nice to see you smile again, Grandpa." Erin said from her side of the table.

"That's…Just the drugs talking." Herny waved her off.

"Yeah, well, thanksgiving wouldn't have been the same without you, Gramps." Danny smiled over at him.

" Glad you could make it Pop's" Henry took a deep breath.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to say grace. Heavenly Father, on this Thanksgiving Day, we give pause to give thanks to you for your many blessings. For Linda and Greg." He smiled over at them. "For this food which we are about to receive from your bounty for your love to the doctors and all those less fortunate in the season of giving and for those who opened there door to them, and for the loving family at this table." He winked at Greg and Alison. "Amen."


	21. BB:2.12

Greg stood in the kitchen, helping Linda while the rest of the family was watching the football game.

"So why aren't you out there watching," Linda asked, handing Greg a plat.

"Simple I didn't grow up watching football; my mom never let me.

I was the captain of the chess team.

I always wanted to play sports, so I found avoiding them was easier. And well, I don't know anywhere near what they do. I know the rules, but none of the play. If this was a Dodgers game, I would be right in there." Linda patted him on the arm.

"Well, that's never going to happen in this house. Why don't we go in there and I'll explain what I can." Greg smiled at the sound of screaming in the other room.

"Or we could play a game a chess." Linda rolled her eyes.

"No, I learned my lesson. I'm not gonna let you whip the floor with me."

* * *

Greg turned the heat up in the car. Alison sat in the passenger's seat as he drove her back to her apartment.

"That was a fun game I'm sorry you didn't have as much fun."

Alison said.

"Football is just something I didn't grow up with." Alison looked over at him.

"If you want, I could help I know Linda was explaining thing but if you want Danny and Jamie off your back." Greg shook his head.

"I have a degree in Chemistry from Stanford I can figure out a game." Alison healed up her hands backing into her seat.

"Alright, sorry, I just wasn't to help." Greg clenched his jaw.

"I don't have to be like your brothers. I don't have to know everything your brothers know."

Greg snapped.

"I know that Greg, I'm not asking you to. I just don't want you to be left out." Her phone rang. "It's Danny. Hello…What!"

She shot to a sitting position. "We are on our way." She hung the phone up. "Turn around Danny, Linda, and the kids were just involved in a shooting. The CSI team is in route." He whipped the car around and turned the lights on.

"Are they alright." Greg asked, glancing over at her.

"He didn't say anything. If they are…" Greg took her hand.

"It will be fine." They pulled up to the scene, "you go find Danny, and I'll get started." She nodded, running over to her brother.

"Are you alright." She asked he gave a small nod.

"Yeah, just get this done quick so I can take Linda and the boy's home." Alison nodded, turning back to the car.

"Alright, let's get this thing prosses." She called to the team that was already working on the car. One of the CSI handed her a clipboard.

"There should be enough blood from the looks of it I'll be able to make a DNA trace." Greg called out. Danny nodded his thanks. "Take the kids home, Danny. Ally and I got this." They spent the next two hours processing the car and then went back to the lab. Greg ran the DNA himself, giving Jackie a call with the results.

* * *

Alison walked into her office.

"I don't know what to tell you that what results are."

He yelled into the phone on his desk.

Alison walked over to her computer, pulling up her current case. Greg slammed his phone down.

"If you break at Mac, is going to put you on day shift."

She said, not looking away from her screen.

"Well, if your brother got off my back, I wouldn't have a problem with my phone." Greg growled out.

"What did Danny do this time." Alison glanced over at him.

"The blood from the scene didn't get any hit." Alison tilted her head.

"Did you run it again." Greg glared at her causing her to laugh. "You know you're cute when you're frustrated. I heard you and Adam talking about it in the lab earlier." Greg shook his head.

"I get Danny being mad, but there is nothing that I can do.

These are the results." Alison shook her head.

"I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do." Rested his head on his desk. Alison pushed back from her desk, walking over to him. She held her hand out, hesitating for a second before gently rubbing his back.

"I didn't get anything from the gun. So I'm about to get the same phone call you did." Greg looked up at her.

"Maybe should try calling Jackie." Alison crouched down next to him.

"I tried. She's on hold with someone."

* * *

There was a knock-on Greg's door he walked over and found Alison standing there with concert tickets in her hands. He smiled, looking at the tickets.

"Now, why and how did you get those." Alison smiled.

"You have made an amazing effort taking on my interests and the interest of my family. I realized that I haven't really made the same effort, so I got you these, so you could show me what you love." Greg smiled.

"I could have just shown you my coin collection or gone to the mob museum." Alison smiled.

"I can take them back." Greg grabbed the tickets.

"That won't be necessary." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll get my thing, and we can get going." Alison smiled, grabbing his chin, pulling him down for one more kiss.

"To be clear, I also got us tickets to the Mob Museum.

You know the big wigs in Las Vegas. It's about time you learn about the people my family has been going against for years." Greg smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful way to spend my time with you."

She got on her tippy toes, kissing him.

"Danny got the guy." Greg smiled at her.

"I know he had me match the DNA to a coffee cup." Alison grabbed his hand.

"I know Danny probably didn't say it, but thank you for everything thing." Greg smiled at her.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's get to the concert."


	22. BB:2:17

Alison was walking around, taking pictures before heading over to her sister.

"You touched his bag." She asked.

"Yeah, he set it down while we were talking and forgot to pick it up. That's why I followed him." Erin said.

"Were you wearing gloved? If not, then I will need your prints."

Ally said, smiling.

"I was wearing gloves and very funny." Alison held her hands up.

"I didn't get where I am today by not being thorough.

If I give you a pass, then who to say I won't give Danny a pass the next time he does something dumb." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you have your answer now get going," Danny said, waving her away.

Alison and Greg were making dinner at her father's house.

Linda had to help out at a function and was tired. Erin had this case. So Alison volunteered, but thankfully for everyone's sake, Greg said he would help her.

"I think this needs more salt," Alison said, standing by the pot a wooden spoon in her hand. Greg looked up from where he was cutting some vegetables.

"Step away from the pot." He said, pointing at her.

"Make me." She folded her arms. Greg set the knife down, running toward her. She squealed, running away. He caught her and spun her around the kitchen, laughing.

"Greg let me go I can't breathe." She said, laughing.

"Not until you promise not to mess with the stew. That stew is a Hojem family recipe." Ally gasped in between laughs.

"Alright, Alright, I promise." He set her down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Now why don't you cut the vegetables. That way, your Irish blood won't ruin my Norwegian cooking."

Alison rolled her eyes. Someone cleared their throat. Looking, they saw Erin standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt. We were just wondering when dinner would be ready." Greg blushed straightening his shirt.

"In about 20 minutes, so the table can be set," Greg said.

"If my assistant finishes cutting the vegetables." Erin gave Alison a look.

"hurry up. We're getting hungry. And remember, there's no shame if you want us to order pizza."

She said, heading back out. Greg walked over to the pot, and Alison started cutting the vegetables.

"How is Erin doing," Greg asked.

"Alright, this thing with Danny is getting frustrating for her. I will probably have to testify at some point. I don't think that this will be a very fun meal." Greg nodded.

"I don't blame her. She is going against one of the best cops in the city and now has to have dinner with him." Alison nodded.

"It's not Danny's fault. He, like us, follows the evidence." Alison pointed out.

"True." The two finished cooking and took the food out to the table.

"This looks great, Greg, thank you," Linda said.

"Your welcome I couldn't have done it without Ally. She did an excellent job cutting the vegetables and watching the food cook."

He said, smiling Ally jabbed him in the side.

"It's not my fault that you didn't let me do anything." The table seemed the die down as Danny and Erin started to go at it.

"Well, it comes down to it; you are both following the evidence; it is just taking you in a different direction. Leave the motive out and look at the big picture." Alison said.

"You stay out of this I don't have the luxury of just showing the jury the evidence I have to give them a motive." Erin snapped.

"But the motive is all conjecture unless you have a confession.

Let the evidence speak, and the rest will come out." Alison said.

"I don't think you understand." Jamie said, "It's more complicated than that Erin has to convince people without a reasonable doubt that the woman did it."

"And Danny is making that all the harder," Erin said.

"Yes, but that doesn't give her the right to discredit Danny's skills. If she discredits him now who will believe him later when he is on the other side." Alison shot back.

"Thank you, Al.," Danny said, between a mouth full of food.

"Alright, Danny, you and Erin are doing the dishes. Al, you and Jamie are washing the cars." Henry said. Alison's mouth dropped open.

"But its freezing outside," Jamie said.

"I then I suggest you better work fast." Henry replied, "And Greg, no helping." Greg held up his hand.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem.


	23. LV10.9

Alison stood in front of Greg at the airport.

"You know I don't have to go." Alison looked over at the security line.

"Go have fun. See Nick Henry and Hodges testify in the case.

I'll see you next week." Greg kissed her.

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." Alison smiled.

"Neither can I."

* * *

Greg walked out of the airport.

"Grego," Nick called out, running over to him. Greg smiled, setting his bag down so he could hug him and Hodges.

"So, if we want to get to the food, then we need to leave." Greg picked his bag up.

"Lead the way I don't have to testify until Monday, so I'm all yours."

* * *

Greg sat in the front seat while Nick drove. Hodges and Henry were sitting in the back.

"So how's Alison," Nick asked, looking over at him.

"She's good. I can't believe that we're getting married in a few months." Nick smiled over at him.

"I'm happy for you moving to New York seems like it was the right decision. Can't say we don't miss you." The car bounced on the dirt road.

"You know theirs a full moon tonight, so every nut job in the state will be out," Henry said, growing tired of being in the car. To be honest, Greg was tired too. Nick said he knew this place that had great food. Greg was just glad to be out in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm surprised, Henry. There is absolutely no statistical evidence linking lunar cycles to an increase in irrational," Hodges said, but Greg's eyes were on the road in front of them.

There was a red convertible swerving in the road coming toward them. "That would want criminal behavior." The car continued toward them.

"You sure about that," Nick yelled as he wrenched the wheel to the right. Their car hit a berm rolling over the side. Greg closed his eyes as pain flooded him. He looked down at his arm. He could feel that it was broken though it wasn't bent strangely, so it probably wasn't a complete break. Nick crawled out of the car. While Henry and Hodges got out the back. Greg's door was smashed shut.

"Is everyone alright," Nick called out.

"My ankle is sprained," Henry said Nick noticed that Greg hadn't moved. He leaned in the car, looking at him.

"You alright, Greg." Greg moved to shake his head. A wave of nausea hit him.

"No, my arm is broken." He said through gritted teeth. Nick gave a small nod looking him over.

"You also cut her forehead." He stood back up. "Hodges help Greg on the other side." Hodges ran around to Greg's door. The window was broken. With the use of his good arm and their help, Greg was able to pull himself out of the car. Nick looked at the car.

"Man, I rolled that bad boy, didn't I." They all looked at the now totaled car letting out a small laugh. "Anybody get cell serves." They all pulled their phones out and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"It doesn't really matter Haries is maybe about a mile up that way if we walk it," Henry said.

"Here, let me help you." Hodges help situate Greg's bad arm. While Nick grabbed flashlights out for everyone. He and Greg checked their gun before turning to walk down the long road.

* * *

They continued well into the night before finally reaching a building with a bright neon singe of a pig on it.

"Gentlemen, we have arrived," Nick said.

"Finally, I thought you said It was a mile away," Hodges said to Henry. Nick walked up to the door, trying to open it, but it was locked, and there was a closed sign on it.

"Close by the public health organization," Nick said.

"Great, you were all going to give me food poisoning on my trip," Greg said through gritted teeth.

"Still no signal," Hodges said, checking his phone.

"There's a working phone inside let's take a look around."

Nick said, leading them to the back.

"How's your arm," Hodges asked, noticing Greg's pained expression.

"Not gonna lie. I wish we had just gone to dinner at the diner."

"I think we got a dead body," Nick called out. They all walked over to the broken window where Nick was standing. Nick and Greg crawled in gun's drawn followed by Hodges that was holding the light for Greg and Henry, who limped over to the body.

"It appears this man has a large raccoon sticking to his face."

Henry said, describing the scene.

Nick used a napkin to grab the gun in the vics hand.

".357 no blood pool around the body no apparent entry wounds no signs of decomp. This is a recent event fellas." Nick said to them.

"The entire upper half of his body looks like it was singed"

Greg said his mind thinking over the possible causes.

"Hey, let's roll him," Nick said, looking at Hodges.

"Oh no, I...I'm not a coroner." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you," Greg said, putting his gun way, getting to the other side of the body.

Nick pulled the body forward while Greg used his good arm to direct it Hodges shined the light on the Vicks back.

"No apparent entry wound on the posterior aspect, either." Greg described.

"Maybe that raccoon lept though that window ninja-style before this guy could shoot it. It landed on him and chewed his face off." Henry suggested. "Well, maybe we should call it in. Oh, that's right; we've got no reception." Nick ignored him, looking at the window.

"Well, it looks like something propelled them both through that window at a high velocity. Alright, I tell you what Greg you and Hodges take a look around outside I'm going to clear the building see if I can find a phone if you're up to that. Henry stay with the body." Nick said, standing up.

"Hey, wait," Henry said, stopping them. "Sanders is the Detective here. He technically outranks you now." Greg held up his hand.

"Not in the eyes of Las Vegas. I'm still just a CSI here." Nick gave him a small smile as they headed out of the building. Greg and Hodges walked over to some large mettle cylinders. Hodges flashed a light on a large container.

"Compressed ethylene gas" He reached down, grabbing something. "Used box of matches. Somebodies been playing with fire."

"Gee, I wonder who." Greg looked in one of the containers. "Gnawed bones and trash at the bottom of the barrel."

"Raccoon bait." They stood up, looking at each other then over at the window. "Really well, let's go tell them." The two of them walked back into the restaurant. "Mystery solved…" Hodges trailed off at the sight of a stranger pointing a gun at Henry. Nick was standing behind him with his gun drawn. The man pointed his gun up at them. Greg drew his forced to used his bad hand to cock it. Hodges held up his hands.

"Who are you." He yelled at them.

"I just work in the lab," Hodges said.

"Detective Sanders," Greg said.

"We're crime scene investigator," Nick called out from behind. "Greg and I are going to reach into our pockets and show you our badges." Greg moved his bad hand, pulling it out. The man looked at it then over at Nick's "There you go no need to panic."

"Yeah, tell that to Gomez." The man said, glancing at the body.

"Give me the shotgun," Nick said again.

"You all cops." They all nodded at the man. He lowered the gun, handing it over to Nick. Greg lowered his weapon, uncocking it with some effort.

"Sir, I think we can explain what happened to your friend.

You see, it looks like he baited the pip outback to lure the raccoons filled it this ethylene gas and then tied to ignite it." Greg started to explain his bad hand spasmed, and he sucked in a breath. Seeing this Hodges continued.

"Unfornitly, he didn't see that the gas was pooling at the bottom, so when he resorted to other methods…" Greg nodded at Hodges.

"It was an accident." The man looked over at the body.

"That's Raccoonzilla. How did you get here so fast I saw Gomez not less than an hour ago."

"We were here for the ribs. We're off duty," Nick said.

"Well, I was the handyman. I'm the night watchman now."

The man explained.

"Do you have a car," Hodges asked. A light flashed in the window.

"Somebody's coming," Greg said.

"That be Shirley Harry's wife." Nick turned to the man.

"Where is Harry anyways."

"I'd better let Shirley tell you." They walked out to find a very drunk woman leaving behind the convertible that ran them off the road.

She walked right past them without saying a word. Greg looked at the car.

"You go find out what she know's I'll see if I can get this working." He walked over to the car. Shirley had run into the fens when she arrived. Hodges walked over next to him.

"You don't think this is acuity going to still work." Greg looked at him, whipping some blood off his nose.

"No, but it's worth a shot. From the smell of things, I'm not surprised she only nearly killed someone." He looked down at his hands; they were shaking slightly as the anger inside him build.

"I'm sorry," Hodges said.

"I know this must be hard." Greg peered at the engine, trying not to think about his parents.

"Thanks, but you can tell Nick this thing isn't running anytime soon."

"You sure you want to be left alone." Greg nod.

* * *

Henry Hodges and Greg sat at the Bar while Nick looked for a radio. Shirley was talking, but Greg wasn't paying attention to her. Hodges had helped him create a sorta splint for his arm, but it still hurt and wasn't getting any better. An idea coming to him as Shirley grabbed another bottle.

"If I can't find a phone I'm going to make one." Greg stood up. "Keep an eye on her." He said needing some space in between him and the lady. Greg walked into the kitchen. He placed the flashlight in his mouth, checking the phone on the wall with his good hand. Glancing around the kitchen, he spotted some wires sticking outside a toolbox. Disconnecting the phone from the wall, he looked at it.

"This could work." He ran and found Nick. "I got an idea, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

They walked out to the phone pull.

"So, you think this can work," Nick asked as Hodges followed them.

"Yeah, all we gotta do is go up the pole and clip these taps into the mainline." Nick grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Then why don't Hodges or I do it your arm is broken and getting more and more swollen." Greg glanced down at his arm. He wasn't wrong.

"Because I've done this before, and if you do it wrong, we'll have more than one body to deal with." Nick gave a small nod looking over at Hodges. They lifted Greg to the fist hook. He grabbed it with his good hand. He slowly made it up the pole to the box at the top. Greg took a deep breath opening the box. He pulled his flashlight out of his pocket then the phone. While his good arm held him into place. His arm was trembling as the pain got worse. There was a woman on the other end talking, but Greg was having a hard time focusing.

"Excuse me. This is an emergency." He said, trying to get through to her. She counted to talk, and Greg switched the line finding a dial tone. He quickly dialed the lab.

"Willows." The familiar voice coming across the line.

"Oh, Cathrin." He said as relief filled him. "Hey, it's Greg. You're not going to believe what happened." He was talking fast, giving her the information. He hung up, looking down at Nick.

"You good, Greg." His friend called up.

"I'm starting to get dizzy," Greg called back as he slowly made his way down. When he reached the bottom, he swayed. Hodges steadied him, looking at his eyes.

"Nick, come look at this." Nick looked into their friend's brown eyes.

"How long have you had a headache." Greg shrugged his shoulders. "How long, Greg."

"Since the car, I think I hit my head on something." Nick closed his eyes.

"Greg, your left eye is slightly dilated. You might have a concussion." Greg shook his head, then a wave of nausea filled him. He bent over. "Hodges, we need to get him inside." Hodges gently grabbed his arm. Greg let out a deep growl as he bumped his arm. They got him in the restaurant easing him into one of the booths. Nicky explained what was going on with the others.

Henry stood up, walking over the sink.

He let out a loud scream. Greg and Hodges ran over to him. Greg using the counter to steady himself.

"What happened?" He called out.

"It's sulfuric acid," Henry called out.

"Put your hand underwater," Nick called out, running over to the fire pit. Greg grabbed Henry's hand, plunging it into the water. Nick dumped the coal into the water. Henry cries lessened.

"Go get some more," Greg said. Hodges slowly took Greg's place so he could lean against the counter. The sudden exertion wasn't helping him.

"Wow, what do we have here," Nick called out. They looked over at him and found him holding a skull. "Check it out, guys." Nick walked over to Shirley and the man. "You want to tell me who this is." Greg's knees gave out slightly. Hodges grabbed his shoulder.

"Go sit down will get everything back to the city and can get you looked at." Greg didn't say anything walking over to one of the chairs sitting down with a thump.

* * *

Greg sat at the table in the coffee room at the lab. His arm was in a temporary case until the swelling went down. All he wanted to do was to go to sleep, but his concussion was preventing that. Nick was going to keep an eye on him, so he had to stay at the lab until he got off. Nick walked in, sitting down next to Greg.

"Here's the situation. They're both accusing the other."

Greg rubbed his forehead. "Could be either one or both."

"So far, there is no evidence that suggests either of them actually did it," Greg growled out.

"It could even be somebody else entirely," Nick replied, rasing his glass of coffee. Greg would give anything for a cup. His eyes were having a hard time staying open.

"My money is on someone else altogether," Henry said, walking in with his crutch under his arm.

"What do you got there," Nick asked as Henry sat down, setting a folder down.

"A postcard Harry sent Shirley after he was dead, Which is why I had Mandy print it—and get this: She got a hit for Gomez's mother a 60-year-old in Boco Rattan. So I ran the handwriting through Q.D. It was an excellent Forgery. It was good enough to fool Shirley git a check and empty their bank accounts." Greg looked at the card.

"But wait, where did you…" Greg started before he was cut off.

"An example of Harry's handwriting? From his bank." Nick held up his hands.

"Time, you let me get this straight. Gomez, a convicted forger, wrote the postcard sent it to his mother, who then mailed it back to Shirley all the way from Florida?" Henry snapped his fingers.

"Yes, see it's a deliberate attempt to obscure the details of Harry's death. See, I think Shirley really believed Harry ran out on her."

"But why...why would Gomez…" Henry cut Greg off again.

"Kill Harry? I don't know." Nick held his cup up.

"I bet Harry knew Gomez was on the lam and was using it to keep him under his thumb."

"Seem reasonable to me." Greg's phone rang; it was Alison. Nick and Henry left him alone.

"Hey Greg, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Mac had me running a double, and I just got to charge my phone." Her voice was light, and Greg had to turn the volume down. "What going on, did you get…" Greg cut her off.

"Ally, I was in an accident." The phone was silent. Greg closed his eyes; this was not how he wanted to do this. "We were driving and ran off the road."

"Is everyone alright." Her voice was cold.

"Hodges and Nick have some cuts and bruises. Henry sprained his ankle." Greg tapped his foot on the ground.

"And you." Greg took a deep breath.

"I have a small concussion, and I broke my arm." There was a slight sniffle on the other end. "I'm fine, Alison."

"Do you want me to come out there." Greg was slightly surprised by the offer. He knew Alison Loved him and would do anything, but things like this brought up bad memories.

"No, but you can give me a ride home from the airport when I get back in town." Alison let out a small laugh.

"I was going to do that anyway. But really, Greg, you know I'm here for you." Greg took a deep breath fighting the emotions.

"I know, and I love you, but I'm fine." They talked for a little while longer before Alison had to go. Nick walked back in, seeing that he's gone.

"How'd she take it." Greg rubbed the back on his neck.

"She took it better than I thought she would. I texted Danny, her older brother, to let him know. He said he'd keep an eye on her." Nick looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question." Greg gave a small nod.

"Yeah." Nick shifted slightly.

"From what I've heard, She has a past." Greg looked up at this. It wasn't common knowledge. "Is it as bad as it seems." Greg looked down at his hands.

"It's not good. Enough to be glad that she wasn't here." Nick furrowed his brow. Greg lifted his arm. "He shot her and left her hooked up to a heart monitor so she could watch herself die."

Nick's jaw clenched.

"Man, I can't imagine getting over something like this." Greg smiled.

"She's the strongest person I know, and I'm lucky that she loves me."

Nick looked at him.

"But it must be hard." Greg smiled.

"If that's what it takes to spend the rest on my life with her, then I will gladly do it." Nick smiled at him.

"I would have never thought the Lab tech listing to rock music would have said something like that." Greg laughed.

"Well, New York has a way of changing you."


	24. A Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is later in the day than normal. I thought I had already posted it.

Alison looked in the mirror. Her wide eyes staring at the unfamiliar appearance.

"Oh, Al, you look so pretty." Lindsey squealed from her seat. Alison turned to look at her family and friends.

"I don't know this seems a little to froofy for me." She pulled at the white dress.

"Oh, I think you look beautiful." Linda whipping her eyes. Erin handed the sales girl another dress.

"Here, try this one." Alison rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. If Mom was still alive, she would be pushing her wedding dress on you."

"But she didn't make you wear it." Stella looking between the sisters.

"If I remember correctly, it was never discussed because she knew Erin would never agree to it," Linda explained through a laugh.

"It besides the point, try this one on." Alison groaned, walking back into the dressing room.

* * *

After a few minutes, the salesgirl came out. Her face was slightly pale.

"Um, she refuses to come out." The four women leaned forward in their chairs.

"Why." The sails girl shifted.

"She asked for Linda." Erin's head shot up.

"Linda." She moved to get up, but Stella grabbed her arm.

"Al asked for Linda. So let her go." Erin stared at her for a heartbeat before relaxing back into her chair. Taking a deep breath, Linda walked over to the changing room.

"Alison, I'm coming in." She said, opening the door. Alison stood with her back to the door. Her shoulders shaking as the emotions rocked her body. She was wearing the dress that Erin had picked out. It was beautiful with a modern cut. It had a low back and simple beaded straps. Linda, however, couldn't see the dress. Scars covered Alison's back and arms. Linda walked slowly over to her. Alison's eyes were looked on the scars.

"Alison." Linda breathed out.

"I thought that I could do it." The cold low voice filled the room. "I thought that I could wear a dress like this just for one day." She turned to look at Linda. "I just want just for once to not be reminded or be a reminder to everyone else." Linda reached out, grabbing her arm gently.

"All anyone will see is a beautiful bride." Alison ran her hands over the dress.

"I just cant go out there." Linda nodded.

"Then don't I'm going to go find you a different dress for you to try on." Alison opened her mouth but Linda stopped her. "I'll let Erin know." Linda left the room, sending the sales girl back in to help Alison get out of the dress.

Erin walked over to her.

"What's going on," Erin asked. Linda pinched the bridge of her nose. Danny would know what to do if he were here.

"The dress has an open back." Erin's face paled as she rubbed her forehead.

"I didn't think. I saw it and thought she would look great in it." Linda nodded.

"Alison is waiting for another dress, why don't you go find one." Erin shifted.

"What should I look for." Linda glanced behind her.

"No open back sleeve would be best, but maybe one that gives you the option of adding them." After a few minutes, Erin knocked on the door, and the salesgirl opened it.

"I'll help her with this one." She said to the girl. The girl looked over at Alison, who gave a small nod. Erin closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Al. I should have known better this is a lot harder for you than my wedding was." Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not your fault its been 6 years." Erin shook her head.

"Not for you."

* * *

Alison looked down at her hands. They shook as the thought of standing in front of everyone settled in her mind. Today she and Greg would become man and wife. It was late, and the few guests had arrived at the cathedral. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Frank walked in, smiling at the sight of in the simple gown.

"If your mother could see you now." Alison walked over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Maybe she could keep me from fainting." Frank looked into her eyes. She gave a small nod, and he hugged her.

"Oh, Alison, it's alright. You picked the right guy." Alison gave him a look.

"Easy for you to say I'm just glad this is small. Not enough people will be able to see me choke."

Frank laughed, grabbing her hand.

"Security cleared everything, and Greg is in place." Alison took a deep breath.

"Then let's get out there." Alison pulled her sleeves down before taking Frank's arm. The two of them walked out of the room. Alison closed her eyes, letting the images her time with Greg flood her mind as they walked.

"We're here," Frank whispered to her. Opening her eyes, a small gasp escaped her mouth. The music started, and the few guests stood turning to face them.

"We better start walking, or I'm going to run." She said under her breath. They started to walk down the ale. Her eyes darting around the crowd as her breathing picked up.

"Don't look at them, look at Greg." Alison's eyes looked to the alter. Greg stood in a black suit. His signature crooked smile filled his face. Their eyes met, and tears filled their eyes. Before she knew it, they were at the end.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man." Frank winked at her.

"Her family and I do." He kissed her on the cheek he passed her over to Greg before taking his seat.

"You look beautiful," Greg whispered to her.

"You look hot." The ceremony was a traditional Irish Catholic wedding. Alison didn't hear the priest. Her eyes were locked on Greg.

"Now for the vows." Greg squeezed her hands.

"I Gregory Hojem Sanders, take you Alison Mary Reagan as my wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of our life." Alison whipped the treats from her eyes.

"I should have gone first." She laughed, smiling over at the priest.

"That's what they all say." He replied, making everyone laugh. Alison looked into Greg's eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I Alison Mary Reagan, Take you Gregory Hojem Sanders as my husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of our life." Greg squeezed her shaking hands. The priest cleared his thought.

"What God joins together, man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings." He looked over at Greg. "Do you have the rings." Greg reached into his pocket. His face paled as he checked his other pocket. A look of relief flooded him as he pulled them out. They exchanged the rings. The excitement was building as they were almost finished.

"Lord, bless Gregory Hojem Sanders and Alison Mary Reagan and consecrate their married life. May these rings be a symbol of their fiat in each other and a reminder to them of their love.

Through Christ, our Lord. You may now kiss the bride." Greg looked at her and she threw her arms around his neck kissing him. "May I present to you Detective First Class Alison and Gregory Hojem Sanders."

* * *

Greg opened his eyes, looking over at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. His shift started at 7. Greg rolled over and froze. Alison's side of the bed was empty. He shot up, looking around the room. It was empty.

Greg reached into his nightstand, grabbing his gun and phone as his heart rate started to pick up. Walking out into the main room, her froze. Alison sat in the back corner of the room, curled up in a ball. He set his gun down, walking over to her. She was sleeping, but her face was pulled tight. He gently touched her arm. She jumped, screaming. Greg jerked back, holding his hands up.

"Ally, it's me, Greg." Her eyes darted around the room, finally landing on him.

"Greg." She let out a slow breath. Her body was shaking. "Sorry."

"What are you doing out here." She looked down at her hands. Water starting to fill her eye.

"I couldn't sleep." Greg sat on the floor in front of her crossing his legs.

"Bad dreams." She closed her eyes. Pulling her arms tight around her body. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't want to push her. He looked around the room spotting a blanket and pillow in the couch. Greg glanced back at Alison. "Were you sleeping out here." She did respond. He scooted a little closer. "I caused the nightmare." She sniffed whipping her nose. Greg rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, Ally. Do you know what it was that triggered it." She took a deep breath looking up at him.

"You were breathing." She gave a small smile. "I'm still not used to someone…" Alison trailed off, but Greg knew what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry Ally, but you should be the one that sleeps out here I can." She laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Greg that your to tall for that couch." Greg squeezed her hand.

"We could get separate beds." Alison pulled back.

"You would want that."

"No! I want you to feel comfortable in your own home. Comfortable with me." She nodded, thinking it over.

"No, I don't want that. I feel safe with you there." She exhaled running her hands through her hair. "When I'm asleep, I forget, and the nightmares come. I didn't want to risk waking you with my screaming. So I wait till you fall asleep and come out here."

Greg smiled at her.

"Oh, Ally, we can't live like this. If you wake from a nightmare, please wake me up next time so I can sit with up until you fall asleep." Greg looked at her, and she gave a small nod. He pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." Greg smiled, kissing her.

"I love you too."


	25. BB:2.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my story the other day and saw that I posted this chapter twice. Please let me know if that happens. I'm copying this from a word doc and sometimes I grab the wrong chapter. Sorry about this.

Greg walked to his door, whipping his nose.

"Hello." He called out with a gravelly voice. This sore throat was going to be the death of him and on his day off too.

"Greg, open up its Danny." Greg opened the door.

"Danny, what do you want. Alison is at work." Danny raised his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were sick Al said you had today off." Greg stopped him.

"What do you want, Danny?" Greg hated the way his voice sounded when he was sick.

"I'm looking into the suicide of a firefighter whose son goes to the same school as my kids." Greg coughed.

"Why look into it if it has already been deemed a suicide," Greg asked, rubbing his head.

"His son asked me." Greg zipped his hoodie up, trying to fight off the cold. "You know I'm sorry I wasted your time hope you feel better." Greg grabbed his arm.

"Let me get my coat. I'll help you." Danny shook his head.

"It's your day off, and your sick." Greg held up his hand.

"I'm a Level 3 CSI Detective I have access that you don't." Danny nodded.

* * *

Danny and Greg walked into the ME's office. They were about to head in when Greg felt his stomach drop.

"Danny, I think that I might need to stay out here." Danny looked at the CSI that was slowly turning green.

"Sure thing." Greg looked around the lab and spotted Alison walking in with three bodies.

"Greg, what are you doing here." He walked over to her, not looking at the bodies.

"I'm helping Danny out with something." Alison reached her hand up, feeling his forehead.

"You are sicker than you were earlier. You should be at home." Greg grabbed her hand.

"Ally, I'm fine now. Let me do this for Danny." Alison stepped back, crossing her arms.

"Alright, but if you blow all your sick days because of this, it's on you." Greg leaned over to kiss her, but she held up her hand.

"Your sick, remember." With that, she walked away.

"I love you," Greg called after her.

"Yeah yeah." She waved him off.

* * *

Greg pulled his scarf tight around his neck as they walked up to the fire station.

"Looking for Dillan Carny," Danny asked with Greg close behind.

"He's right behind me." One of the firefighters responded. They pointed at a man that was talking off his turncoat.

"Dillan Carny, I'm Detective Reagan, and this is Detective CSI Sanders. We wanted to ask your friend," Danny said Greg nodded.

"I already answered a bunch of questions about Him with the other detectives." He replied.

"Okay, well, let's call this a follow up then all right. You and him were good friends" Danny looked over his notes.

"We own a company together, Bray head construction." Dillan crossed his arms in front of him.

"This make any sense to you him committing Suicide," Danny asked.

"No, doesn't make sense. Does anything like this ever make sense." He said. "But I wasn't surprised when I got the call." Greg looked up at this.

"What do you mean you weren't surprised," Danny asked.

"Cause he's going through a divorce, he didn't want, and he's got big financial troubles." Greg stepped forward at this.

"What kind of financial troubles." Danny glanced at him.

"This last project we bought this big old house…." Dany cut him off.

"You mean the house that Keenan was…" Danny trailed off, not wanting to have to spell it out.

"Yeah…It cost twice what we thought it would. To fix it up, so Keenan takes out a home equity line on his house…$150,000." Dillan said.

"150 that pretty steep why didn't you just sell the house," Danny asked.

"Cause we needed to get the certificate of occupancy, we couldn't get it." Danny lowered his voice.

"Why not."

"You ever deal with the building department. All right, I mean inspectors coming and going. They're always finding something else that needs to be done. All right. Months, months went by, and then the bank comes looking for their money." He said.

"SO Keenan was defaulting," Danny said.

"The bank told him they were gonna be foreclosing," Dillan said.

"Right, and you think that what made him suicidal," Danny asked.

"Yeah, listen, the guy had a…Life insurance policy it was worth half a million dollars all right. He knew he knew that would get his family out of the hole." Danny glance at Greg.

"He spoke to you about this recently about this life insurance policy."

"We went out a couple of weeks ago for drinks together, and he said he's worth more dead than alive to his family."

* * *

Danny and Greg sat in the Living room at Frank's house. Frank handed Danny a beer and Greg a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Greg's voice was starting to go out.

"Look, dad I know what you're gonna say. This kid he's just looking for answers to why his old man died. And felt like nobody would listen to him. I know it looks like an open and shut case of suicide, But I just couldn't say no to the kid you know. I wish you'd understand." Danny said.

"As the commissioner, I cant. As your father, I won't, but as a cop, I understand. What can I do to help." Greg leaned forward.

"I can request the evidence, but we won't get anywhere without the ME," Greg said Danny nodded.

"Yeah, the ME refuses to take another look at the autopsy," Danny explained.

"Okay, have you thought about what you're going to do if it turns out this guy did commit suicide. Have you thought about what you're going to say to this kid." Frank pressed him for an answer. Danny leaned back clearly he handing thought about it.

"The truth." They looked at Greg. "The kid asked you to find the truth, that is what we are going to do. So no matter the outcome, we will tell him the truth." Frank nodded.

* * *

Danny and Greg walked into the house. Greg was holding a cup of hot tea for his throat while Danny looked over the file that he had brought.

"Are you sure you should be out here," Danny asked, looking at Greg, who looked like he was on death's doorstep.

"No, but I want to help you, so here I am now let's figure this out." They walked in and used the evidence pictures to look it over. They were about halfway through when a man walked in.

"Detective Battali two-seven squad." He introduced himself.

"You're the guy that caught the Keenen suicide," Danny said the man nodded.

"Yeah, and that my file that you're holding." Greg looked at the file in his hand.

"Yeah, so it is. Hey, we were just borrowing it. I mean, we're all on the same side here anyways rights." Danny said.

"You tell me. I closed the case," Battali replied.

"Yeah, you closed the case, but uh, there was a footprint on the chair that didn't belong to Keenen," Danny said.

"The report says it was a size te,n and Keenen was a size 12." Greg read from the report.

"So obviously it didn't come from him," Danny said.

"So what there were a dozen guys working on this site. Anyone of them could have used the chair to reach for something." Battali said.

"But did you try to match the print to rule out the other dozen guys," Greg asked.

"For what the guy was a classic case of suicide. He was in financial trouble. He was in legal trouble. And his wife has just kicked him out." Battali said, razing his voice.

"Right well, I'm not convinced," Danny said.

"Look, are you hunting for cases or something. Causes I could send some your way. Real cases that goes for the both of you. I've got 22 of them I'm working on right now." Battali got right in Danny's face.

"Relax nobody said you didn't do your job," Danny said.

"No, cause that sound exactly what you're saying. If you think you could do a better job…" he replied.

"Of course, I could, but that's beside the point." Battali swung at Danny, but Greg caught it. Danny grabbed Battali.

"You try to put your hands on me again, and I will put you thought the wall." Danny threatened.

* * *

Danny stood in front of his desk, listening to the commotion that was coming out of his boss's office. While Greg sat in Jackie's chair, resting his head on the desk. Danny had tried to convince him to go home, but he refused to say that he needed to see this through. Danny shook his head he was stubborn. He got the feeling that Greg felt he still needed to prove himself to Danny. They had known each other for almost three years. Danny needed the help, so he didn't mind. His phone went off, and Greg picked his head up. Jumping from the sudden noise.

"Hey, dad…A blow to the head what a surprised." Danny sat down, taking in the information. "How did you manage that….You've been a big help." Danny said just as the door opened, and a furious officer stormed out of his bosss office.

"Reagan, my office now." Danny glanced at Greg.

"I'll wait here." Danny glared at him.

"Thanks, Sanders." Greg leaned back in the chair; his head was pounding. Jackie went in a few minutes later. Danny eventually came out.

"Come on, Sanders lets go get a subpoena." Greg got up, grabbing the side to the table to steady himself before grabbing his coat and following him. They drove over and met up with Erin, but Danny had Greg wait in the car. After a bit, Danny got back in the car.

"We got it." Greg nodded.

"Jackie called. We should head back to the station." Greg trudged into the station plopping into Danny's seat while Jackie talked.

"Alright, let's go talk to him," Danny said Greg slowly got to his feet. Danny looked at Greg, then his boss and Jackie. "But I think I need to make a stop first." Greg didn't put up a fight when Danny pulled up to Franks's house. Danny walked him up to the house Henry opened the door.

"Danny, Greg, what are you doing here. Greg, you look terrible what happened." Greg sneezed, and Danny walked him over to the couch, forcing him to sit on it. Greg folded over his head, resting on the armrest.

"Greg has been helping me with a case all day, and I can't justify pulling him out into the cold again or leaving him by himself. Alison is working and can't get off. I was hoping you would keep an eye on him." Henry smiled.

"I have watched enough sick kids get going."

* * *

Greg woke up to the noise of people talking. He was in a bed, his head was clear, and he slowly got up. He vagally remembers Henry sending him up to Alison's old room and borrowing some of Danny's clothes. Pulling on one of the hoodies that were hanging up. He walked slowly down the stairs, his musses still sore. He was greeted by the Reagan family Danny walked over to him.

"Sorry to abandon you, but we got the guy." Greg smiled.

"Good and I don't blame you, to be honest, I don't remember much of what happened." Danny laughed.

"Well, you were a big help. I couldn't have gotten all the evidence without you, so thanks." Greg nodded as Alison walked up to him.

"Hey, I hear that you nearly killed yourself following Danny around town." She hugged her husband.

"Yeah, I just couldn't keep up, but to be fair, I was sick." She smiled, feeling his forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore. Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Greg rubbed the back of his neck.

"That sounds like a plan." They headed into the dining room, sitting down.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Greg said to Frank and Henry.

"Not a problem. You're family after all."


	26. BB:2.22

"Did you pick up the roast." Danny followed Jamie down the hall.

"I couldn't they changes my tour today." Jamie put his hat on.

"You said you were gonna get it." Danny rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Actually you said I was gonna get it I said I would try."

Jamie snapped back at him.

"So what I got to go pick it up now come on kid I got to work too." Danny pleaded with his younger brother.

"Well, Erin can do it." Jamie offered him.

"Erin can't do it she's a mother. We can't send her out to buy her own Mother's day dinner"

"What about Al. She isn't a mother." Jamie said.

Danny's stomach turned at the thought.

Alison uses to jock about what type of mom she would be when she grew up. But not after everything that happened even after marrying Greg.

"She can't. Are you sure you went to Harvard kid." Danny said before walking away.

* * *

Danny and Jamie walked into the house.

"I can't believe I forgot to get the roast," Danny said.

"Sorry I tried to pick it up but with everything that went down I couldn't swing by." Jamie took his coat off. "So what are we going to do." Erin walked up to them.

"You two better get into the kitchen most of the cooking is done." Danny and Jamie glanced at each other before heading into the kitchen. Henry was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Nicky was sitting next to him making Frank's mash. Sean was snapping peas at the island while Jack was cutting some carrots. Greg was pulling the rout of the oven.

"What is this," Jamie asked. Sean ran over and gave Danny a hug.

"Uncle Greg is letting all us help make dinner."

Danny hugged his son.

"As he should." He turned to look at Greg. "What do you need." Greg pointed at the roast.

"Would you carve this up." They nodded walking over.

"How did you know to pick the roast up," Jamie asked Greg who went back to help Jack.

"Henry called and asked me to since it was on the way for me and Alison." Danny looked at him.

"It's on the other side of the city for you." Greg glanced down at Sean.

"We had a late call last night so we picked it up and spent the night here. That way we could marinade it last night and stick it in the oven early this morning."

Jamie stopped mid slice in the roast.

"Wait did Alison help." Danny also stopped and looked at Greg.

"No she didn't, and for the record, she is a good cook." Henry laughed from the table.

"You know Greg if you're in danger it's okay we're cops you can tell us." Greg glared at him pointing his knife at Jamie and Danny.

"Hey I did you all a favor and what do you do you insult my wife." Danny and Jamie held up their hand.

"Fair enough we're glad we got another cook in the family."

Sean looked up from where he was sitting.

"Uncle Greg isn't a cook he's a chemist." Greg smiled hugging Sean.

"That is right something your dad and uncle Jamie should remember." Nicky walked over with a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"What does that have to do with cooking." She asked Greg laughed.

"You can break everything down to it's smallest particles and manipulate them into something else that is what cooking is.

A set of chain reactions." Jack looked up at him.

"I want to be a chemist like you."

Danny smiled at his son.

"That good using all your book smarts and still being a cop."

Henry stood up and walked over.

"Alright, let's go serve the ladies."

* * *

Danny and Jamie helped Greg with the dishes.

"We appreciate everything you did today. You and Alison didn't need to stop by and pick the roast up." Greg leaned back on the counter drying a plate.

"It was no problem like I said it was on the way."

Danny handed him another plate.

"Well, you stepped up this Mother's day." Greg smiled putting the plate away.

"Do you ever think about having kids." Greg paused at Jamie's question. He could hear Danny smacking his younger brother in the back of the head.

"No I don't." he closed the cabinet.

"I'm sorry…" Greg stopped him.

"I would love to have kids with Alison. She is not ready. I never thought she would be ready to marry me but she did. This…This is more complicated. If Alison wants kids she can bring it up. I'm not going to push her. Until that day we will be the best Aunt and Uncle we can be." Danny looked over at Jamie before patting Greg on the back.

"Don't worry I have not to doubt about that considering Jamie isn't much competition." Jamie gasped and Danny whipped him with his wet towel.

"Hey." Greg laughed grabbing one of the pots.

"I'll remember that the next time I need a favor."


	27. BB:3.1

Greg stood next to Alison holding the video camera. He was in charge of filming Jack's soccer game.   
Since he was the tallest he had the advantage. They were standing next to the bleachers. Alison fidgeting too much to stay seated.  
“Greg, Greg are you getting it,” Alison asked pulling on his arm.  
“Ally this is the one thing that Danny and Linda needed me to do. I wouldn’t mess that up.” Greg said not looking away from the field. Alison hopped up and down next to him.  
“I know, I know I’m just excited.” Greg laughed.  
“I’m too now we better be quiet or all Jack will hear on the recording will be you and me talking about this recording and not about how great a player he is.” He glanced down at her and winked. She smiled and they turned back to the game just in time to see the winning goal.   
When the game was over they join the rest of the family. heading off the field. They gave Jack a high-five while the rest hugged him.  
“Did you get that goal.” Jack tried to hide his smile.  
“You bet I did.” Greg showed him the recording getting a perfect shot of his goal.   
“Alright enough standing around let go get some ice cream,” Erin called out helping Henry to his feet.   
Greg stood by the car while the family got everything they brought packed back in the car. Alison was putting the cooler in the truck. A car backfired causing her to jump bumping her head on the roof. Greg spotted Danny out of the corner of his eyes doing the same. He knew why Alison jumped he hadn’t seen Danny do it before.   
Greg didn’t have time to think about it.   
Bending next to Alison pretending to help her.  
“You alright.” She smiled rubbing the back of her head.  
“Yeah see if Nicky wants to ride with us or Danny.” Greg nodded grabbing her hand.  
“Sure thing.”  
“Hey, are you packing up my car or just making out.”   
Danny called out. Alison kissed Greg.  
“A little of both.” Greg straightened crossing his arms.  
“You don’t have to pack your car up so stop complaining.”   
Danny laughed but it was a little more tense. Something was bothering him.

* * *

Greg walked into the station with Alison close behind him.  
“So tell me again what you’re doing.”   
She quickened her pace so she was walking next to him.  
“An old collar of Danny’s got released and he took Jackie.”   
Alison waved her hands.  
“I got that why are you going with him.” Greg stopped looking at her.  
“Because it was 8 years ago I wasn’t even living in New York at the time. Unlike most of the people, we work with except for Lindsey.” Alison looked down at her hands. “Listen it’s not like we’re going in alone we will have a whole team there.   
Danny just wants me and Flack there for some extra back up. I’ll probably sit in the van the entire time.” Alison placed her hand on his chest.  
“Is that why you are wearing a vest.” Greg gently grabbed her hand.  
“Because I look hot in it.” Alison rolled her eyes.  
“I’m going to pretended you didn’t say that.” She got on her tiptoes kissing him. “Now be safe and don’t do anything Danny would do.”

* * *

Greg jogged along the edge of the park keeping an eye on things.   
Danny was calling the shots but Flack was coordinating everything from the van.   
“I got eyes on her but she isn’t moving.” Danny’s voice came through the earpiece. “She has a bag in her hands.” Greg bet over pretending to stretch. “it’s a bomb.” Greg fought the urge to react.  
“Alright everyone pulls back,” Flack ordered. Greg ran double time slipping into the van.  
“He made us we need to back out.” Greg sat in the chair next to Flack.  
“They’re on their way but Greg Danny’s handcuffed to the bomb.   
Jackie is on her way out.” Greg slammed his hand on the table.  
“This is not how its suppose to go.” Flack stood up walking out of the van.  
“I got a make a phone call.” Greg closed his eyes. He couldn’t call Alison not yet.

* * *

Alison was elbow deep in a bucket of sludge. Some perp thought it was a good idea to toss a murder weapon in a dumpster. Unfortunately, it was outside a restaurant. She was going to smell like trash for a week. Her phone on the table rang and she was thankful for the distraction. Taking her gloves off she walked over answering it.  
“Linda.” She was surprised by the phone call.  
“Hey I got a weird text from Danny and now he’s not picking up.”   
Alison ran over to one of the computers.  
“What did it say” Linda’s voice was shaking.  
“1z96,” Alison repeated it back then stopped.  
“Sounds like a taxi medallion number,” She said under her breath.  
“Why would he send that to me.” Alison looked down at her phone. She hadn’t heard anything from Greg.   
“I’ll call Greg and ask.” Alison hung up dialing Flack’s number. She didn’t want to risk blowing Greg’s cover. Since the chances of him staying in the van were next to none.   
She only hoped the text message was an accident. 

* * *

Greg slipped up behind the tree closest to Danny and the guy that held him at gunpoint. Flack had been able to get the GPS location of the cab. Danny was trying to reason with the guy but it wasn’t working. Danny swung the shove he was digging with at him.   
The guy shot over at Jackie who was taking cover behind one of the crypts. Instantly he was taken down by S.W.A.T. Greg ran over to Danny helping him out of the hole he had dug.  
“You alright.” Danny lay on the ground.  
“No, I need to call Linda.” Greg raised his eye brown.  
“She’s the only reason we were able to find you.”

* * *

Nicky and Jack helped Alison set the table.  
“I wasn’t worried a bit. He had my lucky rabbit’s foot.” Frank carried out the chicken setting it on the table.  
“you mean my lucky rabbit's foot.” Henry corrected his son.  
“I thought I was mine,” Jack asked looking at his dad. Danny ran his hand through his son's hair.  
“Don’t worry it’s still yours.”  
“We’re just happy that you came back in one piece.” Erin set the salad down.  
“Seriously from now on anybody Danny arrests gets sent away with a plate of homemade cookies and a note that says Nothing personal.”   
Linda set the rolls down.  
“We could have Aunt Al make the cookies then you really wouldn’t have to worry about anything,” Sean said causing everyone to laugh.  
“Well, all jokes aside I do want to take a moment and acknowledge someone special cause I never would have got through this if I didn’t have the best partner a cop cold have.” They all sat down to the meal listening to him.  
“Yeah, Jackie is getting homemade cookies too. Along with Flack and Greg. Maybe I should make…” Linda smiled at the family.  
“I was talking about you.” Danny cut her off. Linda blushed and Danny kissed her.  
“Uncle Danny that was the sweetest thing ever.” Nicky smiled at them.  
“Enough let's eat before it gets cold. Erin will you say grace.” 

* * *

Alison sat in the passenger seat while she and Greg drove home.   
“Are you still mad.” Alison didn’t look at him. Keeping her eyes locked on the street lights that passed. “Ally you have to talk to me.” Greg gripped the wheel tighter. He didn’t know what to do.  
“Why didn’t you call me?” Her voice was cold and detached. If Greg wasn’t driving he would have closed his eyes. Instead, he let out a low breath.  
“We were busy?” Alison’s hands clenched and her body tensed.  
“You didn’t call me.” She repeated and Greg glanced over at her. The expression on her face made him pull the car over. Turning he faced her.  
“What is bothering you about this Alison. You’re not saying something.” Alison looked over at him. Anger filling her eyes.  
“You are just like everyone else in my family.” Greg pulled back looked at his wife. They had gotten into fights before but there was something different this time.  
“What’s that suppose to mean.” Alison culled into a ball in the seat.  
“Why didn’t you call me?” Greg opened his mouth but she held up her hand stopping him. “Don’t say you were busy.” Greg closed his eyes taking a deep breath.  
“I didn’t want to worry you.”   
“Why?” Greg opened his eyes looking at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Because…” He trailed off.  
“Because it's me.” She shook her head.  
“When Linda and I were taken what did I tell you.” Greg took a deep breath not liking to think about the events almost 2 years ago.  
“You wanted me to treat you normally.” Alison nodded her head. Greg reached his hand out gently touching her arm. “I’m sorry Alison.” She closed her eyes.  
“It was hard today. Danny being taken, but it was hardest getting the call from Linda in a panic.   
Then having to hear it from Flack and not my husband.” She met his eyes. “That can’t happen. I need to know.” She grabbed his hand squeezing it.  
“I was only trying to protect you.” Alison smiled at him.  
“I know and I Love you for that but don’t hide the truth to do it.”  
“Will you forgive me.”   
“Just cause you cute.” She winked at him. Greg rolled his eyes cupping her face in his hand.  
“Do you forgive me.”  
“Yes, I forgive you.”


	28. BB:3.3

Alison Stood in the coroner's office waiting for Danny. She wasn't called to the scene but when the word serial killer got out Mac wanted her to help Danny. He walked in looking over the body.

"Get anything with this tattoo." He asked Alison looked at the chart.

"The Coroner hadn't seen it before. It looks like a gang tat though. We might be able to run through our database and find out which gang.

But you know how often that's updated."

She said taking a picture of the tat.

"What do you know about this guy." Alison took another picture.

"We've got Eduardo Munoz 22 from sunset park. Two gunshots he first shot struck the right orbital plate. Basically shot to the head no exit. The second shot was well more personal." Danny glanced at her.

"How close." Alison stood up pointing at him.

"About this close." She said.

"That's close. A close-range shot doesn't get more personal than that."

* * *

Greg knocked on Erin's office.

"Come in." He opened the door holding up the file.

"You wanted to see the evidence report." She made a note on her pad.

"Thanks, I just want to make sure I have all my bases covered."

Greg looked at her.

"Is something bothering you." Erin looked up at him and he backed away. "Just asking you are one of the best ADA and you just seem a little frazzled." Erin took her glasses off resting her head on the back of her hand.

"It's Jack." Greg nodded.

He hadn't met Erin's ex-husband but had certainly heard a lot about him.

"He's the other lawyer."

"I thought that Howard was defending this one." Erin tossed her glassed on her desk leaning back in her chair.

"He showed up in court today without any warning." Greg's phone went off.

"I got to go but don't worry you got this. I haven't met him but you're better than him." Erin laughed.

"Tell that to Al she always said he was the better Lawyer."

* * *

Danny walked over to Alison. She was in the breakroom making a cup of coffee.

"You know it's a little early to be having a cup of coffee."

Alison stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm in the middle of a double and this is only my third cup.

So I think that's pretty good."

She sat on the table looking at her brother. "What bugging you." Danny shook his head.

"it's nothing." Alison tilted her head.

"Danny something is bothering. What is it?" Danny leaned against the wall.

"I really don't want it to be the brother." Alison nodded. The two victims hand gotten off for attacking a girl. From the looks of it someone was targeting the four men that had done it.

"Me too but if he did it…" Danny slammed his hand on the counter causing her to flinch spilling her coffee.

"You don't get it." Alison froze staring at Danny. "I did that. When…When you were gone. I use to walk up and down the street where you were taken hoping I would find. That way he could tell me where you were. If not I would kill him." Alison took in the information. No one in the family ever talked about the six months she had been taken. Danny seemed to realize this rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Al I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

She shook her head whipping the coffee off her leg with a towel.

"No it's nice to hear that you were looking for me. I knew you were but hearing him say you weren't for so long made it at times hard to believe." Danny walked over to her.

"We all looked for you. Linda had all of her Nurse friends keep an eye on all the hospitals.

Joe and Flack would spend days off looking at different shelters." He reached out to toucher her but stopped. She gave a small nod and grabbed both of her arms. "Hear this. We all looked for you every day until you came home." She nodded whipping her eyes.

"Thanks." Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out smiling. "Looks like we got the ballistic results." They headed over to her office pulling up the results.

"What do we got," Danny asked. Alison looked over the report.

"The gun doesn't match the girl's brother but the bullets from the murder matches ones found in a gang shooting on the Bronx two years ago. The Shooter was named Paco Flores" Alison said.

"Alright." He turned heading out the door then stopped. She waved him off.

"Go get this guy." Danny smiled heading out. Alison leaned back in her chair. They had looked for her. The thought made her smile. She looked over at Mac's office spotting his stack of files. One day maybe he would be able to take her file out of that stack.

* * *

Alison and Greg sat at the table while Erin stood at the door and Nicky danced with her friends. It was Nicky's 16th birthday and Erin had gone to town on the party.

"Who's that kid with Nicky," Danny asked they all turned to see her hug some guy

"Uh that's her friend you should really try these."

Linda said trying to distract them.

"Like a friend, friend. Or a boyfriend friend." Danny said.

"From the way she flirting with him I can tell you my guess."

Alison said.

"Why don't you ask her," Linda said.

"Poor Kid," Jamie said.

"Why." Pop's asked.

"Imagine you looking over at this table what do you see."

Jamie said.

"You see New York city's finest eating a bunch of finger foods."

Danny said.

"Yeah and watching for him to make one false move."

Linda said.

"That's right," Danny said.

"Hey that didn't stop me," Greg said grabbing Alison's hand.

"But you're a cop he's a kid," Alison said.

"Besides we liked you," Danny added smiling at his brother-in-law.

"How much do we know about this Kid huh," Henry asked.

"don't worry pop I'm already on top of it," Frank said.

"Who is that," Greg asked they all looked the door seeing Jack walking over.

"That is Erin's Ex," Alison whispered over to him.

"Ah…That's Jack." Greg had seen him before but never realized he was Erin's Ex.

"Good we got Greg now so we can take him," Jamie said to Danny.

"What are you talking about," Greg asked.

"That jerk is as tall as a building even taller than you but you can at least look him in the eye like Dad," Alison said. "Danny tried to beat him up but the height differences made it difficult." Greg nodded looking over at Frank.

"Only if he okays it I'm not getting into this," Greg said and they all stood up to greet him. He said high to everyone then turned to Greg and Alison.

"Alison it's good to see you and you must be Greg Sanders."

Jack extended his hand Greg took it squeezing his hand.

"That's Detective Sanders." Jack nodded then walked away.

"That was great Detective Sanders I almost forgive you for stealing my Granddaughter away," Henry said.

"Just stating the facts sir." Greg smiled back.


	29. BB:3.6

Greg walked down the hall with Messer close behind him.

"Leave it to a Reagan to do a wellness call and end up finding a drug ring." Messer pulled out his camera.

"Jamie is going to be on our tale about this one."

Messer looked at him.

"When is a Reagan not on our tale. Every time I pull up to a scene and see Danny Reagan I know that it's going to be a long day. Joe was the same. Flack was even starting to do it." Greg took a picture of the scene.

"You know that's my in-laws that you're talking about."

Messer lowered his camera.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I was only at your wedding."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to remind you what life is like outside of the Reagan empire." Greg looked at him.

"Believe me I know. Every time I pull up to a scene and you here I know it's going to take twice a long as should." It was Messer's turn to roll his eyes.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Mac you want to move back to Las Vagas."

Greg smiled.

"He'd believe it because it would get me away from you."

* * *

Alison pulled up to the accident. Linda was standing to the side of the road.

"Linda," Alison called out running over to her. Linda lifted her hands but stopped.

Alison Grabbed her arms pulling her into a hug.

"Are you alright." Linda nodded her head.

"Thanks for coming." Alison let go looking at her.

"I'm glad you called." She looked over at the burning van. "What are you going to do about the car." Linda shook her head.

"I don't know we need two cars but we can't afford a second car."

Alison tapped her foot.

"You can use mine for the rest of the week." Linda looked at her.

"What?" Alison pointed at her car.

"I don't work tomorrow and then my schedule lines up with Greg so we don't need the second car." Linda whipped her eyes.

"Are you sure." Alison smile.

"Of course what's family for. Now let me give you a ride."

* * *

Alison sat across from Greg at the dinner table. He next to Sean. Alison had told Greg about what was going on with Danny and Linda. But the clear tension was between Henry and Frank.

"Nicky tell your grandpa to pass the salt." Alison glanced at Nicky who took a deep breath.

"Grandpa, can you pass the salt, please?" Nicky asked Frank passed it down the line.

"Played your heart out at that game this morning Jack."

Jamie said.

"Yeah, and that's just as important as winning," Frank said.

"Yeah, it was a tough loss, Kiddo," Henry said.

"No such thing as an easy loss right dad," Jack said.

"Yeah, you got that right kid. But this loss is on me.

I haven't practiced with you in days. Sorry." Danny said the guilt written on his face.

"Actually, I think it's my fault, Jack. I asked your dad to help me out this week." Erin said.

"I told her our situation," Danny said.

"You're Pregnant," Henry said Greg chokes on his water, and Alison kicked him under the table.

"Grandpa!" Erin said.

"We're having a baby," Jack asked.

"Yes!" Sean said.

"No, No," Linda said

"In my day that's what we called a situation," Henry explained.

"Nobody's having a baby. Doing a little moonlighting on the side." Danny explained.

"What's moonlighting," Sean asked.

"It's when you do a little extra work on the side for money."

Danny explained.

"We need extra money," Jack asked. Frank tried to distract the kids with the discussion of the upcoming birthday but it didn't work.

"Everything's going to be fine okay? It's all under control, everybody" Danny said.

"You've got something on your mind," Frank asked.

"Yeah, I do have something on my mind. This guy Vance who Erin got me this gig with he offered me a job." Danny said. The table went quiet.

"I don't like the sound of this," Henry said.

"Pop's," Frank said.

"Pop's what." Henry shot back.

"What kind of Job," Nicky said.

"The kind of job that pays me four times more than what I earn now."

"Wow, Nice uncle Danny," Nicky said.

"Yeah, it is nice," Danny replied.

"Wait a second," Jamie said.

"Yeah are you actually thinking about this," Erin said.

"We're just…We're just considering it." Linda defended.

"I mean right I'd be an idiot not to right," Danny said.

"SO be an idiot a happy idiot," Henry said.

"Hey, it not that simple," Greg said they all looked at him. "I gave up twice the pay for the chance to work out in the field, But I wasn't married and I don't have any kids so it was an easy choice. However, If I had to make the same decision now it would be a harder choice. It's not just about me anymore it's about me and Ally. For Danny and Linda, they also have to think about Jack and Sean so let them consider it." Greg defended earning a smile from Alison and Linda.

"What are we talking about here Danny," Jamie asked.

"I'm just saying maybe it's the right thing to do. I mean it'll take care of all of our money problems Right honey." Linda looked at Frank.

"Frank."

"It's your decision, Son," Frank said and Henry agreed.

* * *

Greg and Alison drove home in silence. Linda was giving them the car back tomorrow afternoon before Alison's shift started.

"Would you give up your dream of working in the field for me." Greg glanced at her.

"In a heartbeat. What about you?" She glanced over at him.

"Yeah only because you're cute." He pushed her shoulder.

"Get out of here." She laughed.

"I love you and I'm glad you got to follow your dream."

Greg nodded.

"Yeah cause if I didn't I would still be in a lab in Las Vegas and you would be out here falling in love with some cop." Alison looked over at him.

"I would have found you one way or another." Greg laughed.

"I'm glad we don't have to figure that out." He said.


	30. BB:3.10

Danny walked up to the officer that was waiting for them.

Alison and Greg were taking pictures of the scene.

"What can you tell us," Danny said to the officer.

"The fire department did a good job ruining all our evidence. So What you see is want you get. It appears the woman driving the SUV fell asleep at the wheel Wound up driving herself and this poor guy over the edge."he said.

"Both DOA," Danny asked.

"That's right." He replied.

"Where did you get this falling asleep."Danny asked.

"That's what two eyewitnesses say." The officer said.

"Where are the eyewitnesses," Danny said looking around.

"They had to go to work you know. We took their statements." He defended.

"You let the eyewitnesses leave," Danny said.

"You know Psychology today says eyewitnesses testimony isn't as reliable as we thought." Danny's partner said.

"I don't have much faith in the testimony of someone driving 50 miles an hour and late for work," Danny said.

"Is there something going on here detective." The officer followed them.

"Just stand over there." Danny waved him off walking up to Alison. "Can you show us the victim." Alison opened the bag revealing the victim. "What's the cause of death," Danny asked.

"Well, that's where it gets interesting." Alison pushed the victim's hair back reveling a gunshot wound.

"That where a .223 round went through her skull." Danny nodded and looked at the officer.

"That my friend is the cause of death."

* * *

Greg was looking over the street cameras. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the shooter. Alison came running into the lab. She had been examining the car from her case.

"Greg it's Sean he's been in an accident." Greg finished the paperwork marking it for Messer and grabbed his keys.

"He is going to be alright." Greg kept repeating for Alison as much as himself. She nodded her hands were shaking and her mind was going dark.

"I know I will be alright." She said as they parked the car and ran into the hospital Greg never letting go of her hand. They rounded the corner and found the family waiting for them.

"How is he," Greg asked Erin hugging Jack.

"We don't know yet Linda is in with him and Danny is on his way." At that Danny rounded the corner and Jack ran over to him. He then walked over hugging the rest of the family.

"Where is Linda," Danny asked Henry. But before he could respond she walked out of the hospital room. Danny wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

"Is he okay," Danny asked her.

"I don't know," Linda said.

"What do you mean you don't know. Is our boy going to be okay" Danny asked the panic in his voice rising.

"Danny we got to talk to the doctor okay. Just hold on."

Linda said coming him. Alison squeezed Greg's hand harder when the doctor walked around the corner. Sliding behind him ever so slightly.

"How is our son," Danny asked.

"Sean has suffered significant brain trauma. So unfortunately that's produced a diffused cerebral edema." Danny looked at Linda.

"What does that mean?"

"Think of it like the whole brain is bruised. It's swelling and causing increased pressure" The doctor explained.

"What does that mean what are you saying. Is our son in a coma does he have brain damage." Danny asked again. Linda tried to stop him but the doctor cut him off.

"Right now he's in and out of consciousness and we expect he will be for some time, and as for permanent damage. We won't know until the swelling comes down." Danny took a step back.

"Doctor are you doing anything to reduce the swelling."Linda asked.

"We are not." The doctor replied.

"Have you considered Steroids. I'm an RN at St. Victors." Linda explained.

"At this point, any attempt at direct treatment could only make matters worse." The doctor said.

"So we just sit here," Henry said.

"Well in time the swelling will go down on its own then we'll have a better sense of how severe.." she cut herself off seeing the panic on Danny and Linda's face. "Look the truth is we don't know what we're dealing with right now, and we won't until giving it more time." She finished.

"How much time," Erin asked.

"We are about to do another MRI. That should give us some information." The doctor said.

"How much time, Doctor?" Danny pressed pulling Linda close.

"Through the night at least, maybe as much as a few days." The doctor said before walking away. Jamie went to go call Frank and give an update on Sean. Alison's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello…alright I'll be right there." She pulled Greg over to where Jamie was.

"What is it, Ally," Greg asked. She took a deep breath.

"They had another shooting and need me down there." Jamie nodded.

"You two should go the sooner we get this guy the less Danny will have to worry about it." Greg nodded.

"Keep us posted."

"Will do but that goes both ways." They nodded before heading out to the scene.

* * *

Greg walked onto the lab where Alison was working.

"Erin called. She wanted to let us know that there is still no news. I think she feels guilty." Alison made a note on her chart.

"Erin takes the blame for everything. She feels she has to keep everyone safe. It's ridiculous but is Erin." Greg buttoned up his lab coat.

"I know I just hope Danny doesn't make her feel any worse. I can't imagine how I would feel if Nicky Jack or Sean got hurt on my watch." Alison looked over at her husband.

"You know the scar on Jack's forehead." Greg's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Ally not you." She shook her head looking through the microscope.

"I was playing tag with him when he was 5 and chased him right into the corner of the kitchen table. 3 stitches." Greg walked over next to her.

"What did you do?" Alison looked up at him.

"I offered to back him cookies but for some reason, Danny turned me down." She grabbed his arm. "In all honesty it was hard but Danny forgave me and he will forgive Erin and he would forgive you too." Greg shook his head.

"I pray I never have to know."

* * *

After finishing logging all the evidence for the sniper shootings they grabbed dinner for everyone. Danny was already at the hospital having finished booking the shooter. They sat in the parking lot taking a minute. Greg reached over grabbing her hand.

"Ally you have done a great job." She looked up from her shaking hands.

"Greg it's Sean I had no choice." Greg gently touched her chin.

"You had a choice and you choose to put your fear behind you for the sake of the family for that I am very proud." A small tear went down her cheek.

"How long will it be like this." She asked Greg kissed her.

"As long as you need to heal. You went through a lot. I'm only sorry that I wasn't there to be with you." She smiled.

"You're here now." She whipped her face. "We should get up there before all the food gets cold." They got out of the car and took the food upstairs to be with the family.


	31. BB:3.12

Alison and Greg were cooking Henry and Frank dinner. Greg was sitting at the counter watching her drinking a cup off coffee. Nick Stokes had sent him some last month.

"Are you sure you don't want any help," Greg asked. Alison looked at him.

"If you want the comments on my cooking to stop then you have to stop cooking for me. Its getting embarrassing," Greg held up his hands.

"Well we haven't had a trip to the ER on a Sunday since he took over your turns. So its safe to say it was already emberising." Henry called out not looking up from his paper. Frank came in the door he hugged Greg and kissed Alison on the top of her head.

"Thank for doing this you guys." Frank said. Alison smiled.

"Sure thing." She said turning back to her cooking.

"How is it going" Frank asked Greg keeping his voice down.

"She has done nothing that can kill us…yet." Frank patted him on the shoulder.  
"Good keep a close eye on her." Greg smiled looking over at his wife.

"Will do." After she was finished cooking they sat down at the kitchen table. Alison held her breath as they took their first bite. Greg smiled at her holding his thumb up.

"You did a good job honey." Greg said Henry smiled.

"This is really good you should make it for dinner Sunday." Alison smiled.

"I didn't follow the recipe so I don't know if its going to be exactly the same. But I know what I put in it." Greg leaned back in his chair laughing covering his mouth.

"Great now you brothers will never believe that you can cook." She looked down at her hands. Greg rubbed her arm kissing her. "Ally if your brothers are all I have to protect you from then I will happily defend your honor." Frank's phone rang and he stepped away from the table.

"I will testify that this was delicious." Henry said Alison smiled.

"Thanks Gramps but I don't know if even you could hold up under cross examination." She said her father came back into the room he looked pale.

"We need to call a family meeting it's Danny." Alison walked over to him.

"Is he alright." She asked.

"He has been arrested." They all turned pulling out their phones. Under and hour the enter family was siting around the table except for Linda and the kids. They had been at the movies and were hard to track down.

"Should we talk." Ally asked holding Greg's hand under the table.

"We wait until everyone is here." At that Linda and the boys walked in the room.

"Frank…What's going on?" Linda asked at the sight of the family sitting around the table.

"Well first of all Danny's not hurt." Linda sucked in a deep breath of relief.

"Why don't we all sit down." Henry suggested. They all slowly took their seats.

"Grandpa this is just like Sunday dinner." Sean said.

"Yeah except somebody's missing. Boy your dad's been arrested." Jack was doing his best to be strong. Greg patted Sean on the shoulder.

"For what?" Linda asked.

"Possession of cocaine." Frank said.

"Oh come on that is ridiculous. How?" Linda asked.

"Traffic stop. They found two kilos in the his trunk." Jamie explained.

"Okay guy you know what I think it's time you go upstairs now." Linda said they turned to leave but Frank stopped them.

"Boy hold on a minute. Linda I think they need to sit in on this. It's going to be in the papers, and their friends are gonna know and they need to be prepared." Frank explained and the boys went to sit back down.

"Does this have to be in the papers Frank. I mean cant you stop that." Linda begged.

"I wish I could." Frank said.

"Well where is he now." Linda asked.

"He's being held at his precinct. It's procedure." Erin said.

"Procedure we're talking about Danny Reagan here." Linda said starting to loss her composure.

"I know we are." Erin said.

"Well I'm going to see him." Linda said standing up.

"Linda, They don't have visiting hours." Jamie said.

"Okay so then get him out." Linda shot back.

"We cant." Frank said.

"You cant." Linda asked.

"Grandpa you're the commissioner you can do whatever you want right." Jack begged.

"Jack sometimes there's a difference between what you can do and what you should do and… sometimes that's a tough choice but." Frank trailed off.

"Like you can jump off the roof but should you." Nicky butted in.

"Nicky you know what we're not talking about jumping off a roof here." Linda said.

"Linda the department has procedures to hand situations like this. I believe in them. I helped write them And because I shouldn't get involved I cant." Frank explained.

"Danny will get out on bail in the morning." Jamie said.

"So we are just gonna let him rot in Jail." Linda asked.

"Nobody rots in my jails and nobody gets special treatment either." Frank said  
"If we make the wrong step trying to help him we could end up hurting him." Alison said.

"Oh okay." Linda said in frustration.

"It has to be this way Linda." Jamie added.

"No it doesn't have to be this way. You're a cop go find out who's framing your brother. Alison you and Greg you could look over the evidence and prove that he was framed. And Erin I know your probably cant prosecute this right but you can find out who is and- and tell them that Danny didn't do this." Linda said.

"Of course he didn't do this and all of that will come out. But right now our hands are tied." Erin said.

"Linda being seen as a dirty cop is bad enough but a dirty cop from this family pulling strings for him that could go from bad to worse in a heartbeat. Think about it Erin is a ADA and Alison and Greg work with evidence every day." Henry said.

"There's a line here and we walk it every day." Frank added.

"We want this cleared up just as badly as you do but we have to stay out of it." Henry finished.

* * *

Greg walked down into Mac's office.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second." Mac set his file down pointing to the chair.

"What is it. You know that I can't talk to you about Danny's case. Stella is working it." Greg held up his hands.

"I know I just think that Alison and I need to be taken off the Bookies case." Mac prosses the information.

"Is there a particular reason you think you need to step back." Greg tapped his fingers.

"I just think that it might be best if we were put on a different case. You never know where a book like that leads you." Mac nodded.

"Alright I'll have Messer take it over." Greg stood up.

"Thanks." He walked out of the room meeting Alison in their office.

"Did you tell him." She asked.

"As much as I could. Are you sure that's what this is about. What about someone he locked up." She shook her head.

"No, I dint think so I have a bad feeling about this IA mess." Greg closed the door behind him.

"What type of bad feeling?" Alison took a deep breath.

"I looked into the detective that's on his case." Greg rubbed his forehead.

"Alison you said you weren't going to do that. You know what it would look like if we were digging into this. We could compromise the entire lab." Alison held up her hands.

"Everything I found was in public records. I was able to get it at the Library. Now if you're done jumping all over me can I tell you what I found." Greg let out a deep breath.

"Alright I'm sorry what did you find?"

"The IA that is looking into Danny's case. His old partner is the same ADA Danny went to for the warrant for the book." Greg tilted his head.

"You think their name is on the list." Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but it do know that Erin reminded him about ordering the cheesecake while he was there. He called me to complain and ask if I could do it." Alison closed her eyes shaking her head. "I couldn't we hand that robberly on 7th that I had to finish up." Greg hugged Alison.

"It's not your fault they would have gotten to him one way or another. It just happed to be this time."

* * *

Alison passed the salt to Jamie as they started to eat. Danny's name had been cleared the IA detective was the one behind the entire mess.

"Something sure smells good and it's not the sugar peas." Henry called out.

"Is dessert. Mr. Wojcik threw in a batch of kolaches with the cheesecake." Linda explained cutting her chicken.

"Well I don't care if he threw in a $100 bill I'm not eating his stuff." Jamie stated shaking his head. Danny looked over at him.

"Come on kid, Almost went to prison over this cheesecake. You got to eat some of it." Jamie shook his head. Frank picked up knife up buttering his role.

"What do you got against him?"

"He lied right to my face about Danny being there." Alison closed her eyes and the table went silent.

"Really." Linda said food halfway to her mouth. Jamie's mouth gaped open realizing what he had let slip.

"I mean no. Not right to my face. He um lied to somebody."

"Uh-huh." Linda lowered her fork. "Did you know I got a bill from you ex-husband for legal services rendered." She said looking at Erin.

"I don't know anything about that." Erin looked around the table.

"He was suppose to send that bill to me." Henry called out.

"He was…was he." Linda said.

"yeah I ran into him on the street."

"What street?" Frank asked.

"How much is he gouging me for." Linda smiled.

"One whole dollar." Danny shook his head.

"You know now that I think about it there are some things that I haven't been quite able to figure out how this all came together."

"I stayed a million miles away." Frank held up his hands. He had in fact been the one to mention the connection to the ADA.

"We just made sure we weren't on the Bookie case." Greg said holding up his hands.

"I'm sure." Danny squinted his eyes.

"let me get this straight. You all said that there was nothing you got do for Danny and nothing is what you did." They all agreed with a smile.


	32. BB:3:23

Alison waved at Flack pulling out her camera. Messer was already taking pictures of one of the bodies.

"Hey sorry to hear about Jamie's partner," Flask said.

"Yeah, I don't know what Dad's gonna do if we don't get these gangs under control." Flack nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Danny is doing his best." He said.

"Common Danny's good but he choose through partners like there's no tomorrow. What is he on the second one in the past 6 months." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Baez is good I think she might be able to give Danny a run for his money this time." Alison was glad that the conversation had moved for Jamie to Danny. It had been hard to hear that his partner had been kill in an ambush but she was secretly relieved that it wasn't Jamie. "So who's the vic?" Alison asked looking over the mettle rod sticking out of the vic chest.

"His name's Tony Clark. He's 27 years old. According to his business card, he's a buyer for a department store chain." Flack read from his notes while leading her over the vic she was going to process.

"There was a lot of useful information in his wallet. Unfirnaitly, I can't say the same thing for his victim." Alison slipped her gloves on looking over the woman hanging out the back of the car trunk. "Gotta love how crowded the city's gotten. Cant even dump a body in private anymore." Alison clicked her flashlight on looking the body over.

"No external signs of trauma. Extremities are clean." Alison looked closer at the mouth noting the blood in her mouth. "Internal bleeding lets get her back to Sid."

"Check this out," Messer said walking over to them. "Tony just got a text." He handed it over of Alison. _Is it done yet?_

"Well, that can't be good."

* * *

Alison walked over to Sid in the ME lab.

"What do you have for me today?" Sid looked up for his work.

"Do I ever. The woman's inner organs were completely liquified. Alison looked up from her file.

"What?" Sid nodded holding up two containers.

"The two of them had dinner together eating the same thing. Except he also injected a chemical that melted her organs. Its most commonly found in drain cleaner." Alison shivered slightly.

"Could this be an accident." Sid waved his hands.

"With the amount, she would have to drink I don't think so. It also doesn't look like it was forced on her." Alison walked overlooking at the woman. "So if she was trying to kill herself then why was he trying to hide the body?"

* * *

Greg handed Alison a cup of coffee as they walked in front of the building where they worked.

"So did you get the rough draft of your book finished." She asked taking a sip of the warm drink.

"Mostly my editor wants it by the end of the week. So I think I might need to swap shifts with Messer." Greg walked with her over to a bench.

"Well, he bought that new car so he might want to pick up a few more shifts." Greg wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head back taking a deep breath. "I needed this." Greg smile.

"It's been hard do you think you will be able to make it to dinner on Sunday?" Alison looked down at her cup of coffee.

"Hopefully Lindsey is looking into some tace we found and that might give us an idea as to what actually happened. I'm not supposed to work this weekend but you never know." Her phone when off. Pulling it out she read the message from Lindsey.

"From the looks of it, the vic used some miracle barry that altered her tasted buds it's entirely possible she wasn't able to taste the chemical that killed her." Greg stood up holding out his hand for her to take.

"Well it looks like you have to get back to work and I have to get back to writing." She kissed him.

"Thanks for the coffee see you tonight."

* * *

Alison walked into her apartment. Greg was sitting at the counter papers scattered in front of him.

"Hey, I thought you would be in bed by now." Alison walked over wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time getting the wording right. I have to get this to my editor if I want to meet my deadline. What about you. Shouldn't you have been home earlier." Alison walked to the other side of the counter.

"Yeah but we caught the murder and I needed to get my report finished. It was some fashion designer that was jealous of the vic success." Greg shook his head.

"Don't people realize there are more important things in life." Alison nodded pushing back from the counter.

"Now do you want a cup of coffee." She asked pulling two large mugs out of the cabinet.

"Don't you want to get some sleep." Alison turned to him.

"And give up a late-night working with you, not a chance." Greg laughed stretching his back out.

"We work in the same lab Ally it's not like we never see each other." Alison turned the coffee pot on.

"Yeah, but when we work we are surrounded by death and darkness. This is different." Greg gave her a pointed look.

"A book on the history of the mobs in New York City is dark and full of death." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not when your Grandfather uses to buy dinner at their delis."

* * *

They were passing the food when Linda brought up the family trip they were taking.

"Danny and I are taking my sister's house in Quogue the second week in July," Linda explained.

"Quogue the Irish Riviera," Henry said.

"Biggest bluefish I ever caught was off the jetty just east of there," Frank added.

"Are you um trying to rub it in," Danny asked.

"No, I'm bringing it up because the house next door is for rent too. Same week, Nice place Five bedrooms comes with a boat and a slip." Linda explained.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking," Henry asked.

"Can I just say that I have often wondered what kind of fantastic woman has dinner with her in-laws every single Sunday without complaint," Frank said.

"Thank you, Frank. Look I know I'm not that matriarch but I am a mother and a nurse and I think it's the perfect prescription for this family. No case except for cold beer and no shifts except for who digs the next batch of clams." Linda said

"You serious," Jamie asked.

"Yeah but it's coming up. So you got to lock in some vacation for that week." Linda replied.

"Well, I'm Kind of moved," Erin said.

"Well, I'm the only one at this table who when I cut myself I didn't bleed NYPD blue. But from where I'm sitting… You guys need a break from it." Linda said.

"How would that be a break from it we'd just be moving the family business to the beach for a week way I see it," Jamie said.

"Yeah but this way you can keep tables on each other. And anybody who talks shop gets kicked off the island." Linda said.

"I think it sounds lovely," Alison said.


	33. BB:4.1

Greg and Alison pulled up to the scene of the 10-13. He held both cases and she held the cameras.

"I see the News has already gotten around this will make it harder," Greg said. Alison took her case and handed over his camera.

"They just want to help when an officer is shot everyone wants to help." Danny was running around trying to get information. Jamie and his new partner Eddie were at the hospital talking to Flack and Mac. They would be back at the scene when they were finished. Alison started taking pictures while Greg filled out the forms.

"I want this place tossed," Danny called out to one of the officers. Alison lowered her camera giving a nod to Danny.

"Do you know who's at the hospital?" He asked walking up to her.

"Mac. He and Flack are also collecting statements from the partner and Jamie. Danny nodded lowering his voice.

"Who's on-call?" Alison eyed the news reporters that were getting to close to the police tape.

"Syd with be doing the autopsy Hawkes is already there waiting for him."

"Okay, I want you looking over the footage from the cameras." Alison nodded and he walked away.

"The whole city is going to be on this," Greg said taking a picture of the crowd.

"Yeah so let's not mess this up."

* * *

Alison made a note on her report.

"Did you get anything," Mac asked standing in the doorway.

"Not from the cameras around the shooting. But I did ID Ried at a jewelry store a few hours before it was robbed but it's not close enough in time to raise any red flags. He had been making ways in that neighborhood lately so I marked it but I don't think the DA is going to do much about it." Mac nodded.

"Danny said that he had a witness ID him at the scene." Alison rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah because eyewitness statements always hold up in court." Mac shook his head.

"You never know maybe it will be just what we need to point us in the right direction." Alison turned back to her computer.

"Well, I'll see if I can get anything else from this. If not I'll go help, Hawkes." Mac's phone went off.

"Taylor." He waited a moment then hung the phone up.

"Danny arrested Reid I'm going to head down and prosses him. Let me know if you get anything."

"Will do."

* * *

They sat at the dinner table after the funeral. Alison and Greg were doing their best to keep their heads down. The tension was high and it was all directed toward Erin. She had refused to charge Reid with the shooting. Turning down Danny's eyewitness.

"I thought that Officer Collins' Father gave a beautiful eulogy," Linda said trying to break the tension.

"You did good too Dad," Danny added.

"I've had a lot of practice," Frank said.

"It was a strong turnout," Henry said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"I saw badges from Rockland County and Westchester," Jamie said.

"Most of the Lab was there both morning and night shift." Greg said.

"My office has started a fund for the girl," Erin said.

"Good," Frank said.

"Grandpa did you know officer Collins," Sean asked.

"No, I didn't." He said.

"Then why did you go to her funeral." He asked.

"For the same reason, hundreds of other guys in uniform went out of loyalty." He pointed this last comment at Erin.

"Okay, obviously some of you are mad at me," Erin said.

"Figured that out all by yourself did you," Danny said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Jack..." Linda said.

"Everyone's got a job to do and each one's different." Frank said.

"Your dad is chasing someone that may have done something really bad," Erin said.

"May have. The guy's a stone-cold killer. Erin." Danny said.

"Okay unfortunately in my job you can't just say it. you need to prove it. Alison and Greg didn't get me the evidence I needed." Greg held up his hand.

"It's not our fault we can't force the evidence and people have been convicted on less." Greg shot back.

"Are we talking about the guy who killed officer Collins?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. And it's a complicated issue" Frank said.

"Guys why don't you take your plates and…" Linda started.

"And go in the other room." Jack finished.

"Okay well, I think this is really a good opportunity for them to learn about what a lawyer can and cannot do. For instance, a lawyer cannot charge someone with a crime especially a murder without sufficient evidence." Erin defended.

"I heard there's a witness," Jamie said.

"Who ID the shooter," Danny said.

"So what's the problem," Henry asked.

"It is highly unlikely that the witness will hold up in the cross-examination," Erin said.

"That doesn't matter more substantial evidence gets thrown out of court all the time it just makes this case all the harder," Alison said.

"So that guy who left a five-year-old girl without a mother walks free," Linda asked.

"Not if the police can establish probable cause to make an arrest," Erin said.

"And there it is. The classic DA line Detective could you please hand me this case on a silver platter." Danny said.

"Your sister never said that," Frank said.

"Thank you," Erin said.

"Look I hear what you're saying Erin But I'm guarding this guy that you let go and he's laughing in our faces," Jamie said.

"That's not Mom's Fault," Nicky said.

"But it was her call to let him go," Alison said.

"Look I'm sorry but I cannot charge someone without proof. I took an oath." Erin said.

"So did that officer we buried today most the people hear at his table took an oath. To put their lives on the line to protect the people of the city." Henry snapped.

"I know that," Erin said.

"And all we ask is one thing in return the one thing that brought all those cops to that funeral today." Erin looked at him.

"You think I'm being disloyal. Is that how you feel about this. That I'm betraying the family." Erin asked Frank.

"I think that you were put in a difficult position and you did what you thought was right," Frank said.

"I see. Okay well, clearly I'm not welcome here." Erin Stood up.

"Mon," Nicky said.

"You know for the record loyalty is a two-way street." With that, she walked out. Nicky looked a little lost.

"We will give you a ride home Nicky," Greg said.

"But it's not on the way." She said Greg glanced at Alison.

"We are heading back to the lab to see if we can find something we missed," Alison said. Nicky nodded there wasn't much of a conversation after Erin left. Nicky got in the back of Greg's car.

"Why is this such a problem that my mom won't prosecute. I know that it's a big deal with it being a cop but still." Nicky asked Alison glanced back at her.

"I know where your mom is coming from with the idea that she couldn't get a conviction. But it's hard to think that a guilty man is out there walking free when someone is dead." Alison said Greg glanced at her. He was glad Nicky was in the back that way she couldn't see Alison's handshaking.

"Evidence is only as good as the DA that presents it. And Nicky if anyone could get this guy your mom would be the one. So the fact that she won't is disheartening." Greg added.

"But don't worry we are going to do our best to get the evidence she needs," Alison said shutting her eyes.

* * *

Alison And Greg were poring over the evidence. There was a knock on the window. Looking up they found Mac standing in the doorway.

"Any luck." Greg sighed.

"We have a partial print but it's not enough to convict him." Mac nodded.

"True but maybe it's enough to push it over the edge. Now you too need to go home you have work in the morning." Alison nodded.

"Sure thing after we drop this report off at the station." Alison said. Mac raised his hands.

"Fine but remember you both are pulling a double." Mac said leaving.

* * *

Alison and Greg packed up everything heading down to the station. Erin and Danny were down there.

"Please tell me that you have something," Erin said.

"Only a partial," Greg said. Erin looked at Danny.

"I think that we can make that work." Alison tilted her head.

"What are you two planning." She asked Danny hugged her.

"Something that you should know by knows little sis Erin is the best DA and we are going to get a confection from this guy with the partial you two just brought us," Danny said.

* * *

Alison sat at the table looking at pictures. With her siblings, Henry and Frank.

"Where's Greg," Henry asked Alison smiled.

"He is helping Flack with some remodeling," Alison said.

"Why aren't you helping," Jamie asked Alison smiled.

"Greg need time to blow off some steam. Flack and Messer giver him that opportunity." She explained.

"You…Know when one of our own goes down we step it up a notch Especially this family we're all in the same business but we all have different jobs. Sometimes it's easy to forget that we're all on the same side. Anyway, I understand that Angelo Reid was booked on murder charges. Must be quiet a story." Frank said.

"I'd like to hear it," Jamie said.

"Me too," Henry added.

"He confessed. Simple as that." Danny said.


	34. BB:4.3

Greg walked up to Danny and Baez.

"What are we looking at here?" Danny asked.

"John Hudson 39 years old He took one in the head one in the chest look to be a .45 casing but well have more information when we get a ballistic report," Greg explained.

"What do you see partner?" Danny asked.

"Any surveillance cameras?" Baez asked.

"There weren't any," Greg said.

"What's with the coat," Danny asked.

"Kid over there covered him before I got here...uh... Michael Hudson. He is the only witness the officers could find. He's the victim's son." Greg said pointing to a kid sitting on a bench.

"Thanks, we'll let you get back to your work," Danny said before walking over to the kid.

* * *

Alison walked up to the courthouse. Erin was standing out front.

"Hey sis you look like a cloud of rain," Alison said.

"It's Jack he's back in town. What are you doing here?" Erin asked. Alison looked down.

"I'm here for a deposition." Erin looked at her.

"The same deposition as Jack." Alison gave a small nod.

"Sorry I can't talk about it."

"I know well I shouldn't hold you just know he probably not going to be the nicest." Alison smiled.

"He's wrong so of course, he going to be in a bad mood," Alison said smiling before heading into the building.

* * *

Greg gave Danny a call.

"Anything on the tattoo," Danny asked.

"I was able to get something from Ricker's database. Raul Delgado six feet 170 pounds Gun Tattoo on the right side of his neck." Greg said.

"Alright, I'll have Baez look into it. Thanks, Greg." Danny said.

"Anytime I'll let you know If I get anything else," Greg said hanging up.

* * *

Alison and Greg were at a coffee shop for an afternoon date.

They were working opposite shifts this week while Stella was out of town.

"So Ally I was thinking that we could go to Las Vegas for Hodges wedding." Alison smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"You want to show me your old stomping ground." Alison leaned forward on the table. Greg leaned over kissing her.

"I would have shown you sooner but Hodges and Wendy have been postponing this thing for years." Greg's phone went off.

"Well, that's good since I got our tickets." Greg laughed pulling his phone out.

"I wondered what you were doing the other day." Greg looked at the screen. "I need to take this." He stepped away from the table answering it.

"Frank." There was a long pause.

"Where is Alison?" The hair on the back of his head stood up.

"We're at a coffee shop what's going on." Greg turned glancing over at Alison she was writing in her notebook.

"Erin and Jack are being held hostage at the courtroom by Raul." Greg turned his back to Alison.

"What do you need? I have work in…" He looked at this watch. "An hour I can call Mac…" Frank cut him off.

"No, bring her by one PP." Greg's heart hurt. Alison was strong but her family didn't see her that way.

"We're on our way." Greg hung the phone up taking a deep breath. Knowing what he had to do he walked back over to Alison. She closed her notebook sensing his return smiling up at him. Her smile faded as he got closer. She put her things away standing up.

"What's going on." Her voice was cold and Greg could see her emotionally brace for the news.

"I'm going to drop you off with Frank." Alison closed her eyes. There was a slight tremble in her hands but in general, she was standing strong.

"Who." She opened her eyes looking at his.

"Erin." She didn't bat an eye.

"No Who." Realization dawned on him.

"Its Raul." Alison proceed the information. Before heading out the door her movements were calculated.

* * *

Alison's mind was spinning. She was doing her best to follow the coping steps she had learned, but this was Erin. Greg was trying to talk to her. To reassure her that everything was going to be alright but she wasn't listening to him.

Her ears were filled with the sound of a machine beeping. Greg reached overturning the music on it was one of the rock bands that he liked. She looked over at him.

"I'm fine." She didn't like how devoid her voice was. Greg glanced at her.

"I know I just don't know how Frank is going to handle it.

He is going to smother you Ally and try to protect you. I just don't want it to trigger anything. If it gets bad call me." Alison smiled she hadn't thought about it, to be honest. Greg had found triggers that she had never notice in the time that they had gotten married. If she was honest she appreciated it. If he found a new one he would write it down and add it to the list her therapist was working on. Then she would put it in two categories small or big. They pulled up to the building. Greg moved to get out of the car but Alison grabbed his hand.

"Go it's easier if I do this myself." He nodded kissing the back of her hand.

"Keep me up to date on what's happening." Alison nodded then headed up to her dad's office. She didn't bother to knock walking in. They had a tv with a live feed on the screen running. Frank's eyes were locked on the screen. Backer smiled at her. Alison slipped up next to her Dad.

"Dad," Alison whispered to him. He looked at her and she gave a nod. He hugged her.

"it's going to be okay Danny's on it." Alison looked at him.

"What if he has to use it?" Frank gave her a small smile.

"Then she is prepared to do it."

* * *

They sat at the table Nicky thanked Danny for saving her mom.

"Well, it was also your grandfather." Nicky looked over at this.

"Really," Jack said looking at his dad.

"When I say please don't hurt my family. What do you do?" Danny said looking at his sons.

"Drop to the ground because you're going to shoot the bad guy." The kids answered in unison.

"It was your grandfather that drilled it into our heads whenever we went into the city," Erin explained.

"It was Pop's who came up with the idea," Frank said.

"But we never had to use it." Henry smiled.

"I pray we never have to again," Frank said. Sean looked over at Alison.

"Did you have to use it." Alison looked at Danny. Taking a sip of her water.

"No, I never got to use it." They all looked at her. She downed her water. "I'm going to go get some more." Greg brushed her arm as she got up. Danny locked eyes with him.

"What's the matter?" Greg glanced at Sean and Jack.

"You might want to go talk to her. We're going on a trip to Las Vagas for a friend's wedding." Danny got up walking into the kitchen. He found her at the sink the water running. He walked over to her.

"Okay kid what's bothering you." Alison turned to look at him.

"Mac cleared another file off his desk this week."

Danny gave a small nod. The files on Mac's deck were the ones that were still open. Alison's had been there for years and in the past four years gone colder than ever. It was always hard to see another case get closed.

"Is that why you're going out of town." Alison smiled her hand rubbing her side. Danny hadn't seen her do it for years.

"No Greg's friends are getting married and we had always planned on going but it lined up with this." Alison turned the water off looking at him. "I need to be somewhere else." Danny reached out to touch her then stopped. She gave him a small nod and her grabber her arms so she was looking at him.

"I wish I could have saved you Al but know I'm here for you kid."

"I know Danny."


	35. BB:4.12

Alison sat the computer in the corner of the lab. There was a new drug that hit the street and it was taking down users. She was doing her best to help Adam try and get information on the websites that were selling the drug. Mac came into the lab.

"Any luck on the Boogeyman." He asked. Alison leaned back running her fingers through her hair.

"No the sites are getting taken down as fast as they are getting put up." She exhaled.

"I don't know if we will be able to track down the source. None of these places are up long enough for me to track them." Mac nodded looking around the lab.

"I put Greg on analyzing the drug but he came upon a dead end too." Alison nodded.

"Well if I know my father he's doing his best to get these guys off the street." Mac Nodded.

"Speaking of your Dad I have a meeting with him." With that, he walked out. Alison turned back to her computer when her phone rang. Alison answered it on the first ring.

"Detective Reagan-Sanders." She didn't keep the last name but found when answering the phone there was gently less confusion if she used both.

"Aunt Al," Nicky said, Alison looked around her seeing the lab was empty she put the phone on speaker so she could continue to talk and work.

"What is it, Nicky." She asked pulling up another website.

"Mom is all mad about the party and is taking it out on the colleges," Nicky said.

"Nicky can you blame Her," Alison said, Nicky sighed.

"I did everything she ever wanted me to do in a situation like this so what's the problem." Alison stopped typing and picked the phone up.

"Nicky your mother is 12 years older than me and I am 9 years older than you. Your mom has always treated me like a daughter more than a sister. I have always talked to you more like a sister than a niece." Alison said.

"I have thought that too so what." Alison took a deep breath.

"Your mother had to live with the fact that on my way home from a party. I'm sure much like the one you went to I was taken. And unlike you who came home and told her what happened, I was gone. Six months of my life are completely dark to her. There was nothing she could do. I was going to MIT not some party school so the idea of you going off to school is terrifying." Nicky was quite for a few minutes.

"What happened." She asked quietly. "I was too young to know. Mom just said you were gone." Alison gave a sad smile.

"One day when you are older you can look at the file like everyone in the family has been given the chance too. Not everything is included but it has the general facts." Alison said.

"Did my mom look?" Alison smiled.

"I don't know. I don't know who has looked. That's something that was established." Alison said.

"I'm sorry," Nicky said her voice was trembling slightly. Alison smiled.

"Nicky there is nothing to be sorry about what happened to me had nothing to do with you. But be sure to cut your mom some slack. This is going to be hard for her." With that, she hung the phone

* * *

The family sat that the dinner table eating.

"So where are we with the college search?" Frank asked Erin and Nicky share a glance. "Or not."

"We're kind of going in different directions," Nicky said.

"I wouldn't say that," Erin said.

"My top three choices are Stanford which is the reach Duke and Vanderbilt," Nicky said.

"Stanford's in California," Henry said.

"I went to Stanford it's a good school," Greg said around a mouthful of food.

"If she goes to Stanford she'll come back for Christmas with bleached tips." Alison smiled at him. Greg rolled his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Hodges show you those pictures." He growled out at her.

"They're all great schools Pop," Frank said.

"Yeah but all a plane ride away," Henry said.

"It's just by coincidence," Nicky said.

"Coincidence," Erin said.

"Yes," Nicky said.

"Nothing in the northeast," Frank asked.

"You wouldn't even consider Harvard Nicky," Jamie asked.

"More like I don't think Harvard would consider me." Nicky said.

"Nah if you're shooting for Stanford then Harvard should be on the list," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Henry added.

"She wants to be away," Erin said

"I think it's great Nicky I mean we're gonna miss you not just your mom but all of us," Linda said.

"And I'm gonna miss all of you. And nothing definite obviously but I can we please just change the subject before I start crying." Nicky said.

"In other words, she might still pick MIT," Alison said. Everyone looked at her. Greg patted her hand shaking his head.

"My dear if Nicky is going to one of our Alma Mater then it will be mine as you heard it was already in the top three," Greg said making everyone laugh.

"Nicky wants to go someplace big and new and far enough away she can feel like she's truly on her own" Erin said.

"I remember that feeling," Danny said.

"You do," Nicky asked.

"Yeah Ended up in the middle of Iraq in a war can't say I recommend it," Danny said.

"And I'm having trouble dealing with it Columbia was plenty big and new and far away for me," Erin said.

"And she's not you," Frank said.

"I know that," Erin said.

"Hey I live in the house I grew up in I got the same job my dad did my sons have the jobs I had when I was their age and I wouldn't have it any other way so…But you're not me either." Frank said.

"You know how I know it's the right way to go," Nicky said.

"How sweetheart," Henry asked.

"Because when I really think about it I feel excited but also kind of like throwing up," Nicky said.

* * *

Alison and Erin were doing the dishes. Erin turned to look at her.

"Do you really want Nicky to go to MIT," Erin asked. Alison sat on the counter drying the dishes.

"Sure I do it's a good school." Erin looked at her.

"But will she be safe there." Alison took a deep breath.

"Erin it happened 8 years ago. And in New York, not MIT." Erin held up her hands.

"But the guy has killed 8 other women and is still out there." Alison flinched.

"Believe me I know Erin but I finished my degree at MIT without incident. He hasn't don't anything in years. If Nicky wanted to go there she would be fine." Erin shook her head.

"You don't know that you cant know that." Alison hopped off the counter.

"Don't you think I know that! When I'm walking home or when I get called to another woman found shot and left for dead. But Erin It's been 8 years I can't let him live my life. If I let him direct all my moves I would have never married Greg." Erin crossed her arms.

"Al why are you so nonchalant about this." Alison got close to her.

"Because he is not interested in anyone in this family but me. He will find me one day and there is nothing I can do about it." With that, she walked away. "He will finish the job one day."


	36. BB:5.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up later than normal. I thought that I had posted it already. Thank you to everyone that has given this story a chance it means a lot to me.

Greg took pictures of the victim.

"hey Sanders what do yah go for use." Danny called out to him. Lowering his camera.

"Victim's coming out of the synagogue here." He pointed at the building. "Someone on a motercycel drove onto the sidewalk, shot him the head she drove away. In total only a few seconds." Danny bent over looking at the man.

"Witnesses?" Baez asked. Greg turned around pointing at a man sitting on the steps leading up to the building.

"One. He's the rabbi."

"Son of a gun." Danny said under his breath drawing the attention of Greg and Baez. He straitened. "Do you have all your pictures." Greg nodded. "Coverhim up will yeah. I think I recognize this guy." Greg shook his head covering the body. Danny lowered his voice. "If I'm not mistaken that's Judge Herman Kleiner." Greg closed his eyes.

"What do you thing?" Baez asked notting the number of reporters gathering around the police tape.

"Judge Kleiner is known as the toughest hanging judge in all the Bronx. Long Term Herm they call him." Danny explained.

"So you think someone got out of prison looking for revenge?" Greg took his gloves off plaing them in an evidence bag.

"I'm thinking if somebody wanted their revenge on the judge, they got it. Well lets go talk to this witness."

"I'll let you know what I find." Greg said before turning back to his work.

* * *

Alison was in the kitchen sitting on the counter watching her family cook. Greg was out back with Nicky and the boys they were building a rocket. He was planning on taking them to the park after dinner to fire it. Alison had offered to help cook. All the lessons Greg had given her had made her an okay cook but the tradition of her watching was a hard one to break.

"Where'd Danny and Linda go." Jamie asked.

"Linda read about some pies at a farmers market only open Sundays." Erin explained.

"I ran into her the other day at Randy's. I was picking up some rounds to go out to the range Linda was buy a gun." Jamie said.

"For Danny." Erin asked

"I don't think so. She took out a permit" Frank said.

"What you knew." Jamie asked.

"Well after the fact. She used her commissioner courtesy card to expedite the paperwork and the CO of the license division gave me a heads up." Frank explained.

"Does Danny know." Erin asked.

"Don't know." Frank said.

"She asked me not to tell him." Jamie said.

"Then don't. She wasn't kissing another man in the gun store she was buying a gun legally. Nobody's business but her own. And whoever she chooses to share it with." Frank said

"Did you know." Erin asked Alison.

"Yes she wanted to know what type I have." Alison said plainly.

"All right, Danny finds out I knew and didn't tell him I'm sending him after you two." Jamie said.

* * *

Greg held Alison's coat up helping her put it on while she held the containeers of left overs.

"Why is it that everyweek we take home all the food." Greg grabbed his scarf.

"Don't complain it not like we are home that much to cook dinner anyways." Danny walked over to them.

"Hey I had an idea about the cast." Greg looked at Alison she nodded heading out to the car.

"What's up?" Danny lowered his voice.

"What if we're looking at it all wrong. The judge was killed for a case he testified in not presided over." Greg buttoned up his coat.

"I'll see you at the law office."

* * *

Alison sat in the counter filling out paperwork. She had a pen in one hand and a container of ice cream in the other. There were three knocks on the door. She smiled hearing the door open.

"Ally I'm back." He called out walking into the kitchen. "Hey I didn't think you were still up." She clicked her pen making a note in the file. He walked over kissing her cheek.

"Erin needs me to testify tomorrow." Greg pulled a spoon out of the drawer leaning on the counter next to her.

"Really I thought that you weren't needed." Alison shook her head.

"Some kid at the office swiped her evidence bagde and swapped out the gun." Greg spoted spoon of ice cream halfway to his mouth.

"Your kidding." Alison looked at him.

"I wish so now all the evidence is called into question. She got the kid to testify but id don't know. Its going to be a long day under cross examination. What about you?" Greg licked his spoon clean.

"Danny and Baez got the guy before he was about to take out his last vitem. He was apparently after them because they tesitified on behalf of a hospital in a civil case where his wife dies." Alison closed her eyes.

"What a tradgity." Greg nodded. Alison turned to look at him. "If something like that happens please don't go on a killing spree." Greg smiled.

"Please if someone was to do that it would be Henry." Alison through her head back laughing.

"True. Now do you want to help me prep for tomorrow." She handed over a notepad.

"Only if I get to hold the ice cream."


	37. LV7.4

Alison walked over to Lindsay.

"Does this look like a gang hit to you?" Lindsay stood up looking around the scene.

"It seems more like a mob of people just attacked her. Flack said something about this not being the first." Alison shook her head.

"Yeah, there was one less than an hour ago in a parking garage about 5 blocks from here. Mac is at that scene Greg is headed over to help him." A call came over the radio. _Officer down First street._ Alison froze turning to look at Lindsay for a second.

"That's 5 blocks from here. Go I got this." Alison got in the car driving over to the location. She spotted the ambulance and other squad cars. _Scene secured 3 victims._ Came over the radio. She got out of the car running over to the scene. It could be Danny or Jamie. Just as she was about to round the corner of the ambulance where she could see what they were dealing with Danny grabbed her. She let out a loud sigh.

"You're okay." She whispered out. Danny clamped his hands around her face so she was looking at him. "Not Jamie." She said as fear filled her.

"It's Greg." Alison's legs gave out as words shot through her. Danny held her up. "He's been stabilized but it's bad." Alison was struggling to pull a breath in. Danny leaned in close. "You need to pull it together. I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need you to go see him. They cant transport him yet and he needs you. You hear that Al? Greg needs you. I know you can do this." Alison gave a small nod pulling in a deep breath.

"Okay." She came around the corner and stopped for a moment greeted by the three victims. She however only cared about one. Running over she crouched down next to Greg. She laid her hand on his head gently but he did open his eyes. From the swelling, she would be surprised if he could open them.

"Ally." He said trying not to move his mouth. She smiled blinking back tears.

"Hey, hun how did you know it was me." He smiled slightly.

"You're wearing that terrible perfume." She laughed leaning forward Blinking back tears.

"You bought me this perfume." He laughed then groaned. "Sh, sh try not to move."

"I scratched one of them and I think the same person spit on me. You should start processing the scene." She looked around Danny was working with Messer who had arrived. He gave her a nod.

"I'm here for you, not the scene." He relaxed back slightly. Resting his head into her hand.

"Thank you" He took a few ragged breaths.

"They're going to take you to the hospital soon." Greg tensed slightly.

"You don't have to go." Alison smiled closing her eyes.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." He relaxed again.

"I love you."

"I love you, Greg." She said.

"I would kiss you but I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm willing to risk it." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey, you swaying one of the victims," Danny called over.

"Yes and I think I'll marry this one." She called back.

"Are you sure he looks to brave for you." Greg sighed.

"Luckily we're already are married," Greg said Alison looked at his ring finger his ring was missing and form the looks of it the finger was broken.

"That's right I caught you. You are mine." She kissed him again.

"Alright, you two love birds lets get mister Hero out of here."

* * *

Alison sat in the waiting room checking her phone over and over.

She was alone in the hospital. It had been an hour since they took Greg back and no one was telling her anything. The man that Greg had protected was going to pull through but the kid that he hit had passed away. There was little that she could find out being taken off the case. Mac had called and told her that she and Greg could take as much time as they needed. Internal Affairs was waiting around wanting to talk to him but that was all going to have to wait. The door opened and Henry walked through the door. Alison ran over to him. He pulled her into his arms not waiting for her.

"He is going to be fine." He said in her ear. She let her emotions go.

"You should have seen him they dragged him out to his car. He couldn't open his eyes." Henry patted her back.

"Take a deep breath Alison I'm here. Have you called your dad." He asked she looked at him.

"I couldn't get through." She said looking at her phone again. The door opened and the doctor walked into the room. He looked around and when his eyes landed on her she wanted to run. He walked over to them.

"Are you Mrs. Sanders?" He asked she nodded not trusting her voice.

"How is he," Henry asked squeezing her arm.

"Your husband has suffered from several injuries. They were extensive damage done to his knee and ribs. He has a concussion and several broken bones including his finger. We can't do surgery on his knee until his head gets cleared because of the concussion." Alison was looking at her hands.

"His clothes…" She said her voice so quiet.

"What," Henry asked, She looked up at the doctor.

"His close need to be turned over to the police and he needs to be examined for trace." She said her voice growing louder as she detached from her emotions.

"Don't worry we followed every protocol in these situations." The doctor said.

"Can we see him," Henry said, the doctor nodded and lead them into the room. Alison waited at the door for a second before walking over to the bed. "Do you want me to stay," Henry asked her and she nodded as the doctor left. She sat down next to the bed. She didn't touch him she only looked. The heart monitor filling her hears.

"Ally," Greg said barely able to move his mouth. She didn't answer she just watched.

"It's Alison and Henry," Henry said grabbing his unbandaged hand looking over at his granddaughter.

"don't worry about anything we are going to take care of you." Alison was looking at him but he felt her mind was lost in the past as the peeping of the machines filled the air.

"How are the others," Greg asked trying to open his eyes.

"The man that was being attacked is going to make it," Alison said her voice distant.

"And the other." Alison took a deep breath fighting back her emotions.

"He didn't make it." She said, slowly moving her hand to take his. Greg pulled back from both of them prying his left eye open.

"Who was he," Greg said his breaths starting to increase.

"His name was Demetrius James he was a college student." She explained her eyes locked on his. "you did the right thing you saved that man's life." Greg was gasping now causing one of his monitors to go off. Alison jumped out of her chair backing up as Henry tried to calm Greg down. The nurses came in to help Henry with him. Meanwhile, Alison slowly folded up in the corner of the room. Henry walked up to her.

"Hey, He needs you right now what can I do to help." She looked up at him.

"I want Dad." Henny nodded holding his hand out.

"Done now don't let your mind go to that dark place. You said in sickness and in heath. I know this isn't going to be easy for you but…"

Henery took a deep breath looking back at Greg. "Please Al." She closed her eyes for a heartbeat then walked over to the bed. Greg had a mask on his face to help him breathe. He gave her a small smile patting the bed. She crawled up onto the bed doing her best not to hurt him. Greg wrapped his good arm around her.

"I'm sorry I should be strong for you," Alison whispered out. Greg ran his fingers through her hair.

"Together we will get through this together," He said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound on the beeping monitor and Greg's breathing.

* * *

Greg opened his eye to find Frank standing in the doorway. Alison was still asleep in his arms.

"Frank." He said keeping his voice low.

"Greg is there anyone you want us to call," Frank asked Greg looked down at Alison.

"No need, you're my family," Greg said then looking up. "I assume Mac knows." Frank smiled walking over to him.

"Your team is all waiting out in the hallway to hear how you're doing." Frank looked down at Alison. He looked at the heart monitor smiling slightly. "I never thought that I would see her sleeping restfully with that noise." Greg smiled looking at his wife.

"I pushed her today Frank. I'm sorry." Frank sat down next to him.

"Don't apologize Greg just get better we will hand everything.

That included Alison if it gets too hard for you." Greg looked down at Alison,

"That won't be a problem. She's a lot stronger than you all think." Frank smiled.

"That she is."


	38. Interlude

Greg sat in the small courtroom as they went over the evidence from the night he was attacked. Images of that night flashing through his head. This was just an inquest, but it didn't make it any easier.

He glanced behind him, spotting the family of the boy he killed. Alison wasn't there. He had asked her not to come. He tapped his cane as the crime scene pictures displayed in the scene. His hands shaking as his image appeared. Greg listened to the people talk, but his mind couldn't focus. First, the man he had saved explained what happened. Then the M.E. showed how the boy died. Greg didn't hear any of it. He stared at his cane, wishing that things had been different.

"He was just a boy!" Greg's head whipped around at the scream. It was the boy's family. The Judge tried to control their out bust, but as this wasn't a trial, they had a right to speak. Greg turned, not being able to look at them. He couldn't look at them.

"He had a 3.6 GPA." The mother pleaded.

"He wasn't a killer." The brother shouted.

"My sons didn't grow up with a father they barely had a mother because of my job. They got into trouble." The brother took a step forward.

"I got into trouble, but that wasn't D.J. He was helping me turn my life around. He made me feel like I had a chance." He looked over at Greg locking eyes with him. "You have no idea what you did." The Judge nodded.

"We are going to take a 30-minute recess." Greg stood up with the help of his cane. He let the family walk out of the room before heading out into the hall. Alison walked up to him. He pulled her to the side, giving them some privacy.

"How's it going?" She asked, keeping her voice down.

"I feel like I should say something," Greg said, looking over at the family talking to the press. Alison grabbed his unbroken hand.

"Like what." Greg shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Sorry, you're going to apologize to the mother a man that help kill 2 victims then nearly bet a man to death and then almost did the same to you? Greg, your not guilty they wouldn't see it that way. You did nothing wrong." Greg rubbed his face.

"Just because I didn't do anything wrong doesn't make me feel any better." He whispered out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay." Greg shook his head.

"No I'm fine I can do this." Alison nodded.

"5 minutes." Called out, Greg grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to go wash up I'll call you." She kissed him.

"I'll be back to pick you up."

* * *

Greg stood in front of his mirror, staring at the water.

He splashed the water on his face when he looked up. The brother was standing behind him.

"How tough you feel when you're not in your big SUV, huh?" He called out to him. Greg didn't say anything as he walked closer to him.

"I asked you a question, Killer." A man walked out of one of the stalls breaking the tension. The brother backed up, leaving Greg alone. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the courtroom. Only instead of sitting at the table, he walked to the stand.

"Razed your right hand." Greg looked down at his right hand. It held his cane. He shifted, putting his weight in his right leg then leaned the cane against the raining. Then slowly lifted his hand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"

"I do." Greg said without hesitation.

"Be seated." Greg used his cane to help lower himself into the chair. The lawyer asked him to read through the transcript.

"Control, Control this is detective CSI Sanders. I need some help…I don't know I don't know Ma'am please help you gotta get here quicker than that." Greg read as the memories flooding his mind.

"What happened next."

"I thought I'd try to break up the mob. I turned into the alley hit the horn yelled anything" Greg explained.

"Did that stop the beating." Greg shook his head.

"Not entirely…" Greg trailed off, looking out into the crowd. Alison stood in the back. She gave him a small nod. He let out a small sigh. "One decided not to run away; instead, he turned around, picked up a rock, and moved like he was going to finish off the victim." Greg looked back over at Alison, his eyes not leaving hers.

"But he turned and started coming at me with it."

"Oh come on that's just his word, man." Greg looked over at the brother who was shouting.

"You know we can't get his side now, can we?" The mother pulled her son back, allowing Greg to continue.

"At this moment, did you fear for your life?"

"Yes," Greg said, not able to look at Alison.

"Did you have a weapon a gun?"

"No" Danny had taken off with his car earlier in the day, and his gun had been locked in it. That was, in fact, part of the reason he was going to that crime scene to get it.

"What did you think when D.J. left Stanley Tanner's unconscious body. And running at you with the rock."

"I thought that he could make me his next target. I thought he wanted to kill me. No matter what, I had to incapacitate him." Greg glanced over at Alison while the video played. She was whipping her eyes. Greg looked at the family.

"I wished he hadn't come at me. I wished that he had just run away." The Judge nodded.

"Have you come to a diction." He asked the jury. They nodded, and the main one stood up.

"We find the death excusable." There was an out rough in the crowd as the news settled in. The main lawyer turned to look at him.

"They should have found it Justifiable, not excusable." Greg looked at her.

"It's okay, I think they may have it right." Greg got up and walked to the back of the courtroom Alison was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I know that you didn't want…" Greg cut her off, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you, Ally, I needed you here." She looked up at him.

"Really." Greg kissed her. She whipped the tears from his eyes. "I knew it." She grabbed his arm, and they walked out together. They made it to the parking garage where Alison had parked. A car's lights came on, and they spotted. It was the brother. Greg took a protective step in front of Alison.

"Detective Greg Sanders." A voice called out. They turned, and a man handed him an envelope. "You've been served." He walked away, and the car drove toward them. Greg pushed Alison back, putting his weight on his bad leg. He let out a small gasp in pain as the car drove past, narrowly missing him.

"Are you alright." Alison asked, helping him over to their car.

"Yeah." Greg's limp was more pronounced, and he was leaning heavily on his cane. When they got into the car, he looked at the papers.

"They're suing me." He said, his voice distant.

"I'm not surprised." Alison said, turning the car on. "Are you going to be alright?" Greg folded up the papers putting them in his coat.

"I have to be." Alison reached over, grabbing his hand.

"Not with me."

* * *

Alison woke up to a scream. Fear filled, she moved for her gun in its hiding place strapped to the bottom of the bed. Alison froze, realizing it was Greg screaming. She looked at her husband. He was covered in sweat as he fought in his sleep. Realizations donned on her. He was having a nightmare. She reached out to touch him but stopped. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help him. Greg had always been able to wake her up without triggering her memories, but she didn't know what to do. Her heart twisted as she reached out, being careful not to touch him.

"Greg…Greg, it's me breath you're alright, you're safe." Greg opened his eyes.

"Ally." He said, pulling her tight. His breaths were coming in gasps.

"sh…sh, you're fine. I'm here." Greg looked at her.

"All I can see are his eyes." Alison closed her eyes.

"I know." Turning the light on, she sat up. Greg rested her head on her lap. "Breath. You're here with me. You're safe." She repeated over and overrunning her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Alison smiled, kissing his head.

"I have woken you up almost every night since we've been married.

You've been through a lot. It might be a while before we both can sleep through the night." Greg laughed, looking up at her.

"What a pair we make." She leaned over, kissing him.

"The perfect pare."


	39. LV7.19

Greg was working in the lab on the Limo case. The door opened, and Mac walked over to him.

"Greg, we got the results on the DNA. Its an unknown female and a sibling match on the other one.

"Really, who." Mac handed over the paper. Greg looked at the name, his hands growing cold.

"Andrew James," Greg said. He was the brother of the boy he killed.

"Listen, I have to take you off the case." Greg opened his mouth to say something, but Mac stopped him. "Listen, the city paid out 2.3 million in the settlement. This could end your career if it's not handled properly. I know they shouldn't have done that. You did the right thing, but this is the world we live in." Greg stepped back, taking his coat off.

"Alright, you'll have to retest everything." Mac patted him on the back.

"It just a formality Greg, you did nothing wrong no matter what the city thinks."

* * *

Greg stood behind the glass listening to the boy talk. He wasn't supposed to be in there, but he felt he needed to see him. The last time he had seen him was when he tried to run him and Alison down in the parking lot.

"I didn't her kicker out of that limo." The words got his mind spinning. Greg walked out, spotting Lindsay. She had taken over most of the case for him since he and Alison couldn't.

"Lindsay and I have an idea." Lindsay looked were he came from.

"You observe the interrogation. If Mac caught you." Greg raised his hands.

"Well, I'm still off the case. Besides, I just happen to be listening, and I heard Aaron say that he didn't kick the girl out of the car." Greg said as they walked through the precinct.

"You want me to check the body," Lindsay said, following his train of thought.

"Well, bruises get more distinguished as the body decomposed, so just see if there's anything we missed," There was a commotion at the receptionist desk. When he looked over, he spotted Mrs. James. She marched over to him, ignoring the receptionist protest.

"That's the man I'm looking for." She got up in his face. "Taking one of my boys wasn't good enough now. You've got to take both."

Greg tried to back up, but his cane got caught on a chair. He would have fallen back if Lindsay hadn't grabbed his arm to steady him. "What did we ever do to you?" She pleaded out at him.

"Mrs. James, I don't have anything against you or your family." She threw up her hands.

"Then what is it? Is it about the money? Then take it! I just want my boy back." An officer walked over to her, pulling her back.

"Mrs. James, you need to calm down," Lindsay said, keeping her voice low.

"I'm not talking to you." She screamed, cutting her off. Greg closed his eyes.

"Well, you're going to get yourself into trouble here." The officer looked at her.

"Ma'am, you going to have to leave." She looks at Greg.

"Sure, protecting the nice cop from the mean lady." The officer started pulling her down the hallway toward the waiting room.

"You own me." She called out as she went. Lindsay looked at him.

"Are you alright." He didn't respond, taking his cane. He made his way down the hall after her.

"What do I own you?" He called after her. She waved her hand, dismissing him.

"Yeah, like you don't know." Greg continued after her. Thankfully his gate was large even with the cane he could keep up with her.

"I'll tell you what I know that Demitius was a Killed." That stopped her in her tracks.

"And Aaron…Aaron made the decision to hang out with Drops. He made the decision to do drugs and to bring that girl into the limo… That's not on me. It's on him and you." She turned, looking at him. He braced himself for a punch, but instead, a small tear slipped down her cheek.

"Aaron is all I have left." With that, she turned at walked away, leaving Greg alone.

* * *

Greg stuck his meds in his bag, placing them his desk drawer before locking it. He eased down in his chair, looking at his knee. Bouncing the cane on the ground. How long was he going to have to deal with this? The doctor didn't think that he would ever be able to fully get rid of the limp, maybe not even the cane. He was just glad that the doctor was able to take him off the stronger pain meds. He had never had a problem, but he also didn't want to risk it.

"Erin tells me you requested the DA to go easy on Aaron James," Mac said, leaning on the door. Greg looked over at him.

"Yeah."

"He's getting a suspended sentence. Released on his own recognizance." Mac walked into the room. "If his brother hadn't died, would you have done the same?" Greg took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I just, uh…" Greg looked at him. "You think it's wrong?" Mac smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Mac stood up, leaving him alone. "It matters what you think of yourself."


	40. CSI NY: 5.14

Alison stood across from Syd as he pulled out the foot that had been found earlier that day.

"What do yah got."

"Degree of decomp puts the time of death between 6:00 and 9:00 last night. Mercifully the dismemberment came later. Perhaps the killer thought it would be easier to dispose of."

"Any idea what he used to cut him up," Alison asked, looking at her notes.

"There's lateral movement at the incision bordered by these jagged punctures."

"Maybe I can give you a hand," Lindsay said, handing over a bag.

"Found in a storm drain fave blocks from the foot." She explained.

"I'll take a look at it. See if I can get a fingerprint off of it." He turned, walking back over to the table.

"Hey, what about my questions," Alison called out.

"Read my report." He called back to her. Alison turned to look at Lindsay.

"Well, you stole my autopsy." Lindsay smiled.

"I'll buy you a cup of coffee." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Considering the long shift ahead, that sounds like a good trade-off."

* * *

Hawkes walked into the lab where Alison was working.

"Hey, I got the chainsaw." He handed over a tablet. Alison looked it over. "The teeth around the blade caused the taring around the edge." Alison shook her head.

"Well, Syd was able to get an ID on the vic. Is a coach at a local high school. I found some illegal photos on his computer. Flack is looking into seeing if he can ID any of the kids." Hawkes shook his head.

"I'm starting to see why this guy was chopped up." Alison nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking into a few of the kids on his team that were sent an email from him the other day. Were you able to track any of the buyers of that saw." Hawkes took the tablet back.

"Not yet, but I'm thinking that I might look into the wood that was found in some of the wounds. That might help me narrow down the location."

"Good, let me know if you find anything. I think Lindsay and Stella when to talk to the wife."

* * *

Greg took a picture of the victim on the floor of the interrogation room.

"You know I would have through Danny Reagan to be the one to cause a suspect to kick the can. Not Flack." Greg lowered his camera, looking at the door where Mac was talking to him.

"He says he didn't do anything. Pitty, he was a suspect to that case Alison is working." Messer placed another marker taking a picture.

"Yeah, but IA is going to be all over this no matter what."

"Syd will have to tell us was the official cause of death is but burning around his mouth make me thing poison." Messer opened the mouth to make sure there wasn't anything inside it.

"No burning on the inside of his mouth. But he's got a big old welt on his head." Greg pulled his cane out so he could move to a better spot to take a picture.

"It looks like he has another mark on his arm." Messer adjusted his shirt.

"Maybe a thumb. Flack might have grabbed him when he fell." Greg made a note on his chart.

"I don't know how this is going to affect the other case." Messer stood up stretching.

"Knowing our wives, it won't."

* * *

Alison slammed her phone down, causing Lindsay to jump.

"Woah, what's got into you." Alison pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to fight the headache.

"That was Mac the vic that Flack was bringing in with Angle died before they were able to get his statement." Lindsay looked up from her microscope.

"That can't be a coincidence. Was mac able to give you anything."

"he said that the kids were taking an SAT prep class at the time of the murder to that rules him out." Lindsay held up her hands.

"Well, there is something."

"Yeah, something." Lindsay set her pen down.

"What's with you today." Alison raised her left eyebrow. "You have been in a mood ever since we got this case." Alison took a deep breath.

"It's these cases. I know we have had them before. It just feels different this time." Lindsay smiled at her.

"Because you are thinking about having kids." Alison's eyes shot up at that.

"What…What where would you get that idea." Lindsay smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you didn't know I saw you and Greg at the team 4th of July picnic and the way you and he were looking at Sean and Jack made me start to suspect." Alison waved her off.

"We are just talking." Lindsay nodded her head.

"I understand I'll keep it to myself." The lab door opened, and Hawkes walk through the door.

"Hey, Alison, the computer report you were running on the main system is done." Alison turned to her computer, pulled up the report.

"This doesn't make any sense." She squinted at the computer. Erin was right; she did need glasses. "From the looks of it, all the pictures came from one internet search, and his firewall was breached." Hawkes walked over, standing next to her.

"By Who." Alison scrolled further down the output.

"Todd Fleming the kid Flack brought in. What did you find?" Hawkes smiled.

"The sample sawdust is from the Fagus Sylvatica, which is indigenous to Flushing Queens. Which could be where our killer lives or where he set up shop." Alison turned back to her computer.

"It looks like a Kyle Shariden meets those requirements."Lindsay pulled out her phone.

"I'll call the guys."

* * *

Alison walked into her father's house. He was cooking dinner at the stove she walked over, giving him a quick hug. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I heard you had an interesting case." Alison hopped up on the counter next to him.

"The coat got was tilled by one of his player Dad. He saw the email and killed him. The only problem was that his son and the kid that died at the station were the ones that sent the email. They were trying to get him fired." Frank nodded.

"How's Flack holding up." Alison pulled a spoon out of the draw, tasting the soup.

"Better know that he's been cleared. Syd discovered that he OD on antidepressants. Greg went with him and Mac to the Hockey game." Frank added some salt.

"I was wondering what brought you by. I thought you were getting better at cooking." Alison smiled.

"I am, but why would I eat dinner alone when I could have a meal you and Gramps."

"Well, you can come and eat with us whenever you want."


	41. BB:5:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to start posting on Saturday if I keep forgetting like I did today. Sorry for the lateness

Greg and Alison walked next to Jamie and Eddie. They joining them for coffee on their break. Greg and Alison had just got off their shift and needed to talk to Jamie about family dinner.

"So Eddie, you've been my brother's partner for a while are you growing sick of him." Greg gave Alison a pointed look, but she ignored it.

"Only when he goes Harvard on me." Jamie shooked his head smiling. He moved to set his cup down on the table but knocked Greg's cane over.

"Sorry." He said, bending over and picking it up.

"Do worry about. If I could, I'd burn the thing." Greg said, taking it back.

"How long do you have to keep it," Eddie asåked. Jamie elbowed her.

"It's fine, Jamie. I don't know I'm still going to PT, but it's slow going. Glad I work at the lab, or I might have been out of a job." Alison reached over, grabbing his hand. He was doing his best to put on a smile, but she could see the frustration bubbling under the surface. Jamie's phone rang, and he got to his feet, walking away.

"So what was it like working and dating," Eddie asked Alison. Greg smiled, but his eyes were fixed on Jamie. He watched as his brother-in-law's color vanished.

"It wasn't that bad. We just had to fill out some paperwork for Mac. Since we don't have set partners in the lab, it's easier to get away with it. Why…" Jamie came running back over, cutting Alison off.

"We have to go Linda's been shot." Alison froze, unable to move staring at her older brother. He looked at her then closed his eyes, walking over to her. "She was treating a witness and got hit. It wasn't him now. We have to go." She nodded, getting to her feet.

* * *

Alison and Jamie ran into the hospital, followed closely by Eddie and Greg. There were there just in time to see Linda rolled past them. Danny came screaming around the corner, and Alison and Jamie ran to stop him. He stepped back then shoved them back. Alison fell into Eddie's arms, and Greg helped Jamie hold him back, dropping his cane. Alison could see Greg's face twist as he put pressure on his bad knee.

"Don't worry, they got her," Jamie said. Pulling Danny into a hug.

* * *

Alison stood on the other side of the glass. This muted the sound of the monitors enough. She wanted to be there, but every time she tried to move, her stomach would churn. Linda had been shot in the side like she had. Linda was hooked up to a monitor like she was. The only difference was Linda wasn't left for dead, and she never saw it coming. Greg stood behind her, wrapping his arms in front of her. He was bent over.

"Listen to my voice. You are not in that bed. You are fine; he doesn't have you. You are free." He kept repeating in her ear. The sound of footsteps made the two turn seeing Frank walk toward them. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded to Greg before walking in to see Linda.

* * *

Alison slowly walked down the hallway carrying the bag. Greg was waiting out front, ready to drive her over to the house for family dinner. Danny and Linda were eating at the hospital and talking to the family on the phone. She was glad she had her hands full so she couldn't see them shake. She lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"Hold on someone's at the door," Danny called, turning and opening the door, revealing her holding a bag of food.

"Al, what are you doing here," Danny asked.

"I wanted to save you from the hospital food. Greg is waiting out front for me." Alison said, handing over the food.

"Come say hello before you head back to the house," Linda said. Alison froze, looking at the heart monitor. Danny grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't have to." He whispered to her she shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Linda.

"How are you doing," Alison said her voice trembling. Her family, on the other end of the phone, were silent listening.

"Fine, come and give me a hug," Linda said, gently signaling Danny to not stop her. Alison Walked up to the bed, leaning over and giving her a hag.

"I love you, Linda. I hope you get to go home soon." Alison said before walking out of the room.

"Danny," Frank Said through the phone.

"Yeah," Danny said, looking down the hallway where Alison had headed.

"What just happened," Sean asked.

"A miracle," Linda said, grabbing Danny's hand.

* * *

Alison got in the car and was greeted by Greg.

"Do you need a minute." Alison took a deep breath.

"No, let's get to dinner before everything is eaten." Greg started to drive.

"You could have had someone drop the food off," Greg said.

"No, I needed to do this," Alison said. "It happened 9 years ago I need to get past it." Greg kissed the back of her hand.

"You have moved on look at what you just did and all you did for me." Alison closed her eyes.

"But, the nightmares are still there."


	42. BB:6:1

"Pop's is there wheat flour in these Mass potatoes." Nicky asked.

"Why they don't look right," Henry asked.

"No, I'm just trying to go gluten-free," Nicky said.

"Why." He asked.

"Just am." She said.

"You got a condition. She got a condition, Erin." He asked.

"Not that I've heard of," Erin said.

"No, I don't have celiac disease or anything I'm just trying it." Nicky said.

"So who's the guy," Jack asked.

"What makes you ask that," Danny asked.

"Wait for it," Jack said.

"I have a friend with celiac, yes," Nicky said, blushing Alison gabbed her in the side.

"Told ya," Jack said.

"And what made you ask that," Linda asked.

"Buddy of mine gave up drinking at parties because the girls he's going with doesn't drink," Jack said.

"What," Danny said.

"Big Mouth," Sean said.

"What," Jack asked.

"Read the room, bro," Sean explained.

"Does this buddy of yours know that the legal drinking age is 21," Danny asked.

"Yes, dad," Jack said, the regret apparent on his face.

"Ah, how much and at what partied," Linda said.

"Mom, please," Jack begged.

"As a wise man said, what you don't know cant hurt you." Frank said.

"I think it's a little late for that," Linda said.

"Yeah, well, there's no need to dig deeper, not just now." Frank replied.

"You know I never got that saying if you don't know getting hit by a bus hurts, then you can play in traffic without fear doesn't mean you're not gonna get slammed," Jamie said

"That's a bit literal," Erin said.

"But true," Alison said.

"You know that the original saying was so long as I know it not it hurteth me not. British writer George Pettie 1500s." Frank said.

"And you know this how," Danny asked.

"Well, I had an idle moment once and look it up, and I agree." Frank said.

"Really," Erin said.

"Sure, take this table. I'd call us a pretty open bunch, but you don't think there's things we don't know about each other we're better off not knowing. Sleep better at night, not knowing." Alison and Greg shared a smile.

"Like how mom and dad were better off before they knew that big mouth here drank at parties," Sean said.

"You're on a slippery slope Sean but if you take that idea and expand it out over say the 8 million people walking around this city. Not all of them look to do good." Frank said.

"There probably is a lot of things that I'd rather not know about," Sean said

"You got that right," Henry said.

"You mean what you guys know the near misses and stuff." Nicky said.

"Not just us, but sure," Frank said.

"I'm with Sean," Nicky said.

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss," Erin said. Alison and Greg share a smile.

"How about a little less ignorance," Alison said they all turned at looked at her.

"What are you talking about," Danny asked. Alison smiled.

"Greg and I bought an apartment." Linda smiled.

"You mean you finally moving out of that small dumpy apartment," Danny said Greg glanced at Alison.

"Well, it's only a block away. From the lab." Jamie looked up at that. "You bought the Billing's apartment." Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"It was cheap and much larger than half the places we were looking at." Alison defended Erin looked over at Jamie.

"Why was it cheap." Jamie looked over at Frank.

"Because there was a double murder there." Linda almost choked on her water.

"What." She said, looking at the two of them.

"That was over a year ago. It just went on the market last week, and we snacked it up." Alison explained.

"But what about the blood," Sean asked, looking at them.

"Oh, Flack Messer, and I have one month to fix it up before our lease runs out," Greg explained.

"Well, I, for one, am happier for knowing," Frank said with a smile.

* * *

Alison sat on the counter, helping Jamie do the dishes. Greg was looking over Nicky's chemistry assignment. Erin walked into the kitchen, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking about moving I would have helped." Alison took a plate drying it. Jamie glanced at her.

"It was sorta sudden." Alison shrugged her shoulders. "Flask got the call that it was going up for sell and call Greg." Erin took a step forward.

"Why, Greg." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Greg worked the case with Flack and mentioned that he liked the building. So he let him know." Jamie handed her another plat.

"I could have gotten you a better deal with a nicer apartment." Alison clenched the plate in her hand.

"We wanted to do this on our own." Erin shook her head.

"I picked out your last apartment." Jamie slammed his hand on the counter, making Alison jump.

"Erin, leave Al alone. It's not you're life." He looked at Alison.

"I got this if you want to go help, Greg." Alison smiled, slipping off the counter, heading out of the kitchen. Jamie turned looking at Erin.

"What was that." She asked.

"You need to leave Al alone, Erin. I get the need to protect her, but you can't protect her any more than when she was first taken." Erin ran her hand through her head.

"Don't you worry about her." Jamie closed his eyes.

"Every day, but that doesn't change anything. But you have to let her live her life."


	43. CSI NY: 5:15

Alison sat on the counter, looking over Greg's new book. It wasn't published yet, but his Agent had sent over a few mockups for the cover. She reached over, grabbing her mug of coffee. She liked their new place is far bigger then they would generally be able to afford. But the murder caused the price to drop. Alison glanced over the old brick walls and vaulted ceilings, smiling. This was their home. She heard the front door lock click, and she froze. Glancing at the set of knives next to her on the kitchen island.

"Al, it's me," Jamie called out as he oped the door. She relaxed, shaking her head. At some point, since they had moved in, almost all of her family had let themselves with their own key.

"Was it you or Danny that copied my key." Jamie walked over to the fridge pulling out a soda.

"It was Gramps." Alison rolled her eyes.

"I should have known. Now, what brings you by tonight besides eating my food." Jamie sat at one of the bar stools.

"I ran into Greg on my way out of the station with Edie, and he said you were by yourself tonight." Alison looked at her older brother.

"I have been by myself before. Now, what is it." Jamie ran his hand through his head.

"How did it work with you and Greg going out. Since you work together." Alison shut Greg's book with a thump.

"Oh…" She smiled. "Does this have anything to do with Edie." Jamie rolled his eyes, standing.

"Forget, I asked." Alison reached forward, grabbing his arm. Jamie looked down at it. This was one of the first times she had initiated contact with someone in the family.

"Please stay, I'll talk." Jamie slowly sat back down, and Alison released his arm.

"It's different at the lab. We don't have set rules as you do. Sure Dating coworkers is frowned upon but not a set policy." She looked at Jamie. "If you like Edie this much, then you should talk to her about it."

"But what if we can't be partners anymore?" Alison's phone rang, and she pulled it out.

"So, things are worth the risk." She answered. "Hey, Mac. I thought you were at that dinner with my dad."

"The blue flue started. I'm calling you in." Alison looked over at Jamie.

"I'll be there a soon as I can." She hung the phone up, getting to her feet.

"What's up? I thought you were off tonight." She grabbed her bag off the chair by the door.

"THe blue flue broke out, and Mac needs me to go in." She stopped by the door, looking at him.

"Think about what you are willing to lose with Edie. Her as a partner or her a wife. Be sure to lock up when you leave." She turned shutting the door.

* * *

Greg walked up to the fundraiser Hawkes was carrying his bag.

"You know it might be faster if you used your cane." He said, noting the turtle pace that Greg was walking.

"I don't need it," Greg growled.

"Yeah, that might work with Messer and Flack but not with me. You forget that I'm a Doctor. And from the looks of it, you still need it. It's in the car I could go get it. you might be up three steps by the time I'm back." Greg glared at him, then smiled.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll be right behind you."

"Sure, by the time you get in the building, the trial for this case will be long over." The two continued to argue as they made their way into the building. Greg's limp making him wish he taken up Hawkes offer to get his cane. But he hated the thing it made him feel week. He started filling out the paperwork while Hawkes look over the victim. Greg glanced at the crowd around them, spotting Erin talking to Stella.

"Where's the Commissioner," Hawkes asked, catching Greg's gaze.

"Back at his office sorting out this flue. And the death of this guy. The deputy mayor." Stella walked over to them, holding up the police tape. She moved to hand it over to Greg, then stopped looking at his leg. Rolling, his eyes grabbed it out of her hands.

"I can do that." Greg caught the exchange of concerned glances between his two friends. "You know you're both worse than any of my in-law. You mother me like you have nothing better to do." Stella gave him a pointed glance.

"That's because Reagan's never mention anything. I dated Joe for a few years, and he got shot once and never said a word to his family." Hawkes shook his head.

"Did they know." Stella laughed her mind off in the distance.

"Yeah, they all knew they just never talked about it. Of course, Mary was all over Joe, but the rest of the family was not talking about it." Greg laughed.

"Yeah, Ally's mentioned how her mom would get so mad at how no one ever talked about those things," Greg said, postponing having to put the police tape up.

"But I have met some mob families less loyal than them."

"The Reagan's are an institution at the PD you mess with one, you mess with them all," Hawkes said, taking a picture of the victim.

"Then why do you mess with me," Greg asked.

"Because You're our family."

* * *

Alison typed on one of the computers next to Adam. She passed over the container tissues after he sneezed again.

"You are the only one I know who actually gets sick when the blue flue breaks out. Why don't you go home? I'm sure that Mac wouldn't mind." Adam waved his hands.

"No, I can't let him down like that. I'm sorry we have to share a lab." Alison pulled up another security camera. They weren't going to get anywhere with this, but she wanted to be thorough.

"It's no problem better me than Lindsay." Adam nodded, turning back to his work. Lindsay was pregnant, and Adam was nervous that he was going to get her sick.

"She's getting enough heat today with Messer getting the blue flue today." Adam's computer went off. "Looks like the eyelashes I pulled off the balloons at the crime scene belong to a relative of the deputy mayor." Alison turned looking at him.

"Well, his son was at the party, but why would his eyelashes be on it."

"From what I found, it looks like he might have ripped them out. Maybe he has dermatillomania."

"Yeah, but that also means he's our prime suspect. There is no way those lashes would have stay on long after transfer. It doesn't take a lot of pressure to cut the blood flow off." Adam blew his nose.

"I'll go, tell Stella."

* * *

Greg sat in the break room, his foot upon the chair next to him. Hawkes walked in, grabbing a cup of coffee. Greg moved his leg opened a spot for him to sit.

"No, don't move." Hawkes held up his hands, leaning against the counter. Greg moved his leg back, wincing slightly. "You alright." He pointed with his mug.

"It's fine. I'll ice it tonight. What about you?" Hawkes pressed his lips together.

"I had to testify for Messer, and the case got thrown out." Hawkes took a deep breath. "I just don't get it. We have a Job." Greg tilted his head.

"I married into the Reagan's. I'm not getting into it." Hawkes walked over to him.

"But you are here. And Alison came in, doesn't it bother you." Greg took a sip of coffee.

"No, because I'm doing my job. If they feel so strongly about it, who am I to stand in the way. I think ruff having cases thrown out, but I'm going to do my best to help keep up our end. Even if that means working overtime." His phone went off. "Speaking of which got to go get my results." Hawkes helped him to his feet.

"Where's your cane." Greg rolled his eyes.

"In my office where I'm headed. Honestly, you're worse than my mother ever was."

* * *

Alison walked into the apartment, flopping on the couch next to Greg. There was a large ice pack on his knee. He looked down at her.

"You know you left the balcony unlocked." Alison shot up at that, her eyes wide. He held up his hands, calming her. "I checked the house. No one is here, and nothing was taken." She relaxed back into him, but he could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"I would have never thought it was possible." Greg smiled running his hand through her hair.

"You have a lot on your mind. Are you feeling any better." Alison smile looking up at him.

"No, but considering the long week and the fact I had to work with Adam, and he had the flu, I'm not surprised." Greg smiled.

"To think the week that the blue flue breaks out is the same week Adam actually gets sick, and because we're so short staff, he can't even get the time off." She smiles.

"Yeah, and he so kindly passed it off to me. Just hope it doesn't take me down like it did him. I think I saw Mac giving him a ride home." Greg shook his head.

"Good, that poor kid did a lot. Do you want me to make you some of my world-famous soup." Alison buried her face in his shirt.

"Not right now, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh, and I've just been drafted as your pillow." She smiled up at him.

"There's nowhere I feel safer."


	44. A Change Part 2

Alison walked into her and Greg's apartment. Greg was sitting at the table, looking over a file.

"How was your day?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek.

"It was alright. I saw Jamie today." Alison sat on the stool next to him.

"Really, what did he have to say." Greg looked at her.

"Not much Flack picked up the case, and I think Jamie was just glad that it wasn't Danny." Alison shook her head. "Have you figured out what they're fighting about this time. It's been two weeks. I can't take much more of these Sunday dinners." Greg asked, turning a page in the file.

"No, I asked Dad yesterday, but he said that it best to stay out of it this time." Alison leaned her head back. Greg smiled, handing over his cup of coffee. She took it, taking a sip before making a face. "How can you drink that you left the cream out," Alison asked, handing it back. Greg held his hand to his chest in mock offense.

"I am a coffee purest." Alison shook her head. Getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"More like a coffee snob." She called over her shoulder.

"I don't hear you complain when I make if for you after a long shift," Greg called out. Alison laughed, getting a glass of water.

"Yeah, because I'm desperate at that point."

"How was your day." Alison slipped onto the counter.

"It wasn't that bad. Just a long day. I'm glad that I get to go in 2 hours later." Greg nodded, making a note.

"I'm supposed to be off tomorrow, so I should be able to have breakfast with you." Greg rubbed his forehead. "Unless I get called in."

"If you do, don't wake me." She said, looking at the notepad that they kept on the side of the fridge. "Did you write this." She asked, slipping off the counter. Greg didn't look up.

"write what?" He asked. Alison held up the note.

"It says, "don't forget to lock up." What's this about?" She repeated, looking it over. "is this because I forgot to lock the balcony. That was two weeks ago." She said, walking back over to him. He looked up at her.

"I didn't write it. Maybe it was someone in your family. You know that they have keys. Thanks to Henry," Greg said, looking at the note.

"the handwriting is similar to mine, but I don't loop my "f" like that." He pointed at the word. Alison was looking it over, thinking it looked familiar just as the front door opened.

"Aunt Al Uncle Greg, are you hear" Jack called out to them.

"Over here." Greg hollered, packing up the file and putting it in the safe. Jack walked over, giving Greg a hug and Alison a high-five.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Jack said. Greg smiled, handing him a glass of water.

"Anytime, especially since you want to interview me." Alison smacked her forehead.

"That's right, I forgot." Greg looked at his nephew.

"DO you want to stay in the kitchen or go into the office." Jack looked around the apartment.

"The office." Greg nodded, looking over at Alison.

"If I leave you with dinner…" Alison whipped him with a towel, and he howled out, laughing at her holding up his hands. "Sorry I had to ask." Alison turned back to the kitchen.

"Just for that, I think Jack might need to Interview me since he won't live long enough for him to complete the assignment."

* * *

After Jack was finished interviewing Greg, they all had dinner, and Greg took him home. Alison wanted to go, but she had to pull a double tomorrow. Greg and Jack strolled up to the small house.

"You know I can walk from the car by myself," Jack said, Greg patted his shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to your Dad about something," Greg explained as they opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Jack called out, dropping his bag at the door. Linda came to the door.

"Hey Greg, want some coffee." Linda offered, gesturing him into the kitchen. "I know it's not your fancy stuff, but it's hot." Greg smiled.

"Thanks, actually, I wondered if I could talk to Danny for a moment if he's home," Greg asked, sticking his hand in his pocket. Linda smiled, pointing over her shoulder.

"He's outback." Greg nodded and headed outback. Danny was sitting on the picnic table. Greg walked over and sat next to him.

"So what is going on with you and Jamie." Danny looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Greg shook his head.

"I saw Jamie at a scene today. He looked like he lost his best friend. So what is going on?" Greg asked Alison would kill him if she knew he was asked him this, but Greg wanted to help. He didn't like seeing his brother in law's fighting.

"Jamie dropped the ball with a case last week. He was thinking more like a lawyer than a cop." Greg laughed, looking at Danny.

"that's who he is. He will never think fully like a cop. You don't think like a cop." Danny opened his mouth to argue, but Greg held up his hands. "I think like a CSI, and you think like a marine. It's who we are. We all bring something different. Don't hold that against Jamie." Danny shook his head.

"You almost as nosy as Erin." Greg laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry I didn't grow up with a family like this." Danny patted him on the arms.

"It's fine. Just remember that this goes both ways."

"Yeah, but you have nothing to metal with." Danny tilted his head.

"You say that, but my wife wants a niece or nephew." Greg shifted slightly, causing Danny to look at his hands.

"Sorry, Greg, I sometimes forget. The way that she is since you came into her life makes me…" Greg smiled.

"Wish for a normal life. To be honest, we have talked about kids it just..." Greg trailed off, not knowing what to say. Danny patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. That's what happens with a family like this. We're in everyone's business." Greg thought about the note from earlier.

"Hey, speaking of that, did you stop by the house today." Danny furrowed his brow.

"No, why." Greg waved his hands.

"it's Nothing there was a note leaf on the count neither of us wrote. We assumed it was someone in the family." Danny shook his head.

"It wasn't me can I see it." Greg reached in his back pocket, handing it over.

"Maybe it was Jamie or Erin," Greg said, looking over at Danny. He had grown quiet his face pail. "Danny, what is it." Danny shook his head.

"Nothing, this handwriting looks familiar. I just can't place it." He handed it back to Greg.

"What was that expression when you first saw it," Greg asked, looking at it. "Alison had a similar response to it," Greg said, looking at it.

"I don't know. It looks like a mix between mom and Dad's handwriting."

"I thought it looked similar to mine." Greg shook his head, getting to his feet. "Well, I have work tomorrow."

"Me too. See you Sunday. We can ask the rest of the family then." Danny nodded.

"Good idea, thanks, Danny."

* * *

Alison rolled over in bed, burying her head in her pillow just as the alarm went off. She had already been asleep when Greg got home after dropping Jack off. She felt Greg rub her back in small circles. She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. He must not have been called into work.

"Maybe I could call in sick today." She said, not waiting for him to respond. "You're right; Mac would never go for it. I just don't want to work another double. I would rather come home and have dinner with you. Why do you get to pull your doubles on Tuesdays? It's always slower." Alison moaned, rolling over to look at Greg. She opened her eyes and froze.

"Why, hello, Alison, it's been a while." A man that was not Greg said, lying in the bed next to her. He smiled, and her heart stopped. It was him. The man that had taken her was in her bed. He had come for her after all these years.

"Why." Was all that she could say to him. Her heart pounding in her ears. The man brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Because we made a deal, and your time is up." He breathed in her sent, and she turned to the side of the bed, vomiting. The hand returned, rubbing her back.

"There…there, my dear, it will be alright." Alison reached under the bed, grabbing her gun from its hiding spot, rolling off the bed, pointing it at him. She pulled the trigger, and a blood-chilling click filled the room. He threw his head back, laughing at her.

"You don't think that I would leave your gun loaded. I thought about taking it completely, but I wanted this moment." Alison struggled to breathe, looking at him. His hair had a few more grays since the last time. But his cold green eyes staring at her.

"What moment?" He threw back the covers standing up.

"The moment you realize that I'm going to take you, and there is nothing you can do about it." He lunged for her, and she turned to run for the door. She grabbed the door nob, but it was locked. He wrapped his arms around her, and she screamed, but he covered her mouth.

"Shh…darling, you don't want the neighbors to hear. Oh, right, you don't have any neighbors in this apartment." He grabbed the back of her head, slamming it against the door, sending her into blackness.

* * *

Greg was going over reports with Mac. He had been called in about 3 hours before Alison was supposed to get up. They were having an issue with some of their equipment and needed a level 3 to come in to help oversee things. So he and Mac were going over what evidence needed to be moved. There was a knock on the door. They turned to find Danny standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Reagan, what are you doing here," Mac asked, gesturing him into the office.

"I wanted to talk to Greg about something." Greg moved to get up.

"Do you want to head to my office?" Greg asked; Danny shook his head.

"No, it's not like that. I just wanted to know if you figured out who wrote that note. It's been bugging me." Danny said Mac looked between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked Greg looked over at him.

"Oh, there was a note in our apartment yesterday, and Alison and I are trying to figure out which family member left it," Greg explained to him.

"I wasn't you," Mac asked Danny.

"No, and I talked to Linda and Erin, and they both say no." Danny explained. Mac looked at Greg.

"Did you run the note." He asked. Greg shook his head.

"No to many people handled it to provide anything useful." Greg said, shaking his head.

"May I see is." Greg reached into his pocket, pulling it out, handing it over. Mac unfolded it and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Greg asked, growing tense. Mac didn't answer. He reached to stack of files on the end of his desk. Greg's heart dropped to his stomach. "No." was all he could say when Mac grabbed the one on the bottom, the oldest cold case in the pile. He opened it looking at the note then something in the file. He shut it, grabbing the phone on his desk.

"Messer is Al in yet," Mac asked, standing up, grabbing his coat. Greg stood up as well. "Call Flack tell him file nine is active again." He said, then hung the phone up.

"Taylor," Danny asked, looking at him. "What is it." Mac walked out of the office with the two close behind.

"I recognized the handwriting; it's one of the only pieces of evidence from Alison's case that came from him." They got in the car.

"How could I have missed this," Greg said, slamming his hand on the dashboard. "With her past, I should have called the police right away."

"Did you read the file?" Danny said from the back of the car.

"No…Alison offered, but I didn't," Greg said, pinching his nose.

"Frank had me leave the note out of the file to lower the chance of copycats. It was mentioned you wouldn't have been able to recognize the handwriting. It was found with his last victim." Mac explained.

"That's why I recognized it," Danny said from the back. "Joe was the one that picked that case up." They pulling up to the building. Greg didn't wait for the car to come to a stop before getting out. He pulled his gun-running up the stairs to the apartment. The adrenaline was pumping through his vanes, evaporating his limp. Mac and Danny close behind him. He opened the door.

"Ally… Ally, where are you." Greg called out but was greeted with silence. He ran upstairs to the bedroom, leaving Danny and Mac to look downstairs. Danny checked the back, then headed up the stairs. Greg stood in the doorway, staring into the room. There on the wall above the bed where a picture of New York usually hung, was a picture of Alison, her eyes filled with terror.

"That's from when she was first taken," Greg said, his voice shallow. Danny looked at him.

"How can you tell apart from that fact there wasn't enough time." Danny asked, looking at the room that had been torn apart.

"Her tattoo is still there," Greg said, Danny looked at him.

"She doesn't have a tattoo," Danny said, causing Greg to clear his throat.

"there on her wrist, you can see it tucking out the bottom of the ropes," Greg said, pointing.

"I've never noticed it," Danny said, looking closely at the small cursive tucking out the bottom of the ropes.

"The scars damaged it," Mac said, walking into the room, followed by Flack.

"I called, and the team is coming down to comb this place over. We will find her." Flack said, patting Greg on the shoulder.

* * *

Linda helped Henry bring the groceries into the house. He was cooking Sunday dinner. Since he didn't drive anymore, she offered to help him since this was her day off.

"I thought that I would mark my world-famous Chicken Cameral," Henry said, putting the milk in the fridge.

"But we didn't get anything for you to make that. I thought you wanted to make lasagna." Henry swayed his head side to side.

"I know, but Alison doesn't like lasagna." Linda laughed, shaking her head.

"Alison has given us food poisoning. She doesn't get to be picky. Besides, the rest of the family loves your lasagna." Henry smiled.

"Fine, if my public demands it." Linda's phone went off. Pulling it out, she smiled. It was Danny.

"Hey, I convinced Grampa to make lasagna." She said, smiling. There was a long pause on the other line. Linda turned her back to Henry putting her finger to her ear.

"Danny, what is it?" Linda dropped to the ground, her knees giving out.

"Linda!" Henry called, running over to her. "What is it?" she couldn't speak, her breath coming in gasps. She looked at him, and he pressed his lips together.

"Al." The words held the weight of the world in them. Linda nodded just as she burst into tears. Henry took the phone from Linda.

"What going on, son." There was a long pause.

"He got her out of the apartment this morning. Flack and Mac are on it." Henry took a deep breath looking at Linda. How can this be happening after all this time?

"Keep us posted and keep an eye on Greg." Henry hung the phone up, knowing that Danny and Greg had a lot to do. Linda looked up at him. "It's not fair she was finally getting to live her life." Henry sat in the chair next to where she sat on the floor.

"Don't worry; they're going to find her." Linda grabbed his hand.

"But they didn't find her last time. He let her go."

* * *

Erin sat in her office. Jamie was supposed to have lunch with her. She was done with this fight going on between her brothers. She glanced over at the family photo on her desk. She needed an updated one. This was from Alison and Greg's wedding. She and Linda kept holding out for a new addition to the family, but maybe they should just take one. Jack was about a foot taller than he was in this photo. The door to her officer burst open. Erin looked up then relaxed at the sight of Jamie.

"You scared me. Have you heard of knocking? I might have been in a confidential meeting." She turned her computer off, looking at him. His face was pale, and his eyes red.

"What's wrong," Erin asked, hurrying over to him. Jamie shook his head, looking at her.

"He got her." Erin took a step back. Her mind was unable to prosses the information.

"Wait, what. That can't be. I just talked to her last night. This must be a mistake." Jamie grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"It's no mistake. It just got a call from Danny. He got her." Erin lifted her hand to her mouth. She pushed him in the chest.

"I told you." She hit him again. "I told you." Jamie grabbed her arms.

"Erin." She struggled then collapsed into his arms.

"I told you he was going to get her. She should have been more careful." Jamie patted the back of her head.

"You couldn't have saved her. None of us could."

* * *

Frank sat at his desk, looking over the proposal for the upcoming budget meeting. Baker opened the door to his office. He looked up at her, but she didn't say anything. The expression on her face told him everything.

"Who." Was all he could say around the knot in his throat.

"Alison, sir, it looks like he got her." he let out a breath, leaving his lungs. Baker walked over to him.

"Sir, I cleared your schedule." He gave the nod.

"Call the car. I need to go home." Baker grabbed his coat, handing it over to him.

"It's waiting for you downstairs…" She hesitated for a moment. "If you need anything, let me know."

* * *

Greg sat at the kitchen table in Frank's house alone. He ran his hand over his knee, holding the ice pack in his other hand. Greg hated this. He and Danny had been blocked out of the case. However, Mac called to let Greg know that they hadn't found any prints apart from the family's in the apartment. He looked at the cup of coffee in front of him. The lights were off; he didn't want to disturb the rest of the house. It had taken him all day, giving his testimony and answering all of Mac's questions. By the time he got to the house, all the lights were off. He let himself in with his key making himself a cup of coffee and grabbing an ice pack. He had left his cane leaning against Mac's desk. They left for the apartment in shut a rush. He forgot about it. He would be lucky if he could walk on it the next day. Henry had an old walking staff around the house somewhere. He might have to use that until he got his one back from the lab. Greg shook his head. It didn't matter. The main light turned on, causing Greg to jump. Looking up, he saw Frank standing in the doorway.

"I didn't hear you come in," Frank said, walking over and sitting across from him.

"I didn't want to disturb you or Henry," Greg said, not looking him in the eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Frank asked, his voice low.

"I should have protected her," Greg said, slamming his hand on the table.

"It was almost ten years ago. None of us thought he was still after her. Not after he let her go the first time." Frank said, looking at his son in law. "We looked for him, but all we could find were his victims. Six years ago, they stopped, and all trails went cold. That was before you even came to New York. He never even gave Alison anything to call him. She always called him the man." Greg looked up at him.

"She has woken up almost every night since we got married from nightmares he caused, and I didn't even bother to read the file," Greg said, his voice full of emotions. "I just went off what she told me."

"I can't speak for anyone else in the family, but I never did." Greg looked up at him.

"Why… I always assumed that you had read it." Greg said, tilting his head.

"Probably the same reason you didn't. I didn't want to see the case when I looked at her. Part of me always wanted to forget that it happened." Frank said, shaking his head. "I was always torn between being glad and sad that Mary wasn't alive when it happened. Glad that she never had to live through this. But sad as she would have known how to help her." Mary had died the year before Alison was take. Alison had even said that she went to MIT because she just couldn't look at this house the same way. Greg spun his ring around his finger, sniffing slightly.

"I can't lose her, Frank." Frank patted his hand.

"Don't worry, Greg, Mac, and Flack will find her." Greg closed his eyes.

"When they do, how do you think she will handle it." Frank shook his head.

"I don't know." Greg closed his eyes.

"I can't live without her." The corner of his mouth turned up. "She always said I was the strong one in a moment of crisis. Wish she could see how much I need her." Frank smiled.

"She knows. She survived last time she will again."

"I pray you're right."


	45. BB:6:2

Danny walked up to the crime scene, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I hope you brought some bug spray." He tried to joke with Baez, but it felt hollow. Ducking under the police take the victim came into view, and he let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding. It wasn't Alison. She had been missing for a week, and there were no clear leads.

"She looks to be about 18." Baez said as they got closer.

"Yeah, what's she doing out here." Danny looked around them at the forest. "Whoever did this must have brought her. Look at the bruising and scrapes. She's posed, and her necks broken." He shook his head.

"I don't see a wallet or a purse anywhere," Baez said, looking at the ground.

"Hey, Reagan," Messer called out to them. Danny looked over, spotting Messer and Stella walking over with cases.

"You two get this one." Stella looked down at the girl.

"We thought it might be best if Greg didn't work this case." Danny didn't know Greg had gone back to work yet.

"Alright, you to start taking pictures. We're going to have a look around." He turned, heading deeper into the woods. The brushed was thick, making it difficult. A noise filled his ears, making him pause. It sounded like bugs swarming something. Looking around, he stopped. Thick in the brush was another body.

"Baez!" he called out. She walked up next to him, stopping at the sight. "We got another one." He continues in another direction while she got the new scene roped off. He had only gone a few paces when the sound of bugs filled the air again. "Don't let anyone get any closer." He called out to his partner.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We got a Killing field.

* * *

Frank walked through the large Ballroom. How had he been roped into this?

"50 feet and we're out of here." He said over his shoulder to Garrett.

"Commissioner." Someone called out, trying to get his attention. He smiled but carried on. He wanted to go home.

"Erin and the Mayor at 9:00," Garret said, stopping him. He glanced at the door one more time before heading over to say goodbye to his daughter.

"Hey, Dad." She said, forcing a smile on her face. The two of them had been doing it all night. Only a few people knew that Alison was missing. Garret had been able to keep it out of the paper. "Mayor's telling me I should put my applications in for Judgeship." Frank looked at the Mayor.

"Really?"

"Well, she's smart, she's fair, experienced."

"And she looks good in a black robe." Erin blushed.

"And she'll bring diversity to the bench." The Mayor added.

"Well, I'd still need approval from your advisory comity." Erin pointed out. Frank watched as the conversation went back and forth. Erin was good at playing politicians, something he never cared to learn.

"Well, I better get going." Frank smile, patting Erin on the shoulder.

"Night, Dad." Erin smiled up at him from her seat.

"You should bring Alison next time. I'd love to meet both of your daughters sometime." The Mayor called out. Garret looked at him. Frank turned back to the table, pressing a smile on his lips.

"I'll do." he gave Erin's shoulder another squeeze before turning and walking away.

* * *

Mac sat in his office, looking over the evidence to Alison's case. He had spent countless nights poring over this file. Now he was doing it again after 10 years. Flack walked into his office, handing over a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe that we are back here," Flask said, looking at the board.

"That's right. You were Joe's partner at the time", Mac said, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I still remember the call. We had just stopped a deli to get something to eat. His phone went off, and he was going to let it go to voicemail since we were on the job, but I told him to go ahead. I'll never forget that look on his face." Flack shook his head, grabbing a file to look at.

"How did he handle it," Mac asked, putting another pin in the map.

"Not well, he and Alison were close. Granted, all the Reagans are close. Joe and I helped her move into the dorm that year. I'm sure you know that Frank was busy with other things." Mac turned to look at him.

"Where were Danny and Jamie." Flack shook his head.

"Jamie was working at a large law firm and couldn't get the time off, and Danny was busy with a case. So since Joe and I had the day off, we volunteered to help her. She was a sophomore and couldn't wait for classes to start." Flack shook his head. "Mac, what are the chances that she's going to come out of this alive," Flack said, looking at the other victims' pictures.

"I don't know he let her go last time, so maybe he will let her go this time," Mac said, making a note.

"But he shot her the only reason she lived was that she was found before she died," Flack asked. Mac looked through his notes.

"A construction worker happened upon her in that abandoned building. There was a doctor's office across the street. That's the only reason she made it to the hospital alive. We looked into both the construction worker and the doctor but never found a connection. They both fully cooperated. I never like the timing. It all seemed too much of a coincident." Flack let out a deep breath.

"Alison's memory of what happened is so fragmented that she could never give us a clear picture of what he exactly did to her. All we have is the speculations of her doctors." Flack flipped to the page with her medical history on it.

"Was there any connection to the other victims." Mac pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, how can a man kill 8 women and do what he did to Alison and not leave any trace." Flack shut the file.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the fact that they moved?" Mac paused for a moment.

"Do I think it's a coincidence that Alison is the taken a month after she and Greg move into their new apartment. No, she was finally fully moving on, and I don't think he could handle it." Mac looked over to one of the labs where Greg was working. "I hope she isn't too broken when we find her." Flack smiled, following his gaze.

"Everyone thought she was last time. But he changed her. All we have to do it pray he can do it again."

* * *

Greg walked out of the M.E.'s office. His case confirmed accidental death. Tragic but not murder. The door into the hall opened, knocking his cane out from under him. His knee gave out, and he fell hard on his bad knee. Sucking in a deep breath, not moving.

"Greg, man, I'm sorry." Danny bent down next to him. "Are you alright." Greg kept his eyes closed, not able to look at his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, just help me up." Danny grabbed his arm, lifting him to his feet. Greg got his cane back into position, relieving the pressure off his knee.

"What are you doing here, Danny," Greg asked, trying the change the subject.

"I got a possible serial killer, and Syd is going to tell me if I'm right." Greg nodded he had heard Stella and Messer talking about it.

"Let me know if you need any help." Danny smiled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Danny walked into the CSI lab after talking to Syd. He waved at Messer and Lindsay, walking over to them.

"Hey, you to got anything." He asked, looking at the files in their hands.

"No, sorry, still trying to get trace off the note he left you on the latest victim," Messer said.

"How are you doing with Alison," Lindsay asked. Danny gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Erin isn't handling it well, but no one in the family is." He looked up, spotting Greg working in another lab.

"What about Greg? How is he." Danny looked back.

"Hawkes is working with him; it's a small case, not a lot to deal with, only enough to keep him busy," Messer explained to him.

"Keep an eye on him for me. This is a lot he wasn't here when she was taken." Danny said, watching his brother-in-law work.

"Why detective Ragan if I didn't know any better, I would think you cared," Messer said, patting him on the arm. Danny shrugged him off.

"He's married to my kid sister. If he falls apart before she gets back, then she will kill me." Lindsay smiled, walking over to him.

"I know Alison would appreciate this. Don't worry about Greg. You just focused on your family. We got him." Danny turned to walk out of the lab.

"He is family, " Danny said before heading out to talk to his serial killer's possible surviving victim.

* * *

The conversation at the dinner table was muted.

"Nicky, can I get another piece of that Chicken," Sean asked.

"Well, how many have you had?" Sean looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because Uncle Danny and Uncle Greg haven't eaten yet, and I want to make sure there are leftovers." She replied. Erin looked over at the empty seats next to Sean.

"Leftovers of who," Jack asked.

"For me, wait till you see what college food tastes like." Nicky smiled, causing the family to laugh.

"There's more in the oven," Henry explained. "Give it over." The door opened, and Danny walked into the dining room.

"Hey." He called out to his family.

"Hey, Dad." Sean and Jack said in unison.

"Sorry, I'm late." He took his seat next to Linda.

"How's the case going," Henry asked, causing the family to grow tense. Frank gave Henry a look. "The one with the college girls." He clarified.

"Fine." Danny curtly responded. Frank looked at his son.

"Maybe we should just leave it at that." Danny nodded his thanks.

"Is Uncle Greg coming?" Sean asked Danny.

"No, he has to work today," Danny replied, glancing at the rest of the family. Greg wasn't ready to see them all together without Alison. They all understood where he was coming from. But that didn't make it any less painful.

* * *

Danny's phone went off.

"Baez, what'd ya got for me." He pulled out of his parking spot.

"We got a potential guy for our serial killer. He's in real estate." Danny's heart started pounding.

"Do you have an address." She gave it to him. He was about 20 minutes away.

"Wait for me, Danny." She said, right as he hung the phone up. He was going to get this guy before he hurt another girl. He got to the location before Baez. Breaking a window to get into the house. Pulling his gun, he slowly made his way through the house. Opening the door to the basement, he was greeted with cello music. The room was empty. On the far side of the wall was a set of pictures. They were of the college girls he had killed. Opening a closet, he found the missing girl lying on a cot. Her mouth was covered in duct tape.

"I'm a cop. I'm going to get you out of here." He said, trying to get her to relax. The fear in her eyes looked all too familiar. Pulling out his radio, he called for help. The girl started to scream louder. He turned just at the killed hit him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Danny slowly came to as the killed was tying his hand up.

Kicking him in the stomach, Danny lunged for his gun. But the guy wrapped the rope around his neck. Danny hit him in the ribs with his elbow throwing him over his shoulder.

The killer got to his feet, hitting him with a hammer in the arm. They fell through a temporary wall hitting the ground hard. The girls scream, filling the air. They got to their feet, the killer grabbing a wrench swinging at Danny.

He dodged the first swing, but the second one hit him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Danny watched as the killer ran up the stairs leaving him and the girl behind.

* * *

Greg ran down the hall of the hospital, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Pulling the curtain back, he was greeted by Danny lying in the bed. His arm and head bandaged. Linda Erin and Frank were already there. Frank nodded at him. Greg lowered his cane, putting his weight on it.

"Sorry, he got away," Greg said, walked to the end of the bed. "Will you live?" Danny smiled, not able to laugh.

"Broken bone a few stitches, no big deal."

"Two broken ribs and 28 stitches." Erin corrected.

"You're such a girl," Danny said.

"Take it from me. It sounds like you need a few days off." Greg said, holding up his cane.

"I'm glad you're fine. But I'm not." Linda said, fighting back the tears. "I'm going to call the boys. They need to know you're going to be okay." She walked out, leaving the room in silence.

"Is the girl going to be alright?" Greg asked, looking at Frank.

"She's with her family." Greg nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry it's not Alison," Danny said, looking at him.

"I know. Thank you, Danny. Feel better." Greg turned to leave.

"You know that we're here if you need us," Danny called out to him.

"I'll see you around."


	46. BB:6:4

"Beef stew's delicious, Erin," Frank said.

"Thanks, I got the recipe for Greg." Frank glanced over at the empty seat. Greg hadn't shown again. "I thought about getting it from the firehouse recipe book," Erin added, laughing. There had been a fight between a few firefighters and cops this past week. Getting them the front page news three days in a row.

"Very funny." He laughed, grateful for the break in the tension. "FDNY isn't at the top of my list right now, boy," Frank explained to his grandson's who hadn't heard about the incident.

"Okay, guys, no matter what you think of them, firemen are great cooks." Linda chimed in.

"That's cause they sit around all day."

"Isn't it funny how cops and firefighters hate each other," Jack said, looking at Frank.

"We don't exactly hate each other it's just that sometimes we disagree."

"You still working with that mentally ill woman." Linda asked, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Yeah, but it's not going well," Jamie said, shaking his head. Frank leaned forward. Something was bothering him.

"You can't save them all," Danny said, taking a bite. Jamie's eyes fell on Alison's chair.

"But we have to try."

* * *

Frank sat across from Jamie drinking a cup of coffee.

"I really wanted to help her." Jamie started. "So if part of this is on me…" The girl, Jamie, had been helping had died.

"No, it's not," Frank reassured him.

"What I do know is that there isn't enough training for situations like this." Frank nodded.

"We could do something about that, but how are you doing." The corner of his mouth twitched at the thought of Alison.

"I miss her, Dad." He rubbed his nose. "This is worse than last time. I know it changed her the first time; I can't imagine how it will change her this time. The mental taxing that has to be on her. I don't know if I could do it. If she is found alive, will she end up like this girl." Frank took a deep breath.

"She didn't last time we will be there with the proper help like the last time. It might take time, but she will come back." Frank's phone rang. He pulled it out, answering it. "Mac, what is it." Frank closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll call Greg and meet you at the office." He hung the phone up. Jamie looked at him with anticipation.

"Good news." Frank took a deep breath fighting back the tears.

"No, it's not."

* * *

Greg stepped off the elevator on the floor that held Frank's office. He hadn't been to the office in a while. He walked up to Backer's desk. If he was honest, he hadn't seen the family much since Alison was taken. He tended to work on Sundays and swap shifts so he wouldn't run into Danny and Jamie. They just reminded him of what he lost.

"I got a call that the PC wanted to see me." Braker looked up, and there was a brief flash of sadness in her eyes before she hid it behind a smile.

"He's expecting you." She motioned him to walk into the office. Greg took a deep breath opening the door. He was greeted by Frank and Mac. Greg stopped short, his eyes jumping between the two of them.

"Greg, have a seat," Frank said, his voice full of emotions. Greg waited a moment before taking a seat.

"What is this about Commissioner," Greg said, holding his breath.

"It's Frank this time, Greg." Greg's heart dropped.

"You found her." He asked.

Frank looked at Mac, nodding to him explain.

"As of this morning, Alison's case is now considered inactive." Greg stood up, walking over toward the window, leaving his cane leaning against the desk.

"She's still out there. How can we leave her." Greg said, looking out over the city. Frank stood up, walking over to him.

"We are not leaving her out there," Frank said.

"Her file is going back in the stake," Greg said, looking back over at Mac.

"Yes, but she is going in everyone's stack. We will find her Sanders." Greg looked at Frank.

"But she might not be alive."

* * *

Alison opened her eyes. Her body was stiff from sleeping on the floor. A wave of nausea hit her—the pain proving too much. Alison crawled over to the toilet just in time to empty the content of her stomach. The heart monitor beeping as she went. When she was finished, she leaned up against the wall. She was dying. She looked down at her shackled legs. They were bleeding from where the medal had rubbed the skin off. She looked at the toilet before making her way back over to her spot. The small cement room had a single light that hung from the ceiling. The sores from laying on the ground had grown raw. How long had she been there? She didn't know. There was a banging on the door. Alison tensed, then a small tray slid under the door. He had decided to give her food this time. She looked down at her left hand were her ring had been. He had taken it before putting her in this room. Alison closed her eyes. Greg was going to find her, she was sure of it. He was out there looking for her right now. She just needed to hold out. She started nibbling on the food. She needed to keep her strength up. There was a double-tap on the door, and she returned the tray holding her breath. She had done what he wanted. The lock on the door clicked, and she scurried to the back of the room. The door opened, and He walked in. He brushed a strand of curly blonde hair out of his face.

"You didn't eat all of your food, my dear. That's not good for you." Alison didn't say anything. Nothing was going to stop him.

"A little birdy told me today that your file went back in the stack." Alison's heart dropped. "I have to say I would have thought that detective Taylor would have looked for you a little longer. Not to mention your own husband." He shook his head. "I guess he didn't care as much as I thought. Only willing to wait 3 weeks." He walked over to her grabbing her face. She pulled back but her head hitting it against the wall on accident. He laughed at her. "Alison, don't hurt yourself. I worked really hard to keep you from dying the last time. I mean having that man find you. Then getting you to the hospital alive. Now I finally get to finish our story together." he licked his lips.

"What would Greg think if he could see you know, my dear." Alison spat at him.

"Leave him out of this." He stood up, pulling out a scalpel.

"I will if you behave. I would hate for something to happen to his other knee." Alison closed her eyes as he grabbed her arm. "Now, let's have some fun."


	47. BB:6:8

Greg made his way over to the scene. He had gotten a call to an ally next to the Reagan family church. Messer ran up to him as he got out of his car.

"Listen, I called Lindsay, and she said she'd take this case for you." Greg looked in the direction of the scene.

"I thought Lindsay wanted to stay in the lab until she had the baby." Messer nodded, looking behind him.

"She does, but she said she could take this one." Greg stiffened as his heart rate picked up.

"Is it Alison?" Greg forced the words out.

"What no…no it's not. It's Danny's serial killer case. Lins and I thought it might be hard for you." Greg swung his bag over his shoulder, shifting his weight on his cane.

"Thanks, but I'll take this one." Greg walked over to the body. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before shoving back his emotions.

"You alright," Messer asked, standing next to him. Greg handed him his cane so he could put it with their stuff. He had gotten pretty good at moving around a scene without putting to much weight on his knee. He could run if he needed it. But he wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

"Yeah, been 2 weeks since her case went back in the stake." Messer patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mac will find her."

"This is my Church!" Danny's voice called out. Greg looked up from his camera, spotting Danny at the entrance to the ally way.

"It's Danielle Levine." Messer said, looking at the ID on her.

"Her mother reported her missing yesterday when she didn't come home from work," Danny walked overlooking over the body.

"She was the one that got away last time." The words were thick in Greg's throat. Danny only then seemed to notice his brother-in-law. He looked down at the girl then walked over to him.

"Are you good? Because I understand needing to walk away. Especially with this." Greg looked down at him.

"No, I'm all in on this one." Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, we could use you. It looks like he's sending me a message."

"You don't know that." Messer called out.

"We do." Danny crouched down next to the body. "He's back."

* * *

Greg sat in the chair next to Danny's desk.

"Everything okay." He asked Danny when he came back from talking to Linda.

"Yeah, she's not taking this well." Greg tilted his head.

"What part." Danny closed his eyes, remembering who he was talking to.

"Sorry, this case me getting hurt last time. She wants me to talk to her shrink." Greg razed his left eyebrow.

"I talked to Alison's." Danny sat down, looking at him.

"Why?" Greg took a deep breath.

"It was helpful for Alison, and it was helpful to me. With Alison's history, there were things that I would do that seemed normal to me. But would cause flashbacks for her. Talking it out made it easier for her to process change." Danny shook his head.

"Thanks for doing that for her." He looked at a note on his desk then set it down. "Got the autopsy results, or are you just eating the candy out of my desk." Greg handed over the file he was holding.

"Syd confirmed that it was Danielle Lavine. Cause of death blunt force trauma to the head, which opened an old wound. He also said she was manually strangled. There are defensive marks around his neck where she tried to get his hands off of her." Danny pressed his lips together.

"Any DNA evidence."

"I ran the skin samples under her nails myself. They matched Thomas Wilder. The guy you that got away from you last time." Danny walked over to the board of evidence.

"It's no coincidence the one girl I talked to ends up dead." Greg walked over, standing next to him.

"How would he know you talked to her." Danny looked at the picture of Thomas.

"Because he's always one step ahead of us."

* * *

Greg handed Danny a cup of coffee. Sitting in the chair next to his desk. They had spent all day looking for Thomas. To be honest, it was nice to be able to focus in on a case. Mac had been giving him the quieter cases since he started back at work. He understood why, but it only left him more time to think about what was happening to Alison. Danny slammed his phone down, causing Greg to jump.

"I can't believe this." Greg leaned forward.

"What who were you on the phone with." Danny stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Manhattan Boat Rentals. Thomas Wilder rented a boat under my name." Greg got to his feet.

"Let's get this guy. Where is it docked?" They headed for Danny's car.

"Westside Marine." It didn't take them long to get to the location. Danny looked over at Greg. "You good." Greg pulled his gun from his holster.

"Yeah." They got out of the car. Greg left his cane behind as they made there was over to the boat. "It look's like there's someone on board," Greg said, spotting a shadow move. The door to the lower deck closed. Danny pulled out his radio call in the information. The engine of the boat started up. "You want to wait for backup, Danny." Danny started walking toward the boat.

"You're my backup." They were about half the distance to the boat when it exploded, knocking them to the ground. Danny looked over at Greg, concern on his face. "You alright." He pointed at Greg's leg.

"Yeah," Greg said, pushing up on his elbows. "What do you think to happen." Danny looked back at the boat.

"He wanted an out."

* * *

Sunday dinner was quiet. It had been a long week. Danny ended up going to therapy with Linda after the boat explosion. Greg was a no show again. But the big issue was that Frank had gone to talk at Nicky's University and had been shut out before he could give his speech.

"I just wish that they let you talk," Nicky said, looking at Frank.

"I know, and I knew going in that this was probably going to happen." He reassured her.

"You did your best, Dad." Erin said, smiling. The silence returned to the table.

"A cop and a lawyer walk into a bar. What do you get." Henry said, trying to get the conversation going.

"A Reagan fight." Greg said. They all turned to find him standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I'm late." Frank smiled, pointing to his seat. Greg limped over to his spot, leaving his cane against the wall. His eyes landed on Alison's chair before lowing into his seat.

"How's the leg?" Henry asked, pointing at Greg's knee.

"Well, considering the week I had, it's not bad." Greg took a bit of his food. Being careful not to mention the boat incident in case Linda didn't know about it. "The doctor doesn't think I'll ever be able to fully get rid of considering the damage that was done."

"Well, that way you can smack some sense into Danny with your cane." Jamie smiled.

"Come on, he hasn't done that," Danny said, lifting his hands.

"Yet." Erin took a sip of her drink. The family laughed.

"Is she ever coming back?" Sean asked.

"Sean!" Danny called out, looking over at Greg. Greg didn't lookup. He could feel the family staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he turned in his chair, looking at Sean.

"I don't know." He looked up at Danny. The face of the girl that was killed filling his mind. Danny gave a small nod. "But I know that your Aunt is the strongest person I know. If anyone could come back to use it would be Ally." Henry reached over, patting his hand.

"That's right. We just have to have a little faith."


	48. CSI NY: 5:20

Greg took pictures while Hawkes collected trace off the body.

"86 degrees put TOD roughly eight hours ago." He said, looking down at his watch. "Right around midnight." Greg looked over his notes.

"There were no prints on the door handle. Did I hear right that Flack had a picture of this guy emailed to him this morning?" Hawkes nodded.

"Yeah, he was standing about there." He pointed with his gloved hand. Greg moved, so he was standing in the position.

"Hey, Sanders, this is James Copeland," Flack said, walking over to him. "He's the director of the theater."

"Said something happened?" The man said, glancing behind Greg.

"That's Marshal." The man called out, spotting the body. He tried to get closer, but Greg and Flack held him back.

"This is my theater."

"It might be your theater, but its' my crime scene." Greg shut him down.

"Marshal was our voice coach. He used this room for private lessons." Flack pulled out his notebook.

"Who was here last night around midnight?"

"Uh, nobody. We did a rehearsal last night, but it was empty by 11. Who would kill someone in a theater." Greg razed his eyebrow looking at Flack.

"You ever hear of John Wilks Booth."

* * *

Mac sat in his office, looking over Alison's file. He had done this so may time he had lost count. Alison was taken on her way home from a party. Security cameras had her for most or walk to her car. But at one point, a bus pulls up, and she never reappeared. Mac looked over the two notes her captor had left.

"She broke just like Alison." Mac shook his head. They had never gotten anything off the notes. Only leaving a trail of bodies. Alison had been his fifth victim, and there were four after her. Then 6 years ago, he disappeared. No more victims had appeared. Mac noted one of the new pieces of evidence added to the file when Alison was taken. In all of her pant pockets was a small set of lockpicking tools. Mac had been the one to teach her how to pick a lock not long after she was freed. If only she had gotten a chance to use them. There was a knock on his door. He moved to hide the file but relaxed when he saw that it was Hawkes and not Sanders.

"How's the case going?" Mac asked, setting the file back on the stack.

"We determined that the killer used dry ice to lower the temperature. So our time of death has been called into questions. Stella thinks it might be one of her students at a class she guests lectured at two months ago." Mac leaned forward.

"Really, why." Hawkes handed over a report.

"Everything that we pulled at the scene can be traced back to one of her examples. Instead of us not having enough evidence, we have too much." Mac shook his head.

"Let me know if you get anything from the list of students." Hawkes nodded head back toward the door.

"Sanders is looking into it."

* * *

Greg walked into Frank's house, carrying a bag of groceries.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Jamie called out, running over to him. "You're not even using your cane." He pulled the bags out of Greg's hands. Jamie was treating him like a glass that could break at any moment.

"Forget the cane. It only gets in the way." Jamie looked at him. His tone was more abrasive than he intended.

"Yeah, and then the next day you can barely walk. Where did you put it?" Greg round his teeth. Resisting the urge to grab the bag out of his hands.

"It's in the car." Jamie started putting them away.

"Fine, but if Mac makes you ride the desk for a week, it's your fault." He rolled his eyes, handing him the orange juice.

"Ah, my two favorite people." Henry called out, walking into the kitchen. "Did you get the chilis I told you about?" Greg held up a bag. "Perfect, I couldn't make my Chilly without it."

"It was no problem; I needed to go to the store anyways. I've been eating out all week." Jamie handing him a cup of coffee, finishing up putting away the food.

"Right the theater murder, how did that end up." Greg sat at the table next to Henry. Ignoring the look from Jamie when he winched slightly. "Not well. The Vic was a stocker, and one of his victims died, and the other killed him." Henry shook his head.

"Cases like that never leave a good taste in your mouth. Did you find her?" He let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, Hawkes and Mac brought her in last night. Everything we got on her is circumstantial, and she isn't likely to confess." Jamie nodded.

"So, she'll probably walk."

"Yeah, so it ended the best way it could." Henry patted his hand.

"Sometimes, that's all you can ask for in this job."

* * *

Beeping filled Alison's ears. If her heart rate got too high, he would visit her. If it got to low, he would visit her. If she took it off, he would beat her. So Alison slowly breathed in and out. Doing her best to keep her heart rate even. Trying to keep the pain and the noise from driving her mad. Her mind focusing on the dining room with her family. They were teasing her about her cooking. Greg was calling out Danny and Jamie. Sean and Jack were making fun of Nicky, and her Father was asking Grandpa one of his storied. Erin was making plans with Linda for Jack's game next weekend. Alison was next to Greg. His hand in hers. A crooked smile on his face. Alison's breath hitched at the thought. His soft brown eyes always warming her. They weren't like the Monster's. They were cold and blue. Alison whipped a tear from her eyes. Causing a small gasp to seep out of her lips from moving her arms. She opened her eyes, looking down at it. Broken, he had set it like Everything he did. He likes to break her, then put her back together, then do it again. So here she was waiting for him to break her again. Her eyes landed on the door. She could pick the lock like how Mac taught her. But she didn't have anything to press the pins. The door opened, and he walked in carrying her food.

"Hello, my dear." He set the metal tray down next to her. "Where did we leave off last time." Alison didn't look at him, her eyes fixed on the try. It had a small metal lip on it. For a brief moment, Alison had a moment of hope before she had to detach herself as the darkness returned.


	49. BB:6:20

Greg walked into the police station. Mac had sent him to see if Danny needed any help. They had found some more of Thomas's victims.

From the report, he heard the total was sitting at 22 victims and four states. Danny smiled at the sight of him.

"Good someone with some scene for a change." Baez was out this week at a training conference.

"There are so many departments crawling all over this case. I don't know what to do with them." Danny stood, walking over to the board. "They found the field of bodies because of a tip." Greg shook his head.

"The report said the last sighting was on a train in pen station two weeks ago."

"That's right; it will be easier for me to catch him. Do we know who was actually on the boat when it exploded?" Greg flipped to the back of the file.

"His mother." Danny shook his head.

"He must have thought she cooperated with Baez and me." Greg nodded.

"Syd also talked to the other medical examiners, and they all confirmed that the bodies found were consistent with Thomas Wilder's pattern."

* * *

Danny and Greg leaned over Adam's shoulders, staring at his computer screen.

"You know I'm not going to get the information any faster the closer you stand to my screen." Adams's voice shook.

"You're going great, Adam," Greg reassured him. It had been a hard transition for Adam taking on more of Alison Job in the computer lab.

"I got him." Adam pointed at the screen where Thomas was standing at the counter.

"Good job," Danny said as his phone rang. "Who is this." Greg watched as Danny grew pale. He covered the mic looking at Adam. "It's Wilder trace this." Adam nodded, pulling up the software. Danny put the phone on Speaker so Greg could hear it.

"You've been Busy detective." Thoma's voice filled the air.

"I'm gonna find you," Danny growled out.

"You've more than enough time to find me. And because of your ineffectiveness, unfortunately, now someone else has to die." Greg clenched his jaw, not wanting to say anything."

"What do you say, I and you get together have a little talk." Danny held his breath.

"Just you and I, You insult me." Greg pinched the bridge on his nose.

"Wilder, listen to me."

"Hold on." Thomas's voice grew distant. "Hi um, I'm just wondering, is that a Pomeranian?"

"Uh yeah." A woman's voice replied.

"She's so cute." Greg turned, walking over to the whiteboard. Wilder continued to talk to the woman. "Listen, I got to go." The line went dead.

"Did you get anything," Danny asked Adam. He shook his head. Danny slammed his hand on the table. "We gotta get him."

* * *

Greg sat at the dinner table. Thomas had killed the woman from the phone. It wasn't long before the conversation drifted to serial killers. They were talking about how famous one had been caught.

"Ted Bundy got caught running a stop sign," Frank called, outpointing his fork at Danny. Greg was struggled to swallow his food.

"Maybe that's how you'll catch Wilder," Jack said, taking a roll from the basket.

"Well, most criminals are stupid, Jack. They make stupid mistakes. Now, Wilder, he's…" Greg pushed the food around his plate. He felt sick. The serial killer that took her had gotten away. Mac and Flack said they were still looking into the case. But she was still gone. Frank cleared his throat, pulling Greg out of mind. "You know, maybe we should talk about something else." He could feel the family looking at him. He took a bit of his food.

"How about we talk about Nicky's new cop boyfriend." Sean chimed in. Greg cloaked on his chicken, and Henry slapped him on the back.

"Sean," Linda called out.

"What? That's what you said." He protested. Greg smiled, taking a sip of his water.

"It's fine. I know it's the elephant in the room." Nicky said, looking down at her food. "Thank you for that, Uncle Jamie." Greg looked at his brother in law.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Jamie said, smiling.

"Apparently, it is to you guys." She looked over at Frank. "Sure, you've already checked him out."

"Not Me." Frank protested.

"Mom's already tried to nonchalantly ask about him about five times."

"I asked once." Erin defended, looking over at Greg.

"You're all freaked out, which is pretty ironic, considering that 6 out of 10 people around this dinner table are in law enforcement."

"I'm not freaked out," Frank said, holding up his hands.

"I'm freaking out just a little bit…A cop," Danny said around a mouth full of food.

"What's wrong with dating a cop," Nicky asked.

"Nothing, as long as you know what you're getting into." Linda chined in. "You know the constant worry."

"Crazy hours, The high pressure, The mental-physical toll. High divorce rate." The family all chimed in.

"Okay, this is why I don't tell you guys anything," Nicky said in frustration. "We're not getting married. We're dating as you old people call it."

"Yeah, but even just dating a guy in the uniform. It's not like dating a regular person with a regular job, which is stressful enough. It's a cop. It means that dating them is impossible." Danny said.

"You two make it work, and what about Greg and Alison."

"To be fair, Alison and I were..." Greg slammed his mouth shut, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Are both cops." He looked at her. "But that just means both of us have to live with the idea at one of us might not make it home." the table was silent.

"I think we should just butt out," Frank said, smiling over Nicky. Henry patted Greg's hand, lowering his voice.

"She's alright. She'll come back to us. I can feel it." Greg nodded his thanks, not trusting his voice.

* * *

Greg walked into the station, but Danny ran past him.

"Where are you headed?" He turned, running after him.

"Wilder, he said he was after my family." Greg got in the car next to him. They pulled up to Danny's house and got out, running into the house.

"Linda!" Danny called as he looked around for them.

"Danny outback," Greg said, pointing. They headed to the back yard where Linda and the boys were playing.

"Danny Greg, what are you to doing her," Linda asked, walking over to them. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, hugging his wife. Turning, he looked at Greg.

"I don't understand. He never lies." Greg shook his head, looking around the back yard then froze. The color draining from his face. He looked at Danny.

"He goes after 18 to 22-year-old female." Greg grabbed his arm. "It's Nicky. He's after Nicky." Linda covered her mouth. Danny and Greg bolted for the car.

"Go to Dad's house," Danny called over his shoulder. Greg hopped into the front, tossing his cane in the back.

"If anything happened to her." Danny gripped the wheel.

"She is going to be fine." Greg kept saying as they drove toward her school.

"How can you say that. You have seen what he has done to the other women." Greg slammed his hand on the dashboard

"Don't you think I'm concerned about her? We don't know if he has her." They pulled up to the college and were greeted by an officer who was sent to look for her.

"We couldn't find her. She went to do laundry, and all we found was this." They handed over a newspaper that had Danny's face circled.

"He got her." Danny took a few steps back. Greg looked at the cops.

"Did you get anything on the cameras?"

"Yes, Sir, he was wearing a cop uniform and stuck her in the back of his car." He handed over a piece of paper. "We already sent in the license plate." Greg nodded, walking over to Danny.

"We got a lead." A car pulled up, and Erin ran over to them.

"Tell me it isn't true." Her eyes were wide with fear. Danny walked over to her. Erin shook her head. "No…No." She repeated. Danny pulled her into a hug. "I can't lose her too."

* * *

The three of them walked into the parking garage. Greg limped, having left his cane in the car.

"Detective Reagan." A young cop called out, running over to them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Cormac Phillips Nicky's boyfriend." He matched the picture Greg had pulled up for Erin when she first found out about him.

"Have you heard from her?" Erin asked, having composed herself.

"We were supposed to meet for breakfast. She told me to meet her here." Greg looked at his watch.

"When was the last time you talked to her."

"7:52," He replied.

"That's less than an hour ago," Erin said. Danny and Erin turned, heading toward the crime scene. Greg patted the young cop on his shoulder.

"We'll let you know if we hear anything," Greg said before joining the others. Danny's phone started to ring.

"It's Nicky's phone," Danny said, pulling it out.

"I'll call Adam and see if he can track it," Greg said, pulling his own phone out.

"Hello, Detective," Wilder said.

"What do you want, Wilder?" Danny did his best to keep his voice even.

"Things have gotten more interesting, I think." Erin covered her mouth to keep from saying anything.

"I know you got Nicky; just tell me she's alright."

"She's fine for now." Danny closed his eyes.

"Look, you want to get back at me. You don't need her to do it, okay? She's not like me; she's an innocent kid. You don't have to hurt her."

"Would you like to speak with her?"

"Uncle Danny." Nicky cried out.

"Nicky, don't say anything."

"I'm near Beach…" She screamed.

"Nicky…Nicky," Danny called out, but the line was dead.

"What happened." Erin pleaded.

"Adam tracked her phone to Beach Channel Road," Greg said. Danny nodded, and they headed to his car. Erin got in the back, moving Greg's cane out of the way.

"What are you doing," Danny asked her.

"What do you expect me to do." Danny looked over a Greg, and he gave a nod.

"Alright, but stay in the car."

* * *

They pulled up to the location Adam gave them.

"Erin, call for back up." He and Greg got out, pulling their guns. They walked over to the car that Nicky had been put in.

"I'll pop the trunk," Danny said, opening the driver side door. Greg got into positions. The trunk opened, and Greg lowered his gun at the sight of Nicky. He leaned over, scooping her up in his arms.

"I got you." He repeated over and over, and he limped over to Erin. She helped him lower Nicky to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked Nicky taking the tape off her mouth.

"I'm okay." Nicky sobbed. Danny bent down next to her.

"Listen to me, how long ago did he leave you." Nicky gasped for breath while Greg cut the tape on her hands and ankles.

"Five ten minutes." Greg and Danny got to their feet.

"Keep your eyes open and keep your hand on that gun." They headed into the field. Greg was doing his best to keep up with Danny. Wilder came into view, and they slowed.

"You found me," Wilder called out to them. "Very good detectives."

"You messed with the wrong family," Danny called back.

"This may be true. But I needed a challenge." He took a step closer to Danny. "Been waiting for you to get here."

"Don't take another step forward!" Danny called out.

"You know the most exciting part of all this? We will be inextricably linked together, you and I. The serial killer and cops. We're a lot alike. You're good at what you do, too."

"I'm nothing like you. Now keep your hands where I can see 'em." Wilder moved his hands slowly behind his back.

"Now you shoot me, and I have a gun you killed me in self-defense. But what if I don't have a gun, Detectives."

"Move your hands again. I'm gonna shoot you." Danny called out.

"Then, everyone will say you shot an unarmed man." Danny's gun lowered slightly. "See whether I live or die, I'm going to be with you forever.

I'm never leaving the inside of your head." Wilder swung his hands forward. Greg dropped him before he was able to get a shot off. Danny looked at him, nodding before walking over to the body. They could hear Erin and Nicky calling in the distance. Danny kicked Wilder's gun away from him before checking his pulse.

"Is he gone," Greg called out. Danny nodded, walking over to him.

"Thanks," Danny said. Greg turned, and his knee bucked, but Danny grabbed him. "You're gonna want to ice that." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Not till we make sure Nicky's alright."

* * *

Greg sat at his office desk. A large ice pack on his knee. Mac had stuck him behind the desk while they were reviewing the shotting. His eyes landed on Alison's desk. It hadn't been touched since she was taken apart from a few files that were needed. He knew that someone would have to move in eventually. But Mac hadn't forced him to pack her things up yet. There was a knock on the door. Hawkes poked his head into the room.

"Hey, you look like someone that needs to talk to someone." Greg snorted, gesturing for him to take the empty chair.

"I heard about Nicky. How is she doing." Greg adjusted the ice pack.

"The doctors cleared her. Thankfully he didn't hurt her, but it's going to be a while before Erin let her out of her sight."

"What about you? it couldn't be easy going through that."

"I was glad I was able to be there for them, but that look of fear in Nicky's eyes when I opened the trunk." He shook his head, trying to banish the image. "That will stay with me."

"And Alison…" Greg ran his hand through his hair.

"Nicky was shaken after she was taken like Linda was a few years ago."

"It's perfectly normal for them to respond that way." Greg met his friend's eyes.

"Then what hell had that monster put my wife through for her not to responded like that when she was taken with Linda." Realization dawned on his friend.

"that's what's bothering you, seeing how they both responded and not seeing her do that."

"And wonder what it will be like when we find her."


	50. CSI NY: 5:23

Greg walked down the lab hall, looking over a report on the case he was working on.

"Greg," Lindsay called out to him. She walked over to him, holding her large stomach. Greg smiled; he wished he and Alison had gotten around to having kids. "Have you seen my husband?"

"Messer got called to a scene with Hawkes." Lindsay nodded, catching her breath.

"What about Mac or Stella." Greg closed his file, the desperation in her voice becoming more apparent.

"Stella has a personal thing today, and Mac's off." He bent over so he could look her in the eyes. "Do you need something?" She closed her eyes.

"Greg, I'm sorry to do this to you with Alison gone, but my water just broke." Greg smiled at her.

"I'll go get a car." She relaxed.

"Okay, I'll grab my bag and meet you in the garage."

* * *

Greg handed Messer a cup of coffee.

"What if it's twins." Messer said, taking a sip. Greg laughed, patting him on the back.

"It's not going to be twins. You would have known by now." Messer nodded, sucking air in as gasps.

"Relax, or you're going to give yourself a heart attack before the baby gets there." Messer smiled, bending over.

"I'd like to see how you would react." Greg's stomach knotted, and Messer's eyes shot up, looking at him. "Man, I'm sorry I didn't think." Greg forced a smile.

"It's alright. I probably would be doing the same." Pulled out his phone. "You go check on Lindsay, and I'll go see where Mac is." Messer nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Thanks, Sanders." Greg watched Messer walk down the hall, turning and heading in the other directions. His pace slowly started to quicken as his breathing increased. He was in a full sprint by the time he reached the stairwell. Adrenalin running through him, he slammed the door behind him. Greg leaned against the wall shutting his eyes as he fought back the tears. Alison should be here. They should be starting their own family. Worrying about what color to paint the nursery. His knee gave out, and he dropped to the ground. Placing his hands over his face as the emotions ripped through him. He was never going to see her again. The future they had planned was gone. It had been months. The chances of her being alive were slim. He had failed her. A strong hand patted his arm. He looked to his left, hearing someone sit down next to him. Mac smiled over at him.

"I'm sorry, Greg."

"I'm happy for them. It's just…" His voice cracked.

"It's times like this that you are reminded of what she's missing." Greg closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

"We talked about having kids. She told me a few days before that she was ready and now…" Mac patted his shoulder.

"She's gone." He whipped his nose.

"Messer is looking for you." Greg could feel Mac's eyes on him.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine." He closed his eyes. "Go see how they're doing."

* * *

Alison leaned her head against the cold cement wall. The beeping surrounding her. How long had she been here? The only way she knew time was passing was through the delivery of meals and the visits from him. She stopped bothering to count them. It was no use. She was never getting out of this room alive, not again. He would find the metal from the tray before she got a chance to use it. Her breath started to come in gasps as the overwhelming thoughts flooded her. She was never going to get to see Greg again or her family. They would never know what happened to her. Alison looked down at her baggy clothes. They had large bloodstains on them. She traced her hands over the old scars that covered her stomach, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Admiring the view." Alison's blood froze at the words. She looked at the door and found him looking at her. His eyes were hungry. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Let me go, please." The small words slipped out of her mouth as she pushed up to a sitting position. He laughed, marching over to her. Alison pulled back as far as the chains would let her. He grabbed her arm, pulling it with such force that she heard it pop. A cry of pain escaped her, and she heard the heart monitor pick up. He dragged her to the center of the room.

"I break." He popped her should back. "Then I fix" He pulled out a knife. "Now, I'm going to break you again." Alison's closed her eyes.

"You're sick." The words slipped out of her lips. She braised herself for the blow, but none came. She looked up at him. He was watching her. There was a strange expression on his face.

"No, I'm here to fix you."

* * *

Greg walked into the hospital room with a bouquet of flowers. Lindsay and Messer smiled at him. Mac was holding the baby, smiling at the child.

"Glad you could meet this little one," Messer said, hugging Lindsay.

"Sorry, I'm late." Lindsay waved him off.

"It's fine. We sent the rest of the team home." Greg looked over at Mac.

"Then, why are you here." Mac smiled.

"I'm the Godfather."

"That's right, he gets special privileges." Greg laughed at Messer's comment.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lindsay asked, meeting his eyes. Greg looked over at the small form, then nodded.

"It might be better if I sit down." He whispered out. Messer got to his feet, setting a chair up for him. Greg lowered himself into it, resting his cane on his lap. Mac walked over, handing over the baby.

"Support her head." He said as Greg took her. She was so small. Her nose looked like a button. He felt a little tear slip down his cheek.

"What's her name?" Greg asked, looking up at Messer.

"Lucy." Greg laughed.

"Man Messer how did you get a daughter this beautiful." Messer kissed Lindsay.

"What are you talking about? I'm a knockout." Greg held Lucy until it was time for him and Mac to leave. The two walked out together.

"Are you alright," Mac asked, holding the door for him.

"Yeah." Greg's mind still thinking about Alison. He stopped looking at Mac.

"I need Alison's file." Mac closed his eyes. He had refused every other time Greg asked him.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know, but I cant go about my day, not even trying. I don't want the file you made for the family. I want a copy of your file." Mac opened his eyes, looking at him.

"On one condition. If you find anything, you come to me first." Greg stuck out his hand.

"Deal."


	51. Interlude 6

Danny walked into Greg and Alison's apartment. No one in the family had seen him outside of work for over a month. Whenever they tried to see him, he would come up with an excuse. So it was determined that Danny would go and see him. Alison had been gone for months. She was most likely dead by now. The only hope they had was that they hadn't found her body yet, or the body of any new victims. Alison was the one victim that the man kept the longest. The others he only kept for a few weeks. There was something about Alison that made this monster deviate from his typical pattern.

"Greg, you home," Danny called out, but he didn't hear a response. Walking further into the apartment. He looked around, seeing several empty containers of food lying around, marking how Greg was handling Alison's absence. He had always seemed fine when he came to Sunday dinner, but after Messer's kid was born, something changed. Danny passed the office, heading toward the main room when something caught his eye. He found a full crime board with all the evidence from Alison's case laid out in the office. There were posted notes all over the walls and floor. Getting a closer look, he found they were names of people and a mark next to their names.

"See something you like." Danny jumped, turning around, finding Greg leaning against the door. His eyes were bloodshot, and there was a sense of desperation.

"What are these," Danny asked, holding up one of the notes. Greg walked over, grabbing it out of his hand and placing it back on its spot on the wall.

"It's nothing now. Do you need anything? If not, I have to go to work." Greg said, using his height to his advantage. Danny stood his ground.

"What is this, Greg." Danny pressed him, not backing down. Greg walked out of the office with Danny close behind. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing his cane.

"Alison was found in an abandoned building across from a medical center. That center has 20 different locations in the city. Those notes are of the patients that have died in the past 6 years." Greg explained, letting out a deep sigh. Danny looked back at the office.

"You have checked all of them. Why," Dany asked.

"Because there is no way that Alison surviving wasn't intentional. He is so methodical in everything that he does." Greg explained, shaking his head. "I started with the location she was found by then moved out." Danny leaned forward.

"There must be hundreds of names."

"I need to find her, Danny." Greg's voice trailed off.

"Greg, you can't live like this."

"I…I can't live like this. How is Alison living." Danny watched him as he looked at his phone. "I have to go." Greg grabbed his bag at the door, not bothering to say goodbye. Danny walked back into the office, looking over the map Greg had made. There was a pattern to it that Danny couldn't put his finger on. He slowly followed the trail pulling out his phone.

"Detective Taylor."

"Hey, Mac, did you know Greg was looking into Alison's case." Danny asked; Mac let out a deep breath.

"I gave him the file a while back, but I didn't think it was going to spiral like this. Has he talked to you about it?" Danny stepped back, looking at the office.

"Can you come by his apartment? I want you to see something." There was a long pause.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Danny opened the door, letting Mac into the apartment.

"It's in here." Danny led him into the office. Mac looked over the walls then the floors.

"He's covered most of their patients." Danny looked at him.

"How can you tell." Mac pointed at the notes.

"I've seen him do a similar tactic for another case. The way it trails up the walls and floors shows their relation to locations."

"But he hasn't found anything." Mac shook his head, then picked up one of the notes.

"But, this is interesting," Mac said, putting it in his pocket.

"What is it."

"No, I want to look this over first. Keep an eye on him." With that, Mac left Danny alone.

* * *

Flack walked into Mac's office.

"I got your message. What is this about? It seemed important." Mac held up a posted note.

"You can't react because Greg is in the lab behind you. I think that file nine might just have caught a break." Flack caught himself, slowly walking over to the table, sitting across from him. Taking the note from him. His eyes shot up.

"Dr. John Whitworth. Why does this name look familiar." Mac closed his eyes.

"It's the name of the doctor that helped save Alison." Flack's eyes shot back to the note.

"I thought we cleared him." Mac leaned forward.

"We did, or so I thought, but Greg found a list of 8 patients that died in the past 6 years." Flack closed his eyes.

"You mean that while he hasn't been killing women, he's been after patients." Mac held up his hands.

"We don't know that, but I think it's interesting that all 8 died after getting a shot from him. And none of the other doctors have that type of record. They're far enough apart that it's not a clear pattern, but it's there." Flack nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I think we need to look into him a lot closer. I have Hawkes pulling up the information he can on possible locations he could be holding Alison." There was a knock on the door. The two looked up with excitement, but it was Greg. Mac cleared his throat.

"Mac, I got called to a scene, but I can't find Hawkes." Flack looked over at Mac.

"Take Adam with you. Hawkes got pulled into another case." Greg tilted his head then gave a small nod. Turning and walking away. Flack stood up.

"Why didn't you tell him. It's Alison." Mac stood up.

"Because Greg has been through enough. I don't want to give him false hope." Flack waved him off, looking over the file. About 20 minutes later, Hawkes burst through the door.

"Mac! The building where the party Alison was walking home from 10 years ago. The Doctor owns it. We didn't catch it the first time because it's under his dead wife's mother's maiden name." Mac grabbed his coat.

"It's not much, but it's enough to get a warrant. Just be sure Erin doesn't hear about it."

* * *

Alison stared at the small piece of metal. It couldn't be. She turned it in her hand, being careful not to get her hopes up. Could she even do this? Her body was broken. Alison closed her eyes, storing up all the energy she had. Reaching down to her ankle, she gripped the lock. This would only take a minute. It was the door that could prove challenging. Her only hope was that he wasn't watching the cameras. There was a click, and she moved. Her body was stiff, and she almost fell over, but she braced herself against the wall. She kept her heart rate low, relaxing her breathing. The minute her heartrate picked up, it would be too late. He would come whenever it got too high or cut out. Using the small piece of metal that she had taken from the food tray's inner line, she picked the lock. She had been slowly working out, and on the last dish, it had finally come free. She breathed in and out. The sound of the machine she once feared was now giving her a chance at freedom. She only hoped that she would live long enough to see it. The lock clicked, and Alison froze. She wasn't finished. Meaning he was back, and she was going to die.

* * *

Mac and Flack went over the plain with the team leader.

"Don't you think we should tell someone," Flack asked.

"We got the warrant from the DA's office. I'm not going to tell any of the Reagan's until we have eyes on Alison." Flack nodded. The door to the van opened up, and Danny Reagan walked in.

"Reagan, what are you doing here." Danny crossed his arms.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be here. that's my kid sister. I'm going in." Flack looked at Mac. He nodded, knowing there was no use in fighting him.

"Okay, so we enter through the front and back. Now we need this to be clean if we don't find Alison." Flack adjusted the straps to his vest.

"Let go save our girl."


	52. Interlude 7

Alison stared down the barrel of the gun. 10 years and here she was back in the moment that changed everything. She wouldn't beg like last time. She knew he wouldn't let her live.

"I have so enjoyed getting to spend this time with you." He pointed at her shackles in the corner. "But apparently you haven't."

"You're a monster." He pointed the gun at her shoulder and pulled the trigger. She jerked to her right at the last second, causing the bullet to graze her arm. Alison dropped to her knee's screaming. With her right hand, she clamped it over the wound to slow the bleeding. The beeping of the monitor speeding up as her heart rate increased. She did her best to slow her breathing, but the pain was blinding. He pointed the gun back at her stomach. Toward the scars from the first time, he shot her. His phone went off, and he pulled it out, cursing. He grabbed her, pulling her to her feet. He pressed the gun to her head. He backed up to the corner of the room.

"What are you doing." She said through gritted teeth. His hand snaked around her waist, holding her tight against him.

"It seems we have company." Alison listened to the sound of footsteps bringing her hope. The door opened, and Danny walked through the door. Her legs almost gave out at the sight of her older brother.

"Alison," Danny called out to her. The tear slipped down her cheeks. They had finally found her.

"Well, detective, what are you going to do. let me take Alison and get out of her or kill me and her." Danny looked into Alison's eyes, a tear slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Al." The man laughed.

"Put your gun down, detective." Danny nodded, slowly setting his gun on the ground.

"Kick it over." Danny did as he was told, still kneeling in front of them. He stared at her, and she nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart pounding in her ear. The beeping filling the air.

"Please don't hurt my family." Alison went lip dropping to the ground. Danny pulled his ankle gun, killing her captor. She scurried away from the body. Danny ran over to her. Her clothing was torn and covered in blood, both from her and her captor.

"I got her I need medical," Danny said into his radio. He reached out to touch her. Alison jerked back, her breath coming in gasps. He held his hands up, backing up slightly. "Hey kid, it's good to see you." Alison struggled to catch her breath. She ripped the heart monitor off, cutting the beeping off. She breathed in the silence that followed.

"I never….I never thought I'd…" He smiled at her.

"I know…Shh…I know." He looked over at the body. "You're finally free from him." The door opened. Mac and Flack entering with their guns drawn. They relaxed slightly at the sight of her. Mac walked over to the body, checking for a pulse before holstering his gun.

"Al, the ambulance is on its way. Do you think that we can take you to the hospital?" he asked her.

"What do you…" Mac cut Danny off, his eyes never leaving hers. She took in a shaky breath before nodding.

"But can I walk out of here?" Mac nodded, and Alison moved to get up. Flack and Danny moved to help her but then pulled up short. Not knowing what to do. "You can help me." She said, and they jumped to either side, gently taking her arms. Being carful not to touch her injured arm. Mac handed over his coat to help fight off the cold. The four of them slowly made their way down the hall, then up the stairs and out the door.

Alison's weak body preventing them from going very fast. But no one wanted to rush her. Alison stopped once they were out of the building, looking around them, a small gasp escaping her lips. "No."

"He had you in the building where the party was held." Flack explained softly in her ear.

"How did you find me." She finally asked. Her eyes were closed, and she breathed in the cold fresh air.

"Greg," Mac said. "Greg found you."

* * *

Erin and Linda were having lunch with Frank in his office. They were planning meals for the next few Sundays. Since the boys had Football games on Saturdays, Linda wouldn't be able to cook.

"I was thinking that we would make shepherds pie Sunday." Linda suggested after taking a sip of tea.

"Henry wants to make Greg's favorite in hopes of getting him to come." Frank shook his head. Danny had gone to visit him but hadn't given much information.

"I Just don't know what to do with him. He's just..." Baker burst through the door, cutting their conversation off. "I thought I told you" Frank trailed off, looking at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Who died." His voice thick. She shook her head.

"They found her, Sir." Frank breathed out.

"How long did he keep her before killing her," Erin said, shutting her eyes. Baker waved her hands, smiling."

"She's on her way to St. Mary's." The three of them stood up.

"You mean…" Linda tailed off, not daring to hope.

"She's alive."

* * *

Greg walked back to his car while Adam finished up the paperwork. It was a small scene, and it took about two hours to clear it. A car pulled up, and Greg stopped spotting Jamie getting out.

"Hey, I thought…" the look on his face cut him off. Jamie ran over to him.

"They have her." Greg took a step back, taking in a deep breath. The shock taking over him. Adam ran over to him.

"What's going on," he asked, spotting the distress on Greg's face.

"They found Alison. I need to get Greg to the hospital."

Adam nodded, grabbing Greg's things.

"GO! I got this." Jamie grabbed Greg's arm pulling him to the car. They drove in silence. Greg took a deep breath.

"Is she alright." his voice was distant.

"From what Danny said, she was able to walk out of the building with a little help." Greg nodded, his breath coming in gasps. "Listen, I know this is going to be hard, but you have until we get there to pull it together. You weren't there when she first came back, and I don't want you pushing her." Greg nodded. His body was shaking. He needed to focus on the here and now. Glancing at Jamie, he asked the question filled his mind.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jamie took a deep breath.

"Danny didn't say." Greg looked out the window. Closing his eyes, praying she would be alright.


	53. A Change Part 3

Greg didn't wait for Jamie to park, hopping out of the car, running as fast as he could into Hospital. Running to the desk where a few nurses stood filling out charts, he slammed his hand on the desk to get their attention. They jumped at the noise then glared at him.

"Where is Alison Sanders." The nurses glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry that information is only available for immediate family." Anger boiled in Greg, and he opened his mouth, but a firm hand grabbed his arm. Glancing to the left, he saw Jamie.

"He's her husband," Jamie said in a lower town than the one Greg would have used. Pained sympathy filled the nurse's face, and she nodded.

"Room 719." Greg didn't respond, turning and running for the elevator. He could hear Jamie calling after him, but he ignored him. He had to see her. She had to be alright. He pressed the button, the elevator bouncing on his feet. It was taking too long. What if she was gone before he got to see her. That thought shot him to the stairs. He shot up them. Grabbing onto the railing to help pull himself up to them. He burst through the door, seeing a sign pointing the direction of her room number. Rounding a corner, the room number came into view. Before he could get any closer, Danny appeared in front of him, stopping him. Greg would have gotten past him, but Flack, Mac, and Jamie were right there with him.

"That's my wife," Greg screamed at them. "I have to see her."

"We know, but you're not going to do her any good." Greg stepped back, grabbing his head.

"It's my wife." He repeated.

"Yes, but the doctor is looking her over." Greg nodded, his body deflating as the adrenalin dropped out. Mac kept holding his arm, afraid that his knee would give out.

"Is she alright?" Danny looked over at the others.

"A bullet grazed her arm." Greg gave a small nod. Then his eyes met Mac's.

"How did you find her." Mac took a deep breath, meeting his gaze.

"The Doctor that found her. THat you were looking into. He had her." Greg pulled out of his grip stepping back. His back hit the wall.

"All this time, she's been with him."

"I'm sorry, Greg." Falck reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled back again.

"How long." The words came out in a spit.

"Danny noticed a pattern to your work when he came to the house. He had me stop by. He had been killing his patients too." Greg took a deep breath.

"How could you look into my face this morning and not tell me." Greg saw Flack flinch out of the corner of his eye. "You must have to know when I came to your office this morning. You looked into my eyes and didn't tell me that you might have found my wife. How has been missing 4 months." Mac looked into his eyes.

"I didn't want you there if we found her dead like his other victims." Greg coved his mouth, closing his eyes as the reality of what could have happened hit him. His shoulders started to shake. As the emotions began to overwhelm him. The door to the room opened, and the Doctor walked out. Spotting the group, she walked over to them. Greg shoved his emotions back, straining to meet him.

"You must be Mr. Sanders." Greg nodded.

"How is my wife." The Doctor looked down at her chart.

"We are pumping her full of antibiotics trying to fight off the infections caused by her injuries. She is malnourished. Her arm mainly needed stitches. Her shoulder has formed more scar tissues as it appears to have been dislocated on several occasions. Several wounds needed the stitches replaced as they had grown infected. However, it's the phycological damage that I'm concerned about. We called in someone to evaluate her and give her someone to talk to. They should be here in the morning. She's resting now."

"Can I see her?" The Doctor nodded, stepping back. Greg moved toward the door. Danny stopped him.

"It's not good, Greg." He looked at his Brother in law. "He held her for 4 months; Greg looks different." Greg looked at him, giving a small nod walking to the room. He stopped at the door frame looking in on Alison. Greg's hand slipped up to his mouth, blocking the cry that longed to escape. She lay on the bed, her body wasted away. There were bandaged on her wrist and a large one around her shoulder. Deep blue marks circled her eyes. Greg moved slowly over to the seat next to the bed. Not daring to breathe for fear of disturbing her. He lowered himself down, his eyes never leaving her face. The last time he saw her, she was in their bed sleeping. Four months later, here she was sleeping. Not from a long shift but because of the horrors she had been through. Greg slowly lifted his hand to rest it next to her hand. He looked at the bandages around her that had kept him from touching her. Not wanting to hurt her.

"Greg." His eyes shot up to Alison. Upon seeing her eyes open. Her deep brown eyes. he pulled his hand back into his lap.

"Ally." She gave a weak smile.

"I think I'm calling in sick tomorrow." Greg whipped his eyes.

"Yeah…" He breathed out.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Greg didn't know what to stay or how to act around her. He closed his eyes as frustration built. "I'm so sorry, Alison, I should have been. I should have woken you. None of this..." His voice broke, and he closed his mouth, not wanting to cry. Alison closed her eyes, leaning back on the bed.

"He had been to our house. If he hadn't gotten me, then he would have gotten me another day." He took a shaky breath. "Or he would have killed you." She bit her dry lower lip fighting back her own emotions.

"I can go to let you rest." He didn't really want to leave, but she looked so exhausted. He moved to get up, but she grabbed his hand. It was so weak it felt like it would break at the slightest movement. She pulled it back, quickly holding it to her chest.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered out. Greg lowered himself back into the chair.

"I won't leave you, Ally, not again."

* * *

Greg sat with Alison while she slept. He wanted to pull her close and never let her go. He felt someone watching him. Looking up, he found Frank standing in the doorway. Greg nodded for him to get closer. Frank walked over, looking down at his youngest. His eyes watering.

"How is she." Greg looked down at Alison's bandages.

"She's going to have a lot more scars. The doctors don't think she is going to have any lasting damage compared to the last time." Frank nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Do they think she'll be alright?" Greg looked at her hand. She hadn't touched him since she asked him to stay.

"Considering her condition and how long he had, her only time will tell." Greg bit his lower lip, looking up at Frank. "And I'm more than happy to wait and see."


	54. Interlude 8

Greg watched as Alison packed her bag. He had offered to help, but she refused.

"Do you have everything?" He asked, leaning against the wall where she could see him.

"I was only here for a few days. I'm fine." Her hands shook as she tried to zip the bag.

"That's only because you promised to take it easy and keep up on your meds." Greg walked, overdoing his best to hide his limp. He wanted to take her hand but settled for a smile. "Let me." She looked up at him nodding her head. He reached down, zipping the bag. Grabbing the bag, he swung it over his shoulder, being careful to steady himself on the edge of the bed. Alison took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's hit the road." She smiled up at him. It was a distant smile, not fully reaching her eyes.

"You have to get in the wheelchair first." Alison glanced behind her.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking out of this hospital." Greg lifted his free hand.

"I know, but it's the policy." She rolled her eyes, sitting in the chair. She tensed slightly when he walked behind her.

"I'm going to push you out. With your shoulder, you would only go in circles." Alison nodded her head, taking a deep breath. Greg grabbed the handles, slowly walking them out of the room.

"Where's my family? I'm surprised they're not crawling all over this place." Greg heard a slight disappointment. He leaned over, so his face was next to hers.

"I told them that they could wait at the house. That way, I could have time alone with you." He straightened, stopping in front of the car.

"Alright, let's get home." Alison pushed to her feet, wincing as she jostled her shoulder. Greg grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Alison held her breath as her body started to shack. A lone tear slipped out of her shut eyes. Greg let go stepping back.

"I'm….sorry." He looked at his feet. Alison held up her good arm.

"No." she squeezed the words out of her lips. "Give me a minute." She took a breath, slowly letting it out. Alison looked up at him. "I just want everything to go back to the way things were."

"With time, we will find our way." She nodded, getting into the car. They drove in silence until they arrived at Frank's house. Alison looked over at him.

"I thought we were going home." Greg turned the car off, looking at her.

"We thought it might help make things easier if we wait for you to go back since…" he trailed off.

"Since that was where he took me." Alison shivered, taking a deep breath. She looked over at him. "I need to go home, Greg. To be in that space and not be afraid. I don't want him to win. I'll go in, but we aren't staying." Greg didn't fight opening the car door for her. They stopped on the front porch. Alison looking at the step where he proposed to her.

"Do you regret marrying me?" Greg moved, so she was facing him.

"Not for a second." Alison lifted her hand to touch him, but the door opened, causing her to pull back. Danny crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"We have been waiting to see Alison because you wanted time, and here I find you two hiding out on the porch." Alison grabbed Greg's arm pulling him into the house. She was putting up a front. It was clear in the tension behind her eyes.

"That's right." Greg did his best not to show the strain Alison's action was putting on his knee. Danny gave him a look, but he ignored it, walking into the house with Alison. She looked around the empty entryway and the empty family room. "Where is everyone." She looked at Danny.

"There in the dining room waiting for you." She raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" Danny lowered his voice but didn't get any closer to her.

"Erin thought it would be best." They rounded the corner finding the Reagan's sitting in their set seat looking over at them. Erin lifted her hand to her mouth at the sight of Alison.

"Aunt Al." Sean ran over to her, but Danny grabbed him, stopping him. Alison gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving the okay. Danny stepped back, and Sean hugged Alison being careful not to touch her arm in the sling. Alison wrapped her good arm around him closing her eyes.

"I'm home." She whispered out. The rest of the family slowly got to their feet. One by one, each of them hugging her. Nicky hugged her, and Alison held her a little longer. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered in her ear. Greg and Danny stood in the family room, watching them.

"Where's your cane," Danny asked, keeping his voice low.

"At the apartment." Greg leaned against the back of the couch.

"Your cane doesn't make you weak. You don't have to be perfect around her. Look at her. I didn't expect her to be like this." Greg looked at him.

"Look at her, Danny. She's detached herself." Danny looked over at her, seeing the distant look.

"The nightmare is worse. She woke up last night screaming."

"I thought her voice seemed horse." Danny squeezed his shoulder. "Call if you ever need a break. Anytime, I don't want to hear from Mac that you crashed your car because you fell asleep." Greg looked over at Alison, who was forcing a smile. She was getting tired; he could feel it.

"But she doesn't get a break."

* * *

Greg walked into the apartment with Alison.

"It looks different," Alison said, looking at the exposed brick on the walls.

"Flack and Messer helped me. What do you think." She ran her hands over it.

"I like it." They slowly made their way through the house, Alison commenting on the small changes they had made. She reached the master bedroom. Greg was holding his breath. He didn't know how she would react. "My alarm woke me. He was rubbing my back. I thought it was you." Her voice was distant. "I tried the gun under the bed, but he had emptied it." She looked at the wall next to the door. "I tried to get away, but he knocked me out. I woke up in the room." Greg ground his teeth, the images flashing through his head.

"I'll make dinner if you want to get settled."

"Thank you."

* * *

Greg woke up with a start. He rubbed the back of his stiff neck. He looked at his phone, seeing that it was 1:30 am. He adjusted the chair in the corner of the master bedroom where he had been sleeping since Alison moved back. He glanced at the bed and stopped. It was empty. He shot to his feet, walking over to over to the bathroom. His leg stiff. He knocked on the door holding his breath.

"Ally, it's me. Can I come in?" There was no response. He slowly opened the door. Alison was huddled in the back corner. Her eyes staring into nothing, tears streaming down her cheeks. Greg didn't turn the light on, lowing himself to the ground.

"Alison, he's not here," he repeated as he got closer. Her body was shaking. "Hey, look at me." Her eyes slowly focused in on him.

"Greg." Her voice was strained. He smiled at her. "I…I...where am I." Greg took a deep breath.

"You're in our apartment." This had happened every night since she was freed. She nodded, whipping her eyes. Taking in slow even breaths.

"Our apartment" She breathed again. "Right…will I ever be able to sleep."

"You will you did before you can do it again." They sat in silence while Alison settled down. She slowly drifted to sleep on the soft carpet that he had gotten just for this.

* * *

Alison watched Greg sleeping in the chair next to the bed. She didn't remember him carrying her back to the bed. There was a melted ice pack on the ground where it had fallen off his knee. She hadn't seen him use any ice or his cane since she came back. Alison pushed up on her arm, wincing slightly. Most of the stitches had come out, but there were still a few that hadn't fully healed. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of bed, pulling her University hoodie on. She grabbed the ice pack slipping out of the room. Heading into the kitchen, she started the coffee and stirred Greg's overnight porridge. She glanced at the calendar. Mac had given Greg all the time he needed, but at some point, he would have to go back to work. She had to be cleared for work before Mac would consider letting her back in the lab. Alison poured two cups of coffee. Grabbing a fresh ice pack, she heading back to the master bedroom. She stopped looking at the picture over the bed. It was of the New York skyline. Greg had replaced the one that the man had damaged. She shook her head, directing her attention to Greg, who was still sleeping. Alison slipped over, setting the cups on the table next to him. She gently placed her hand on his chest.

"Greg." He shot to his feet, only his knee buckled, and he crashed back into the chair.

"Ally, what's wrong." His eyes search the room. She held up her hands, backing away.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I brought you a cup of coffee." Alison pointed at the cups next to him. Rapping her arms tight around her body. Greg followed her gaze, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Ally…." He signed. "Thank you." She watched him subconsciously rubbing his knee.

"I also brought you a fresh one." She held up the ice pack. Greg pulled his hand back.

"I'm fine." Alison looked at him.

"Greg, please, I know you're not using your cane around me and only icing at night when I'm asleep." She looked at the bed. "You're tired. You haven't been sleeping since I got here." Greg wavers her off, and she stepped forward, sitting on the ottoman in front of him.

"You can't keep going like this." Alison took her cup of coffee, taking a sip. "I've missed this." Greg grabbed his sipping, then making a face.

"What did you do to this." She titled her head in confusion.

"This coffee is more water than coffee. How much coffee did you use." Alison shook her head as he put the ice pack on his knee. Propping up on the space next to her.

"I just turned it on like always." Greg closed his eyes, laughing.

"I didn't replace the grounds last night; I forgot." Alison smacked her forehead.

"I should have thought of that." He took another sip of the coffee.

"Why we've been married for four years and done the coffee the same way every single day of that. I'm not surprised this happened. You just went on autopilot." Alison blushed. It was true.

"I stirred breakfast." The look on Greg's face made her burst into laughter. It felt so good to laugh. "I only stirred it. I can't have ruined the thing." Greg downed his cup, pushing himself to his feet. Alison reached out to help him, but he didn't falter. He took her empty cup, heading toward the stairs. His limp was obvious, and Alison hurried over, taking the cups out of his hand so he could use the railing to get down.

"I don't want you to fall and reck your other knee." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Great, now I have nowhere to hide." Alison smiled. Greg grabbed his cane out of the closet before heading into the kitchen. Using it to walk over to the crockpot looking inside of it.

"I don't think that it's ruined." He gave her the crooked smiled that she loved, not like the man's crazy one. The thought crashed into her, and Alison sat down with a thud forcing a smile.

"I told you I just stirred it." He grabbed out bowls and toppings, getting it out for her. Greg balanced on his good leg leaning the cane up against the counter.

"Did you ever think about replacing your knee? I know we talked about it before I left." She asked, taking the bowl to food. Greg lowered himself into the chair next to him.

"The doctor doesn't think that it would do anything considering the damage. It's more just managing." Alison closed her eyes at the taste of the warm food. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him.

"I love you." Greg smiled at her.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to episode chapters next week. Thanks for your patience


	55. CSI NY: 5:25

Alison woke in the bed, glancing over at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. She thought she would have slept longer. It had been another rough night. Granted, all of the nights were ruff. A noise came from the closet, causing her to tense. She looked to the right side of the bed. It was still made the way she left it when she came up to take her nap.

"Greg, what's going on?" Alison called out. She reached to the side of the bed, where she hid a knife. Greg ran out of the closet, shoving close into his go-bag. She relaxed, letting go of the knife so he wouldn't see it.

"Mac just called there was a shooting." Alison shot out of bed, following him as he made his way down to the main floor.

"Who was it."

"It was from Jessica Angell. I'm going to help Stella clear the scene so Mac can be with Flack." Alison tilted her head, and Greg closed his eyes. "Flack and Angell were dating. It started while you were going." She nodded.

"Go, I'll be fine." Greg hesitated a moment before grabbing his cane and heading out the door. Alison closed her eyes, processing the silence. She was alone for the first time since he took her. She bounced on her heels. She was going to be okay. Greg was going to be fine.

* * *

Greg looked down at the bloodstain. He hears someone approaching. Glancing up, he spotted Stella walking over. She had gone to talk to Mac and see how Jessica was doing.

"She's tough, Greg. She'll pull through." Greg returned to picking up evidence since they had already taken all the pictures.

"Nine Millimeter standard issue. She went down fighting." He shook his head. "Emptied her clip." Stella bent down where she stood.

"Got a .50 caliber hollow point. Found a bunch of .45's over there."

"These guys weren't fooling around." Lindsey and Hawkes walked in carrying extra equipment.

"The Witness said the same thing," Lindsey explained. "Truck comes barreling through. Two guys dressed in all black get out." She faltered slightly at the blood in the ground where Jessica had been shot. "two others follow them inside."

"The Two from the truck start firing." Hawkes continues. "The other two made a beeline for Conner Dunbrook. Took him hostage." Stella shook her head. "Smash and grab."

"Once they grabbed him, they fled to a black hummer. That was waiting outside no plates," Lindsey finished, and Greg got to his feet.

"Hawkes, where did it go." He asked.

"Took off down Tilery made a right on Flatbush. We've got every officer in the city looking for that car." Greg looked down at his notes.

"Connor was due to testify against his father in the grand jury today." Stella nodded.

"If his son decided to testify against him, Dunbrook has all the motive and certainly the means to pull this off."

"And the transfer to the courthouse was probably the only opportunity." Greg looked around them at the smashed in a diner. "Without any physical evidence, all the motives in the world isn't going to do us any good. We need to find something that connects Dunbrook to the gunmen."

"Man, there's got to be an easier way." Hawkes said, pointing at the tuck in the middle of the diner." Greg looked over at Stella, and she nodded.

"Right, Lindsey, you and I will take ballistics."

"Hawkes, you take the truck. Anything that can give us a name or location. If Dunbrook's behind this, he's still in the city, and he's waiting for the ones who did this."

* * *

Alison walked slowly down the hallway of the hospital. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She gripped the small lockpick in her coat pocket while the music played in her headphones. She rounded the corner and stopped spotting Flack. He was standing by the nurse's desk, waiting for new on Jessica. She walked up to him. Lifting her hand, she tentatively placed it on his arm. Flack turned, looking at her, his eyes growing wide at the sight of her.

"Al, what are you doing here." She lowered her hand, smiling.

"I didn't want you to be by yourself. Greg told me about you and Jessica." Flack blushed slightly.

"Thank you." He wiped his eyes, turning back to the door that was in the direction of the surgery floor. "They wouldn't tell me anything. It's been over an hour." Alison stood next to him, breathing in the emotions that ran through her.

"They will be here any minute." Almost as if on cue, the door opened, and a doctor walked out. The look on her face told Alison everything. She had seen it once before. When she and her family were waiting to hear about Joe. Flack stiffened as if bracing for a strong wave.

"Detective Flack." The doctor started.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry we did everything we could, but the damage was too severe. Angell passed away in surgery." He swayed slightly, and Alison and the Doctor grabbed his arms, leading him over to an empty set of chairs in a quiet corner.

"Can you give us a minute?" Alison said to the doctor, looking at her friend. He was staring out into the distance. The doctor left with a final stamen of condolences before it was just the two of them.

"You'll need to get her clothes. They'll need them for evidence." Alison gave a sad smile grabbing his hand.

"I'm not here to work; I'm here for you. I'll call Mac and see if he can come and get them." Flack nodded. His body was shaking as he fought back the tears that threatened to overtake him. Alison took her headphones out, focusing on him and not the terrible noises that surrounded her.

* * *

Greg sat in the conference room with Mac and Stella. They were able to clear Dunbrook. His son was currently being held for ransom by some military-grade team somewhere on the island. His phone rang, and he excused himself. Ducking into an empty hallway, he answers it.

"Ally, can this wait? I'm" She cut him off.

"Jessica is dead." Greg slammed his and against the wall. "She died in surgery."

"Did Flack call you?"

"No, I'm at the hospital." Greg paused at that.

"Are you alright? I mean with the noise?"

"It doesn't matter; I need to be here. You should go. I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Ally." Greg hung the phone up, walking back into the conference room. Mac looked at his face shaking his head.

"She didn't make it did she?"

"No." Mac nodded as Greg took his seat. "Detective Angell was an excellent cop and a good friend. She died trying to protect the kid. We need to do everything we can to find him." Messer and Lindsey burst through the door. Lindsey handed over a tablet.

"I have something that might help narrow down the locations of where they are his son is being held. We isolated two very distinct elements mixed in the sediment from the tire treads we got from the shop. High concentrations of aluminum oxide and traces of chlorinated rubber paint are used outdoors, mainly on bridges and ships. Dunbrook Sandblasting also uses it. Now it's also one of the companies under contract with the city of New York to repaint the Williamsburg Bridge, and the color is a match to the chips we recovered from the tires. On top of that, the chips were layered. So must have driven over it several times. So there is a pretty good chance that Connor is somewhere in that neighborhood."

"Now, all we need is an abandoned building with some infected bats," Greg said, looking over one of the reports. Messer snapped his fingers.

"I just uploaded information on that." He pointed at the map on the main screen. "Infected bats were found here, and the Army used this building as off-base housing for Fort Hamilton. It was abandoned a few months back." Mac slammed his hand on the table.

"Sanders, get hold of ESU. Stella, Grab our people we'll Tac up at the precinct in 30 minutes."

* * *

Greg walked into the old house. There were no lights on as they had not been installed yet. So the only light the entered the house came from the city lights. He made is his way to the back. They had been able to catch the men who had killed Angel. The kid she had died protecting had made it to court. Everything had worked out. Well, almost everything. Flack sat on a bucket by the window. A beer left forgotten at his feet.

"My last conversation with her was about breakfast," Flack called out, not bothering to look at Greg while he sat on the bucket next to him.

"She called me to talk while they waited for their food to arrive. I wish…I wish I would have said something. I don't know something meaning full."

"The last thing she heard was your voice." The words were hollow. Greg didn't know what to do.

"Messer's is on his way over. You should get back to Alison. I'll be alright." Greg did want to see how she was doing. She had spent the day at the hospital and the rest at home alone.

"It can wait. She went home with Frank after she left the hospital." Falck nodded.

"I wouldn't have asked her to come, you know that, right." Greg patted his shoulder.

"Alison wanted to be there."

"But."

"Don't worry about Alison. She will be fine."

* * *

Alison sat at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea close to her chest. Silent, the house was silent apart from the clock in the corner. But to Alison, she was surrounded by noise. Her mind was spinning around her with flashes of memories. She gripped the mug tighter as her mussels tensed.

"Alison." The voice called out to her, pulling her from her mind. Looking around, Alison's eyes locked with her dad's.

"Did I wake you?" She whispered out. Frank walked over to the coffee pot. "No, I was up filling out paperwork that I didn't get to today." Alison watched him. He was careful in how he acted around her. She could feel it in the way that he didn't look at her.

"Greg is on his way over. I was just waiting for him." Frank glanced at her, and that look told everything. "I didn't tell Greg that I was going to the hospital. I knew that he would have someone go with me or come himself. I needed to do this. Flack has always been there for Greg for this family. I wanted to be there for him." Frank walked over, sitting down next to her.

"I was on my way there." Alison nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah. But I was there when he got the news. No one should find out alone." Frank moved to grab her hand that was resting on the table. Before he could, Alison pulled it to her chest, flinching. Frank pressed his lip tight together, giving her a small smile. "I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Don't be you had a long day. I'm going to finish my coffee and then go up to read." Alison nodded, guilt slipping in. She wanted everything to be normal. Not the normal she had when she was a child, but the normal she had last year.

"Thanks, Dad." She reached over and grabbing his hand. Frank squeezed her hand.

"Anything for you, Alison."


	56. BB:6:22

Greg sat next to Alison at the dinner table. She was going to have a meeting with Mac this Friday to see if she could go back to work. However, given the tension around the table, they would be lucky to live that long.

"SO, how's the case against the guy who shot our cop?" Henry called out to Danny.

"Not good enough for the DA's Office," Danny said around a mouth full of food. Erin shot her eyes up at that.

"You know it's not Danny." He set his fork down.

"You know we could use a little support, Erin."

"Looking for love in the wrong place." Jamie chimed in. Greg glanced over at Alison. She had her hand in her pocket. She caught his staring and winked at him.

"We're doing our job." Erin replied.

"Yeah, well, Russell and Hayes were doing just that, their jobs, and now they're looking at losing those jobs." Jamie shot back at her. Greg didn't blame Danny and Jamie for feeling the way they did. But there just wasn't enough evidence for the case. Messer and Adam were working on it.

"Santana had to pay for shooting a cop. All hands should be on that deck." Henry pointed his roll at Erin.

"Okay, but that's not the way it works, and you all know that." Alison started chewing on her bottom lip, and Greg resisted the urge to grab her and make a run for the exit. She had asked him to stop smoothing her, and he had to respect that.

"Search of his apartment came up empty. The guy's good at covering his tracks." Jamie explained to Henry.

"Look, we all get charging him with circumstantial evident could push this city over the edge." Frank said. "but you start letting the court of public opinion hold sway." Erin tried to respond, but he cut her off. "You pretty much-telling justice to take a hike."

"That is not what is happening. The standards for evidence have not been met."

"The same standards that kept HIM! out there." Alison shot out. The table went silent. "I'm sorry, I need some air." Alison set her napkin down, walking into the kitchen. They all turned to look at Greg. He ignored them, walking after her. He shut the kitchen door behind him. She stood at the sink, looking at the water flowing over her hands. He gently placed a hand on her back to rub it. She jerked back, shoving him back, fear filling her eyes. He clamped his hand on the counter to keep from falling over.

"Don't touch me." She whispered out. Greg shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry." They stood in silence, looking at each other.

"Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" He looked at her. Her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry so no one in the family could hear her. Giving him a small nod. The raised voice in the other room matched the tension in this room.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't think."

* * *

Alison balanced on the rolling chair, reaching for the top shelf of the closet. Greg was still at work, and she wanted to grab out some of the fall decorations. He had done a great job remodeling the apartment. It barely looked like it did before she was taken. But until she got her decorations out, it wouldn't feel like home. Her meeting with Mac was tomorrow, and she was getting nervous. Decorating would hopefully help her keep her mind off of things.

"Ally," Greg called out, causing her to jump. The chair slipped out from under her. Causing her to fall back. She landed into his arms. They both froze, looking at each other. "Uh…" He set her down, pulling his arms back. Alison smiled, stepping back.

"Thanks." Greg looked at the chair.

"You should have waited for me." he reached up, grabbing the box.

"That chair was perfectly fine until you scared me." She picked up his cane from where he dropped it on the ground. "Are you alright?" Greg carried the box out into the family room.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll probably ice it this evening, but it shouldn't be bad tomorrow. Did you hear that Adam got Danny the evidence he needed?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I talk to Lindsey earlier today. I wanted to set up a time that I could go and meet Lucy." Greg looked over at that, smacking his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I completely forgot. I see her when they're at work, and…" He set the box down.

"It's alright. Lindsey is coming over on Thursday. Since you will be gone." Greg raised his eyebrow.

"And where will I be." Alison smiled.

"Out with the boys something about house remodels, and apparently, you haven't been pulling your weight for the past few months." Greg rolled his eyes.

"They're just going to call me an old man." He said, taking the cane from her hand.

"Yeah, our kids will have a hard time explaining that to their friends." Greg stopped at that, looking at her. A smile spread across his face. She held up her hands. "I'm…" He cut her off.

"We don't have to talk about it. It's just nice to know that you're still thinking about it." Alison grabbed out some fake pumpkins.

"Yeah, I think about it."

* * *

Alison sat across from Mac. She was holding her breath. He looked up from the file in front of him.

"You have been cleared for works." Alison let out a breath closing her eyes. "But I want you working with Stella or me for the next few weeks." Alison nodded, getting to her feet.

"Sure thing." She grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

"And Alison." She turned, looking at him. "It's good to have you back." She smiled, heading down the hall to her office. Greg stood by the window, looking out over the city. She smiled. It looked like something her father would do. She slipped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How did the meeting go?" Alison smiled, breathing in his sent.

"Mac cleared me." She felt him tense. "I'm going to be alright. He or Stella are going to shadow me." He relaxed.

"I'm going to turn around." She nodded, loosening her grip so he could turn around. Greg looked down at her, smiling.

"I'm proud of you." An idea crossed her mind, and she smiled.

"You could kiss me and show me how proud you are." Greg bent over, gently caching her slips. She melted into it. It had been so long.

"I don't believe this. I thought you two were professionals." Danny called out to them. Alison waved him away, but Greg pulled back, earning a jab in the side from her.

"Your report is on the desk." Alison walked over to her desk, tossing her bag in the draw.

"Hey, what are you doing." Danny said, watching her. she raised an eyebrow.

"Putting my things away." Alison responded while logging into her computer. The formality of it making her relax.

"Mac cleared her this morning," Greg explained, pointing out the information Danny was looking for in the report.

"But it's only been 3 months since you were found." Alison leaned her head forward.

"Yeah, and I've been trying to get him to let me back for the past 2." She crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "I'm still going to therapy. It's not like I'm jumping into this. I just need to be doing something good for a change." Danny looked at Greg. "Stop doing that. If you have a question, ask me, not Greg." Danny flinched, walking over to her desk.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Alison stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"You care, I get it, but you're smoothing me isn't going to change anything. I'm going to be fine." She grabbed her lab coat off the back of her chair, walking out of the room. She slipped behind the corner, leaning against the wall letting out a low breath. Her hands were shaking. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed the small lockpick that she kept. The security the small object gave her was silly. Especially considering she never got to use it. But at this moment, she didn't care was just glad to have it. She was healing; she could tell in the way she was interacting with Greg and the rest of her family. She just wished it would go a little faster.


	57. BB:7:2

Alison walked over to Baez and Danny.

"What do we got." He asked her.

"Ah, Sally Jeffries. She's lived here for over 40 years. She was shot."

"Any gang affiliation." Baez asked.

"Her son is an engineer down in Virginia." Danny walked back over the door.

"Someone had to kick the door in and shot her." Alison looked up at that.

"Oh no, when the officers got here, it was bolted and chained shut. They had to kick it in." Danny and Baez looked at each other.

"What about the windows." Baez asked.

"All the screens were in, but there was a mark on that one." She pointed over her shoulder with her pen. Danny pulled the blind back.

"That looks like an entry point." He said, looking at the small hole in the screen. "Hey, I think I just found a lead." He and Baez ran out of the apartment. Alison shook her head, looking over at Adam.

"Is the Corner here. I'd like to get her out of here before it gets too hot." Adam looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, they're 5 minutes out. Hey, have you seen this?" He held out his phone for her to see. It was a caricature of her Father calling him a Nanny." Alison smiled.

"Yeah, they sent it to the whole family this morning." Adam shook his head.

"I don't get it." Alison zipped up her bag.

"My dad caught a cop smoking and texting while on a beat. Both against the rules. Then he littered. My dad called him out on it, and he didn't like it. This wasn't the first and won't be the last. This guy just happens to be an artist too." Adam glanced at the officers at the door.

"Doesn't it make you mad?" She raised her eyebrow.

"If I got made at every nasty email I got regarding my dad, I would never rest."

* * *

Greg pulled up to Linda and Danny's house. He glanced in the back of the car where Jack was sleep. Greg wished he could be anywhere other than here. Turned off the car, accepting his fate. He got out, walking up to the house, leave Jack in the car. He knocked on the door, and Linda answered it.

"Greg, what are you…" He held up his hands, and fear filled her eyes. "Is it Danny?"

"No. Now before I tell you. I want you to know that he's alive and safe." Linda took a deep breath relaxing.

"What is it." Greg braced himself.

"Jack cut school today with some of his friends." Linda opened her mouth, but Greg continued because this story only got worse. "They went to a party at a girl named Cali's house. They had a few beers, and now he's sleeping it off in the back of my car." Linda pressed her lips together, shaking her hand.

"That boy. How did you find out?" Greg crossed his arms.

"I told Jack, Sean, and Nicky if they ever need a ride, Alison and I would get them home safely. Ally and figured it might be easier for them to call one of us than you in a case like this." He looked at her trying to gauge her response. "We don't want them doing anything like this, but we really don't want them not feeling like they can call someone." He met her eyes, the anger building. "Alison doesn't want them walking home alone." Linda pinched the bridge of her nose, nodding.

"Thank you, Greg. Can you help me get him inside?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Alison walked into the apartment. It had been a long double. Danny had gotten the gang member that had fired the gun that killed the woman. It was now in the DA's hands. He tossed her bag by the door spotting Greg's cane.

"Greg, your home." He kept forgetting to take it with him when he went to help Flack on the house.

"Couch." He called out. She walked over, finding him lying on his back, reading a book. There was an ice pack in her knee. She bent over, kissing him. He smiled up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too. What did you do to your knee this time? Rundown a purse snatcher." She had discovered since she returned just how often Greg choose to ignore his knee for a few minutes of excitement only to not be able to walk the next day.

"Jack called me today, drunk at a party. I had to get him to the car then help Linda get him into his room." Alison sat down on the couch next to him, setting his book on the table.

"How did Linda take it." Greg stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"Not well, but I didn't stay long. The last thing I want to do is to get in the way." Alison ran her hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I just…" Her phone went off. She pulls out her phone. "it's Danny. Hello…." She held the home away from her ear, wincing as his yelling could be heard from the speaker. "I think Danny got home." Greg rolled his eyes, grabbing his melted ice pack and heading into the kitchen. "Danny, I cant listen to you when you're shouting at me like that." She called into the receiver. There was a pause, and Alison risked putting the phone u[ to her ear.

"How could you and Greg do something like that." Alison watched as Greg pulled her dinner out of the oven. Only half-listening to Danny. She knew what she was going to say, and it would shut Danny down. She let him yell. Greg limped back over, handing her food over.

"It's going to get cold." He whispered to her. She held a finger up.

"I was walking home completely sober and was abducted. I would rather have you mad at Greg and me than the idea of one of them walking home drunk or worse, driving home drunk." Greg flinched slightly. He didn't talk about his parents that much. His parents being killed in a car accident, however, made this a sensitive topic for him. Danny's yelling stopped, and she was met with silence. "See you Sunday." Alison hung the phone up, leaning back into the couch, taking a bit of her food.

"He should have called me if it bugged him that much," Greg said, picking his book back up.

"Danny just needed to blow off some steam. I think the case jut finished had him on edge, and the thing with Jack put him over the edge."

"How was the case?"

"It was a kid barley Sean's age."

"Those are some of the worst. How do you think he and Linda are going to handle it." Alison shrugged her shoulders around a mouth full of food.

"If it were me, I would ban them from having any friends, but I recognize that my opinion is a little off." Greg kissed her forehead.

"I think that we should just lock them in a tower, and they can let their hair down when their prince or princess arrives."

"That's if you don't chase all the princes and princess away."

"You're right. They're never getting out of the tower."


	58. CSI NY: 6:2

Greg walked down the ally spotting Flack.

"Hey, what do you have for me today." Flack jumped slightly. Getting be a better look at him, Greg noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He was trying to hide them behind his sunglasses.

"Sorry, Sanders, I didn't hear you coming."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine. This way." They headed down the ally toward the car. "Our vic's name is Aaron Dexter. Trash collector making rounds spotted the body and called it in. Looks like a robbery gone south."

"What makes you think robbery?"

"Just a hunch." Hawkes was looking over the body. "Single small-caliber GSW to the chest area." He pointed at the blood-stained shirt. 'Stippling around the entry makes it a close shot. Defensive wounds on the arms. Lividity hasn't set in." Greg looked down at his watch. "Which would make the TOD approximately six hours ago." Flack looked over his notes.

"Which means whoever jacked this guy had to have worked fast. And had a crew to handle the ghetto pit stop." He pointed at the stripped car. "These jockers even took the dash. We had to use the VIN stamp on the frame rail to get an I.D. The vehicle belongs to Olympus Rants." Greg walked toward the car while Flack continued to read off the information.

"According to their main office, Aaron Dexter picked up the car last night around JFK." Looking around the ally, Greg shook his head.

"So he's not local."

"No According to his reservation, he is the CEO. Of GMI Health Network which is a Medicare company out of Philly." Greg pointed up at a camera on the top of the building.

"Let's see was Ally and Adam can pull from that camera."

* * *

Alison and Adam looked over the security camera footage that Greg had brought them.

"Stop it there," Mac called out from where he stood. Alison did as she was told. "Zoom in."

"It's Analog boss that the best we can get closer," Adam called out when the picture grew only more blurry the closer they got. Mac rubbed his forehead.

"There is not may we're going to be able to run this through facial recognition." Alison looked over at Mac.

"We got plenty of faces." She fast-forwards the video to the point where about 20 men disassembled the car. "I just don't know if we will be able to get any ideas off of them." Mac picked up his cup of coffee.

"Come get me if you happen to get anything."

"Sure thing, boss." Adam called after him as he left the two of them in the room.

"Well, Adam, let's work some magic." They combed through all the of the people that took things from the car. Alison rubbed her shoulder.

"You know, if you want to go get a cup of coffee, you can," Adam called out to her. She looked at the captures mulling the idea over before nodding.

"Thanks." Grabbing her empty cup, she headed to the coffee room. Stella was yelling at Someone in Greek on her phone. Alison did her best to stay out of her way, poring a cup of coffee. She grimaced slightly. Messer must have gotten to the coffee pot before Greg got in this morning. One benefit of working the same shift as her husband was the guaranteed good cup of coffee. Unfortunately, Messer didn't like his coffee and was determined to get into the lab early enough to make the coffee. Greg joked that Messer would start working the shift before Greg to get his burnt coffee. Stella hung the phone up, running her hands through her curly hair.

"Something bothering you." Stella paled slightly, and she shook her head.

"No, just someone I know wanting to become a cop."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't want them to make a rash decision."

"I could see if My Dad could talk to them."

"No," Stella called out, causing Alison to flinch, then shook her head. "No, it's fine." Alison opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Adam bursting through the door.

"Al, I got a clean face." Alison grabbed her cup, waving goodbye to Stella.

"It's the guy that pulled the GPS. I sent the id over to Flack." Alison looked over the report.

"Great job, let's see what else we can find."

* * *

Greg sat in his office, looking over the stamen from the man that had stolen the GPS. He had been able to give them the guys that had robbed and killed the vic, but something wasn't right. Alison walked into the office, handing over a file.

"So if our vic was on his way to a hotel, then what was he doing all the way in that ally." Greg flipped through the report.

"A wrong turn."

"More than just one. So Adam and I process the GPS system. Turns out that the address that Aaron put into the GPS was for a luxury hotel in Midtown. But he ended up in the Bronx."

"What the GPS gave him the wrong directions?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just a computer glitch. Someone spoofed Aaron's GPS and created a false signal. According to the manufacturer, one of the differential ground stations was compromised shortly after renting the car."

"Someone hacked it."

"Hacking something like this isn't as easy as the movies make it look like. This is the best Adam or I have ever seen. They also hit the microprocessors under the hood of Aaron's rental. So Adam ran a diagnostic on the car's computer, and the signal went through the stolen vehicle recovery system. That way, they were able to shut down the engine of the car remotely. So he was trapped, not able to drive away."

"So this hacker purposely lured our victim to the worst neighborhood in New York, crippled his car, and perhaps got what he wished for."

"I hope this was a selected incident." Greg leaned forward in his chair, looking at her.

"Ally, would you really want a person like this wandering out there."

"No, but I don't like the idea of what he can do while we run around looking for them."

* * *

Alison walked into the restaurant. She ducked under the police tape, waving at Flack. Greg was right. He didn't look good. He hung the phone up, walking over to her.

"That was the hospital vic is on life support. They say it was anaphylaxis." Alison looked around the room. One of the tables had broken glass around it, marking it as the table where the vic had been.

"Okay, so what's the crime?"

"Accessory to murder." Alison looked up from her camera.

"What?"

"Well, the waitress who called 911 says that the person she spoke to never notified an ambulance."

"What did dispatch say?"

"That the thing. They said they never received the call, but according to the phone records, a 911 call was in fact made from this location."

"Someone hijacked the call."

"Waitress also said that the person she spoke to identified the person by name, without her ever giving that information."

"What did the person sound like?"

"It was male raspy like that of a heavy smoker—lots of breathing between words. Our waitress also swears that she put in the order exactly the way the vic specified without peanut dressing. But the chef who made the salad said that that information was never relayed to his order screen." A rock formed in her stomach as Flack walked her over to the computer took the orders.

"Someone hacked the 911 call. Maybe Someone hacked the order as well."

"Al, is that even possible."

"Someone hacked Aaron Dexter's GPS and sent him into a dangerous neighborhood. Now Someone tampered with Dr. Evan's order, which triggers a life-threatening allergy."

"So you're thinking these two cyberattacks are connected."

"Our suspect's using technology as a murder weapon."

* * *

Greg walked into the hospital with Hawkes while talking to Alison on the phone.

"Ally, what can you tell me." They had found the name of the killer Benton. He was a cancer patient that Dr. Evan's treated at a hospital-owned by Dexter. However, a few months ago that sections of research had been shut down due to budget cuts. Right now, the only one left alive that had treated the killer was a nurse Kim.

"I talked to her boss. She left 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks, let me know what else you find." He pressed the button to the elevator.

"Sanders," Hawkes called out, running up to him. "No one's seen her leave the building.

"Elevators not working. Ally, you know what's going on."

Adam called into the speaker. "The access control for the hospital elevators appears to have a cybersecurity violation from the outside."

"It's Benton," Greg said into the phone and to Hawkes. Alison agreed, adding some more information.

"He's got the who system jammed up. And an elevator holding on the 20th floor." Greg lowered the phone looking at Hawkes

"He's got Kim on the 20th floor we're going up."

"You sure you can do that." Hawkes asked as they made their way toward the stairs.

"Don't have a choice. We can't wait." He put his phone to his head as they charged up the stairs. He counted his steps in his head to help fight off the pain.

"Ally, can you guys handle it from your end."

"No, the way he programmed it, the elevator will drop if we disconnect him," Hawkes and Greg charged up the stairs. They had to make it. They were her only shot. Bursting through the door on the 20th floor, the two of them ran over to the elevator door. Calling out for the nurse. There was a small tapping sound coming from the other side of the metal door.

"Hawkes, help me get this open." They shoved the door opened, and Greg ran over to the nurse. She was curled up in a small ball in the corner. "Miss Kim." He called out to her.

"Greg, the doors closing." He turned, seeing the elevator was infarct starting to move down. Grabbing the woman, he handed her to Hawkes as his knee buckled. Hawkes grabbed his arm, pulling him through the opening. He clears it just as the elevator plummeted through the shaft. A set of officers ran other to them, having finally made it up the stairs along with some doctors. Greg waved them off, taking Hawkes's hand helping him to his feet.

"You alright."

"I'll be fine. Let get her looked after." His phone rang. "Sanders."

"Greg," Alison called out. "Adam and I were able to find Benton." He motioned for Hawkes to follow him, and they made it to the stairs. His knee was not thrilled with the idea of making a return trip, but he ignored it, grabbing onto the railing a little more challenging. "I used a Trojan horse, allowing Adam to run a backtrace and get us an I.P. address. From there, we were able to get a street address. He's in Brooklyn."

* * *

Alison helps Greg through the back door in her dad's house.

"Hey, your two," Frank called out from where he was reading the newspaper. He started at the sight of them. Getting to his feet had hurried over, grabbing Greg's other arm.

"This is humiliating," Greg said under his breath as the two of them helped him over to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you nearly killed yourself," Alison said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing the large ice pack that they kept here. "Dad, I think we're going to crash here tonight. I don't really feel like getting in an elevator after today, and I don't think Greg'll make it up the 5 flights of steps." Greg looked over at that.

"You said you left a file here."

"Would you have agreed if I had told you?" Greg slammed his mouth shut, taking the ice pack from her. Frank handed the two of them coffee.

"So what did you do this time." Greg worked the mussels around his knee.

"Nothing really." Alison snorted.

"This genius I married ran up 20 flights of stairs forced open an elevator carried a woman jumped out of the elevator right before it sliced him in two. If that didn't bag enough, he preceded to go back down the stairs and bring in a killed all without his knee brace or his cane. So now he can't walk." Frank looked at his son-in-law.

"Was the woman alright?" Alison smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, she's a little shaken but should be fine. The killer isn't likely to live to the trial."

"Good." Greg smiled, and Alison swatted him with the newspaper her father had been reading.

"Don't listen to him. You could have died, and then where would I be."

"Starving." Frank hid a laugh behinds a cough at the gasp that escaped Alison's lips.

"You said I was a good cook." She pouted. Greg gently took her hand in his kissing the back of it.

"You are. It's just too easy."

"Well, in that case, I guess I can cook dinner on Sunday." Frank and Greg glanced at each other.

"Sorry, Al, but Linda is no for this week," Frank said with a smile. Alison stood up, kissing Greg.

"Fine, but remember you did this to yourself, so no complaining when you get up tomorrow."

"I love you," Greg called out to her as she went to go get their things.

"I love you too."


	59. BB:7:8

Alison unlocked Jamie's door carrying the casual that Greg helps her make.

"Jamie, It's me. I got the food you asked about." There was no response. "Why did you want Greg to make you something. Do you have company I don't know about?" Alison stuck the food in the fridge with the cooking instructions on top. Shutting the door, she was met with a strange face. Alison jerked back, slamming against the counter. Her heart pounding in her ears. Jamie ran over to her.

"Al this Tara." He reached out to touch her, but she pulled further back. He closed his eyes looked back over his shoulder. "Tara, can you give us a minute." The woman nodded, backing up.

"Sure thing, sorry for scaring you." Alison's whole body was shaking, and she tried to calm her breathing. She was fine.

"Al Tara is staying in the guest room until she can find a place." She closed her eyes, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she straightened, rolling her shoulder.

"Right, sorry, I have to get to work." She moved to pass him. Jamie grabbed her arm, and a small cry escaped her lips. He backed up, letting go of her.

"I'm sorry." Alison nodded, bitting on her lower lip as she ran out of the apartment. She was able to make it into her car before breaking down. She should be past this. Alison pulled out her phone.

"This is Stella." Alison bit down on her lip.

"I'm going to be late." There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"I'll let Mac know. Call me if you need anything else." Stella hung up, knowing that Alison couldn't talk.

* * *

Greg pressed his lips together as they sat at the dinner table. It had been a long week. The dark circles under his and Alison's eyes showing how little they had been able to get. So neither of them was really paying much attention to the conversations.

"You think he's going to be okay, right," Henry asked Frank. They were talking about the cop that had been shot.

"I think the gunshot's gonna heal faster than the wound of his pride."

"He's far better off than that bodega owner." Nicky set her fork down.

"You say that like Reed's got blood on his hands." Henry took a drink looking at her.

"I make it sound like that because he does."

"Come on, pop, really."

"Every officer who takes that oath is aware that he or she is required to take action if witnessing a crime."

"But he was off duty. Sean nodded. "And he had a kid with him." Frank looked down at his food.

"Both. And if there were a natural human reflex to run toward the fire, there wouldn't be the language that requires that response. But there isn't, so there is." Jack's brow furrowed.

"But he did take action. He called 911."

"That was after the bad guy took off," Henry called down the table. "That's a little late then, pal." Nicky shook her head.

"Yeah, but is there any other job that requires you to be on duty 24/7?" Linda smiled, taking a bit of her food.

"Doctors and nurses are asked to save lives when they are off duty."

"There's no binding obligation to do so." Erin pointed out.

"Hippocratic oath says differently."

"I hear he was a good cop and a good boss," Jamie said. Greg clenched his fork, and Alison elbowed him shaking her head ever so slightly. Henry jumped in before Greg could say something he regretted.

"And I hear that the bodega owner was a well-liked and respected neighbor of that community." Danny finally broke his silence. "In my book, he did the right thing. He protected his family. It's a tragedy about the bodega owner, but family comes first." Greg's eyes shot over at Jamie. He refused to meet his gaze. He focused on his food while Danny and Erin argued about a case. Alison turned, looking at him.

"Can we go?" Her words pulled him out of his anger at Jamie and back at the argument that Danny and Erin were getting into. It was about a vic who killed her attacker. He nodded, pulling his phone out.

"Hey, I'm sorry to do this, but Ally and I have to go. We have a long shift tomorrow." He grabbed his cane, getting to his feet.

"That's never stopped you." Henry called out. Greg met Frank's eyes.

"Well, have a good week, you two."

"We'll do." they walked out to the car.

"I'm sorry we had to leave early," Alison said, getting into the car. Greg tossed his cane in the back.

"It was probably for the best I wanted to dump my glass of water on him then everyone else." Alison rolled her eyes.

"I've been over this. It's not his fault."

"I know I just need time."

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Greg and Alison's apartment. Greg rolled off the couch, walking over to the door. Opening it, he stopped.

"Jamie, what are you doing here." Jamie looked down at his feet.

"I need to talk to you, and Alison said you were home." Greg stepped back so that he could enter.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jamie waved him off, taking a seat at the counter while Greg leaned against the counter. He looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I should have told Alison that I had someone at the house. I just…I was home, so I thought that it wouldn't be an issue."

"I know, believe me. I do." Greg ran his hand through his hair. The frustration washing away at the guilt on Jamie's face. "It's not your fault. It's just that she had made it through the week with no nightmares and"

"This set them off again."

"It just means that we need to work through something else. Who was this person anyway." Jamie shifted slightly.

"She was a kid that was homeless. She needed a place to stay, and Eddie wouldn't do it."

"So you thought you would help her out. I'm sure Eddie loved that." Jamie flinched slightly, rubbing his hands together. "What's up, Jamie something's bothering you." Jamie leaned forward on the counter, resting his head in his hands.

"I kissed her." Greg froze, looking at the door, longing for Alison to walk through it.

"The woman that was staying with you." Jamie looked up at that.

"What? No Eddie, I kissed Eddie."

"Oh. Uh, how does that make you feel."

"I don't know it's against the rules to dating your partner."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, who would I have told anyway's. it's not like I can tell Dad or Danny."

"True, but what are you going to do," Greg asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know Greg, I just don't know."

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me."


	60. CSI NY: 6:4

Greg walked down the hallway with a report in hand. Alison came out of one of the labs with a tablet in hand. She smiled, walking over to him.

"So I told Linda that we would be at Jack's game on Saturday." Greg pulled out his phone, looking at the date. It was already Wednesday. "Danny's apparently has been working with him the past few weeks, and Linda thinks that it should be a good game." Greg ground his teeth together.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Greg slipped past her. Alison tilted her head.

"What's going on." Greg helps up the report.

"I need to get this to Stella." Alison wasn't convinced he could see it in the way that she eyes him. But Greg ignored it, walking into Stella's office.

"Did you get the results?" She asked, looking up from her computer. Greg walked over, taking the seat across from her. A man had been killed in his apartment, and his wife had come in confessing to the murder.

"I don't care what that woman confessed to her DNA doesn't match." Stella nodded, dialing Mac's number.

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure considering the VIC was stabbed 17 times." She lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey, Mac, She's lying." She set her phone down. "What can you tell me."

"The DNA on the handle of the knife that was used to stab VIC was to a woman but on the one that talked to Mac. The DNA did match a bite impression on one of the dinner rolls. Someone else had to be in that room." Stella thumbed through a set of files on her desk.

"But Syd found the other half of dinner roll in our VIC stomach. He was the one to take a bite out of it."

"Then how did our unknown female get her DNA on it." Stella rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the tension that was building.

"Thanks, Sanders. I'll look into it."

* * *

Flack handed over the DNA sample. Greg took it, starting to process the evidence.

"This is from the VIC other wife." Greg pause looking at the sample.

"His what."

"The VIC had another wife living a few floors below the first wife."

"That's messed up. You would think they would have run into each other in the elevator or at the mail."

"If she is lying, she's the second-best liar I've interviewed."

"I'll run the sample at let you know what I get."

"Thanks, Greg. Don't forget we're getting the flooring in this weekend," Flack called out on his way out of the lab.

"I know I told Ally. Jack's game isn't until that evening, so we should be able to make it over."

"Good deal, be sure you bring the coffee."

"Messer threatened to bring coffee again."

"Yeah." Greg laughed, holding up the evidence.

"I'll run the evidence and bring the coffee."

* * *

Alison ran down the hall, entering the main conference room. Mac stood at the front, nodding at her. She sheepishly took the seat next to Adam.

"Took you long enough." He whispered at her.

"I had to finish pulling files from a computer for Erin." Alison looked around the room, noting that the entire team was in the conference room. "What's going on. Does this have to do with the serial killer that Greg is working on? Some woman's in 3 different cities, killing three unrelated people." Adam nodded. "I thought that Mac had my dad canceled the mayors preconference."

"He did. I don't know why. Maybe there was another killing, and they wanted to get a little more information before they talked to the press." Alison nodded.

"Or they didn't want to start a panic." Greg leaned forward, so his head was in-between the two of them.

"You know if you two would stop talking, you might actually be able to find out." Alison rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Mac, who was getting started.

"Most of you have heard about the potential serial kill we have been looking for." He grabbed a box of cotton swabs off the table. "This afternoon, Detective Sanders was able to confirm that our unknown female was a woman at the manufacturing lab who was not wearing gloves." Groans of frustrations met his words. Alison and Adam glanced behind them, where Greg was leaning against the wall. His arms crossed in front of him. He nodded his head, indicating for them to pay attention. Alison looked up at the ceiling as she spun her chair back around. Mac was holding his hands up, trying to regain control. "I understand the frustration and the inconvenience this is going to be. We will be looking at all the cases where this DNA has appeared. We are going to switching to another supplier until this company had proven the quality of their product. All field cases and labs will need to swap out their supplies." He looked at Stella. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but we want to ensure that none of our other cases get thrown out because of this. The Mayor, the DA, and the Commissioner have all been informed about the situation. Return to your work." The room once again burst into arguments. Alison turned her chair back around, scooting over to Greg.

"So I have you to blame for the long shift ahead of me." Greg held his finger up to his lips.

"Do say it so loudly I don't want everyone else to catch on."

"Well, then you should have to change out my field case." They walked out of the room, heading for the locker where they held.

"Why, it's your case." Alison turned, walking backward so she could face him.

"Because, like you said, it was your fault, and besides, I have to see what information I can get for Erin before she goes to court this afternoon." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you're going to have to buy me a cup of coffee on the way home." Alison smiled, bouncing slightly on her heels.

"Deal."

* * *

Alison carried cooler and chairs while Greg limped next to her.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying the cooler, Alison." She glanced over at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, and the fact that you are walking slower than Grandpa is really helping your case. Why didn't you bring your cane." Greg didn't respond. Alison stopped looking at him.

"Greg, something's been bugging you all week. I thought it was the case; then I thought it was the mess up with the lab equipment. You need to talk to me." Alison stared up at him.

"I won't be able to help our kids with sports," Greg said, not looking at her.

"What I know that you didn't play sports when you were younger, but that doesn't mean that you can't learn with them." Alison took a small step back at the frustration that filled Greg's eyes.

"No, because my knee won't let me. I never realized what I could be missing out on until I went over to Danny's the other day to deliver that stud finder for him. He was out playing basketball with Jack and Sean. I might not get to do that." Alison took a deep breath. Greg had clearly been thinking about this for a long time. His knee wasn't that bad most day's he could get by without too much trouble.

"I'm sorry, Greg, I should you felt you couldn't talk about it." Greg shook his head.

"It's not that big of a deal, Ally. I mean, we might not have kids, so I don't know why I'm thinking about it." Alison grabbed his hand.

"Your thinking about it because you want to have kids. You see Messer with Lucy. Danny Linda with Jack and Sean. Erin with Nicky. Family surrounds us. I love that you. I love that you're thinking about all the things you want to do with our kids one day. This is a big deal for you. Maybe we should go back to the doctor and see if there are any other options." Greg waved her off, walked past her.

"We've been to doctor after doctor, and they all say the same thing. We cant replace it, and I'm sorry, but it's not getting any better, but it's also not getting any worse. You pass all the standards for being a detective. What's the issue." Alison dropped the cooler grabbing his arm.

"Hey, you don't walk away. Not when we are in the middle of a conversation. Like you said, you can pass all the requirements that the department has set up, so what makes you think that you can't play a short game of basketball. Yeah, you might not play football with them, but you could play catch. You can teach them to swing a bat. We don't know yet what they are going to be interested in, so we don't know what you will or won't be able to do. And you never know, maybe they will be chess champions like their Dad." Greg smiled, kissing her.

"Or they will run track like their Mom." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Come on we better get to the game before it's over."


	61. BB:7.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at some of my older chapters in this story and saw that 25's text was from the wrong chapter. I have fixed it I believe. Sorry about that. I'm copying this story from a word doc so please let me know if this happens again. Thank you for taking the time to read this it means a lot. Also let me know if there is anything else I can make clearer in the story.

Alison slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Goodness, what did the milk say to you this time," Stella called out, tossing her trash in the waste bin. Alison looked at her.

"Angelo came by my dad's office the other day."

"Angelo?" Stella took a sip of her coffee.

"Joe's Angelo." Stella choked on her coffee, and Alison ran over to pat her back.

"I'm sorry Stella, I shouldn't have said anything." Stella waved her hands.

"I dated Joe when we were in the academy and our first year of being cops before I got transferred to Brooklyn over 20 years ago. We lost touch, but when I started working here at the lab, we reconnected, but he was dating Angelo, and I had other things on my mind." She reached at the locket around her neck, shaking her head. "Anyway, what did Angelo want."

"She invited my dad to the wedding and, by extension, the entire family."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her since Joe's funeral."

* * *

Alison walked into her Dad's house. It was late at night. Greg was working a double, so she thought she would spend the night in her old bed. She felt conferable sleeping alone in the apartment finally, but Greg was still a little nervous, so when she knew he would have a long stressful shift, she would stay here. There were raised voices coming from the dining room. Alison tossed her bag on the floor, heading in to join them. Erin and Danny joined her Dad at the dinner table.

"Hey, Al Coffees hot." Her Dad called out. She walked into the kitchen, where Henry handed her a cup.

"I hate diplomatit imunity." He said with a wink. They joined the others at the table. Alison is pulling her knees to her feet.

"I'll look into child services and see if they can do anything about the kid. But other than that, my hands are tied." Erin said as Frank pulled out a letter.

"Angelo is getting married." He said, handing the card to Erin before passing it to Henry and Danny. Alison didn't bother to look something was bugging her about this whole thing. Her Dad had called her before telling her the other, and she couldn't figure out why.

"This is clearly not the invitation to a shotgun wedding, so why wait so long," Danny said, pointing out the detailing around the card.

"Maybe 'cause it's not her idea," Frank said. She laughed.

"Are we just going to gloss over the fact that Danny noticed the stationary?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm just saying I didn't really want to go there, but she's marrying a cop." Erin grabbed the car out of his hand.

"So"

"So it would be a major win for a regular old cop to have the P.C. come to his wedding. I mean, he could take photos with all the Reagans and the P.C. and post 'em online looking like we're all buddies. I'm sure his bosses would sit up and take notice." Herny looked at Danny.

"You really think so."

"I kinda hate myself for thinking it…" Frank cut him off.

"No, it crossed my mind. It actually didn't just cross it, it uh pretty well stuck there." The silence filled the table. Erin finally breaking it.

"You really think we're being played." Frank looked over at Alison.

"What do you think."

"I think there's a chance." Her words were cold. Dowing her coffee, she stood up. "I'm going to bed its been a long day. Let me know what you decide." They all glanced at each other before saying their goodnights.

* * *

Greg walked up to the restaurant.

"Have you ever eaten here?" Hawkes asked, pulling out their cameras.

"You kidding its way too expensive what about you."

"A few times, I think that they overcook their steak."

"Doctors saleraly right. It must be nice."

"Not anymore, my friend, remember," Hawkes said, handing over the camera. They enter the main dining area, and Greg froze. Jamie and Edie stood by the far wall talking to a pair of officers.

"Hey, you start taking pictures" Hawkes followed his gaze.

"Sure thing." Greg walked over to Jamie but stopped at the lead detective.

"Any issues with me being here." The detective followed his gazes to Jamie.

"No, this is straight forward. We're done talking to him, so you can. They will probably get commendations for this." Greg nodded, walking over to Jamie.

"You alright." Jamie looked over at Eddie, who was still talking to an officer.

"Yeah, just glad we were here."

"Why were you hear I thought you and Eddie preferred the O'Mally pub."

"We do, but this is where her boyfriend was taking her." Greg looked around the mostly empty room then stopped a man and a woman sitting by the bar.

"Right," Greg patted his shoulder. "He looks shaken. I'll let you get back to that. Glad you're alright."

"Thanks." Jamie started walking toward Eddie then stopped.

"Don't tell the family about this." Greg raises his eyebrow.

"Odds are someone already told them."

* * *

Alison sat next to Greg at the table.

"The quiche is delicious, Pops," Linda called out.

"Thank you."

"Thought real men don't eat quiche," Danny said with a smile.

"You can call it bacon egg and cheese pie." Erin lowered her fork rolling her eyes.

"Real men don't say "real men don't eat quiche." Sean passed Alison the salad.

"What's wrong with that."

"It's considered sexist." Nicky answered him. Frank leaned back in his chair.

"Save the name-calling for later. Actually, "Real men don't eat quiche is the title of a book that pokes fun at male stereotypes like that one."

"Do we have that book?" Alison asked Greg. He whipped his mouth, shaking his head.

"No, I gave it to Messer as a white elephant."

"Yeah, well," Jamie started. "That book might be from the '80s, but stereotypes like that I think are alive and well."

"How's that," Henry asked.

"Eddie's new boyfriend just broke up with her because of the takedown at the restaurant. He couldn't handle the fact that she was a cop."

"Didn't he already know she was a cop?" Danny said around a mouth full of food.

"He knew, but it's more like she's a woman who carries a gun and knows how to use it and once he saw her in action…"

"But that wouldn't bother you," Nicky asked.

"It doesn't bother me." Greg said, smiling at Alison.

"That's because I will always be the better shot." Alison teased, causing kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, and I will always be able to reach the top shelf." Frank smiled at them.

"This Happened to you in reverse with Sydne. Didn't it." Jamie blushed. He didn't talk about his ex that much.

"Yeah, she had a problem with me being a cop and not a lawyer."

"Which means that they are not the right person for you, and you should count your blessing that you or Eddie didn't marry them," Linda said.

* * *

Greg knocked on the door to the closet. Alison ran her hands over the front of her blue lace dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful." She looked at him through the reflection.

"You look beautiful too." Grabbing a pair of heels, she moved to pass him.

"Are you alright?" She forced a smile.

"Yeah, but we're going to be late, so we need to leave."

"Ally." She closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"I forget." She looked down at her hands. "I forget that he's gone. Then something like this happens, and I'm reminded that Joe died. He didn't get to see me married. He will never see our kids. This wedding is just another reminder." Greg gently pulled her into a hug.

"I know Ally, and I'm sorry." She shifted, pushing him back.

"Don't make me cry, or we will be really late." Greg held out his arm, and she took it.

"It's a wedding you're supposed to cry."


	62. CSI NY: 6:7

Alison and Greg walked up to the reck while Flack gave them the details.  
"The driver if the car's name was Dean Rovin. He was 35 years old. According to the first on scene, he was killed on impact. M.E.'s just hauled the body out of here."  
"He was drunk," Greg growled the words out at the sight of several empty beer cans on the front seat. Flack and Alison shared a glance. Greg's parents were killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver.  
"This was actually Dean's third and last D.U.I." Alison looked around them.  
"So this is a traffic accident, and we're here because."  
"What I'm not gonna call you all the way out here for a 10-99. Take a look at those skid marks." Greg took Alison's hand as she hopped up on the front of one of the squad cars.  
"It looks like the driver of the rig lost control and jumped the median." She said, looking down at Flack.  
"And immediately fled the scene." Greg shook his head.  
"I can see doing that if you were drunk driving."  
"Sure, or if you recently committed murder." Greg helped Alison down, following Flack over to the back of the rig. He put on a pair of gloved, removing the lid of one of the burials that had fallen out of the trailer. Alison covered her nose as the pungent smell of death hit her. inside the barrel was a body. "If not for that accident, we may never have found her."

* * *

  
Greg handed over another evidence container to be taken over to the lab. Hawkes and Alison had gone back with the body to the lab. Syd wanted it kept in the barrel, so they would look it over when he was finished. Lindsey and Messer had shown up and were looking over the cabby of the truck.  
"Well, you can forget about catching a break on this one," Flack called out. Greg closed his eyes. "Truck was a commercial lease out of Charlottesville, North Carolina. And the I.D. on the paperwork came back as phony."   
Greg pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"So we have no idea who we're chasing."  
"Sanders!" Messer called out, popping out of the passenger side of the tipped truck. "You're going to want to come see this." Greg walked over to the ladder that they were using to get into the truck. He had initially sent them in so he wouldn't have to get into the truck. Taking a deep breath, he climbed up, slowly lowing himself into the cab of the truck.   
Messer and Lindsey held their hands out, ready to catch him if his knee gave out.  
"What is it." Lindsey handed over her flashlight. Greg lifted the metal door to the sleeper and stopped.   
There was a dirty mattress on the ground with large twine ropes. There was a jug next to it.  
"Portable outhouse."   
She explained.  
"Our truck driver was holding someone in here."  
"Found a lockbox under the driver's seat," Messer called out. "We found   
few rounds for a 45 in there but no gun."  
"We have to assume he took it with him. What else we go?" Lindsey turned back to the sleeper.  
"I found hair in the sleeper and in the cab. Judging from the length, I'd say the donor's female."  
"Do you think the VIC was in here before she was killed?"  
"We could be looking at a second victim."  
"Whoever it was."   
Messer pointed with his flashlight.   
"They were a prisoner. We got multiple locks on the door but nothing to unlock them from the inside. Also explained the artwork on the wall." Greg examed the scratches. They told the story of someone desperately trying to escape.  
"Did you guys find any biologicals?" Messer shook his head.  
"No, no I-I hit it with a light. No signs of sexual assault."  
"Door's damaged."   
Lindsey nodded.  
"But it doesn't look like it was caused in the accident." Greg closed his eyes.  
"It might have caused it."  
"But there's nobody.   
There's no major blood staining.   
There's no obvious signs of trauma.   
There's nothing to indicate that she didn't survive the crash." Messer huffed.  
"I'd call that lucky."   
An image of Alison curled up in the corner of the bathroom flashed in Greg's mind.  
"No, if she's still with the driver."

* * *

  
Alison and Hawkes walked into the M.E.'s lab. The Vic's body was covered on the table. Syd turned the main light on for them.  
"Turns out I wasn't the first person to cut into this girl." Alison's eyes were locked on the girl's face. She was so young.  
"You found evidence of sharp force trauma?" Hawkes asked.  
"That's your C.O.D. Exsanguination due to surgical transection of all major blood vessels supplying the liver." Alison looked up at that.  
"You're saying someone remover her liver?" Syd nodded.  
"That's right. And a microscopic immunohistochemical test indicated her body released histamine in an immunological response to the injury."   
Hawkes straightened.  
"So she was alive when it happened."  
"She died as a result of the harvesting. Based on the precision of the work, I can only conclude that whoever did this had a long term plan for the organ.  
"Maybe sell it on the black market." Alison looked over the report.  
"There doesn't seem to be anything else missing."  
"Everything here but the liver."  
"How about an I.D," Hawkes asked.  
"Nothing yet. So far, I sent her prints up to the lab. Figured they could run a more comprehensive search."   
Alison looked at Hawkes.  
"If you're right and they're transplanting her liver into someone else, we don't have much time."   
Syd pulled out another file.  
"I already had her blood typed for surface protein markers. She's A.B. positive." Alison took the file.  
"That's an unusual blood type. Finding a liver donor would be difficult."  
"Al tell Mac he can talk to the other crime labs that are more familiar with this type of crime. I'll get in touch with every hospital in the area.   
They can give us a list of every patient capable of receiving an A.B. positive liver. If we can I.D. who that liver was intended for, we'll be one step closer to catching our suspect." Hawkes ran out of the lab, leaving Alison and Syd. Her eyes still fixed on the V.I.C.  
"You doing alright, Al."   
She looked up, shaking her head.  
"Huh…Uh yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

  
Greg stood behind his desk, looking over Syd's report.  
"Hey, Greg, I got an I.D. on the girl in the sleeper." Lindsey walked over, handing a tablet. "Her name is Madeline Briggs. When I ran the prints and the DNA I lifted off the jug I found in the sleeper compartment, I got a hit to a missing girl out of Miami. Her mother filed a report five days ago."   
"So we have to assume our guy picked her up in Miami. Then drover her up to New York, keeping her locked up as a prisoner. Any results on the urine workup."  
"her analysis revealed traces of the sedative propofol. I'm thinking that's what he used to keep her under control."  
"The accident tells us that it didn't keep her from fighting back."  
"That's because she's fighting for 2." Greg closed his eye, letting the weight of her words set in.  
"Madaline's pregnant?"  
"Yeah, her urine analysis also revealed traces of human chorionic gonadotropin. H.C.G." There was a knock on the door interrupting them. Greg gesture Adam into the room.  
"Greg, we ran the rest of those prints that we lifted from the sleeper cab."  
"Madeline Briggs right."   
Lindsey asked.  
"She was there too."   
Adam nodded.  
"What do you mean."   
Greg looked up from his report focusing on Adam.  
"I found evidence of more than one woman in that sleeper."  
"How many."  
"A lot." He walked over to the T.V. in the corner, pulling up 28 pictures. "When I realized I had multiple donors, I ran the prints through every database that I knew of. I got these in through NAMUS National Missing and Unidentified Persons System." He started to point at pictures. "This one's from Florida, North Carolina, Philadelphia, Atlanta. These girls are from every state." Greg took a deep breath.  
"And all of them at one time or another were in that truck." Lindsey walked up to the scene, pointing at one of the pictures.  
"That's our Jane Doe. Debbie Menzel." She read the name. There was a knock on the door, and Mac walked in.  
"Greg, I got a Dr. Ray Langston holding on a video call. He's working a case in conjunction with Miami P.D. He says he knows you." Greg smiled.  
"He replaced me."

* * *

  
Greg followed Mac into the main conference room. Ray was on the scene. Greg nodded, hello.  
"Good to see you, Greg."   
Mac and Greg moved to stand in front of the scene. "I understand you have our missing girl in your city?" Mac looked over the reports.  
"If we do, it might not be for long. The man who abducted her, Casey Steele, stole a car after his truck was sidelined in a traffic accident."  
"We have alerts out and roadblocks set up, but so far, we haven't found the car," Greg added.  
"Well, that's good. He might still be in New York."  
"What can you tell us about Madeline Briggs?" Mac asked.  
"Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I just wrapped up two murders here in the Miami area. During the investigation, a young woman named Madeline Briggs came across our radar first as a suspect. Now we have reason to believe she's a victim. We found this note in a truck stop restroom in Orlando." Ray held up an evidence file. "The last person seen with Madeline Briggs is a small-time hustler named Goodman, Tyer Goodman."  
"Where is he now?"   
Mac asked.  
"In a morgue in Northern Florida. 48 hours ago, Tyler was found shot to death. In the bathroom of a truck stop near Jacksonville. The kill was clean. It was a pro job." Greg tilted his head.  
"So Tyler hands-off Madeline to Casey and then gets paid with a bullet. You have ballistics on that shooting?"  
"We do weapon's a .45. I'm sending you our ballistics evidence right now see if it matches up."   
Greg turned, pulling up the information.  
"We have a witness a gunshot victim Casey pulled the trigger on," Mac said while Greg looked over the information. "The slug was too deformed to get caliber determination, but we have reason to believe that It might be a .45." Greg snapped his fingers.  
"yep, it's a match.   
Looks like Casey's been a busy boy."   
"The Zelas run a tight ship, and they do not tolerate mistakes," Rey responded. Mac looked at Greg.  
"Bad news for a small-time player like Tyler. It means he was expendable." Greg noded.  
"What else do we know about these perps."  
"Targets are always young women between the ages of 19 and 25. They're highly organized. They're well-financed. They lure these women into prostitution black-market surrogacy, use them as human-trafficking pawns, you name it." the hair on the back of Greg's neck stood up.  
"And now harvesting bodies for organs."  
"Makes them extremely dangerous," Mac said.  
"Detective, I have chased one victim from Vagas to Miami, only to find her dead. When Madeline Briggs's mother reported her missing, she asked for my help, so I'm not going home until I find her daughter."  
"Greg has spoken highly of you. So when can we expect you."  
"I'm on the first thing smokin'."

* * *

  
Alison walked down the hallway, heading toward the computer lab. Greg was with Mac. They had gone to pick Ray up and interview a cellmate of a suspect. Hawkes walked up next to her.  
"I ran organ recipient search with the national donor list." He handed over a report. "A patient awaiting a liver blood type A.B. positive withdrew from the list yesterday."  
"Could've died waiting."  
"Thought of that he's still alive, and liver disease int's something that just goes away, so you're thinking he's forgoing the national doner process and getting an organ off the black market? Possibly the liver from our victim in the back of the truck."  
"A Manhattan clinic requested 50 pints of A.B. positive blood for prep of a liver transplant. That blood was delivered this morning."  
"What clinic?"  
"A Wellness Medical Clinic."   
Alison's hands went cold, and her pace slowed. Hawkes turned, looking at her.  
"Are you alright?"   
She nodded.  
"Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

  
Greg walked into the apartment. They had caught Cassey earlier, but Madalin was still missing. Ray was at the hostel, packing his things up. Greg tossed his bag at the door. He really thought that they were going to save her.  
"Ally, I'm home." He walked into the kitchen and froze. There were two bags on the counter. Alison walked out of the office, tossing her laptop charger on one of the bags. "What is this." She smiled at him.  
"We are going on a trip."   
Greg froze, looking around the apartment.  
"A trip where would we go."   
Alison leaned against the counter.  
"Las Vegas. We'll have to talk to Mac first, and I know that we won't be able to leave this week, but I thought I would pack."  
"Why?"  
"Because that girl deserves to be found." Greg held up his hands.  
"Why this case, there have been others." She closed her eyes, letting out a breath.  
"Because the liver of the V.I.C. was transplanted in the clinic where Dr. John Whitworth worked."  
"Oh."  
"I just…I don't know."   
She dropped into one of the stools, looking at her hands. Greg walked over, not touching her. She was lost in memories. His touch would not be taken as a comfort but as a reminder of the Monster. "That pore girls family is going through what mine did the first time. The constant wondering what I was going through, fearing I was dead or worse, still alive. I thought we could help." Her eyes cleared, and Greg pulled her into a hug.  
"I think that would be a great idea."


	63. CSI LV 10:7

Greg led Alison into the Las Vegas crime lab. He led her to Catherine's office. Lifting his hand up to knock. The door opened before he could, and he almost hit Catherin in the face. She pulled u, surprised to see him.

"Greg, I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Ally and I got an earlier flight." Catherine smiled at Alison.

"Right, listen, I'm on my way to an autopsy with Doc. I'd love to talk, but we're understaffed this week." Alison tilted her head.

"You need some help." Greg glanced at Catherine. "I mean, we came here to help, so let us help." Catherine smiled, squeezing Greg's arm.

"Alright. You two know where the locker room is. Alison, there is some security camera footage that needs to be looked over, and Greg, you can join me in autopsy." She headed down the hall. Greg turned walked with Alison back down the hall. They waved at a few people that passed by.

"So remind me where the computer lab is. I have been here since Hodges wedding." Greg smiled pointed down the hallway.

"You can't miss it. It's the lab right across from the DNA lab." Alison smiled.

"You mean if we worked here, we would have been neighbors."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have bothered to go into the field because working in the lab with you would've been the best part of the day." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Please, you love being a cop and getting to work in the field." Greg winked.

"I know, but it sounded nice."

"It sounded like a Hallmark card."

"Who knows, maybe my next book will be a romance."

"Not likely. You better get going. Catherine's waiting." Greg tossed his thing in one of the empty lockers. Grabbing a camera and a lab coat, he headed down to the M.E.'s lab. Doc paused mid-sentence looking up at him.

"Sanders, don't tell me you got kicked out of New York." Greg smiled, shaking his head.

"No sir, Ally and I came to help Ray out with the Briggs case. Catherine motioned that she was swamped, so we volunteered.

"It's good to have you." Greg got the camera set up and started taking pictures of the VIC while Doc headed back to his office to finish his notes. Leaving Catherine and Greg to collect evidence from the VIC.

"Took a lot of makeup to cover these bruises," He commented.

"I collected the SAE kit." Catherine said while putting the Vic's clothes into a bag. "The DNA was negative, so we won't get an ID that way.

"Lots of purplish-blue contusions. Someone worked her over pretty good. Most likely within the last day or two."

"So you have learned a thing or two out there in the big city. Tat is still fresh too." Catherine moved the hair back, revealing a small tattoo. "Skin's still inflamed. Ink cant me be more than 48 hours old." There was a knock on the door, and Alison walked in.

"Sorry to bother you two, but I got an ID on VIC. She's a Dede Chace. Works for a local network as a meteorologist." Greg zoomed his camera in, taking a picture of one of her earrings.

"There is blood on this earring. But I only saw blood on that side of her face." Catherine leaned, overlooking at the earing.

"Well, straight razors are hard to handle. People cut themselves with them all the time."

"So this blood could be a killer.

* * *

Alison looked over the table. The blood had come back as Madeline Briggs. Catherine shook her head.

"Okay, Madeline Briggs and Dede Chase, what's the connection?"

"Madeline Briggs fell prey to an interstate human trafficking ring. Took her from Miami to New York to Las Vegas, where she was probably forced into prostitution. Greg, what do you have."

"Her blood was found on an earring worn by Dede Chase. As Alison discovered she's a TV Weather girl from Barstow." Nick shook his head.

"Who ended up with her throat slit in the Tangiers garden sporting a new tattoo associated with known prostitutes. So how did she cross paths with Madeline?" Greg looked at the picture of the VIC.

"Well, you said that the earring belonged to Madeline, right."

"That's right." Alison said, looking over the report.

"Well, if she and Dede were sharing jewelry, it suggests they were living together. So maybe they had the same pimp."

"Catherine had me look into the tattoo, but the database doesn't have an ID for the pimp." Ray tilted his head.

"What's today's date." Nick looked at his phone.

"The 15 why?"

"I think I know where we can find a lot of pimps tonight."

"Nick and I will go with Ray. Greg, you and Alison, see what you can find here." Catherine and Ray headed to get their things. Nick turned, leaning against the table.

"Any chance being able to convince you two to stay here." Greg hugged Alison.

"I'm afraid my heart is in New York City." Alison smiled.

"But that doesn't mean we won't visit. Now I want to look at the list of pimps and see if we can get anything."

* * *

Alison sat in the breakroom. Greg was out getting dinner with Nick. She wasn't that hungry and wanted to let him have some time with his friend. Ray walked into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Mac. They have made some progress in the trafficking ring." Alison nodded, setting her book down.

"What's bothering you." Ray sat down, shaking his head.

"When we took down the branch of the ring here, they said they let her go. Why didn't she go home."

"Because she felt she couldn't."

"Do you think it was dangerous?" Alison took a deep breath sitting up in her chair. She pushed back her sleeves, reviling the scars.

"I was taken when I was around her age. I wasn't trafficked like her, but I was held for multiple months. Not one but twice. When I was first found, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want my family to see me. I felt dirty, and no amount of water and soap was going to clean me. But Mac found me, so there was no question if I was going home. I never thought I was going to get a date, let alone get married. The second time was hard, but when they found me, I wanted to go home." Ray nodded, looking at his phone.

"What changed."

"My family, Greg, they helped me have the one thing he had stolen from me."

"What was that."

"Choice. Maybe she just needs time to make her own choice."


	64. CSI NY: 6:8

Alison was in the middle of collecting evidence off one of the VIC bodies when Mac walked up to her.

"What do we got, Alison." She sealed the envelope.

"Murder-suicide but not the way we normally find it. The shooter didn't commit suicide." Mac looked over her shoulder then gestured for her to get closer. She stood up, walking over to him.

"Why's Danny doing the interview? I thought Flack was on this case." Alison flinched slightly, looking down at her feet.

"He didn't show up. I couldn't get a hold of him. So I called Danny." She looked up at him, bracing for his next words. "What should we do?"

"I'll call his C.O., have him put him down for a day off." Mac shook his head. Turning his attention back to the case. "Walk me through it." He pointed at the victims.

"Right, our shooting VIC is Kenneth Grant. He's a hedge fund player, and he hand, his partners, were celebrating the recession with a little party. When Bob over there decided to put one right in his forehead." Alison pointed at a man in cuffs being watched by an officer. Apparently, he wasn't satisfied with Kenneth's hedging. He's just about to take out another partner when."

"The jumper saves the day. But he died on impact. But considering we are under a bridge, that was probably the idea." Mac looked around the boat. "Hawkes is looking at the place where he jumped. Can you finish up down here?"

"Yeah, I'll clear things up here and see if Danny needs anything."

"Good, let me know if you find anything. I have to look into somethings."

* * *

Greg sat across from Messer, looking over a bank robbery report. Stella had been working it, but something personal came up, and she handed it off to the two of them.

"So you think that this was an inside job. Who out of the 6 employees do you think it was. Gloria. She seemed shifty during her interview." Greg said, looking at the notes Stella had made.

"No, she's not strong enough to pull the plant in front of the camera. And she's not the right body size for the shooter." Messer titled his head.

"But Loren, the assistant manager, is the right height."

"Yeah, but she has a bad back."

"I don't know; maybe they're all are involved." Greg's phone went off, and he stood up.

"It's Mac follow that thinking that might explain the sticks that were in the vault." Greg stepped out of Messer's office, answering the phone.

"Sanders."

"Flack didn't show at Alison's crime scene." Greg placed his forearm on the wall resting his forehead on it.

"I tried calling him, but he hasn't answered."

"That's what I was afraid of. Listen, Greg, I need you to run over to his apartment and see if he's there." Greg straightened.

"Sure thing, anything you need."

"If you have a spare key, use it. And if he's sleeping one-off, throw him the shower and call me."

"You got it." Greg took a deep breath before heading back over to Messer.

"Hey Greg, I think this might actually be all of them." He looked and stopped. "Mac needs you to do something, doesn't he." Greg grabbed his coat.

"Fraid so I'll be back when I'm finished and can work late tonight." Messer waved him off.

"I'll follow this lead. Don't forget your cane. Your limping." Greg ignored him. He needed to find Flack and get him sorted out before it was too late.

* * *

Alison stood next to Syd, looking at the body scan.

"Your jumper broke every bone in his body except for two of them." Alison shook her head.

"Jumping from a bridge and landing on a boat will do that to you."

"And yet." Alison winced.

"Don't say that I was supposed to help Erin clean out her storage unit." Syd pointed at the chest of the victim.

"Sorry, But he was shot in the chest, and it lodged in this center area."

"Is that what killed him." Syd took his glasses off.

"That's the thing. Since he jumped, it's hard to see where he was hit. If it hit an artery, he would have bled out but considering everything. I'm ruling that the jump killed him before the bullet got a chance."

"It's an odd place to shoot yourself, and we didn't find any stippling pattern on the clothes. Meaning the gun had to be fired at least three feet away."

"You better call Danny and let him know that his murder was staged as a suicide." Syd paused, tilting his head.

"What somethings bothering you?" She asked him. Syd took a deep breath.

"He normally hangs his victims but could this be the compass killer." Alison's eyes shot to the body.

"No, we didn't find any of the signatures. I mean, the Compass killer always leaves a note of remorse and a compass with each body." Alison ran her hand through her hair.

"Alright, I'll talk to Danny. He has more experience with this case than I do." Syd flinched slightly. The compass killed had started before she was back at the lab 3 months ago. From the look on Syd's face, he had forgotten. Alison smiled at him, trying to remove the guilt that filled his eyes. She hated that look. "Can you get me the bullet as soon a possible?" Syd relaxed at her change in subject.

"Did you find the gun?"

"No, but the killer dropped the body off the bridge why on a gun."

* * *

Greg walked up to Flack's apartment, using his fist to knock on the door.

"Flack, it's Sanders, open up." He waited a minute, listening for any sound before pulling out his key. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked to door into the apartment. The sight that greeted him as sadly a familiar one to him pulling his phone out he called Mac.

"Sanders, what did you find." Greg walked over to the couch by the TV.

"There's food everywhere, and it doesn't look like he's paying his bills." He walked into the kitchen, counting the bottles of alcohol he could easily see. "Definitely been drinking. Mac, I hate to say this, but this looks like what my apartment started to look like when Alison was taken. The only thing that kept me from getting this bad was the hope that we would find her. Mac, he doesn't have that with Angel." Mac let out a low sigh.

"Greg, go to the front closet top shelf." Greg's stomach turned into a rock as he walked to the door. Opening the door, he relaxed at the sight of Flack's gun.

"No, Mac, it's here."

"Good. At least he's smart enough to leave his gun at home."

"What do you want me to do next?"

"Hit his local stops if he's not there, track down his sister. Maybe she knows where he is."

"Alright, I'll keep you up to date." Greg hung his phone up, looking around the apartment. This could have been him. Now he had to make sure that the darkness didn't take his friend.

* * *

Alison walked over to Danny and Baez's desk, holding up a folder.

"Hey Kid, what'd you bring us today from your lab." Alison smiled, taking Danny's cup of coffee handing over the folder. "I was drinking that."

"I know, and now I am." Baez shook her head.

"This has to be big if you're coming all the way down here." Alison leaned against Danny's desk.

"We had Hawkes search under the bridge for the potential gun that I told you about." She explained to Baez while Danny read. "And we found a compass instead." Danny looked up at that.

"SO you think that it the Compass Killer."

"Yeah, I know that he normally hangs his victims, but the compass matches his signature. The needle is permanently facing east. He glued it just like the others." Baez stood looking at the file where the pictures were.

"Why change his MO."

"I don't think he had a choice," Danny said. "We were getting too close. Did he leave a note?" Alison reached over, flipping to the last page.

"Yeah, Mac saw him watching from the bridge while we were on the water. By the time we got to the spot, he was gone leaving just the note. "It says, "I should have stayed awake. I'm sorry" handwriting matched the sample we have on file." the officers cleared the area still no sign of him." Danny shut the folder.

"That's our guy."

* * *

Greg walked up to Mac, who was walking down the hall.

"I check all his normal locations and even some of his not so normal ones." Mac slowed his walk noticing to Greg frustrations the amount he was limping.

"And I'm guessing you walked the entire time without your cane." Greg ignored the comment, handing over a piece of paper with an address on it.

"What's this."

"I triangulated his locations using his cell phone. It's not a nice area, Mac. I was going to go check it out but wanted to let you know first." Mac stuck the paper in his pocket.

"No, you've done enough. I'll take it from here." Anger shot, thought Greg.

"I can do this, Mac."

"I know, but you have already done enough. Now go help Messer out with the Bank robbery, and I'll see if I can find Flack." Greg looked down at his feet. It was probably for the best, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Fine, but let me know if you need anything." Mac patted his shoulder.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Alison took pictures of the small hospital room while Danny looked over the file they provided.

"I can't believe that a man with schizophrenia was able to just walk out of this place," Alison said looked over the drawings on the walls.

"Yeah, the time line matches with the killing, and his picture looks like the sketch." Alison pulled one of the pictures off the wall.

"This looks like our first victim." Danny looked around the room and pointed at a drawing of a woman stuck to the window.

"That looks like our second VIC." Alison pointed at the drawing next to that.

"And there's our third VIC."

"Al, I think we just ID our compass killer." Danny looked at the desk in front of him. "Hold up, hold up." He picked up a sketchbook so Alison could see it. She had taken a picture of it early but hadn't really looked at it. "Now, who's this." Danny flipped the page. "To my beautiful Calliope." Alison tilted her head.

"I was looking over the evidence from the other vic's, and the compass on the first VIC had the initials C.E. engraved in it."

"This guy's name is Eckhart, maybe his wife."

"Hopefully, she can tell us where he is." Danny scanned the paper.

"No, it's not gonna be possible. According to this, she was murdered two years ago."

* * *

Greg sat in the lab looking over the notes that Messer had main. The DNA on the sticks matched each of the employees. The shortest stack was the one that matched the employee that was shot in the arm. There was a knock on the door. Looking up, he smiled at Alison.

"Hey hun, how was your day." Alison walked over to the chair next to his pulling her feet up.

"Long I feel like I could sleep for a week. And Eckhart got away. So the Compass killer is still out there." Greg reached over, rubbing her back. She leaned into it, closing her eyes.

"I just have to finish this report for the DA, then we can head home." Alison rubbed the back of her neck.

"Actually, you can drop me off at Erin's. I still have to help her out with that storage container." Greg shook his head.

"That's right. How about I go to Jamie's to see if he needs any help fixing Joe's old car while you help Erin. Whoever is done first saves the other." Alison rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know if Jamie is working on the car tonight." Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Ally, he's always working on that car. Besides, he asked me to pick him up a part earlier today. While I was out of the lab." Alison rolled her eyes. Mac walks into the office.

"Thanks for your help today, Greg." Greg glanced over at Alison then back at Mac.

"Did everything get sorted out?"

"Yes, it's all taken care of. Thanks again. See you two tomorrow." Alison spun her chair, so she was facing Greg.

"What was that about?" Greg looked around the lab, making sure it was empty.

"He had me look for Flack since he didn't show up at your crime scene. But it looks like it's all sorted out." He signed the file and shut it, putting it in the stack next to him. "Now, let's get going before Erin and Jamie finish all the work before we get there." Greg stood up, holding out his hand helping Alison to her feet.

"Wouldn't want that." Greg kissed her.

"No, we wouldn't want that."


	65. CSI LV 15:3

Alison and Greg walked into the small apartment. It was a dump.

"There's a blood void."

Alison said, taking a picture.

"There's a spent shell over here." He flashed his light on it. "9 mills."

Alison looked at the body.

"It looks like he bled out quickly." Greg looked around them.

"Yeah, then how did blood get all over the room." She followed the light of his flashlight. He was right. There was blood everywhere. "Possible fight before the kill shot."

"Maybe some of this blood belongs to the person he was fighting." Greg walked over to one of the bookshelves.

"All of these books are of world-ending plagues, biological disaster." Something about the body caught Alison's eyes, and she bent down closer.

"This is just a wall of paranoia."

"Uh, Greg." Alison did her best to keep her voice even.

"Yeah." He said, not turning around.

"This guy was sick."

He turned around, looking at her.

"What do you mean."

She jumped back from the body, her mind racing.

"I mean, don't touch anything. I'm going to call the CDC." Greg walked over to her, getting between her and the body. "His eyes have you ever seen something like that." She said, flashing her light on his eyes. Greg bent down, being careful not to get too close.

"Yeah, in biology textbooks."

He said, noting the strange color and blood coming from them. He looked up at her. "Viral epidemics." Alison pulled out her phone.

"That's what I was afraid of." Greg looked around the room.

"Pathogen could be in all of this blood." He stood up, getting closer to her. "it could be airborne." Greg watched as she made the call in. Her body was shaking. "Let try not to panic." He said to her. She took a deep breath nodding before talking into the phone.

"Possible hemorrhagic fever one VIC." She looked up at Greg. "Two others may have been exposed."

* * *

Greg sat in the small isolation bubble next to Alison's drop. They had been showered and put in white pants and a gray shirt while they waited for the results. Mac stood in front of the plastic separating the two cells from the rest of the hospital section.

"We might not know for a few days if you're infected." Alison pulled her arms around her body. Greg wished they were in the same cell so he could hug her.

"Does my Dad know?" She asked, looking at Mac.

"Yes, he has been briefed.

We are trying to determine who the assailant was in case he could be infected too." Greg looked at Alison.

"We uploaded our pictures, but all the other evidence is gone from the decontamination process."

"Don't worry about that.

Syd's doing the autopsy right now. And Messer and Hawkes are looking over the images you took." Mac turned to leave then stopped. "I know it's easy for me to say, but try not to worry; we'll handle everything." Greg nodded, looking over at Alison. She was staring off into the distance.

"Thanks Mac, try to keep us in the loop."

* * *

It had been a few hours, and a doctor finally showed up with an update for them.

"We have identified the pathogen." Alison looked over at Greg. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back before looking at the doctor. "It's called the Ebary viruses. It's a blood born filovirus viruses." The doctor took a deep breath.

"Tell us," Greg said.

"It replicates at a staggering rate in the host cells, causing hemorrhaging."

"Are there treatments?"

Alison asked the doctor looked over at Greg.

"Nothing affective.

It has a rapid incubation period.

If you experience fever, nausea, mussel soreness." Greg held up his hand, stopping them.

"The fatality rate."

"85%" Alison covered her mouth. "I am sorry." The doctor turned, walking away. Alison sat on the bed in her cell, and Greg did the same.

"Well, what do we do now."

She ran her hands through her hair.

"What if we're infected." Greg scooted his bed closer to the divider.

"We were careful, Ally. We're going to be fine." Alison shivered, and Greg looked at her. "Are you cold?" Alison smiled, looking around the room.

"I'm used to wearing my hoodie. This scratchy t-shirt is just not going to cut it." She rubbed her scarred wrists. She didn't like her scars being out in the open. Greg smiled at her.

"I think you look beautiful." She looked over at him.

"That's not what I was thinking about." Greg raised his eyebrow.

"Ally, your rubbing your wrists." She took a deep breath looking around the room.

"It's hard this room is small…" Greg looked around them.

"I'm sorry I wish I could do something to help." She pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

"I hate that you're here, but I'm glad that you're here."

* * *

"Clock's ticking, Ally."

Greg said, staring at his laptop.

"It's your move." Alison started at the chessboard on her laptop. Greg thought that it would help keep their minds off where they were. She looked up at Greg.

"What if it's starting.

An epidemic. What if today was the last normal day. How quickly everything changed." Greg looked over at her.

"What if we booked a trip to Scotland." She titled her head. "This will just be motivation for a vacation. Somethings good is coming, I can feel it." She smiled at him.

"Is that really what it takes. Something like this to get us out of town." Greg smiled at her.

"Ally, you are stalling."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Can you blame me? You have won the past seven games." Greg laced his fingers behind his head, spinning in his chair.

"What can I say? That's what you get for playing against the captain of the high school chess team."

Greg glanced over that the tv in the corner. The News had spotted the CDC coming out of the apartment building where they had found the VIC.

"It's a good thing the city hasn't started to panic. Dad is probably doing his best to keep everything under wraps." Alison stood up, walking closer to the Tv, her back to Greg.

She didn't respond to him rubbing her forehead. "I can turn this off if it's bugging you, honey. Why don't we call Henry and see how he's doing. We don't have to finish this game."

"No…No, it's fine. We can call him in a few minutes." Greg got to his feet, getting closer to the barrier. He could see sweat forming on the back of her shirt.

"Ally, are you alright."

She dropped to the ground. Greg moved to grab her, but the barrier prevented him. "We need a doctor here." He called out, trying to get Alison's attention.

* * *

Alison slowly opened her eyes. She had an IV bag hooked up to her. She moved to sit up, but her body was too weak.

"Hey, honey." She looked to her left. Greg's face right next to hers, only the barrier separating them.

Her bed had been moved next to it, and he was sitting on his chair looking at her.

"What happened." He smiled at her.

"You are a little dehydrated. They're running some tests on your blood right now to make sure it isn't the pathogen.

Do you have any other symptoms?"

Alison laid on her back, resting her forearm on her head.

"I don't have a fever, but my stomach is a little upset." Greg nodded.

"Do you think you could eat something?" Alison turned on her side, so she was looking at him.

"I don't think so."

Greg nodded.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you when the results come back."

* * *

Syd walked up to the cells where Alison and Greg were being held. The IV had been removed, and she was drinking some water.

"Hey Kids, I asked if I could tell you the news." Alison looked over at Greg, their faces growing pail.

"This can't be good."

Greg whispered out. Syd held up his hands.

"You are both clear the viruses were dead before you entered. There are no other cases." He opened both of their bubbles. "You are free to go." Greg ran over to Alison, hugging her.

She got out of bed, heading toward the exit.

"Wait then, what was wrong with me. I feel like I'm dying" Syd stopped looking back at them.

"Nothing, you're just pregnant." Alison and Greg froze, looking at each other.

"I'm not pregnant." Syd smiled, handing over a file.

"From what we can tell, you're are around six weeks." Greg stepped in front of Alison, looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

Alison looked up at him; her eyes fill with shock.

"You were right."

Greg bends over, looking at her.

"What was I right about."

Alison smiled up at him.

"Something good is coming."

Greg kissed her, wrapping his arms around her spinning her around.

"Alright, you two, you could stay in here another day, or you could get out here and see your family.

They have been waiting." Greg set Alison down.

"I love you." Greg kissed her again. She smiled at him.

"I love you too."


	66. BB:7.19

Danny bent over the body while Alison read off the report.

"Jennifer Polter 33 apparent suffocation."

"You said there's no signs of forced entry, right."

"No, nothing that we could find."

"What's with the window?"

Alison stared down at the note's thinking over the fact she was pregnant.

"Hey, earth to Al." She shook her head.

"Sorry. Fire escape window was open but no signs of tampering."

"Uh-huh, and you said her husband called it in? Where's he?"

"Over there." She pointed over her shoulder. "He's a little out of it." Danny walked over to Alison, looking her in the eyes.

"You doing alright. You seem a little out of it. You know it's only been a few weeks since you got out of the bubble." Alison flinched slightly. They hadn't told the family yet.

"What are you, Erin.

What's with the cross-examination."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Al, we'll let you get back to work." He and Baez walked over to husband, leaving Alison and Messer in the room.

"What do you think about this." Alison looked down at the vic.

"Honestly, I don't know. She looks like she could be asleep. The fact that she didn't fight seems strange to me."

"Danny will figure it out."

* * *

Greg sat in the back of the courtroom. He was supposed to be testifying in one of Erin's cases. It was already running a few minutes late. The defense's lawyer hadn't shown up.

"Do you intend to defend yourself?" The defendant stood up; a Dr. James Webber shook his head.

"No, your honor, I fired my previous lawyer, but I have a new one." The doors into the courtroom opened, and Greg bit back a groan.

"Sorry, I was a few minutes late. Your honor, I was only officially retained this morning ." Jack Boyle, Erin's Ex-husband, walked into the court room.

"I admire your ability to hit the ground running. You'll be requesting a continuance." The judge asked. Greg bent over, grabbing his bag. He could go back to the office and help Mac with his case.

"Uh, no, your honor, I wouldn't want to inconvenience the court any more or Ms. Reagan-Boyle. I mean, Ms. Reagan." Greg sat up, his bag forgotten.

"A family relation."

The judge asked.

"Ex-wife, I hope that's not a problem, your Honor." Jack smiled at the judge.

"Well, not for me." It was for Greg.

"The People have no problem with it, your Honor," Erin said, not bothering to look at Jack.

"Your Honor, I'd like to request a hearing on the admissibility of Dr. Weber's confession."

Greg leaned his head against the back wall as the arguments started up. He didn't mind testifying for Erin or even testifying for Jack. But both of them. That was a headache waiting to happen.

"I will allow it. I will hear an argument tomorrow." The gavel cracked through the courtroom, and Greg got to his feet. Walking over to Erin.

"You alright." She watched as Jack and his client walked by.

"A little bit of a heads up would have been nice. Be I'm going to bury him."

* * *

Alison sat at her desk, resting her forehead on it. She took a slow breath in and out, trying to keep her lunch down. She was going to be fine. Everyone has morning sickness. Why should she be any different? The phone on her desk rang, and she reached over, grabbing it, not moving her head as much as possible.

"Detective Sanders."

She shut her eyes.

"Al." It was Danny. "What's with the formality."

"I didn't get a chance to look at the ID before answering. Was there soothing you wanted."

"Fine, you're busy. I just wanted to know if Syd was finished with the autopsy." Alison sat up slowly, looking at her computer. Before returning to her previous position.

"No, he started 2 hours ago.

So you should have the report by tomorrow unless there's something that concerns him."

"Okey." There was a long pause, and Alison thought about hanging up.

"What is it, Danny."

"The mother came by. She thinks that the husband did it."

"So do all mothers."

"They had a large insurance policy." Alison's eyes shot open.

"You have evidence of that."

"Just finished emailing it to you." She pulled it up on her computer.

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks, Al." She hung the phone up, closing her eyes. She just had to make it to the end of the day.

* * *

The conversation at the dinner table was nonexistent. It had been a long week for everyone. Alison was mainly focusing on making it look like she was eating without eating anything.

Greg had made dinner, so it was thankfully something she could handle smelling.

"So who died." Henry finally asked.

"a 33-year-old woman with a four-year-old son," Danny said.

"40-year-old dermatologist from the upper west side," Erin said.

"And a 16-year-old in East New York," Frank added.

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Pop's, you just forgot who was at the table." Frank shot back. The frustration building around the table.

"I got a new partner this week," Jamie said, locking eyes with Alison.

"What not, Eddie."

Erin asked. Alison took a sip of her water, trying not to react. She knew that Jamie likes Eddie but that it was also frowned upon dating your partner.

"Yeah, sarge has me riding with an IA snitch," Jamie said, holding up his hands. Danny laughed at that.

"Oh, that's a real waste of IA manpower, don't you think?"

"What's that suppose to mean," Jamie asked again, glancing at Alison. She took a bit of mashed potatoes. Then instantly regrated it. Greg subtly filled her water glass up, and she forced the food down.

"Well, their snitch is riding around with, well Doubly Do-Right," Danny explained, not noticing Alison.

"How is it you can make even my being a good cop into a bad thing."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Well, you'll be happy to know they switched us up for pranking another pair of partners." Frank lowered his spoon full of food.

"I'll be happy to know."

Jamie flinched at his Dad's statement.

"Well, no, not you."

"Just forgot who was at the table." Linda looked at Frank.

"16 years old how."

The Conversations shifted to Franks's case, and Alison let her mind wander to Danny's case. That way, she could ignore the rock that was forming in her stomach. Syd had found that the woman was going to die from cancer in a few months if she hadn't been murdered. Making the insurance all the more interesting. She needed to look over a few things when she got to the office tomorrow.

"He's dating his co-counsel.

She's 25." Alison looked over at Nicky. Then to Greg. He leaned over, whispering in her ear, knowing that she was thinking about something else.

"They moved the topic to Erin's case since she's up against Jack." Alison nodded.

"Nicky, zip it," Frank called out, seeing Erin's discomfort.

"Okay, how about we go back to east New York. Anything?"

Erin said, trying the change the topic.

Linda waved her hands, looking at Nicky.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, what is she like." Erin looked over at Alison, the hurt in her eyes apparent. Alison took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the table, and they all turned to look at her.

"Oh, so we're doing this now," Greg whispered.

"You're what?" Henry asked, the shock still filling everyone's eyes.

Alison reached into her pocket, pulling out a small picture.

"Greg and I are going to have a baby." Erin gasped, covering her mouth.

"Is this real." Greg smiled, kissing Alison's cheek.

"It's very real."

"I knew something was wrong." Jamie pointed at her.

"How," Alison asked.

"No offense Greg but this is the blandest meal that you have ever made in the eight years that I have know you." Greg laughed.

"Hey, I did my best there is only so many things that she can eat and wouldn't be too strange for dinner.

Since she just up and told you, I feel I wasted my time." Linde leaned over, looking at her.

"How long have you known."

Alison handed over the picture.

"We found out when they did the blood work on me when they thought we might have been exposed."

Frank smiled, raising his glass.

"I would like to say something." They all raised their glasses. "Alison Greg.

You guys are great individuals but excellent together. You have pushed each other to be better, and I have no doubt that you are going to be great parents."

* * *

Greg hurried down the hallway toward the court room. He was running late. Alison had a bad morning, and he ended up having to drop her off at work. Opening the door to the courtroom, he was met with two Lawyers that weren't Erin and Jack. Looking at the plaque on the door, he confirmed it was the right room.

Taking a deep breath, he turned, heading over to Erin's office. She would know what was going on. When he got to her office, he knocked, opening the door.

"Erin, you busy." She looked up at him, her fingers mid-way through her hair.

"Greg, what are you doing here." Greg furrowed his brow.

"We have that case today."

Erin closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"No, we don't. We lost the evidence." Greg sat in the chair across from her.

"The clerk lost it."

Greg slammed his hand on the arm of the chair. "So we get a continuance."

"The judge dismissed the case, Greg it's over. I can't even retry if we found more evidence." Greg rubbed his forehead.

"Erin, we were right. I'll keep and eyes out. Maybe we can't get him for this, but we can get him for something else." Greg got up.

"How's Alison doing."

Greg smiled, grabbing his cane.

"Sick most days. Her case with Danny came back to the husband. A mercy killing of sorts. Danny's a little torn up about it. Ally wanted to go to dinner with him, but Mac is moving her to help Stella with a bank robbery, and I have to meet with my editor."

"I'll talk to Danny. We can commiserate together."

"Thanks, Erin."


	67. BB:7.22

Greg walked over to Danny and Baez.

"I hope you two haven't eaten yet. This gets about as bad as it can." He led them over to where the line of bodies were, being careful not to get in the way of the firefighters.

"What happened," Baez asked, whipping the rain out of her face.

"The smoke eaters are saying that it looks like a firebomb. They blocked the entrance, and there was nothing any of them could do." Right before they reached the bodies, Greg stopped looking at them. "Now I'm going to warn you the DEA is all over this. They are looking into Mano Sangriento." Greg tipped his coat hood back once they were under the tent running his hand through his wet hair.

"The Mexican drug cartel?"

Baez asked, spotting a large number of Feds talking to firefighters and cops. "I thought this was more a local beef."

"From what I've been able to sort out, the vic distributed heroin for the cartel." Danny shook his head.

"The NYPD has a narcotics division."

"I know Danny, but the Fed's don't like their success rate apparently and wanted to come in a show us how to get things done."

"We'll show them how to get things done." Danny started walked toward the Feds. A car pulled up, and Greg smiled as Alison walked over, handing over a new case.

"Thanks. Once I got here, it was pretty clear that I was going to need more supplies." Alison glanced over at the row of bodies.

"Mac moved me to this case since the Mayor is hounding Dad to solve cases surrounding the elderly killer."

Greg pulled out a new SD card for his camera.

"What changed since I was at the lab." Alison pulled on her gloves.

"Jamie was off duty last night and discover another two victims." Greg lowered his camera.

"Are you serious that meads that he's found a third of the victims?" Alison pulled out her own camera, adjusting the setting.

"To be fair, someone else found the bodies they went to get help, and Jamie happened to be there.

Anyways Mac is going to be working the case to try and take the pressure off of Dad." They walked toward the tent where the bodies were. Alison paused, her face growing pale. The strong scent that filled the air suddenly coming to Greg's attention.

"Why don't you take the establishing shots." Alison let out a slow breath.

"No, I'm going to be fine. I just need a minute." Greg turned, stepping in between her and the tent.

"You know, maybe we should talk to Mac. I mean, we won't be able to keep it a secret much longer." Alison rolled her shoulders back, adjusting her coat. Her eyes on the bodies.

"Fine. We'll talk to Mac but later. Right now, we have work to do."

* * *

Greg ducked behind the crate next to Baez while they waited for the drugs to arrive. The DEA had set up a sting to try at catch some to the drug dealers that had started the fire. Enlisting the NYPD for support.

"I'm surprised," Baez said, keeping her voice low.

"About what." Greg peaked over the top of the crate, making sure everyone on the team was in positions.

"Normally, you're the one in the van, and Alison is the one out here." She glanced down at his knee.

"I was cleared earlier today, and Alison is better with the computer." In truth, he had been cleared, but he and Alison had also agreed that it would be best if she stayed in the van. Greg was glad that Danny hadn't told Baez about Alison being pregnant.

Mac had been out all day working on the elderly killer, and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him. If this bust when to plan, they could probably talk to him when they got back to the lab or tomorrow.

"This could be it."

Alison's voice came over the comms.

Greg fought the urge to look, trusting that she knew what she was talking about. "Their opening the back of the van."

"Green Light, let's go."

The Lead DEA agent called over the radio. Greg pulled his gun and then signaled for them to head out. He and Baez made their way around the back of a crate. Gunfire filled the air right as they rounded the corner. There were about 8 guys, all with automatics. Greg pulled the trigger to try to provide cover for the officers behind him. He stopped Danny tagging one of them to his left.

The team made quick work the dealers.

The last man was able to get into his car and start driving away, but Baez stopped him.

"Clear." The head Agent called out. "Call in the Med unit." Greg walked over to Danny Alison, joining them.

"Got about 100 pounds of heroin," Alison said, glancing inside the van.

"That will show the DEA."

Danny said, patting Alison on the shoulder. She was still looking at the back of the van. "What is it, Al."

"Where's the money."

Greg walked over next to her flashing his light in the back of the dark van.

"She's right. There isn't any money."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Baez said, whipping her forehead.

"Maybe the DEA is going to track them trying to get the money out of the country," Alison suggested. Danny nodded, looking over at the DEA agent.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her.

Thank you two." Alison smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

Alison knocked on the door to Mac's office. He waved for Greg and her to come in.

"I hear that you have a successful bust last night with Danny and the DEA." They sat down in the two empty seats. Alison looked down at her hands. They were shaking ever so slightly.

"Uh yeah, the DEA was holding a press conference this morning about it," Greg said, looking over at Alison.

"Is there something you two wanted to talk about?" Greg cleared his throat.

"Ally and I wanted to…"

"I'm pregnant."

Alison blurted out, looking Mac in the eyes. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Greg reached over, grabbing her hands.

"Congratulations."

Mac smiled; standing up, he came around his desk shaking Greg's hand. He looked at Alison. She smiled, hugging him.

"Let me know if you two need to adjust your work schedule at all." Alison hugged Greg.

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door, and they all turned, finding Stella at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Danny is on his way up." Greg looked at Alison, and she nodded.

"Thanks, we were just telling Mac the good news." Stella's eyes shot to Alison before she ran over to her hugging her.

"Oh, your family must be so happy." Stella whipped her eyes.

"Erin and Linda are already buying me all sorts of things." Stella looked over at Mac, a strange expression crossing her face before turning back to the two of them.

"Joe always said you would make a great mom." Alison rolled her eyes.

"That's because I throw a football further than Danny. Speaking of, we better go see what he wants." They walked toward the door.

"Tonight, we're celebrating you two." Greg grabbed to door for Alison.

"Sure thing. See you then." They walked down the hallway.

"That went well," Alison said, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Did you think it wouldn't?"

She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing the door to their office.

"No, it just feels a little more real." She opened the door and found Danny pacing back and forth.

"What's going on, Danny."

Greg asked, crossing his arms.

"The feds are handing over this Pena guy for a score they may not even be able to pull off."

Alison walked over to her desk, sitting on it.

"What are you talking about."

"They flipped him, and now he gets to take all that money back to Mexico." Greg walked over, leaning on the desk next to Alison.

"That happens all the time.

What's bugging you." Danny stopped looking at them.

"I have his locations, and I could bust him." The hair on the back of Alison's neck stood up.

"And go against the Feds."

"Don't give me that Erin said the same thing when I went to get a warrant from her."

"Danny, if you got the warrant, then what are you doing here." Danny rubbed his forehead looking at them.

"He didn't get a warrant."

Greg said, causing Alison to groan.

"So you came here to see if one of us would come with you to handle the evidence."

"This could help keep the city safe, but I need someone from the lab there."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Greg pushed off the desk. He turned, looking at Alison. "I'll see you later. Let me know what restaurant the team ends up picking." She kissed him.

"Stay safe."

* * *

Greg walked up to Alison using his cane.

"What happened." She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Through the window, he could see that the team was already in the restaurant waiting for them at the bar.

"Nothing, the case was just a little heavier than I anticipated." Alison lopped her arm in his.

"But you got the guy."

Greg looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, but it might cost Danny. He got called to 1PP. But I don't think that he was talking to Dad."

"Well, Danny likes to poke the dear. I just hope it doesn't pock back." Greg held the door to the restaurant open for Alison. She had a nervous excitement on her face at the sight of the team.

"They are happy for us. We don't need to stay that long just enough to celebrate." She nodded as he took her coat off. She walked over to Stella and Lindsey.

Greg following closely behind.

"Congratulations, man."

Hawkes said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, say goodbye to full nights of sleep." Messer chimed in as the conversations shifted around them. Flack handed Alison over a glass of water, and she gave him a hug.

"Little Reagan is all grown up." He said with a smile.

"Took long enough."

She smiled back. Mac held his cup up.

"A toast," Greg took his place next to Alison, wrapping his arm gently around her. "I have known Alison most of her life. The thought of her being a mother only make me feel all the older.

But I have no doubt she will be a wonderful mom. Greg you…"

The restaurant's front window shattered with a shot of a gun. Greg didn't think he pulled Alison to the ground as shots rang out. It was an automatic gun. Greg lay on top of Alison, shielding her from the bullets. In seconds it was over, and the air was silent.

Greg rolled over, pulling his gun.

"You alright." Alison reached a hand up, touching the back of her head.

"Yeah." Greg looked over at Mac. "Everyone alright." He called out.

"I can't feel my legs."

Messer called out.

"I got him, Hawkes. You check the other guest," Syd called out, running over to where Messer and Lindsey were on the floor. Flack was calling in the shooting while Mac ran over to help Syd.

"Greg, you go. I'll stay with Al." Stella said.

"I'm fine." Alison tried to sit up, but Greg and Stella stopped her.

"Ally, you might have a concussion. I can't help as long as you are wandering around." Alison waved him off, and he ran over to Hawkes, who was looking over the bartender. He had a few cut from the glass.

"Need anything," Greg asked, looking over the room.

"Apply pressure to this cut. It will need stitches." Greg did what he was told, the sirens in the distance getting closer and closer.

"What do you think caused this." Someone called out. Greg met Flack's eyes and nodded. Probably the same person that just lost 18 million dollars in drug money to the bust Danny and him pulled without a warrant.

* * *

Greg grabbed Alison's arm, walking up to Frank's house.

"I'm not an invalid."

Alison growled out at him. She hated how he was smothering her. "I have a grade 1 concussion. I'm not dizzy. The doctor sent me home." Greg grabbed the door.

"But you're also pregnant."

He glanced at his phone. Alison wanted to look at the screen, but the light was a little too bright for her eyes. "It's Mac.

He's staying at the hospital to be with Lindsey and Messer. He's wondering if I can go into the office tomorrow to work with Hawkes on the case."

Greg let out a deep breath. The guilt weighing his shoulder's down.

Alison reached up, cupping his face.

"It's not your fault.

Messer is alive, and the doctor says that he should be able to walk eventually once the inflammation around his spine goes down." Greg nodded.

"Thanks." He opened the door right in the middle of Danny and Frank yelling at each other.

"That's an order."

Frank called out. Alison pulled back slightly at the loud noise. Danny looked over at them, his brow furrowing.

"You two didn't need to come." It was Greg and Alison's turn to look confused.

"What are you talking about." The three of them looked to Frank.

"I'm sorry you all have been out of the loop, but I thought it was for the best." Frank looked at Greg and Alison. "Tonight, the cartel burned down Danny's house." Alison's hand flew to her mouth, and she looked over at Danny.

"Everyone is fine." He turned his attention to Danny, his face growing serious.

"Also, tonight, those same people shot up the restaurant where Mac's team was celebrating with Greg and Alison.

Officer Messer was shot. He's alive but in a wheelchair, but Lord willing will make a full recovery." Danny took a step back. The reality of what all had happened tonight setting in. "Things are in motion. Those responsible will pay for what they did, and you know better than to ask particulars." Danny shook his head.

"I can't even."

"Anything." Frank cut him off.

"You have to know I can't just stand by."

"Take care of your family."

Frank turned, kissing the top of Alison's head after she gave permission. "I'm glad you three are alright." He smiled at her.

"We are, too, thanks, Dad."

With that, he walked out of the house.

Greg gently grabbed Alison's arm.

"Let's get you some ice for that bump." Alison waved him off.

"I'm going to go talk to Erin and Linda. You should get ice for your knee" She walked away before he could argue, walking into the living room where they were sitting.

Erin got up, hugging her.

"Dad told me. I'm glad that Messer is going to be alright."

Alison smiled, hugging Linda.

"I'm sorry about the house."

* * *

Alison sat in one of the side chairs with her back to the lamp.

"We spent our lives there."

Linda said, looking at the photo album.

"I just can't believe it's gone."

Alison sat next to Greg at the dinner table. She looked out over all the casuals that Linda's neighbors had brought them.

"What is it, Al."

Jamie asked, noticing the expressions on her face.

"All of them made all of these casuals, and I can't imagine eating one of them." Linda smiled, setting a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Here, I always eat this when I had morning sickness." Alison smiled, breathing in the send.

"Thank you." Greg rubbed her shoulder.

"See, I told you that Linda would know what to do." Danny walked in; the anger and frustration that had been building on his face clearly hadn't lessened.

"Since you were late, I think it's only fair that you say grace," Frank called out. Danny took his seat, glaring.

"I don't really feel like saying grace." The table went silent.

"Come on, brother, just say it," Jamie said.

Linda reached over, grabbing his arm.

"We don't blame you, Danny."

"Well, you should."

Jack looked at his Dad.

"We love you. This wasn't your fault." Frank leaned back in his chair.

"Let's say you made a different call. Say you let that drug money sail back to Mexico than what?"

"They bring drugs to the city," Erin said.

"Kids keep taking them."

Jamie said.

"And people would keep dying," Henry said, causing Danny to shack his head.

"But I didn't end anything. I didn't change anything except for the fact that Messer can't walk and Al could have been killed, and our house is gone."

"It's just a house, Danny."

"I'm fine too, and Messer will walk again," Alison said.

"it's not your fault."

"When we have everyone we love, we have everything, and for that, we should be grateful. And no matter the hardship or the loss, this family does not stand down." Danny nodded at Frank's words holding his hand out to Linda.

"Bless us o Lord…"


End file.
